


Hogan and the Monster Grimm

by baja_king



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 86,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baja_king/pseuds/baja_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogan investigates another unit's failed mission and fears the Underground might be compromised. Further complicating matters, London sends in a new team that rejects cooperation while Hogan is stuck with an unwanted new resident. Is there enough room in District XIII for two espionage units? Can he trust Saunders? If he cannot uncover the traitor, the end result is a firing squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

## Chapter 1: Just another Day

No missions today, either dictated by London or selected by circumstance. The December 1942 winter remained mild in comparison to the northern quarters of Germany, yet snow rested in pockets. The day’s temperature reached a high of thirty-six degrees Fahrenheit. Few men lingered unnecessarily in the compound despite the football game. Even the Krauts chose to keep moving along their guard courses. No one escapes in such weather.

Hogan remained ever vigilant. He was responsible for close to two hundred men that comprised the finest outfitting and embarkation point for escaping prisoners of war. To him, there was no such thing as an ordinary day. Any number of scenarios could play out but he was the master of turning defeat into victory. How long would his luck hold? No – it was more than luck. It was skill and dedication – his as well as his organization.

A staff car entered the main gate. A cursory review revealed Burkhalter. After a few moments of clever spying, Hogan learned the general’s visit was of a personal nature. There was no sign of Frau Linkmeyer, but just the thought of that desperate woman trying to sink her claws into the beloved Kommandant even made Hogan shudder.

Without warning, the air raid siren blared. Guards started rousting prisoners to the barracks. Hogan stood his ground. A distressed Douglas C-47 Skytrain flew overhead, one engine spewing black smoke. More commonly referred to as Gooney Birds, the cargo planes conducted many missions ranging from dropping paratroopers to ferrying supplies.

Klink snapped, “Hogan! Get under cover!”

This particular Gooney Bird suffered a continuous barrage of fire from the combined efforts of four Messerschmitt fighters. Hogan watched as two parachutes escaped the C-47 right before it blew apart unnaturally. Clearly, it transported highly volatile munitions of some type. He realized one of the parachutes disappeared. The other was descending into the woods approximately half a mile away.

Burkhalter screamed, “Klink! Get me a detail now!”

Hogan watched as the Krauts scrambled to trucks and hurriedly departed the camp with Burkhalter in the lead. Prisoners began exiting the barracks or other places of cover as the Krauts signaled all clear. Schultz, however, led the remaining guards in confining the prisoners to the barracks.

Hogan entered Barracks 2 and related his observations to his team. Speculation ran high about the C-47. What was it doing in the area? The Krauts seemed intent on finding the surviving parachutists.

LeBeau asked, “But why is Burkhalter out there?”

Hogan shrugged, “He’s probably bored.” Turning to Kinchloe he said, “Kinch, radio London and inform them a Gooney Bird went down in our vicinity. We’ll send more information when we get it.”

“Right,” said Kinchloe as he descended into the tunnel.

Carter said, “Well I hope the guy made it.”

Newkirk said, “The way that Burkhalter led the charge, you can bet he’s hoping the same thing.”

LeBeau said, “Oui, but how many made it out of that plane?”

Hogan said, “That is the question. We’ll know soon enough.”

There was little to do but watch and wait. At one point, Hogan was tempted to lead a team outside of the camp to do reconnaissance and rescue (if the situation allowed). With Burkhalter leading the search parties, he decided against it. The Krauts would be extra vigilant due to the general’s presence. Kinchloe had little to offer after London received the report. The C-47 could have been part of any number of different missions.

After a few hours, LeBeau reported the returning trucks. Hogan took over monitoring at the sink basin periscope. The Krauts seemed exhausted from their efforts. He watched as one truck pulled in front of the Kommandant’s office. Burkhalter alit from the back of the truck, which struck Hogan as atypical. Generals do not ride in the back of trucks.

Hogan said, “I think Burkhalter found someone important.”

As his men clamored for details, Hogan kept watch. His view obscured with a patch of Kraut uniform. He said, “Damn, a guard is blocking my view. Kinch set up the coffeepot.” The view cleared and he briefly saw a small figure wearing a blue combat airman’s heavy flight gear escorted into the Kommandant’s office.

The team assembled in Hogan’s office and Kinch expertly set up the coffeepot. They listened intently.

#HH#

Klink cried, “Herr General!”

“At ease,” Burkhalter casually said. “Fraulein, sit here by the stove. It is very cold today and you have been in the woods for a while.”

Klink said, “We’re not set up for frauen.”

A woman said, “Of course not, so if you just send me along to Ravensbruck then I can be on my way and escape out of this God forsaken country.”

Burkhalter said, “All in good time. Fraulein Hilda! Let us start the dossier.”

Klink sounded defeated, “Name?”

“Maria Saunders,” the woman replied.

“Rank?”

“Lieutenant Colonel,” replied Saunders.

“Serial number?”

Saunders replied, “N731626. I think that satisfies the Geneva Convention. I’d like to go home now if you please.”

Burkhalter said, “You still have not answered my question. What were you doing on that plane?”

Saunders replied, “I go where they tell me. When my commanding officer orders me to grab my gear and get on the bird, that’s exactly what I do.”

Burkhalter said, “It is highly unusual that the 82nd Airborne Division would bring along a nurse transporting munitions inside hostile territory. Don’t try to tell me you were performing flight nurse duties. That was no medical evacuation flight.”

Saunders said, “They don’t tell me everything. In fact, they tell me very little. They seem to think that women can’t hold their tongues under investigation so they prefer to leave us in the dark. You Germans can be extremely barbaric.”

Klink snapped, “We are not barbarians!”

Burkhalter said, “I think it is your General Bradley that is the barbarian. Whatever missions your team intended I believe they meant to use you as a spy. Spies are being shot.”

“I am in uniform,” said Saunders. “I have been an army nurse for twenty-five years. I’ve seen a great many things. Where were you when the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor? I was at Tripler taking care of the injured and dying.”

Burkhalter said, “For now, you shall remain here until we receive new orders. Klink, clear out one of the barracks for the fraulein and make sure she has plenty of wood for the stove.”

#HH#

Hogan sighed, “Kinch, code a message and inform London about this Colonel Saunders. Monitor the switchboard. Burkhalter will be calling Berlin for orders.”

Kinchloe barely made it into the tunnel when Schultz arrived with men from Barracks 3. Hogan trusted the incoming men from Barracks 3 but for the moment, only the immediate team knew an American woman was at Stalag 13. He had to make contact. Fortunately, his tunnel system included access to Barracks 3. He remembered the time the three women with the USO were briefly guests.

Schultz began rousting the prisoners for roll call. As soon as able, Hogan recalled Kinchloe from the tunnel. The timing proved extremely inconvenient. As the men stood assembled, Hogan noticed Burkhalter was not on the field. Whatever phone call he was making, Hogan would not have details of the conversation.

Klink said, “Over here Fraulein. You will assemble with Colonel Hogan and his men for roll call.”

There was the expected wolf whistles despite the lack of defining feminine features obscured by the heavy flight uniform. Hogan saw the woman and detected a hint of concern in her green eyes. She stood next to him in formation. Some of the men scrambled in a vain attempt to stand next to her but Hogan ordered them to stand fast. He said nothing as Kinchloe took the prized spot.

Klink bellowed, “Report!”

Schultz dutifully replied, “All present, Herr Kommandant.”

Klink said, “Very good. Now then, I want to make certain things crystal clear. Barracks 3 is temporarily just for frauen. There will be no funny business. If I suspect any, I will put the fraulein in the cooler for her own protection.”

Hogan said, “That’s positively barbaric.”

Klink snapped, “I am not a barbarian!” Softening his tone, “I expect you to behave as gentlemen. If I suspect otherwise, you will pay the price. Dismissed!”

As Klink walked away, the men began crowding around the new prisoner. Hogan snapped, “Back off! You’ll have to excuse the men. They’ve been prisoners for so long they’ve forgotten their manners.”

“I’d like to get back inside,” said Saunders. “I’m still chilled to the bone from being stuck in the woods for so long.”

“Come on,” said Hogan. He escorted Saunders to Barracks 3. With impunity, he entered behind her.

“That is entirely improper,” said Saunders.

Hogan said, “I just need to make sure you’re taken care of.”

Saunders said, “You’re here to interrogate me.” She pulled off her flight cap and Hogan noticed her brunette hair was badly coiffed. Perhaps he was pressing too soon.

Hogan said, “We don’t get women here.”

Saunders said, “I don’t expect I’ll be here very long. They send women to Ravensbruck.”

Hogan asked, “What outfit were you with?”

Saunders replied, “You won’t know me until I know you know who I am.”

Hogan shook his head, “That’s the craziest damned thing I ever heard.”

Saunders said, “Cards on the table. I know who you are. I need some kind of recognition that I can talk to you.”

Hogan said, “Alright. Tell me this – were there others?”

Saunders sat down on the bench and tears streamed down her face. She said, “Only two of us made it out of the bird. Colonel O’Neil was right behind me. Then the plane exploded. He wasn’t clear and he burned alive. He never had a chance. None of them did.”

Hogan felt extreme remorse. He failed to consider the emotional impact of the earlier events. Despite a tough exterior from years of nursing, the woman suffered the loss of friends in a cruel manner. He had a job to do.

Hogan said, “I saw the plane explode. You were carrying munitions.”

Saunders said, “Obviously. Please go.”

Hogan said, “Alright but I’ll be back. I’ll make arrangements for my chef to bring you dinner.”

“I’m not hungry,” she sighed.

Hogan said, “After a few days of black bread and thin soup, you will be.”

Leaving the barracks, Hogan’s team greeted him. He asked LeBeau to prepare dinner for the new guest. He shook his head, disturbed by what the nurse said. _You won’t know me until I know you know who I am. Cards on the table. I know who you are. I need some kind of recognition that I can talk to you._ That suggested she was an operative of some type. He understood caution.

Schultz excitedly approached the group and ordered the men to disperse. Then he said, “Oh Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant would like to see you.”

“Right,” said Hogan. Klink was an open book. Hogan expected instructions on the treatment of the new prisoner. It would only be for a few days. He knew he could not allow the Krauts to take her to Ravensbruck Concentration Camp. Undoubtedly, there was a small section for female Allied prisoners of war but Burkhalter implied he suspected her of espionage. At that camp, life was cheap and even Allied personnel suffered the executioner’s pleasure. He needed an escape plan.

As he entered the office, Hogan observed Burkhalter casually smoking one of Klink’s cigars. He said, “You sent for me Kommandant?”

Klink said, “I understand you talked to the fraulein.”

Hogan said, “Just making sure she’s okay.”

Burkhalter said, “Good. She will be here for the duration of the war. I have Klink’s assurances his men will not cause certain problems. I need yours.”

Hogan said, “I thought she was just going to be here for a few days.”

Burkhalter smiled, “Berlin agrees this is the best place for her. This isn’t the first time she’s been captured. Last time, she walked out of Ravensbruck in a stolen aufseherin uniform.”

Klink said, “No one escapes from Stalag 13.”

“Precisely,” said Burkhalter. “Article 3 of the Geneva Convention specifically states that frauen shall be treated with all consideration due to their sex.”

Hogan said, “It also states that prisoners of war are entitled to respect for their persons and honor.”

Klink said, “I am tough but I am fair.”

Burkhalter asked, “Do I have your assurances?”

Hogan said, “Of course.”

“Good,” said Burkhalter. “We have notified the appropriate authorities of her capture. Do you have any questions?”

Hogan dared, “I suppose it’s just a coincidence you happened to be here when an unarmed cargo plane was shot down.”

Burkhalter said, “Unarmed? I suggest you talk to the fraulein. That cargo plane had fighter escorts – all shot down by the Luftwaffe. Ah, but you did talk to her! My presence is merely coincidence. My sister plans on visiting.”

Hogan watched as Klink shuddered. Hogan did not believe the cover story. Burkhalter personally took charge of the search teams. Even if the general knew of a mission, how could he know where the plane would be shot down? Was it mere luck or fortunate intelligence? Was the plane scheduled to land in the area? Such questions he could not ask the general.

“I rather enjoy your sister’s visits,” said Hogan.

Klink snapped, “Dismissed!”

Too many unanswered questions. As Hogan returned to Barracks 2, he noticed a guard nailing a sign on Barracks 3 that read _nur für Frauen_. He had to get the orders rescinded. Having to look after a woman would cause problems with his operation coupled with the reality that a POW camp was not suitable for a woman.

As he entered the barracks, Kinchloe had an expectant look on his face. Hogan sat at the table and said, “Spill it.”

Kinchloe replied, “Message from London but it’s for Monster Grimm. They want a report and mission status.”

Hogan asked, “Did they give you any sort of recognition code?”

“None,” said Kinchloe.

“Bloody hell,” said Newkirk. “Do you suppose they mean the bird?”

Hogan said, “It’s difficult to be sure. She’s extremely closed mouthed.”

Carter excitedly said, “She must be an operative!”

Hogan said, “Keep it down. It gets worse. Burkhalter just happened to be here when that Gooney Bird went down. He personally led the search teams that resulted in her capture. Now he’s arranged it with Berlin that she is detained here instead of moved to Ravensbruck.”

Kinchloe said, “Sounds like someone finked.”

Hogan looked around the room and said, “That’s why he’s a staff sergeant! LeBeau, how’s dinner coming along?”

“The pot au feu is ready,” said LeBeau.

“Let’s go,” said Hogan. As LeBeau started toward the door Hogan said, “Tunnel.”

Newkirk said, “She’ll see where the entrance is.”

Hogan said, “That’s right.”

It was simple enough to make way through the tunnel to the neighboring barracks. As Hogan came up through the floor, he saw Saunders brushing her hair. She had taken off her flight gear revealing a flight nurse uniform with the 82nd Airborne insignia sewn on the left arm. The grey-blue waist length jacket matched the trousers, complimented by the light blue blouse. Despite the attire, it was evident she was a she.

“I expect this will not be a habit,” said Saunders.

Hogan said, “Commanding officer’s discretion.” He watched her reaction as the team began ascending from the tunnel. He said, “Dinner is served.”

Saunders said, “Thank you.”

“Cards on the table,” said Hogan. “I’m looking for Monster Grimm.”

Saunders said, “I’m impressed, Papa Bear. You’re here to debrief me.”

LeBeau said, “You must be hungry. The pot au feu is fresh and I brought an amusing little wine.” Carter helped LeBeau set the table as the others sat.

Hogan said, “I’ve got some news for you. General Burkhalter arranged it with Berlin that you will stay at Stalag 13.”

Saunders said, “Really? Was it the general?”

Hogan said, “I had nothing to do with it. This is no place for a woman. Now the fact remains that Burkhalter happened to be here at the time your Gooney came under attack. It’s an interesting coincidence. What was your mission?”

Saunders said, “We were carrying a shipment of thermite explosives. Our orders were to take out the artillery division in Dusseldorf. Once we entered this region, an enemy squadron immediately ambushed us. We tried to evade them but there were too many.”

Hogan asked, “Didn’t you have an escort?”

Saunders replied, “Just two fighters. London wanted to keep it low key. They managed to take out more than half the squadron. They tried to buy us escape time. Our bird couldn’t make it. They took out one of the engines. Colonel O’Neil ordered the evacuation. The thermite started detonating. We were closest to the drop door. The others tried to make it. Colonel O’Neil pushed me out. Then he jumped. The thermite blew.”

Carter said, “Wow. That’s dangerous stuff. When it blows it tosses out all kinds of iron…”

“That’s enough Carter,” said Hogan.

“That’s no way for a hero to die,” said Saunders.

Hogan gently asked, “What happened next?”

Saunders replied, “I got stuck in a tree. I’m not like the guys. They train repeatedly how to paratroop but I’m a nurse. I cut the cords and tried hiding. I managed to dodge them for a while but there were so many of them! Do you understand?”

Hogan said, “Someone sold out your team. What was your role?”

Saunders replied, “Oh, they do take me along for my medical skills. We were supposed to meet an Underground unit. I’m fluent in German, you see, and I was supposed to dress up as a civilian. Colonel O’Neil intended to use a ruse like my car broke down to distract the guards.”

Hogan asked, “Are you a Baker Street Irregular?”

“Hardly,” said Saunders. “Airborne doesn’t play nice with other units. General Bradley prefers direct control of covert operations. He doesn’t trust the Special Operations Executive.”

“Why this time?”

She replied, “Even he must follow orders. It’s obvious that someone sold us out to the Krauts. I’m sure he’s ranting and raving in London right now.”

Hogan said, “We’ve got to find the traitor.”

Kinchloe said, “Damn straight, Colonel.” Several heads turned to him. He added, “We all know the score. Those men didn’t even have a fighting chance.”

Hogan said, “Someone’s got to say it so it may as well be me. We work with the Underground. We need to make sure it wasn’t someone in country.”

Saunders said, “You prefer a traitor back in London.”

Hogan snapped, “I prefer no traitors.

Newkirk said, “We’ll figure this out.”

“Oui,” said LeBeau.

The seemingly innocent comments calmed the two officers. Hogan did not intend to create an antagonistic situation. He tried to figure out the strange woman dumped in his camp. She had fire. It made sense. Nurses usually advanced to the rank of captain and some to major. Very few made it to lieutenant colonel and that was a recent grade in the scheme of allotting nurses rank. Twenty-five years was a long time of dedication.

Carter asked, “Colonel, how’d you end up with a paratrooper division?”

Saunders replied, “I was attached to the 82nd Division at Camp Gordon in August of 1917. Shortly thereafter, 82nd deployed to Europe as part of the American Expeditionary Forces. I never imagined I’d find myself in the trenches taking care of the wounded. I traveled with them for nearly two years. I suppose General Bradley heard about me. There’s apparently a story that’s become part of the mythos of 82nd that talks about Nurse Molly in the trenches. He sought me out this past March. I went to Camp Claiborne and learned how to jump from planes. He wanted a woman he could trust for certain delicate operations, someone unafraid in the face of combat dangers. I guess I didn’t disappoint him.”

Hogan said, “It is a bit unusual.”

“I’m no Mata Hari,” said Saunders. “I’ve done my part. I’ve played the distraction, helped plant the dynamite, and took care of the wounded.”

Kinchloe asked, “Were you in charge of this operation?”

“No,” said Saunders. “I might have sufficient rank but despite my time in the Army men do not respect women in positions of authority. Rank was supposed to alleviate that problem. If I gave you an order, would you obey?”

“I see your point,” said Kinchloe. “I faced similar situations – except here.”

Hogan said, “We’ll do what we can to get you out of here but I cannot jeopardize this operation. Speaking of which – how did you know?”

Saunders said, “We were briefed on your operation. We expected to be passengers on your railroad. I’m surprised that you were left in the dark about our mission.”

Hogan said, “London doesn’t always tell us everything. That’s all water under the bridge. What’s happened has happened.”

LeBeau said, “We’ve got work to do.”

Hogan asked, “Who were you supposed to meet in Dusseldorf?”

“Code name Jack Frost,” replied Saunders. “We were to meet him at a restaurant called Helmut die Gaststatte. The code phrase, ‘Do you know the way to Gießen?’ The response must be, ‘Yes but it is not safe tonight.’ He’s one of the waiters.”

Hogan said, “We go tomorrow. Colonel, you’ll stay here. Half of Germany knows you’ve been captured.”

“Understood,” said Saunders.

Hogan asked, “Who was he expecting?”

“Colonel O’Neil,” she replied. “Colonel Hogan, make it count.”

“You can bet on that.”


	2. Fire!

## Chapter 2: Fire!

Lying in his bunk, Hogan considered the current situation. The paratrooper team expected to return to England by way of Stalag 13. Someone compromised that operation. Was his in jeopardy? He had to eliminate the traitor. Otherwise, he ran the risk of meeting a grisly end by firing squad. Burkhalter acted out of character. Why did the general remain in camp? Then a thought occurred to him: where was the Gestapo? A traitor nearly always meant Gestapo involvement.

Just as problematic was the new prisoner. A woman was an unnecessary distraction. Hogan had to get her safely transferred out of the camp. He could count on his staff but understood the reality of long-term imprisonment. Stalag 13 did not have the same confinement restrictions as other camps. The Luftwaffe saw little reason to separate prisoners by nationality except concerning nations in accord with the Geneva Convention.

The camp used to house some Russian prisoners until the High Command decided to relocate them to other work camps. As a non-signing country, Russian prisoners did not benefit from the protections of the Convention. Hogan wondered what ever became of Vladimir Minsk. Russian prisoners performed the hardest of labors while denied food and adequate shelter. Their casualties post-capture ranged in the thousands.

Hogan failed the Russian prisoners. One year ago and without warning, the SS arrived and removed the Russians. While Stalag 13 only had about twenty Russians, they were still Hogan’s responsibility and he did nothing to stop it. He ran the scenario in his mind countless times. Minsk contributed to the operation but in the end, the operation did nothing to spare him from the viciousness of the SS.

The air raid sirens blared. If Hogan had been asleep, he would have rolled over and muffled the noise with a pillow. Instead, he continued to lay quietly in a contemplative mood. Air raids were just a fact of war. He knew the Krauts pulled the power to obscure the camp in the night. In a typical camp, prisoners take advantage of such darkness to escape. The Krauts dare not use searchlights. Stalag 13 was anything but typical.

Hogan and his core team chose to remain prisoners for a greater good. The burden of command weighed heavily on his mind. Hogan accepted the fact that his actions might result in his death. He could not accept the fact that his actions might result in the deaths of his men. Was he wrong?

Hogan listened to the not-so-distant explosions. What was the target? Why did London choose not to inform him? He speculated on potential targets. His team successfully took out many strategic targets including the Adolph Hitler Bridge, the Bad Kissingen Train Bridge that served as a route for the Berlin Express, various munitions plants, and antiaircraft artillery units.

Why did London choose not to use Hogan’s men for a target so close to the camp? Did they lack faith in the operation? The mere thought of it made him extremely angry. He ran a good operation. No – it was a great operation. A sudden and horrific explosion very close to the camp made him sit up in his bunk.

“Roust! Roust!”

Hogan scrambled to his feet and entered the main room. Langenscheidt turned on the lights and snapped, “Get dressed! We must evacuate now!” The guard did not linger. Hogan raced outside. Whatever caused the explosion, the fire raged a mere couple thousand feet beyond the Main Gate. The Krauts ran in confusion.

Hogan ran back into the barracks and snapped, “Forest fire! Get dressed!” His men took his order seriously. He went into his room and quickly dressed. Did the camp have enough trucks to evacuate everyone?

As soon as he dressed, Hogan ran into the compound. Thick smoke filled the air. Klink acted confused. Burkhalter cried, “It’s too late to evacuate! Start the fire lines!”

Hogan said, “I volunteer my men.”

Klink said, “So you can escape?”

“No one’s escaping in a forest fire,” Hogan retorted.

Burkhalter said, “Get them ready!”

Hogan re-entered the barracks and said, “It’s too late to evacuate. We’re helping fight the fire. Come on. Baker, stay in the tunnels and man the radio. Notify London of our situation.”

No one questioned his order. The men quickly formed ranks outside the barracks. Hogan needed more men than from Barracks 2. Thanks to Langenscheidt and other guards that rallied the men to dress for evacuation, many were ready and accepted Hogan’s call for volunteers.

“Where’s the damn infirmary? I’d better find more than gauze and sodium bicarbonate!”

Hogan turned and saw an Angel of Mercy. Saunders dressed in a plain nurse cap and hospital uniform dress made of white cotton with buttons running down to the waist, long sleeves, long skirt, and brown shoes. She hurried to don a dark blue cape.

Hogan snapped, “Wilson! Take Colonel Saunders to the infirmary!”

Saunders cried, “I hope my services aren’t needed! Good luck!”

Klink snapped, “Schultz! Where are your men? Get a move on it!”

Hogan looked at his men. They had sense to improvise coverings for their noses and mouths using scarves, kerchiefs, or towels. He used his scarf to do likewise and snapped, “Attention! Left face! Forward – march!” He quickly hurried to the front of the column. It was wrong. He did not have time for the counter column march, which would have guaranteed the ad hoc squad leaders in the front positions to lead the men.

Klink shouted, “Wait!”

Burkhalter shouted, “Move it!”

Hogan remained focused. The Krauts took comfort seeing the determined prisoners and mustered their courage as Schultz organized the guards to fight the fire. Burkhalter kept issuing orders including the doling out of shovels, water buckets, axes, and fire canisters from the trucks. A Kraut team was filling the water truck underneath the tower.

Hogan knew the fire canisters would prove ineffective. They were small and intended for use on small fires that a vehicle engine might suffer. The standard fire canister used methyl bromide and expelled its contents in two to three minutes depending on whether or not the user continuously triggered it. Their best hope was water and dirt. If ever there was a time to pray for snow, it was that moment.

The march stopped briefly at the Main Gate. The guards finally organized and set to the task of leading the prisoners to the flames. The older guards had experience but not stamina. The younger guards had stamina but not experience. Schultz looked composed and commanding but Hogan knew the sergeant of the guard felt terror. Langenscheidt tried to emulate Schultz.

The gates opened. Schultz ordered, “March!” The column had better definition. Guards posted on the outside ranks. Schultz marched alongside Hogan with several other guards. Hogan shouted the cadence, “Left, left, left right left! Your left, right on left, right on left, keep in step and your left, left, left right left!”

It took only moments to arrive at the fire. Hogan quietly sighed in relief. The fire path led away from the camp, evidenced by a line of trees already burnt to charcoal. There was little wind to push along the fire but the heat intensified. Schultz ordered halt, and Hogan agreed. They had arrived at the logical place to establish a fire line to protect the camp. The last thing they needed was a wind to blow the fire back in the direction of the camp.

The fire was too broad to encircle completely. Their best hope was to drive it towards the highway. Would the road prove a sufficient barrier? Hogan believed the answer was yes. Schultz agreed. The column split into groups of men to form the line. With the lack of water, the men started shoveling dirt and snow.

Men felled trees, ensuring the trajectories faced away from the camp. The water truck arrived and the bucket brigade entered action. They used the fire canisters sparingly, knowing their quantity was insufficient. For two hours, the men persevered.

The cause of the fire finally revealed itself. A downed Junker class bomber burnt down to its skeletal remains. Hogan could not ascertain which specific class but the silhouette was definitely a Junker. Bombers required larger fuel tanks to support long-range missions. That explained the ferocity of the explosion.

Perhaps this particular Junker was destined for England. Hogan envisioned a scenario of two bombing missions – one Allied, one Kraut – with a chance meeting. Fighter escorts engaged in combat. The Junker succumbed. What of its crew? Two charred bodies in the cockpit indicated the pilots stayed at their posts. They may have bought time for the crew to escape. Perhaps they hoped to land the Junker on the highway but missed.

They were the enemy but Hogan respected these Luftwaffe. These men demonstrated the courage of air warriors. Finding no other bodies confirmed that for him. When Hogan aborted his bomber, he waited until every man parachuted away. These pilots suffered lack of personal escape time. He noticed several American and British officers looking at the wreckage. Yes, these pilots understood what the Luftwaffe pilots achieved.

What happened to the crew? Did they survive the parachute drop? Were they in the woods? Did they need medical attention? Even if they lacked the courage of the pilots, Hogan felt he owed it to those pilots to see their crew to safety. Schultz did not challenge Hogan’s order to keep a sharp eye for survivors.

Hogan and the others could not linger. The consumed fuel posed no further danger but the fire found the trees and the forest suffered. They pressed forward despite fatigue. Hogan knew the highway was near.

Hogan saw another glow emerging from behind the camp. Was there another fire? After a few moments, he checked his watch and realized it was sunrise. A truck slowly moved along the road as a guard summoned the injured. The water truck returned with another precious cargo. Other trucks carried water barrels.

A strange sight – a truck coming from the highway broke through the fire along the road leading to camp. Out piled infantrymen, prepared to fight the fire and showing signs of having fought fire. Hogan realized the local infantry unit must have been combatting the fire from the opposite side. Was this a good sign that the fire was nearly contained? The infantry seemed briefly surprised to see Luftwaffe guards and prisoners but acted with professionalism and joined the ranks.

A colonel led the infantrymen. Accompanying him was a civilian giving instructions on how to proceed. Hogan suspected the civilian was the forstmeister. While the guards and prisoners managed to work cooperatively, the infantrymen saw no reason to extend courtesies to the prisoners. One disregarded Hogan’s rank completely.

Hogan felt anger swell inside of him but the infantry colonel approached and redirected his man to another task. The two colonels looked at each other and had an instant understanding that cooperation was key. It took another hour before the fire was contained. The men concentrated on extinguishing the final embers.

Burkhalter arrived in a staff car and ordered the prisoners assembled. The guards began the corralling and counting. Hogan took a keen interest in the reports. Three of his men earlier evacuated back to camp due to injuries. He kept reassuring the guards that no one dared escape during a forest fire.

Burkhalter used a walkie-talkie to communicate with the camp. Even if he did have a portable phone to tap into the telephone lines, it would have proved useless. The telephone poles ran alongside the road and suffered damage or destruction from the fire. Trucks arrived and the weary prisoners loaded in the cargo beds.

Hogan observed the infantry colonel talking with Burkhalter. He listened as the men spoke in German discussing the fire. The colonel accepted Burkhalter’s offer to go to camp to inspect the fire damage.

Hogan felt a pang of guilt. He approached the two men and spoke in English, “General, we found a downed and burnt out Junker. Guessing by its size combined with the scope of the fire, I think that it was a bomber. There were two bodies, the pilots. We didn’t find any of the crewmen. Have there been any signs?”

The colonel asked, “Why should you care?”

Hogan indignantly replied, “Hey! Those pilots bought time for the crew to escape and paid for it with their lives.”

The colonel said, “You respect and honor their actions. That is most generous. We recovered the crew. Two suffered injuries but all are alive.”

Hogan shook his head. He said, “We are enemies, don’t misunderstand me.”

“You appreciate bravery,” said the colonel.

Hogan said, “My men are tired. They need rest.”

Burkhalter said, “Of course. Get in a truck.”

Hogan walked away. He felt strange relief. The crew made it. If the plane exploded in air and all died, he would have cared less. As he climbed into a truck, he saw his men. They remained quiet except for the occasional coughs. He said, “Well done, gentlemen.” Men nodded in acknowledgement. After a few moments, the trucks head back to camp.

Once at camp, the men alit from the trucks and formed ranks in front of their barracks. Despite the exhaustion of the guards, they did their counting. Once dismissed, Hogan sent his men to bed. He felt it important to check the men in all of the barracks. Then he went to the infirmary. He saw a medical evacuation in progress. Saunders barked orders. He noticed she wore a thick white nurse’s apron smeared with blood. She had rolled her sleeves up just past the elbows.

“Out of my way,” Saunders snapped at Hogan. “Be careful with this man. These burns are severe.” Klink entered with Burkhalter and the infantry colonel. Saunders snapped, “Clear a path. Come on; get these men to the trucks.”

None of the officers dare correct the nurse. Hogan saw his three men loaded onto stretchers along with five guards and two infantrymen. Wilson helped with the carrying. Hogan asked, “Where are you taking them?”

“To the hospital,” replied Klink. “We don’t have enough medical supplies to continue their care here.”

When the last man was carried away, Saunders sat in a chair. Hogan was exhausted but failed to consider what night she had tending to the wounded. Wilson returned and said, “They’re on the truck.”

Saunders said, “Good. Herr Kommandant, you damn well better make sure they are well taken care of or you’ll suffer my wrath.”

“Krankenschwester,” said the infantry colonel, “I appreciate what you have done for our men.”

“It was no trouble,” said Saunders. She turned to Wilson and said, “Sergeant, it was a long night. I’ll clean up here. Get some rest.”

Wilson said, “But…”

“No buts,” said Saunders.

Wilson looked at Hogan who nodded. Wilson turned back to Saunders and said, “Yes ma’am.” He left, obviously tired. Saunders stood and began stripping beds. The three Kraut officers left to check on things.

Hogan said, “Let me help.”

“As you wish,” said Saunders. “There’s a water pan over there. Try to scrub some of that soot from your hands. When you pull off the bedding, try not to touch the mattresses. Put the blankets in one pile, sheets in another and same for pillowcases.”

Hogan rinsed his hands and asked, “Why not the sink?”

Saunders replied, “Water shortage. The tank is just about dry. The Kommandant left me a barrel over there but it is only half-full.”

Hogan set to the task of stripping beds and said, “I’m sorry you’re here but I’m glad you’re here.”

Saunders said, “Lucky for us we had those Red Cross medical kits and yes, Wilson brought some of his secret supplies from storage. We’ll need to restock. Kommandant Klink promised to get supplies. I would appreciate it if you would follow up on that promise.”

“Of course,” said Hogan.

“We’ll need to keep an eye on the men for a few days,” said Saunders. “Make sure they take advantage of fresh air as much as possible. We can expect coughing, shortness of breath, hoarseness, reddened eyes, headaches, and in some cases confusion.”

Hogan said, “Alright. I’ll make sure the men stay alert.”

When the beds were stripped down to the mattresses, Saunders used a broom and long handle dustpan to sweep up discarded bandaging on the floor. Hogan sat in the chair, briefly overcome by exhaustion. Saunders said, “You too need rest, Colonel.”

Hogan teased, “Is that an order?”

“Yes,” said Saunders. “I can’t do much more here without water but the floor has to be mopped. I have instruments soaking in carbolic acid for now. The laundry has to wait. I have enough clean bedding for four beds. Did you find out what started the fire?”

Hogan replied, “A Junker bomber crashed in the woods. Its gas cans were full. It was probably headed to England.”

“I see,” said Saunders. “I know that you won’t be able to go to Dusseldorf tonight. The timing of this disaster is unfortunate.”

Hogan said, “We’ll try tomorrow – unless the firing squad arrives.”

Saunders laughed, “Yes, that’s a possibility. Today you save the camp and tomorrow they shoot you. Talk about German gratitude!” She filled the mop bucket with water and started swabbing up the blood.

Hogan said, “You need rest too.”

“I can’t leave the blood on the floor,” said Saunders. “The beds can wait, I suppose. Maybe the Krauts can spare someone for medic duties. Of course, soldiers don’t make beds the right way for hospitals.”

Hogan watched as Saunders finished mopping the floor. She removed her apron and tossed it on the floor with the other laundry. She rolled down her sleeves she said, “Bedtime.” Hogan waited until she washed her hands and donned her cape before standing.

The two walked onto the nearly deserted compound. Tired guards patrolled the perimeter or stood watch in the towers. The air still smelled of smoke but the quality much improved from earlier. Hogan escorted Saunders to Barracks 3 out of courtesy before returning to Barracks 2.

As he entered, Hogan noticed his men in bed and most asleep. Kinchloe said, “Colonel, a moment please.”

“Let’s go into my office,” said Hogan. The two men entered Hogan’s room and he closed the door. Hogan said, “Is there a message?”

Kinchloe said, “I took the liberty of sending a report to London about the cause of the fire and apprised them of our situation. They want us to cease operations for a day or two, depending on your evaluation.”

“That’s awfully decent of them,” said Hogan. “Anything else?”

Kinchloe replied, “Baker took a message last night. There’s an agent headed to Dusseldorf to investigate what happened with the Underground contact in the area. We’re on standby to assist as necessary. London revised the order after I sent a status report. If we can assist, they appreciate it. If we can’t, they understand. They don’t believe we’re compromised.”

Hogan said, “Let’s sleep on it. Tell London we can’t do anything today but remain concerned about a traitor. Oh, and Kinch, tell them we’re shutting down a few hours. Get some rest.”

“Yes sir,” replied the sergeant.


	3. Who Invited Hochstetter?

## Chapter 3: Who Invited Hochstetter?

What happened? Hogan awoke and realized it was almost time for morning roll call. What happened to evening roll call? What about dinner? It was unlike the Krauts not to conduct the ritualistic roll calls. He stood and stretched. The room felt unusually cold. He realized the stove went out so he tossed in a couple of pieces of wood and lit a fire.

It would take a few moments for the room to warm, so Hogan donned his robe. He had to take care of morning business. As he walked through the barracks to the latrine, he noticed most of the men still slept. The alarm clock known as Schultz failed to wake the men. The main room was warm. Someone tended the stoves.

LeBeau quietly said from his bunk, “The Krauts won’t be coming for another hour, Mon Colonel.”

Hogan asked, “Why not?”

LeBeau replied, “Burkhalter’s way of thanking us for helping fight the fire.” He sat up and continued, “I’ll start breakfast.”

Hogan asked, “Is Burkhalter still here?”

LeBeau replied, “He left last night. Oh, and Colonel, most of the guards are resting too. That infantry unit loaned some men to guard the camp.”

“I see,” said Hogan. “Was someone doing bed checks?”

“Just the usual Krauts but Schultz went to bed hours ago,” replied LeBeau. “Langenscheidt was here not too long ago. He even apologized for waking me. Maybe he isn’t a pig after all.”

Hogan nodded. His morning business felt urgent so he tended to his need. After, he checked the water. Good, the Krauts must have replenished the tower and turned on the water in the barracks. He walked back into the main room and saw several men stirring.

LeBeau said, “We’re not supposed to take showers but we’re allowed to use the wash basins. The water truck has been working all night. We really drained it dry.”

“Fires will do that,” said Hogan. He turned to Kinchloe and said, “Kinch, after you clean up, check the radio.”

Kinchloe said, “Yes sir.”

The barracks came to life as men arose. The Krauts rarely extended kindnesses. If Klink thought extra sleep served as reward enough for fighting the fire, Hogan determined the men deserved more. Thin soup and black bread would not suffice. Hogan recalled what Saunders said about sickness from smoke inhalation: coughing, shortness of breath, hoarseness, red eyes, and headaches. Despite a few coughs, some of the men dared to light cigarettes.

As Hogan dressed, he smelled the sweet aroma of coffee. LeBeau proved more than a gourmet chef. The Frenchman understood the needs of the team. Hogan joined the men and heartily drank his coffee. LeBeau served breakfast and the men enthusiastically ate.

Kinchloe said, “I reached London. They’re glad to hear we’re alright and have no orders at this time.”

“Good,” said Hogan. “The Krauts will probably want volunteers to help with clearing the woods. Yes, we’re going to volunteer. We need to know what it’s like out there if we’re going to re-open the store.”

The men cleaned up as best as possible considering the no shower order. While clean uniforms might prove problematic for a few days, they could count on clean underwear. Someone had insight to include that provision in the Convention.

Schultz finally arrived, “Roust! Roll call!”

Carter cried, “It’s too early!”

Schultz snickered, “Jolly jokers. Maybe you got too much sleep!”

Hogan said, “Alright, let’s go.”

The men filed out of the barracks and formed ranks. Then several of the men supplied wolf whistles as Saunders joined the formation. Hogan realized the nurse ignored the no shower order. As well, she had powdered her face and sported bright red lipstick. She could have been an Army nurse poster come to life.

The men decided to have good sport with Schultz as he tried to do the count. Hogan said, “Alright, knock it off and let Schultz do his job.”

“Jolly jokers,” said Schultz.

Klink came out of his office and Schultz ordered the men to attention. The Kommandant demanded a report with characteristic vigor. Then Klink began a lengthy oration. The water tower was half-empty but water trucks would continue to replenish it. Temporarily, water restrictions remained in effect. Showers and laundry had to wait. Water priority meant use first for food, medical purposes, and toileting.

As a reward for their hard work fighting the fire, breakfast was backobst with sausage, white bread, and butter. If the men worked hard assisting with forest maintenance, Klink would arrange a special dinner. He released the men for breakfast.

While Hogan’s men had already eaten, to refuse the meal would have drawn unnecessary attention. Typically, the bread and soup did little to satisfy let alone oversaturate stomachs. As they filed through the mess hall, the smell of sausage overwhelmed their senses. Going through the line, backobst turned out to be a porridge sweetened with fruit. The butter appeared freshly churned. They even smelled the warmth of the bread.

The Germans only provided two meals a day – if one could call bread and soup a meal. The Red Cross packages helped sustain the men. Men on work details earned money in the form of military scrip, redeemable at the commissary for a variety of products including food.

Hogan had a system of importing food. If his men were not well fed, most would have little incentive to remain voluntary prisoners. Such practical materialism outweighed the idealism for the greater good of helping other prisoners escape Germany. As Hogan looked around the mess hall, he saw contented men. This differed from the normal view of men tolerating a situation.

After breakfast, the men assembled for the work detail. Rather than compiling all of the prisoners, Hogan asked for volunteers. Klink’s promise of a special dinner encouraged many. As the men marched out of the camp, they sang the Army Air Corps Song.

_Off we go into the wild blue yonder_  
_Climbing high into the sun;_  
_Here they come zooming to meet our thunder,_  
_At ‘em boys, give ‘er the gun!_  
_Down we dive spouting our flames from under,_  
_Off with one hell of a roar!_  
_We live in fame or go down in flame,_  
_Nothing’ll stop the Army Air Corps!_

_Minds of men fashioned a crate of thunder_  
_Sent it high into the blue_  
_Hands of men blasted the world asunder,_  
_How they live God only knew!_  
_Souls of men dreaming of skies to conquer_  
_Gave us wings ever to soar_  
_With scouts before and bombers galore,_  
_Nothing can stop the Army Air Corps!_

_Here’s a toast to the host of those_  
_Who love the vastness of the sky,_  
_To a friend we send the message_  
_Of his brother men who fly._  
_We drink to those who gave their all of old,_  
_Then down we roar_  
_To score the rainbow’s pot of gold._  
_A toast to the host of men we boast the Army Air Corps._

_Off we go into the wild sky yonder,_  
_Keep the wings level and true!_  
_If you’d live to be a gray haired wonder,_  
_Keep your nose out of the blue!_  
_Flying men guarding our nation’s borders,_  
_We’ll be there followed by more,_  
_In echelon we carry on!_  
_Nothing’ll stop the Army Air Corps!_

Hogan carefully observed the landscape. The immediate perimeter around the camp remained intact. The fire had not backtracked to the camp. Krauts worked on erecting new telephone poles and stringing new lines. The initial fire perimeter required clearing of fallen trees and brush. They recovered trees suitable for burning in the stoves, loaded the trees onto a truck, and guards transported the wood back to camp. They collected brush and burnt it in fifty-gallon drums.

The forstmeister supervised the operation, accompanied by several civilians. It was the wrong time of year to plant new trees. For a while, Hogan and his men would need to navigate around the cleared areas. He mentally noted the positions, as did his core team. The burnt out Junker remained but the bodies already recovered. Hogan noticed a team of Luftwaffe stripping engine and other parts.

Hogan knew he must remain focused. He needed to go to Dusseldorf. The perimeter was large enough to hinder foot travel through the woods. Travel by car should be safer, he thought. Where to hide the car? He realized he neglected to arrange requisitioning a car from the motor pool. It seemed unlikely that Klink would take off while so much work remained. Hogan should have remained at camp to plant the idea in Klink’s mind to take a break.

A car came down the road blaring its horn incessantly. Men in the road cleared way for the Gestapo staff car. What was the Gestapo doing? Hogan looked at his team and knew they had the same question.

Carter said, “That can’t be good.”

Newkirk asked, “What do you suppose is going on?”

Hogan said, “I don’t know. Newkirk, take a fall. Fake a twisted ankle and get back to camp. And don’t overdo it.”

“Right sir,” said Newkirk. He took a few steps toward a fallen tree. Carefully, he staged a fall and let out exaggerated calls. This drew the attention of both prisoners and guards.

Schultz approached and said, “Newkirk, you sound like a monkey howling in the jungle.”

Hogan said, “Schultz, I’m surprised at you. Can’t you see he’s hurt? He needs to go back to camp.”

“I think it’s broken, Colonel,” said Newkirk.

“Let me see,” said Schultz. He labored to stoop down on one knee and said, “Roll up your pant leg.” Newkirk complied, faking some whimpers. Schultz looked and said, “You’re faking it.”

“I swear it’s broke,” said Newkirk.

Hogan said, “Aw come on Schultz. He needs medical attention.”

“Fine,” said Schultz. “Take him to the truck. I’ll have Langenscheidt take him to the infirmary.”

Newkirk easily played the wounded pigeon. The infirmary, however, was the last place he wanted to go. He knew he had to seize an opportunity to spy on the Gestapo. While Hogan had audacity and credentials to barge into the Kommandant’s office, Newkirk only had audacity.

It was a short trip back to camp. When the truck stopped, he heard shouts in German. The damn Jerries will ruin everything, he thought. As a guard raised the tarp, Newkirk felt briefly blinded by the light. When his eyes adjusted, he saw several guards along with Wilson and Saunders waiting.

Wilson asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I twisted me ankle, I did,” replied Newkirk.

“Ease him down gently,” said Saunders.

Did Newkirk detect a tone of suspicion in her voice? He said, “I might be feeling better.”

“Get him onto the stretcher and carry him inside,” said Saunders.

Being stuck inside the infirmary was not what Newkirk wanted. He had his orders from the governor and the bird was interfering. If he made a scene, Jerry would know he was up to no good. He reverted to his wounded pigeon routine until he was inside the infirmary and the Jerries left.

Newkirk said, “I can’t stay, love.”

Saunders said, “Sergeant Baker is eavesdropping. You should be thankful Colonel Hogan uses a coffee pot as an amplifier instead of a teapot.” Newkirk stared quizzically at her. She added, “Sergeant Wilson told me. Now then, do you want a miraculous recovery or would you prefer to pull a Tiny Tim?”

Newkirk said, “I’ve always been partial to Dickens.”

Wilson said, “I’ll get the crutches.”

Olsen rushed into the infirmary and said, “The Kommandant is coming.”

Saunders said, “I’ll wrap it.”

As she started wrapping Newkirk’s ankle, Klink entered with Major Hochstetter. Klink snapped, “Report!”

Saunders replied, “It’s a simple sprain, Herr Kommandant. We can take care of that here. Now then, Corporal, you’ll need to practice with the crutches.”

Hochstetter barked, “Hurry it up, Fraulein. I have many questions for you.”

Saunders said, “Name: Maria Saunders. Rank: Lieutenant Colonel. Serial number: N731626. It’s been a pleasure chatting with the Gestapo. Have a nice day.”

Hochstetter cried, “BAH! Take her to the cooler!”

Klink timidly said, “She is my prisoner, not yours. General Burkhalter has so ordered it.”

Hochstetter said, “For now, yes, but the Gestapo will prevail. We always do. You can cooperate now and I’ll remember it or you can cooperate later and I’ll REMEMBER THAT TOO!”

“She does not leave this camp,” Klink said. “Hurry it up, Fraulein.”

Newkirk knew Klink feared the Gestapo. He surmised that Klink would try to contact Burkhalter as soon as the Jerries repaired the telephone lines. Meanwhile, he could do nothing to stop an interrogation.

Saunders smiled, “All done. Corporal, try to relax. All is well.”

Newkirk watched as Saunders grabbed her cape and went with the Jerries. Wilson said, “We’ve got to get word to Colonel Hogan somehow.”

Newkirk turned to Olsen and said, “Olsen, can you get out and warn the governor?”

Olsen said, “I’ll try.”

Wilson said, “Don’t go crazy. Just tell the Krauts you’re replacing Newkirk and make one of ‘em take you to the work detail. Keep it simple, stupid.”


	4. Dangerous Games

## Chapter 4: Dangerous Games

Hogan did not like the Gestapo. Hochstetter was at least a known quantity under typical circumstances. However, an unfortunate placement of an atypical prisoner changed things. Hogan knew from Tiger and several female Underground members that the Gestapo did not extend certain niceties that the Luftwaffe did with its prisoners of war. The SS operated Ravensbruck. Was Hochstetter trying to score a triumph before the SS wrestled control of the nurse away from Burkhalter?

Hogan took Olsen’s report. At least his men knew to monitor the situation. He could do little while the men continued the detail. The day passed slowly. It was tiring work and unlikely to be finished in a day. As much as he wanted to recall his men to camp, he knew making a scene would arouse unnecessary suspicion.

Then he saw a strange sight – one that made him look twice. The infantry colonel accompanied with two officers arrived on horseback. Infantry on horses? What pretentiousness was this? The trio slowed from a gallop and carefully entered the mixed ranks.

“That’s quite a conveyance you have,” said Hogan. “Somehow, it suits you.”

“A rare indulgence,” said the colonel. “It occurs to me that we have not been properly introduced. If you will allow me – I am Oberst Hans Wagner, formerly of the 1st Cavalry Division and currently attached to the 7th Army Division.”

Hogan reciprocated, “Colonel Robert Hogan, formerly of the 504th Bomber Squadron and currently Senior POW Officer at Stalag 13.”

Wagner cried, “Ah, so you’re THAT kind of a pilot! I imagined you a fighter. Instead, I learn that you are a terrorist!”

“Now wait just a minute,” said Hogan. “My squadron targets military bases. Your bombers target cities. Which is worse?”

Wagner thought carefully and said, “I think you are misguided. Your bombers strike our cities as well, just as ours target your bases. Ah, but we are both temporarily in this region.”

Hogan raised his eyebrow, “Temporarily?”

Wagner said, “One day, I will return to a frontline position. As for you, well, the fate of the most cunning prisoners is inevitably being shot while trying to escape.”

Hogan scoffed, “No one escapes Stalag 13.”

“Then you are delaying the inevitable,” said Wagner. “Perhaps that is wise for the moment. Guten tag, Herr Oberst.”

“Good day, Colonel,” said Hogan. He watched as the three officers returned to the road and headed toward camp.

Carter asked, “What was that all about?”

Hogan said, “I haven’t the slightest idea.”

Currently, the Germans rarely used cavalry, phasing out the units in favor of mechanized transport. Horses needed more than grass to survive and as the war continued, their care proved more expensive. Mechanized units mobilized more rapidly than horses despite the fuel considerations. Hogan only knew of limited campaigns involving cavalry in France, Belgium, The Netherlands, and the Eastern Front.

Hogan could relate to Wagner’s hope of returning to a frontline position. The man was accustomed to charging into battle. Now, he was forced to adapt to a changing armed forces structure. As an old cavalryman, Hogan suspected Wagner fought on behalf of the Fatherland rather than for the Fuhrer. If he had political allegiances, it seemed more likely that he was a social democrat instead of a Nazi.

“Colonel Hogan, it’s time to go,” said Schultz.

“Right,” said Hogan.

The tired men formed ranks for the march back to camp. Some speculated as to the special dinner that might be waiting. Hogan remained concerned about the Gestapo presence. Boy, did he ever need a vacation! Not even a three-day pass could improve his spirit. The command responsibilities weighed heavily sometimes.

After the expected count, Hogan led the prisoners’ march. The return felt slow and cumbersome. Several complained that Schultz should have arranged for trucks while the sergeant kept shouting, “March!” They made it back in good order. Schultz did a final count before releasing the men.

Hogan saw the Gestapo staff car parked outside of Klink’s office. He also saw one of the infantry officers holding the reins of the three horses. What was Wagner’s interest in the POW camp? He returned to the barracks as did the rest of the men but instead of lying down he had work to do.

Baker said, “Ah, Colonel Hogan, I’ve got a lot to report.”

Hogan saw the coffee pot in service as an amplifier and said, “Spill it.”

Baker said, “Hochstetter is beside himself. He’s been trying to bully Klink into handing over Colonel Saunders but Klink keeps telling him that he has his orders.”

Hogan asked, “Where is she?”

Baker responded, “In the cooler for now. Hochstetter got tired of two hours of name, rank, and serial number. Get a load of this – there’s a colonel in Klink’s office from the local infantry unit.”

Hogan said, “Yeah, we met. What’s he want?”

Baker said, “He wants Klink to visit his unit for dinner. He’s apparently introducing himself to all the commanding officers in the area. Hochstetter made the mistake of calling him a washed up plow owner. They’re all going at it now.”

Hogan listened to the chaos. Klink feared the Gestapo but he feared Burkhalter more, so he refused to hand over his prisoner. Hochstetter must have been beet red in the face judging by his tone as he issued empty threats. Wagner told the Gestapo to get back to work and leave the tending of prisoners of war to the experts.

Hochstetter snapped, “Klink, you are not equipped to take care of frauen.”

“Nor are you,” interjected Wagner. “Tend to your problems with the Underground.”

Hochstetter said, “You are making a mistake siding with this idiot.”

Klink protested, “Now see here!”

“Oh, is the Gestapo upset? Forgive me, civilian major,” said Wagner.

Hochstetter said, “That fraulein is no ordinary nurse.”

Wagner said, “Of course not. I saw her treat all of the wounded with the greatest skill and respect regardless of nationality. Can you say the same?”

Hochstetter calmed and said, “You are new here so you are unaware of certain things. The Underground is a growing threat to the Fatherland. It must be smashed! We have evidence that the 82nd Airborne was attempting to deliver a shipment of thermite explosives to a cell in Dusseldorf. The fraulein is the last surviving member of that team. She has information and I will get it!”

Klink cried, “Bah! She is just a nurse. Besides, General Burkhalter wishes her to remain here and the High Command agrees.”

Hochstetter asked with suspicion in his voice, “And why is that?”

Klink proudly said, “No one escapes from Stalag 13. I have my orders. I will gain her trust and eventually she will reveal what she knows.”

Hochstetter said, “You? That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard yet!”

Klink smirked, “I am a skilled interrogator.”

“Oh I see,” said Hochstetter, clearly unable to accept Klink’s boast. “Very well. For now, I will bide my time and when you fail she is mine! Good day!” The door slammed.

Wagner said, “That man has issues.”

Klink said, “Tell me about it! Imagine the nerve of that man! He has never seen a day in combat and he presumes to order men like us about. Forgive me. You came here intending good manners and military courtesy.”

Wagner asked, “Are you up to the task of taking care of the fraulein?”

Klink sighed, “I shall do my best. I must confess we don’t have frauen here. I have concerns, of course. I don’t think I should leave camp for now. If the Gestapo should return while I am away…”

“I understand,” said Wagner.

Klink said, “Wait a minute. Where are MY manners? I should like to get to know you better. I will arrange dinner here. How about Friday?”

Wagner said, “That is most kind. I understand and heartily accept.”

Hogan unplugged the coffeepot. Hochstetter had evidence. Hogan had to find out what he meant. Something or someone compromised the Dusseldorf mission. With the Gestapo’s interest in the Stalag, Hogan felt renewed concern that Hochstetter believed someone at camp was involved. There were times Hochstetter remained steadfast in his belief.

LeBeau entered and said, “Colonel, supper is ready.”

“Yours?”

LeBeau replied, “I haven’t had a chance; sorry, Mon Colonel.”

Hogan said, “That’s alright. Let’s see what Klink managed to cook up for us tonight. And it better not be soup.”

“Oui,” agreed LeBeau.

The hungry men made their way to the mess hall. Hogan was impressed with the cuisine. Two good meals in a single day! Only once did he enjoy jaeger schnitzel and that was on a trip to town to meet an Underground agent. The breaded pork steaks were delicately fried and covered with mushrooms in sauce. The side vegetables were fresh. How long would Klink’s generosity last?

So engaged with supper, Hogan failed to notice a certain absence until Kinchloe said, “I guess the Colonel’s not hungry.”

Carter said, “That’s ridiculous. He’s downed almost all of his plate.”

Hogan said, “I think we forgot to spring someone from the cooler.”

Newkirk said, “Suddenly I lost me appetite.”

Hogan said, “Alright, take it easy. I’ll get her out. LeBeau, save her a plate.”

“Oui,” said LeBeau.

In all the time Hogan commanded, he could not recall an instance of forgetting one of his men. Was he losing his edge? No. He needed an aide-de-camp. Kinchloe served as chief of operations. It was not the same, but the communications expert proved a valuable asset. His choice of wording was passive, not accusatory, and served as a notice to Hogan that he had unfinished business.

Klink had no objection to releasing Saunders from the cooler, as it was Hochstetter’s insistence that she was placed in isolation. If Klink felt regret at neglecting to release her, he showed no signs of it.

Hogan went with Schultz to the cooler. He found Saunders calmly sitting on a bed without a mattress. He said nothing as Schultz unlocked the door and told her she was free to go. Once outside, Saunders said, “Thank you for getting me out of there. I don’t think they were going to light the stove.”

Hogan said, “You don’t belong here.”

“I know,” said Saunders. “I trust you will find a way to get me out without endangering your operations.”

“I’m working on it,” said Hogan. “Did the Gestapo give you a rough time?”

“Not particularly,” Saunders replied. “They’re like sharks that smell blood in the water. They’ll keep circling until they can make a kill. I do hope you make it to Dusseldorf.”

Hogan lied, “It’s all taken care of.” He deposited his charge at the mess hall before returning to the barracks.

Dusseldorf seemed so far away. He had to get a car or truck. He did not want to go into Dusseldorf wearing a Luftwaffe uniform. He preferred a car. He sat with his men at the table and outlined a plan. Olsen noticed vehicles continued coming and going with frequency due to the provisioning of the camp. All he needed was a signed order to leave camp on a mock errand. Then he could hide the car in the woods and return by way of the tunnel such that Hogan could leave after bed checks.

Newkirk asked, “You’re not thinking of going alone, are you Colonel?”

“Thank you for volunteering,” said Hogan. “Olsen, get in uniform. Kinch, have the forgers draw up orders. LeBeau, we need two suits. Oh, and someone find me a map of Dusseldorf.”

The men reacted positively to Hogan’s orders. They were men of action. The resumption of their operation boded well for morale. As an old established organization, they had an ample costume supply in the tunnel. Olsen successfully made it out of camp and hid the car in the woods. Hogan and Newkirk waited until Schultz made his rounds and then took off with Olsen leading them to the car.

Hogan teased, “You will remember to return to camp, right?”

“You cut me to the quick,” said Olsen. With gravity he added, “Good luck sir.”

“Thanks,” said Hogan. He and Newkirk entered the car and headed towards Dusseldorf. Unlike the small town of Hammelburg, Dusseldorf was a medium sized city. Shops closed at dusk but restaurants and bars thrived to a mixed clientele of civilian and military personnel.

When they located the Helmut die Gaststatte, Hogan realized it was not the sort of place two men entered without the accompaniment of women. Through the window, they observed romantic candlelight and tables of two occupied by interested persons. He instructed Newkirk to park around the corner.

Newkirk asked, “Blimey, Colonel, what’ll we do now?”

Hogan said, “We’ve got to risk it. You stay here. I’ll go in and see if I can get directions.” Hogan exited the car and entered the restaurant. He looked around and saw a few empty tables in the dining area. He also noticed a section with a bar and tables to the left. He decided to order a beer.

An older man took Hogan’s order, which did not surprise him as younger men heeded the call to military service. He watched as a man approached a table with two women and offered to buy them drinks. The man appeared to have some modest income but not particularly wealthy. The women permitted him to join their table.

This environment did not suit Hogan. He only had one chance to find the correct waiter. Yet only the one man tended the tables in the bar area. He decided he had to risk it. He summoned the waiter and asked, “Pardon me, but do you know the way to Gießen?”

The waiter quietly said, “Yes, but it is not safe tonight.” Somehow, Hogan captured lightning in a bottle. Was it too easy? The waiter continued, “Meet me in the back in ten minutes.”

Ten minutes was long enough to summon the Gestapo if the man proved a double agent. Hogan finished his beer and left the restaurant. He asked Newkirk to stand guard and ordered him to leave him behind if he must. Hogan checked his gun. Then he went down the alley to the back of the restaurant. There was no sign of a trap. He watched as the waiter exited and lit a cigarette.

Hogan approached the man and said, “Can you help me?”

“Others already came,” said the waiter. “They said someone else might come.”

Hogan asked, “What others?”

“Americans,” replied the waiter. “Who are you?”

“Papa Bear,” Hogan said.

“Jack Frost,” said the waiter. “It isn’t safe here.”

Hogan asked, “Why are you still here?”

The waiter said, “The others have already left. I remained, knowing someone else was coming. We were supposed to meet the Americans. They were bringing us explosives. Something went wrong. The Gestapo found our safe house.”

Hogan asked, “How did you get away?”

“I was working,” replied the waiter. “The others got away thanks to my sister.”

Hogan asked, “How did she know?”

“She works for the Gestapo as a secretary,” replied the waiter. “They don’t suspect her. She’s provided us with invaluable information.”

Hogan asked, “Does she know who tipped off the Gestapo?”

The waiter said, “One of the men on the American plane was a double agent. He was supposed to signal the Gestapo when the plane landed but fighters shot it down before it could reach here. They say only two escaped the plane before it exploded.”

“Only one survived,” said Hogan.

The waiter said, “Two survived.”

Hogan looked at him and asked, “Which two?”

The waiter said, “Hauptmann Albert Mueller and an operative named Monster Grimm.”

Hogan asked, “Who is Monster Grimm?”

“I do not know,” replied the waiter. “The others that came told me she is a woman. They were most curious to learning about Hauptmann Mueller.”

Hogan asked, “Who were the others?”

The waiter replied, “I only know one name – Robin Hood. The other two did not give me their names. I must go back inside now. You must take great care. The men that came are bold yet arrogant. They are out for blood.”

“Thanks,” said Hogan. “Stay safe.”

“Good luck,” said the waiter.

Hogan returned to the car. He and Newkirk headed back to camp. He related the conversation with Newkirk. London indicated they dispatched one agent. Jack Frost said Robin Hood had two men with him. Out for blood was another way of saying potentially careless. Whoever met with Jack Frost was some type of amateur.

Newkirk suggested, “Maybe it was some blokes from her unit. They might be expert at jumping from planes but what about espionage?”

Hogan liked having a sounding board. He said, “She was convinced the man behind her was Colonel O’Neil yet Jack Frost was convinced it was this Hauptmann Mueller.”

“Maybe he’s one and the same and she doesn’t know it,” said Newkirk.

Hogan said, “Unlikely. Colonel O’Neil was in charge of the operation. He would have known all the details, including us. She said they were briefed on our operations. The Gestapo seems intent on interrogating her. They believe she has information that Mueller couldn’t get.”

Newkirk said, “She says she saw Colonel O’Neil jump after her.”

Hogan thought about it. What were her exact words? He said, “Colonel O’Neil ordered the evacuation. The thermite started detonating. We were closest to the door. Colonel O’Neil pushed me out. Then he jumped. The thermite blew.”

“Then he’s the bloke,” said Newkirk.

“Not necessarily,” said Hogan. “Think about it. You’re an imposter on a doomed plane. You’ve got to get out but you need to make sure you have someone you can take as a prisoner that knows something you don’t. What commanding officer jumps and leaves behind his men to certain death?”

Newkirk said, “Blimey, I see where you’re going. She only assumed it was her colonel because he was right behind her.”

Hogan sighed, “It’s only speculation right now. Mueller could have set a bomb and in the evacuation frenzy seized his chance to escape.”

Newkirk said, “It doesn’t disprove that her colonel was a double agent.”

Hogan said, “This one’s not so simple.” He remained bothered by the situation. He had to establish contact with the team led by Robin Hood.


	5. When the Road Isn't Safe

## Chapter 5: When the Road Isn’t Safe

After parking the car along the road, Hogan punctured two tires. This way it could be found and the guards would surmise it had been abandoned for later recovery. He and Newkirk returned to the barracks. All was quiet. He instructed Kinchloe to stand by at the radio and then took the tunnel to Barracks 3.

Hogan had to contact London but he needed to talk to Saunders. He knew it was bad form to sneak in during the middle of the night. The very idea of such an act could breed distrust. What could a woman expect if she felt endangered by fellow Americans? He cautiously entered the dark barracks and called out her name.

“This really isn’t proper,” came the sleepy response.

“I need to talk to you,” said Hogan. “It can’t wait.”

“I’m awake,” Saunders said. Hogan heard a match strike and then a candle lit. He saw her sitting up in a bunk wrapped in a blanket.

Hogan asked, “Who’s Robin Hood?”

Saunders laughed, “You must be joking.”

“Out with it,” Hogan sternly said.

“General Frank Brody,” she responded. “Did he contact you? He can be nasty. Keep in mind that he despises General Bradley. He feels cheated out of commanding the Allied forces.”

Hogan said, “I met Jack Frost. He said Robin Hood already met with him.”

Saunders said, “That seems entirely unlikely. He doesn’t go anywhere unless he has an entire regiment with him.”

“Jack Frost says there were two survivors from the plane,” said Hogan.

Saunders said, “That’s not possible. Colonel O’Neil burned alive in midair. Even if he wasn’t dead, well, without a parachute the landing would have finished him off.”

Hogan asked, “How can you be certain it was him?”

“Well, he was right behind me,” said Saunders. “Then he pushed me.”

“In the back?”

“Of course in the back,” said Saunders. “It’s too dangerous to push someone out the wrong way. If you start to roll, you can get tangled up in the parachute cords.”

“Then you didn’t see his face,” said Hogan.

Saunders asked, “What are you saying? You know something.”

Hogan sighed, “Jack Frost says there was an imposter on your plane, real name Hauptmann Albert Mueller. How well did you know the team?”

Saunders replied, “We’ve worked together for several months. Obviously, I didn’t have an opportunity to know them before my attachment. Still, I don’t believe an imposter could have infiltrated the unit.”

Hogan asked, “Are you certain no one else jumped from the plane?”

“If anyone did, they could not have survived,” replied Saunders. “The plane exploded into a fireball.”

Hogan asked, “Did the entire team know the plan?”

“Only what they needed to know,” replied Hogan.

Hogan asked, “What about my operation?”

Saunders sighed, “Very well. Colonel O’Neil and I knew. In case something happened to him, I was the back up. I know of many operatives and how to make contact.”

Hogan said, “Why you?”

“General Brody felt that I could get away with tears and say that I didn’t know anything,” she replied.

“Do you trust him?”

Saunders said, “The way that this conversation is going, I’m not sure how to answer that. Now, I don’t believe he’s in Germany. You must confirm with London. If for some strange reason he is here, there will be hell to pay. He’s the kind of guy that shoots first and asks questions later. And sir, he does know about you.”

Hogan said, “That’s the problem – everyone does.”

Saunders said, “I’ve been an Army nurse for twenty five years. I’ve been in dangerous places many times. Always they say that I’ll be safe but I know they can’t guarantee it. My luck has finally run out. There’s a target on my back, isn’t there?”

Hogan said, “We’ll see. Good night.” He groped his way back to the tunnel and left. He was in the middle of something particularly nasty and he lacked military intelligence. Saunders said her luck had finally run out. What about Hogan’s luck?

As he approached Kinchloe at the radio Hogan said, “I need a minute.”

Kinchloe asked, “Is it that bad?”

“Maybe,” replied Hogan. “Alright, code and send this message. Believe that operative Robin Hood is in the vicinity, need confirmation as soon as possible. Imposter identified only by German name as member of the team of the downed plane and rumored still alive. Need instructions.”

“Yes sir,” said Kinchloe.

Hogan returned to the barracks and changed for bed. He lay quietly but sleep refused to come despite his exhaustion. His mind kept reviewing events in a wild race. His operation was too important. Enlisted men often complained of an officer adage _rank hath its privileges_ but Hogan focused on another officer adage: _rank hath its responsibilities._

When Hogan relaxed enough and sleep started to fall, a discreet knock on the door roused his attention. He said, “Come in.” The door carefully opened and he saw a flashlight. It took a moment for him to realize it was Kinchloe.

Hogan asked, “What is it, Kinch?”

Kinchloe said, “Sir, London reports Robin Hood is in Sherwood Forest. Don’t ask me. They’re using a code set I don’t have. However, his Merry Men are foot loose and fancy free. They used three names: Little John, Will Scarlett, and Friar Tuck. The imposter is someone named Little Ogre who was in the cauldron. The Merry Men have orders to eliminate Little Ogre without prejudice. Our orders are to stay put and keep Monster Grimm in the tower.”

Hogan sat up and said, “Just dandy. I think it’s obvious whoever these guys are, they’re going to kill the imposter.”

Kinchloe asked, “Who is Robin Hood?”

“Some big shot general with the 82nd Airborne that has a chip on his shoulder the size of Cleveland,” said Hogan. “I don’t care if they are hotshot paratroopers. They’re lousing up the espionage and sabotage business.”

Kinchloe said, “I wish they’d send us a codebook.”

“Let me have that flashlight,” Hogan said as he stood. “Maybe Florence Nightingale knows what the hell is going on. Damn female messing with my camp!”

As Kinchloe handed Hogan the flashlight he said, “You can’t blame her. She doesn’t know what’s going on any more than you do. She’s in a situation cut off from her chain of command and she’s counting on us.”

Hogan said, “Her unit is acting like a bunch of amateurs tossing gasoline on a fire. Follow me.”

Yes, amateurs, Hogan thought. Rogue operations endangered legitimate operations. Maybe the mission originally started out with the best of intentions but it soured quickly and it was up to Hogan to pull a rabbit out of the hat. Unlike Newkirk’s former stage act, if the rabbit no-showed the audience merely suffered disappointment. In the real world, men’s lives were at stake.

Hogan rarely felt such rage. Several men stirred as the tunnel ladder activated. Kinchloe hurried to keep pace. Hogan needed answers. He made no effort to stifle his entrance into Barracks 3, causing Saunders to panic.

“Talk to me,” Hogan snapped.

Saunders asked, “What’s going on?”

Hogan asked, “Who are the Merry Men?” He watched her eyes open wide in sheer terror. He mocked, “You won’t know me until I know you know who I am.”

“They’re assassins,” said Saunders. “Colonel, you must believe me. I did not betray our country. I’ve got to get out of here. If they find me…”

Hogan snapped, “What are you babbling about?”

Saunders said, “General Brody sends them in to tie up loose ends. Please, I need your help. I can’t escape on my own. Why me?”

Hogan said, “They’re looking for Little Ogre from the cauldron.”

Saunders said, “Little Ogre? The cauldron? That’s not possible.”

“Talk to me!”

Saunders said, “Little Ogre is Captain Paul Winslow. The cauldron is a plane. Colonel, no one else made it out of that bird. Where are the Merry Men? I have to make contact.”

“You’re to stay in the tower,” said Hogan.

Saunders said, “But Colonel, they’ll be on a merry chase looking for a dead man. Why don’t you believe me?”

Ignoring the question Hogan asked, “Who are Little John, Will Scarlett, and Friar Tuck?”

Saunders replied, “Major John Collins, Sergeant Bob Anderson, and Corporal Henry Hall. They should have been code named the Golems. Stick a scroll in their mouths and they’ll do exactly what their orders say. Get in their way and they’ll make you regret it.”

Hogan said, “Right now they’re in my way. Damn it all to hell! Someone else made it off that plane. You said you were right by the drop door. Now think!”

Saunders snapped, “Damn it! I’ve replayed it in my mind numerous times since you told me someone else claimed to make it off the plane! There is no way.”

Hogan warned, “If I find out you’re holding out on me, you’ll regret it.” He saw no reason to linger and hastily withdrew.

In the tunnel Kinchloe asked, “Don’t you think you were a little hard on her, sir?”

Hogan said, “This is men’s work. What a bunch of amateurs!”

#HH#

Sleep came but far too late to benefit the exhausted commander. Hogan felt worse than a hangover. If Klink wanted a work crew, Hogan might just deny the request. Looking around the main barracks room, he saw icy stares.

Hogan grumbled, “Something wrong?”

“We were about to ask you the same,” said Newkirk.

Hogan said, “Someone’s trying to compromise us. Now’s not the time to go soft.” The mission had to come first. Hogan could not afford weakness. He knew his men would understand.

Schultz summoned the men for morning roll call. After the usual tomfoolery of interfering with the guard’s count, Klink arrived. Hogan was surprised that Klink expected the prisoners to return to a normal routine including athletic events, parade, and chores around the camp. Klink politely thanked the prisoners for their labors the last several days.

Hogan knew the woods required more husbandry. At the conclusion of roll call, he followed Klink into his office and asked, “Don’t you need any work details for the woods?”

Klink teased, “I see you enjoyed the jaeger schnitzel.” He sat behind his desk and folded his hands together.

Hogan teased back, “Please sir, I want some more.”

Klink said, “I appreciate your interest in work but the SS has brought in other prisoners to assist with the cleanup.” Hogan gave him a quizzical look. In a serious tone Klink said, “Undesirable civilians from Dachau.”

Hogan said, “You don’t sound happy.”

“Dissidents and thieves,” said Klink. “You are a prisoner but at least you have honor.”

Hogan did not know how to take the compliment. He realized Klink avoided mentioning Jewish prisoners. As loyal as Klink was, he was also old guard trying to survive in the new regime. Hogan finally said, “I see.”

Klink said, “I know why you’re here.” Hogan raised an eyebrow. Klink continued, “Oh, now really, Hogan! I want the cockroach to cook dinner for a special guest.”

“Colonel Wagner,” said Hogan.

“He is an important man,” said Klink. “Very brave, too. He is curious about our operation.”

Hogan said, “I’ll ask LeBeau.”

“Good,” said Klink. “By the way, Hogan – do you think the fraulein might be interested in joining us?”

Hogan raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“We Germans are not barbarians,” Klink coyly said.

Hogan realized that Klink wanted to fulfill his orders from Burkhalter, to win over the nurse to the German side. While he did not entirely trust Wagner, he did need to find out more about the man. He finally said, “I’ll ask her, but it really is up to her. I can’t order her to fraternize with the enemy.”

Hogan first went to talk to LeBeau. As expected, the corporal expressed indignity at the prospect of cooking for the filthy bosche. LeBeau, of course, finally agreed and said, “I shall prepare cheval à la mode.”

Carter asked, “What’s that?”

LeBeau said, “I shall cook the best meat and fry it with lardoons in horse grease. Then I will put it in a casserole with onions, carrots, and a bouquet of herbs including a bay leaf, thyme, garlic, cloves, salt, and pepper. Pour in a glass of water, a half-glass of white wine and then cook over a small fire for about six hours.”

Hogan asked, “Horse grease?”

“He is cavalry,” LeBeau shrugged.

“Better get to it then,” said Hogan. “Now for the annoying part.”

Kinchloe asked, “What’s that?”

Hogan said, “Klink wants the fraulein to attend.”

Newkirk said, “Well that can’t be too awful. A charming lady can find out information.”

Hogan said, “She’s not part of our operation. Worse, her operation is interfering with our operation.

Carter said, “Boy, you sure are mean.”

“She doesn’t belong here,” Hogan said. “As long as we’re stuck with her, we’ll make sure she’s comfortable but no monkey business.”

Hogan abruptly left. When the three USO performers ended up at camp, both prisoners and guards acted like high school boys. Even Klink saw fit to bring a bottle of wine. While this nurse was somewhat older, she retained a figure that clearly delineated her from the men. Was Klink putting on the moves?

As he entered Barracks 3, Hogan saw Saunders playing a casual game of solitaire. He said, “I didn’t know you had cards.”

Saunders said, “I would prefer to play next door but apparently I’m not welcome over there.”

Hogan scoffed, “And who told you that?”

She replied, “Does it really matter? You don’t like me and that’s fine. I’m not here so you can like me. In fact, I think it would be rather nice if you arranged for me to get the hell out of here as soon as possible.”

“Maybe after dinner,” Hogan said. “Klink’s putting on a little dinner party and you’re invited.”

Saunders asked, “What’s the uniform?”

Hogan said, “Military. Your flight uniform should suffice. Colonel Wagner will be there.”

“I’ll find out what I can,” said Saunders. “Colonel, don’t forget about the Merry Men. They’re operating in the vicinity.”

“Let’s hope they’ve cleared out,” said Hogan. “You can come over and play cards with the boys.”

“Yippee,” came the sarcastic response.


	6. The Men in Tights

## Chapter 6: The Men in Tights

There were too many strange things occurring and it bothered Hogan. He casually watched the friendly card game in the barracks. LeBeau was away preparing dinner, which typically involved Schultz supervising the operation. London gave him some latitude but knowledge was power. London just used a series of codes that Hogan lacked. While the messages were for him, he could only understand them by making inquiry of the newcomer.

Newkirk said, “That’s a neat trick seeing how I tossed the king of diamonds.”

“Diamonds are a girl’s best friend,” said Saunders. “Did you pick up the ace of spades that I tossed?”

Hogan took a keen interest in the exchange. While Saunders won the hand, Newkirk chuckled and indeed had the ace of spades. He asked, “Where’d you learn to play?”

“When playing poker, watch the cards not the girl,” said Saunders. “General Brody had a card sharp teach me a few things. He thought it might come in handy. Now that you know, I expect that you’ll cream me in the next round.”

Carter said, “But I just lost ten bucks!”

“Here,” said Saunders. “Innocent victims shouldn’t pay.”

“You sure are swell,” said Carter.

Hogan snapped, “Cheat the Krauts all you want but not my men.”

Saunders playfully said, “Let’s play Old Maid.”

Olsen turned from the window and said, “Colonel, we’ve got company.”

Hogan peered out the window and said, “It’s our friendly neighborhood Gestapo. I wonder what they want. Where’s Hochstetter?” Not recognizing the men in the Gestapo detail set the hair on his neck to stand.

The coffee pot proved a vital asset as long as the men did not use it to make coffee. Fortunately, Kinchloe managed to procure other coffee pots. There were times they needed the amplifier but it malfunctioned from coffee grounds. It was the cause of disputes in French between LeBeau and Kinchloe. The resourcefulness of the sergeant appeased the corporal.

As the men listened, Hogan continued to feel stress. The new arrivals were not local Gestapo. They came from Furstenberg, intent on interrogating Saunders and possibly transferring her to the custody of the SS at Ravensbruck. Klink held firm concerning Burkhalter’s orders.

Kinchloe said, “There is something odd about their speech pattern.”

Hogan said, “It sounds like Low German to me.”

“That’s correct for our neck of the woods,” said Kinchloe. “Folks in the Berlin region tend to speak Central German.”

Hogan said, “Doesn’t mean a thing. Klink speaks that High Prussian dialect.”

Kinchloe said, “Oh, they’re good, but I don’t think German is their first language.”

Hogan thought about it. He trusted his chief of staff even though he could not hear the oddness that the radioman did. It must have been extremely subtle but Kinchloe managed to catch it. What manner of imposters infiltrated the camp? Hogan turned to the doorway and saw Saunders casually standing. He said, “Well?”

Saunders said, “And ruin the rescue plan that’s obviously in the works here?”

“The Merry Men,” Hogan flatly said.

Saunders said in a singsong manner, “You’ll be rid of me if you help them succeed.”

Hogan thought about it. The presence of the nurse posed certain challenges but he had his orders. If the Merry Men did manage to get the nurse out of camp, what consequences might ensue later? Would Hogan’s operations negatively suffer? Eventually, the Krauts would discover the deception.

Kinchloe said, “They’re coming.”

With a flurry, the coffee pot was stored and the card game resumed. Everything had to look normal. Olsen kept a watch and said, “They’re going to Barracks 3.”

“They’ll come here next,” said Hogan. “Is Schultz with them?”

Olsen said, “No, it’s Langenscheidt.”

Hogan took over at the window watch. How appropriate. That particular corporal had a habit of being present when bad news required delivery. Schultz must still be guarding LeBeau during the dinner preparations. Hogan had no codes, recognition signs or anything that would confirm the identity of the men. He had to rely on a newcomer – and someone he was uncertain if he could really trust. He barely noticed Newkirk’s comment, “Blimey, we really are playing Old Maid.”

“It always made the sergeant laugh,” Saunders casually said. “Isn’t gambling against the rules?”

Carter said, “Pfft! Besides, Newkirk nearly always wins anyway. Well, except in the summer when we can make him take off his shirt. Now THAT’S the time to collect big!”

Hogan said, “Here they come.”

The men knew how to act casual. It was all for naught. The group stormed into the barracks, agitating the men to action. Within five seconds, the lead Gestapo grabbed Saunders by the hair and dragged her outside while the two escorts trained their weapons on the prisoners. Perhaps the sight of such an act offended the local guards as much as it did the prisoners. Several came to investigate as the Gestapo dragged the nurse to Barracks 3.

As Hogan followed he cried, “Barbarians!”

The lead snapped, “Take him too.”

It was unceremonious. It was painful. Hogan was convinced these were real Gestapo. They punched and subdued, dragging him into the barracks behind the nurse and throwing him to the floor.

Saunders snapped, “You take this gig entirely too seriously.”

One man said in English, “We’re Gestapo, not the Lord Wellington serving tea and cakes on the veranda.”

“I think I lost some hair,” said Saunders.

Another man said, “Aw, did you break a fingernail?”

Hogan barked, “Who are you?”

The first man glared, “Your worst nightmare – the Merry Men. We stomp the crap out of pansies so don’t try anything, Papa Bear. You, sir, are an amateur. You need to grow up if you want to play at the men’s card game.”

Saunders said, “May I present Little John, Will Scarlett and Friar Truck?”

The one called Little John grabbed Saunders and pinned her against the wall in a chokehold. He said, “Loose lips sink ships. I could tighten my grip and end this security issue.”

“Sir, our orders,” said another man.

Hogan said, “London told me about you.”

“I’ll bet.” The man released his grip from the nurse.

Hogan said, “Assaulting senior officers will follow you back to London.”

“Right now I don’t give a damn,” said the man. “We have a traitor to find and Florence Nightingale is going to help us. Damn it, woman, you were on that plane. You survived. Someone else made it off the plane.”

“I’ll make the coffee,” said Saunders. “At least introduce yourselves. He knows your real names anyway.”

Hogan did not want to know these men. They acted with an unusual ferocity and brutality. The leader was Major John Collins, code name Little John and unafraid of crossing boundaries. The two men accompanying him had been well suited to the task, just as blindly loyal to the cause and unafraid of bending or breaking the rules. Was that why the Airborne chose such legendary names for their codes? Will Scarlett and Friar Tuck – the loyal soldiers Sergeant Bob Anderson and Corporal Henry Hall, trained killers.

The three men refused coffee and remained standing but allowed Hogan and Saunders to sit. Collins said, “I knew it was a mistake for the general to add you to his operation. I don’t care how good you were with the Irregulars. You’re a liability. Talk!”

Once again, Hogan listened to the story of the downing of the plane that carried thermite explosives intent on taking out the Dusseldorf artillery division. The damaged plane struggled and the thermite began detonating. O’Neil pushed Saunders out of the door and then he jumped right before the thermite finally blew altogether.

“Someone else made it off that plane alive,” said Collins. “We believe it was Captain Winslow. He’s a double agent, real name Hauptmann Albert Mueller.”

“No one else made it off that plane alive,” said Saunders. “Jack was right behind me but he was caught up in the firestorm.”

Collins snapped, “Think! You’re on the Gooney. O’Neil is trying to get everyone to the cargo door. The thermite starts detonating. Where was Winslow?”

Saunders said, “It was an extremely confusing moment! I think he was at the front of the cargo area but I can’t be certain. Damn you, the bird suddenly bobbed and Jack pushed me out.”

Hogan said, “Bobbed? What do you mean?”

“Well, it bobbed,” said Saunders. “You know, kind of like when you’re getting on an elevator going down and it first starts – that kind of sensation.”

Collins looked at Hogan intently and said, “That means something to you, Mister Air Corps Pilot.”

Was the expression on Hogan’s face that transparent? He finally said, “No pilot bails before the crew. We keep the plane up as long as possible. We buy escape time. We’re the last ones out and if we’re not, we die.”

Collins said, “Someone else jumped out from the cockpit door. Why can’t you just admit it?”

Hogan angrily stood and said, “We don’t bail before the crew.”

Anderson said, “Winslow could have killed the pilots and bailed from the cockpit. We know he made it off the plane.”

“Stop trying to make him feel better,” Collins snapped. “Maybe Winslow wasn’t the traitor after all. It could have been one of the pilots. This has been most informative. Now then, it’s time to go.”

Hogan asked, “What about Florence?”

Saunders snapped, “Quit calling me that. The way you guys keep saying it, well, it’s extremely disrespectful.”

“Time to put on a show for the Krauts,” said Collins.

Hogan did not appreciate being forced outside and thrown to the ground. He scrambled as the three men dragged Saunders to the staff car. Klink came running out of his office and shouted, “You are not taking MY prisoner!”

Collins said, “You dare defy the Gestapo?”

Klink looked briefly afraid but turned a false bravado and said, “General Burkhalter is discussing the matter with the Fuhrer. The fraulein stays.”

Collins threw Saunders to the ground and said, “Very well. She is a pretty thing, is she not? Pretty enough for you to defy the Gestapo? We will bide our time, Herr Kommandant.” The Merry Men entered the staff car and drove out of camp.

#HH#

Hogan remained unsettled after the encounter. He had a bruise across his left cheekbone. He debated if he was dealing with professionals or loose cannons. He understood why Saunders reacted the way she did at hearing of their vicinity. Collins made it clear that while she was part of the operation he did not truly accept her as a member of the team.

While Hogan was accustomed to complicated operations, he did not appreciate complicated situations. Underground and Resistance units occasionally worked together but more often worked isolated. Few knew the extent of the available contacts. It was a basic security measure in case one unit was captured to prevent betrayal of other units. Hogan knew of many operational units but the Merry Men were new, unknown, and extremely dangerous.

Hogan knew it was up to him to put a stop to the traitor. The man knew he was doomed if he waited for the jump queue. Did he overcome the pilots? Did he accelerate the explosive power of the thermite? What information did he hand over to the enemy? The Merry Men had determination to find this double agent. They, too, wanted to know the answer to the questions.

Newkirk entered Hogan’s office and said, “Sir, Corporal Langenscheidt says the Kommandant is ready for you.”

“Thanks,” said Hogan. He did a final spot check on his uniform. Klink intended to impress Wagner. As to why he really wanted the Americans at dinner, Hogan could only attempt a guess. Klink in his clumsy way did show some respect for the prisoners, referring to it as professional courtesy.

Fortunately, LeBeau provided an excellent meal. Approaching the table, Klink boasted that the camp did offer some civilized accoutrements on occasion despite the war. He took a seat, forgetting a basic courtesy.

“Fraulein,” said Wagner as he pulled out a chair.

Hogan was impressed that Saunders managed to pull herself together after the peculiarities of the afternoon. He still felt shaken up by the rough treatment of the Merry Men. Then he hid his amusement as Langenscheidt began serving plates from the right instead of the left and chose to start with Klink. A look from Wagner suggested the cavalryman understood the faux paus.

Hogan said, “Let us enjoy this fine meal prepared by our favorite Free Frenchman.”

“Amusing,” Wagner said drily. “Colonel Hogan fires the first artillery shot.”

Klink said, “It has been an unusual day. The Gestapo decided to visit.”

Wagner said, “They deserve a week on the Eastern Front.” Several eyebrows raised at the comment. Wagner continued, “Only then will they truly understand war. They presume they know how to interrogate prisoners. I would not have left any marks in such a visible place.”

Saunders said, “And Colonel Wagner returns the volley.”

Klink said, “I took care of the situation. Here we sit. I told you, Fraulein, we are not barbarians.”

Saunders said, “I would be more inclined to believe you if you had intervened before the interrogation, not after.”

“Reinforcements from the fifth element,” said Wagner.

Klink said, “Let us put aside this military banter and enjoy the meal.”

LeBeau’s cooking made up for the subtle interrogation. Klink seemed more interested in finding out about Saunders. Hogan silently nodded to show approval to answer if she so chose, a gesture Wagner keenly noted. Wine helped, with Hogan careful to ensure certain restraint.

Saunders was born in 1899 as well as raised in Maryland. She attended and graduated from the Johns Hopkins University School of Nursing in 1917. Shortly thereafter, she joined the United States Army Nurse Corps and attached to the 82nd Division at Camp Gordon summer of 1917. She accompanied the division as part of the American Expeditionary Forces. This fascinated Wagner, especially when he learned that Saunders provided nursing direct from the trenches.

After the war, Saunders remained with 82nd Division until it demobilized in 1919. She began a traditional nursing career in the Army posted at various hospitals including Walter Reed. She was among the first nurses awarded military rank in 1920. Her career was otherwise uneventful, gradually ascending the ranks as the Army permitted; women not afforded as many steps up the chain of command.

Saunders remained a major longer than a man would have – the highest rank attainable for a woman at the time. She was at Pearl Harbor stationed at Tripler Army Medical Center during the attack. When General Omar Bradley recalled the 82nd Division to active service in March 1942, it reconstituted as the 82nd Airborne Division. She received transfer orders along with her promotion to lieutenant colonel; one of the handful of first few women awarded the rank. She primarily accompanied flights, particularly rescue missions recovering wounded paratroopers.

Klink teased, “Is there nothing more?”

Saunders replied, “Oh yes, I forgot. I was once on a mission when you Krauts shot down the plane. I went to Ravensbruck, but merely for a day before escaping.”

Wagner said, “Yet you still boarded another plane on a rescue mission.”

She said, “I should have cried, but NO! Damn my sense of duty! Now I’m stuck in this place! Oh, and here’s the kicker. The Gestapo thinks I’m some kind of spy and saboteur. I hope they burn in hell.”

Wagner laughed, “They should have to spend a week at the Eastern Front. Maybe then they’ll realize what war is really about!”

The comment confirmed Wagner was not one who towed the Nazi Party line. Hogan knew the cavalryman fought for country but not necessarily the regime. As a loyal soldier, Wagner followed orders. Not all soldiers joined the Nazi Party. Even Klink was not a member.

The evening finally concluded, military officers needing to see to their men and posts early in the morning. Hogan said, “Yeah, I can still get in an hour of tunnel digging at least.”

“Hogan,” Klink glared.

Wagner said, “It is an officer’s duty to attempt escape.”

Saunders said, “Well, I won’t be crawling through some creepy tunnel. When I make my break, it’ll be in front of everyone – and in broad daylight. Mark my words, gentlemen.”

Wagner enjoyed a hearty laugh. Hogan went along with it, shaking his head. Klink seemed unsure of how to take the comment. The hour deemed it necessary to end the festivities and Schultz escorted the prisoners back to the barracks.

Klink was easy to manipulate. Hogan knew Wagner was a worthy adversary, unlikely to defect. He once saw defeat but persisted with determination. What he did was out of love for country. In the end, would he do the right thing? Hogan knew Allied victory would come someday.

As he entered the barracks, Hogan quietly smiled. His men slept. He had a good operation. He started toward his room when he heard a quiet voice say, “Colonel, you have a message from London.”

“Come,” said Hogan. He knew the communications officer worked diligently. It must be important for him to await Hogan’s return.

Once in Hogan’s room Kinchloe said, “London is sending a courier who will be here oh-five hundred hours. They are concerned about recent activities. We’re to meet the courier at M14.”

“Who’s the courier?”

“Robin Hood,” replied Kinchloe.

Hogan frowned. The last thing he needed was an uninvited general. Why did the general want to visit Stalag 13?


	7. The Woman in Nylons

## Chapter 7: The Woman in Nylons

Hogan normally trusted his men to meet and greet couriers but a general required his personal attention. He felt reluctant to go alone, not trusting the leader of another operation – particularly one where the operatives failed to observe certain rules of engagement. He and Carter made good time to M14.

Hogan’s first mistake was scanning the skies for an airplane. When he and Carter heard a truck, the two climbed a tree to ascertain the situation. The German truck had some difficulty navigating the woods but managed and parked. Four men exited the vehicle, dressed in Gestapo uniforms.

“They should be around here somewhere,” one man gruffly said. Hogan trained his binoculars on the man and noticed he wore a general’s uniform.

Another voice called, “Come on out, Papa Bear. We won’t hurt you.”

Hogan felt a chill run down his spine. He continued observing the men and realized three were extremely familiar to him. Carter whispered, “Friendlies?”

“Not in the usual sense of the word,” said Hogan.

Collins snapped, “Amateurs! They’re late.”

The general smacked him and said, “That’s for not seeing them up in that tree, you idiot. Come on down. Well done, Papa Bear. I’m taking a big risk coming out here so the least you can do is accommodate me.”

Hogan wondered if it was a ruse. Had the general guessed he was in a tree? It was not yet dawn. The waxing gibbous moon offered some light. The general suddenly pulled out a pistol and fired. The bullet struck a branch close to Hogan and Carter. The general said, “You’re good but I’m better, now both of you get your asses out of that tree.”

“Come on,” Hogan said.

It felt surreal. The men spoke English despite their Gestapo attire. After his initial encounter with the Merry Men, Hogan did not relish another meeting. He had to see it through. Hogan stood face to face with the general, an older man with grey hair. Hogan said, “Robin Hood, I presume?”

“We need your help,” said Brody. “These idiots lost Mueller.”

Hogan said, “Why me?”

“This is your area of operation,” said Brody. “It was a mistake for us to come in here without first checking in with you. The Underground is unwilling to work with us. They find us too abrasive.”

Hogan sarcastically said, “Gee, I wonder why.”

“You can get off your high horse,” said Brody. “You’ve made some mistakes too. I disagree with the orders posting Saunders to your command but I will enforce those orders. I need your radio.”

“Follow me,” said Hogan. Wary about this team, yet Hogan had no choice and escorted them to the emergency tunnel. Carter looked at Hogan but said nothing. Hogan remained deep in thought. Captain Paul Winslow allegedly was Hauptmann Albert Mueller. Was he SS? Brody emanated a sense of danger despite his advanced years.

Too confusing! Hogan needed time to think – a luxury he could not afford. Instinctively, he did not want to reveal the emergency tunnel to this team of amateurs. These men went wherever they dared. To deny the general meant trouble. One by one, the men descended into the tunnel.

Once inside Brody said, “Would you look at this set up? I am impressed – not bad for a plane jockey. Where is she?”

“In her barracks,” said Hogan. “It’ll be a couple of hours before roll call. Carter, get some shuteye. General, follow me.”

Hogan led the men to the tunnel trap leading into Barracks 3. He heard the familiar _this is not appropriate_ comment. The dim candlelight was not enough to distinguish figures.

Saunders anxiously whispered, “Who’s there?”

“Robin Hood,” replied Brody.

“Cover the windows,” said Saunders.

Hogan understood. Any trace of light bleeding out of the barracks was suspect at such an hour. The dim candle offered little assistance but quickly replaced by the overhead light. It felt awkward in the room.

Brody said, “What a dump.”

Saunders said, “Hey! You’re the one who’s making me stay here.”

“Not me,” said Brody. “I should take you out right now, damn the whole Goldilocks operation. You’re in over your head.”

Hogan said, “I can work on getting her out of here without endangering my operation.”

Brody said, “And disobey London? Maybe there’s hope for you yet, plane jockey.”

Hogan was uncertain as to how to take such a comment. He said, “Be about your business quickly.”

All Hogan could do was sit as Brody reviewed the events prior to the downing of the Gooney Bird. Brody kept firing questions about Winslow, the suspected double agent. How did O’Neil get along with him? Did Winslow make an effort to curry favor with O’Neil? What about currying favor with Saunders? How did he get along with the other team members?

This was not Hogan’s interrogation and he resented being on the sidelines. The court of 82nd Airborne already had tried and convicted Winslow; now the team intended to render the final justice. Did they have the right man? Hogan knew from personal experience the problems with false assumptions.

The conversation quickly changed from interrogation to search and destroy. Brody said, “Get me to Gießen.”

Collins said, “That’s a good hundred miles away. What’s in Gießen?”

Brody smacked Collins and said, “A trap, of course. The road isn’t safe to Gießen but we’re going.”

Hogan said, “Well, looks like my part is done.”

“Hold on,” said Brody. “You ain’t done plane jockey. Winslow knows us. He doesn’t know you.”

Hogan said, “That’s a few roll calls I’ll have to miss.”

Brody said, “You say that like I’m supposed to care.” As the Merry Men snickered, Hogan decided he did not like this general. Brody turned to Collins and said, “Quit that. He still outranks you. Colonel, your pumpkin carriage arrives later this morning. See you later.”

Hogan looked dumbstruck as the four men hastened into the tunnel. Saunders said, “Uh, they’re probably leaving the camp.” Hogan scrambled into the tunnel. The four men hastened to the emergency exit. All Hogan could do was watch as they left. When he recovered his composure, he realized they did not use the radio after inquiring about its location.

#HH#

Hogan felt uncertain with the arrival of the Gestapo. Knowing they were American did not set his mind at ease. He did not like this rival unit taking the proverbial dump in his front yard. Where was the water hose when he really needed one? He listened through the amplifier in his office.

“This is most unusual,” said Klink. “First your men arrived wanting to take away an important prisoner. Now you show up wanting to take away Colonel Hogan.”

Brody snapped, “Do you dare question my orders?”

Klink said, “Of course not, Herr General.”

Brody said, “Indeed, I would like the fraulein, but the High Command has other intentions at the moment. I don’t believe you’re up to the task of properly interrogating her and as for the seduction plan I think it’s absolutely ridiculous.”

Klink asked, “What do you want with Hogan?”

Brody handed Klink written orders and said, “His former unit has been involved in some questionable activities recently. We believe he has important information. We have new and improved interrogation techniques. It is only for a few days. You can have what’s left of him back once we’re done.”

Klink said, “Now see here, Herr General. There are rules under the Convention.”

Kinchloe quietly said, “I think Klink likes you, Colonel.”

Hogan said, “Shh. This is getting interesting.”

Brody said, “While he is under your watch, you do what you must. As of this moment, he is my prisoner.”

Klink sighed, “Very good, Herr General.”

Brody teased, “Fondness for your enemy?”

Klink said, “If he were on the right side of the war, I would gladly call him friend.”

Brody laughed, followed by the laughter of his men. He said, “Pilots! What a strange bunch!”

Klink called, “Langenscheidt!”

Hogan disconnected the amplifier and said, “Kinch, I don’t know what’s worse – going with the real Gestapo or going with these guys!”

Kinchloe said, “Be careful, Colonel.”

Hogan said, “Take charge of the team. Don’t let anyone do anything stupid.”

When Langenscheidt nervously arrived, Hogan began packing. Brody managed to get him out of camp a few days without missing roll calls. Maybe the man was not an amateur after all. He knew he had to cooperate. He felt unsettled at the idea of riding in a back of a truck with Anderson and Hall. The two played their roles expertly, including at a checkpoint when the guard inspected the back of the cargo truck.

The notion of carrying on a conversation while the truck moved was a myth. It was too loud. Hogan did not feel like making friends with the two men. Something about them unsettled him. They were more than simple soldiers were. They were stone cold killers. Brody and Collins was judge and jury; Anderson and Hall were the executioners.

It took several hours before they arrived in Gießen, a medium sized town with plenty of farms around its central core. The town was divided east and west by the Lahn River. It was a historic town dating back to the Twelfth Century but with a modern troubling history of housing a sub camp of Buchenwald.

While Hogan was relieved the ride was over, he felt concern at the destination. It was a barely functioning farmhouse. Anderson and Hall parked the truck inside a barn. Brody and Collins led him inside the house, which was sparsely furnished. An elderly couple willingly cooperated with the strangers.

Brody introduced Hogan to Gottfried and Elsa Jaeger, members of the local Underground. The farm was inactive in the wintertime because of the cold. They had a bad harvest due to the worker shortage. Gottfried supplemented his meager income with homemade crafts while Elsa picked up odd jobs around town waitressing.

While their Jewish history remained secret, they practiced Lutheranism. The family converted several generations ago, but the Nazis did not always see things in gray areas. If discovered, they would be troubled for having tainted blood.

Hogan asked, “What’s the plan?”

Brody said, “A man of action. I see you don’t like hurry up and wait.

Hogan said, “Well?”

Brody said, “We believe Hauptmann Albert Mueller will be at the Pub Schloss tonight. Word around town is that he’s on military leave but about to be decorated. Your role is simple. Lure him out to us.”

Hogan asked, “How will I know him?”

Brody said, “He has a nasty scar on his left cheek.”

Hogan looked at Brody. Something did not feel right about the way Brody said it. Hogan asked, “How did he get that scar?” The four men laughed.

Collins said, “He tried getting a little too frisky with a certain nurse.”

Anderson laughed, “Thou shalt do no harm went right out the window.” Hogan disliked the team even more, especially how lightly they treated the situation.

Elsa said, “Tsk, tsk; such terrible men!”

Gottfried said, “Elsa, please.”

Brody snapped, “That’s enough.” Softening his tone as much as a general dare, he said, “I should have moved him to another unit.”

Collins said, “You didn’t know he was double.”

Hogan tried to infer what was not said in the conversation. He had an epiphany. Perhaps the general was more involved with the nurse than he willingly displayed. At the very least, he had interest – even if it went unreciprocated. Brody was a professional. He sent in his team member aware of the danger and possibly regretted that decision for personal reasons.

Hogan said, “The sooner I can get back to camp the better.”

Collins teased, “A prisoner wanting to return to a POW camp? Now that is amusing!”

Brody said, “Knock it off. He has a command. He is responsible for the men under his command. Let’s get to work.”

Hogan knew the team had to focus on the mission. Brody had him change into a Gestapo uniform, which Elsa tailored. Despite the presence of a local airfield, Brody felt there were too few Luftwaffe personnel for Hogan to risk impersonating one of the officers. As well, a Gestapo officer would have an easier time encouraging Mueller to leave the pub.

At least Elsa prepared some dinner. Hogan was starving. He wondered if the team was unnecessarily depleting the couple of vitally needed food resources for the winter. He felt guilty yet had not brought any German currency (real or counterfeit).

Gottfried willingly allowed the men to borrow his car. He tried to give Brody some money for fuel but the general handed the elderly gentleman a stack of cash. Hogan realized by the look on the man’s face that it was real. There was a polite bickering. Gottfried voluntarily offered his assistance. Brody knew they used supplies the couple counted on to survive. So – the man did have a heart.

The drive into town was quick and easy. Brody gave Hogan some currency before he exited the car one block from the pub. His instructions were simple: lure Mueller out the back door. Hogan entered the pub and opted for a table along the wall. He had a good view of both the front and back doors. A small stage area hosted a local ensemble playing festive folk music. The clientele was primarily civilian but there were a few infantrymen and one Luftwaffe sergeant.

It was impossible to relax. Sitting alone, Hogan felt foolish. He looked as if he was waiting for someone. He tried to immerse himself in the music. He tried not getting drunk. If he were not careful, he could easily overdo it. He looked around for any sign of Mueller.

“We don’t usually get Gestapo,” said the waitress when she arrived with another beer. “You seem concerned.”

Hogan sighed, “It was a busy day. I just can’t relax. Ah, you are so pretty! But it would be rude of me to make false promises, knowing that I am only in town a few days.”

The waitress said, “I see. I appreciate your candor. The night is still young.”

Hogan smiled, “You are very kind, Fraulein.” He watched as she went about the room taking orders. What if Mueller did not come? He slowly sipped his beer and continued listening to the band. Minutes turned into hours and Hogan had the sensation that everything slowed. Then he felt nothing except darkness.

When Hogan awoke, he heard the faint sounds of the band playing. He was tied to a chair. An older gentleman trained a pistol on him. He looked around and saw two other men. He asked, “What’s going on?”

“We are in control,” said one man. “You’re very foolish to come in here alone.”

“We should kill him and be done with it,” said another man.

Hogan realized he was in a bad situation. An Underground cell thought he was the enemy, or at the very least, men impersonating a cell treated him as such. He said, “I am not who you think I am.”

The first man said, “Whatever business you have with Hauptmann Mueller will have to wait until you both reach Hell.”

Hogan said, “I see. I’m the one who’s supposed to send him there. If it’s your intent to kill him, so be it. I won’t interfere. He’s a traitor.”

It was a bold and daring move on Hogan’s part but he also knew it could easily backfire. He had no way of knowing if it was a legitimate cell. He lacked recognition codes. Why would Brody send him in to an establishment that catered to the Underground? The waitress must have drugged his beer, but because he was drinking so slowly, he did not get the full dose.

“You wish for us to believe that,” said the first man. “We know different.” He pressed the barrel of the pistol directly against Hogan’s left temple.

Someone entered from another room in a hurry. Hogan could only tell it was a woman wearing a coat and scarf. The man lowered the pistol. When the woman turned to face the group, Hogan felt his jaw drop. He said, “Tiger?”

Tiger said, “Colonel Hogan, you shouldn’t be here.”

Hogan said, “Tell me about it! This guy wants to kill me.”

The two henchmen looked slightly confused. The first man said, “You know this man.”

“He is Papa Bear,” said Tiger. “Untie him. I have no idea why three units are operating in this town tonight. It is most bizarre.”

The first man said, “Three?” He started untying Hogan from the chair.

Tiger said, “Ours, his, and those dreaded Merry Men.” She removed her coat and scarf. “Honestly, who do they think they are?”

Hogan said, “Mueller betrayed their team.” He stretched his arms to restore circulation.

Tiger said, “I see you are well informed.”

As Hogan stood he said, “Monster Grimm is back at camp.”

Tiger said, “I see. Colonel Hogan, you must understand we want Mueller brought to account for what he has done. Those renegades intend on doing it with a quick bullet to the back of the head. We need answers first. How is Marie?”

Hogan was uncertain how to answer until he realized Tiger inquired about Saunders, using a French form of the first name. He said, “Well, considering circumstances.”

“At least next time I come to visit I will have a place to stay,” said Tiger.

“Don’t count on it,” said Hogan. “Look, you’ve been to the camp. It’s no place for a woman. For now, I have to bide my time, but I will find a way to get her out without jeopardizing our operation. Now then – what’s the next step?”

Tiger said, “We wait for Mueller.”

Hogan sat in the chair and sighed. The situation was too complicated, even for his liking. He typically ran complex schemes but tonight he saw a competition between the Underground and the Merry Men. The Resistance was involved as well. He was caught in the middle. One of the men returned to the bar to keep an eye on things.

Tiger asked, “Why did you come?”

Hogan said, “I didn’t have much choice. The Merry Men masqueraded as Gestapo and pulled me out of camp.”

“You are working with those animals?”

Hogan sighed, “I don’t know what’s going on, but I do know that it’s jeopardizing my operation.”

Hurry up and wait. Hogan had to bide his time. He did not trust the new team. He did not know if he could trust this particular Underground cell or the one that helped the Merry Men. He did know he could trust Tiger. He summarized the strange events that led to his current involvement.

Tiger was patient and non-judgmental. She did not know Gottfried and Elsa Jaeger. That did not surprise Hogan. The cells did not maintain regular contact and only a handful knew the leaders. It prevented accidental betrayal forced by brutal interrogations. Somehow, Hogan hoped Tiger did know the Jaegers. It would have reassured him that he had been with trustworthy persons and the only ones who felt comfortable working with such a lot.

The man returned from the bar and quickly closed the door. He said, “Mueller didn’t make it. Gestapo arrested him on the street. They’re getting away.”

Tiger said, “Gestapo? Here?”

Hogan asked, “Was it a marked staff car or just a plain cabriolet?”

The man said, “Cabriolet.”

Hogan said, “That’s it. The Merry Men have Mueller.”

Tiger said, “We have to get to that farmhouse.”

Hogan said, “I think I can get you there. Where’s a car?”

Hogan left with Tiger and two of the men while the last man remained to continue monitoring things at the pub. He thought it an odd move. He was supposed to lure out Mueller to the Merry Men. Instead, they grabbed him before he set foot inside the pub. Hogan realized the Merry Men used him as a diversion to get the local Underground cell out of the way. Did Brody know Tiger was in the area?


	8. A Funny Thing About Loyalties

## Chapter 8: A Funny Thing About Loyalties

They arrived too late. The farmhouse was empty of any occupants. The car and truck were both gone. A single candle burned in a window. Hogan and the others searched but there was no trace of the Jaegers or the Merry Men. At least he found his uniform. He could return to camp without suffering the indignity of explaining its loss.

Tiger quietly said, “You are bothered.”

Hogan said, “It doesn’t make any sense. Why go to all this trouble?”

Tiger said, “It is most peculiar.”

Hogan snapped, “Damn it! They used me! And what’s worse is that they did it to keep you out of whatever they’re doing. This whole damn time I thought they were amateurs. They sure fooled me.”

Tiger said, “We have to let it go.”

Hogan knew she was right. Tiger was always passionate about her work but this time she could do nothing. One of the men suggested they leave. It seemed unlikely that the Jaegers lived in the farmhouse. The candle in the window was a signal that the farmhouse was a safe haven, but for how long?

Hogan had to get back to camp. He could not rely on the Merry Men to return him, nor could he simply walk up to the front gate and say, “Here I am.” There was nothing more to be done. The group quietly returned to the city and arrived at an apartment building.

It was dark enough to provide Hogan cover. For a lone Gestapo officer to arrive at such a place and such an hour was unusual. Fortunately, the halls were empty and quiet. They entered one apartment and sat about the living room feeling extremely dejected. Everyone was tired. The apartment belonged to the cell leader, the one that originally held a gun to Hogan’s head. His friend wished them good luck and left.

Tiger took to a guest room and Hogan made do with sleeping on the couch in his underwear. He did not enjoy a restful sleep. He worried for his men. Hogan always came through for London. He did not like failure.

In the morning, Hogan decided to dress in his usual uniform instead of the Gestapo costume. He sat in the kitchen as Tiger prepared breakfast. He learned his host was named Hans Schmitt, a former soldier in the first war. He was a retired police officer. Schmitt waited by a radio for a scheduled check in. When it came, it proved to be a quick series of taps in response. Then he shut down and secured the radio.

Tiger asked, “What now?”

“We get him out of here,” said Schmitt. “Don’t take it personally, Colonel. You are a prisoner of war. I could get shot just for harboring you.”

Hogan said, “I understand. I need to get back to Stalag 13.”

“I can arrange it,” said Schmitt. “You said they took you out dressed as Gestapo.”

“That’s right,” said Hogan.

Hogan bided his time as Schmitt made the arrangements. He wondered what Olsen did when asked to leave the camp such that a temporary arrival could take his place in the count. He never asked the man. The scenario was different but the situation the same. Did Olsen worry about the Krauts coming for him?

When two men dressed as Gestapo arrived, Hogan felt anxious. He did not know these men, but Schmitt assured him they were his men. Hogan donned a long overcoat to hide his uniform and hid his cap. He went downstairs with the men and exited the building. They had a staff car. Passersby tried not to stare, fearing the Gestapo.

The car departed without any trouble. As soon as the car was safely out of town, Hogan removed the overcoat as instructed by Schmitt’s men. The men spoke broken English. Fortunately, Hogan was fluent in German. It was a necessary job requirement. His French needed improvement but he spoke it as a German would.

Hogan thought about the way Brody treated him. Yes, the general spoke sweet nothings to curry favor and trust. Hogan fell for it. The Merry Men used him and it made him angry. Did they operate under London’s orders? Tiger referred to them as animals. Was it how they operated or did one of them –? Hogan was afraid to finish the thought.

Without a doubt, Hogan liked Tiger. She was a valuable asset to the war effort. He loved her courage and passion. He was able to lower his guard around her. He liked being with her. He knew when to act with the utmost of professionalism and when he could indulge in a kiss. As long as she operated inside Germany, he knew he would see her again.

The primary focus of the Resistance remained inside of France. Tiger had connections. Hogan knew she was high up the chain of civilian fighters. She never called herself Maquis, a term he once heard LeBeau use to describe the rural fighters. She broke away from family and friends to fight for her beloved France.

Hogan looked out the window. The car was making excellent time. They would arrive in another hour or so. The driver knew how to evade most checkpoints, so stops were infrequent. Soldiers did not question Gestapo transporting a prisoner of war. The scenery was interspersed with war-torn towns and rustic scenery. He felt sorry for the innocent civilians caught up in the madness known as Hitler.

As he recognized familiar sites, Hogan said, “I really appreciate you taking care of me.”

“It is no trouble,” said the driver. “Hans likes you. That is saying something. When we arrive at your camp, we must act as Gestapo.”

Hogan said, “No hard feelings. I understand.”

It had to be said and Hogan appreciated it. His thoughts returned to Tiger. Did she ever hear from family? Hogan enjoyed that luxury as a prisoner of war. He received letters and packages as often as possible through the Red Cross system. At least his family knew his fate. Did Tiger’s family know her fate?

If Hogan were caught in one of his operations, the authorities would shoot him. Would his family understand why he did it? He only had the word of a British general he never met that yes, his family would hear of his efforts after the war. It had to wait for that conclusion lest others suffer jeopardy.

Always others! Just once, Hogan needed to think of himself. No, he was being selfish. He wanted certain things but now he served a greater purpose. He wanted marriage someday. Had he put it off too long? What if the war endured longer than Allied Command predicted?

Seeing the camp, Hogan sobered his thoughts. This was his command. His men played football in the yard. He saw Kinchloe observing the car. He had the best men. LeBeau was among the earliest prisoners in the camp. He knew the Frenchman wanted to return home to fight. England entered the war earlier than the United States and Newkirk recounted tales of prior kommandants. Hogan was the lucky one. He had Klink. Without that incompetence, Hogan’s mission would fail.

Hogan endured the rough handling. It was a show and it had to be good to appease the guards. As he stood before Klink in his office, he managed a wry smile. Klink still looked worried but also somewhat relieved.

Klink said, “The general is not returning?”

The driver said, “He was called away on other business. Our orders are to return your prisoner. Perhaps another time.”

Klink smiled broadly, “I am always happy to cooperate with the Gestapo!”

The second man said, “That’s the sign of a man to be investigated.”

The driver said, “Indeed. We have other business now. Good day, Herr Kommandant.”

Klink maintained the grin until the two men left. Then he let out a heavy sigh. He said, “Sit down, Hogan. Were they rough?”

Hogan said, “No more rough than the Boy Scouts.”

Klink shuddered, “Hogan, that’s not funny.”

Hogan said, “I still don’t know what they’re after. You run a funny little country.”

Klink said, “You look well enough. Still, you seem a little pale. Maybe you should get some rest.”

Hogan teased, “Concern?”

Klink said, “Your men clearly disapproved of your departure. Things will return to normal, I should think. You may go.”

As Hogan stood he said, “You’re all heart, Kommandant.”

Strangely enough, Hogan felt at home. He headed straight to the barracks. His team slowly made its way to the common room. Hogan sat at the table and LeBeau poured him some coffee. He saw Kinchloe smile. Then he asked, “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing much,” said Kinchloe. “We were worried about you. All we heard was that things got fouled up in Gießen.”

LeBeau said, “That’s right, Colonel. We know it wasn’t your fault. Those fools! We should have gone in to get Mueller.”

Hogan said, “They got Mueller.”

“Not according to London,” said Kinchloe. Hogan shook his head. Kinchloe said, “You didn’t know? What happened up there?”

Hogan explained the strange circumstances including his abandonment by the obsessed team. He felt dissatisfied with the events but everyone was convinced the Merry Men caught Mueller. He looked at Kinchloe and the others. He saw worry and concern.

Hogan asked, “What’s wrong?”

Kinchloe sighed, “London reported Mueller got away and the team suffered casualties. We don’t know the detail except that two of them were caught. They were in Kraut uniforms so they’re being tried for espionage. We’re supposed to stay out of it. We didn’t know you evaded capture.”

Hogan said, “I see. How’s Florence Nightingale taking it?”

Newkirk said, “We decided not to tell her.”

LeBeau said, “We figured she didn’t need to know.”

Hogan said, “She’s a lieutenant colonel.”

Carter said, “Yeah, but she has girl rank. It’s not the same thing as boy rank.”

Hogan said, “Tiger knows her. That’s got to count for something.”

Newkirk said, “Begging the colonel’s pardon and all that – does that mean when you’re gone the bird’s in charge?”

“I didn’t say that,” said Hogan. “As long as we’re stuck with her, we’ll use her as we need to but she is still an officer. I don’t want to hear anything about girl rank or boy rank again. She’s not part of our operation. Still, she knows those men. She belongs to their operation and you should have told her.”

Kinchloe said, “We’re sorry, Colonel. It’s just that she is a woman and she did just get here. It’s a major adjustment for anyone. We didn’t want to worry her.”

Hogan nodded his head, “Okay, that I can accept. Where is she?”

LeBeau said, “In the infirmary. I think she’s trying to get it hospital clean. Wilson says she’s a tough old nurse.”

Part of Hogan did not want to talk to the nurse. He was doing it again, referring to her as the nurse. He did not want to form bonds with her. Hogan hoped to manage her escape out of Germany. She was in way over her head. The Merry Men used her but she was not an operative of their caliber. Hogan doubted she truly ran any operation, considering the prejudices of her being a woman.

As he entered the infirmary, Hogan saw Wilson storing some supplies and Saunders making fresh beds. He asked Wilson to leave. He noticed Saunders maintained a poster image of what an Army nurse should be. He sat down in a chair and said, “There’s been a problem.”

Saunders said, “I’m well informed.”

Hogan said, “But the guys said…”

Saunders quietly said, “Wilson told me. Do you have any idea who was captured?”

Hogan said, “Not a clue. The guys – they should have told you. They just didn’t want you to worry.”

Saunders said, “I’m sure of that. Colonel, I know your reputation. You don’t know the meaning of the word fail. There must be something you can do.”

Hogan said, “My hands are tied. London told us to stay out of it.”

“You managed to escape,” said Saunders.

“I wasn’t with them,” said Hogan. “The damn idiots! They used me as bait to lure away the Underground. They had Mueller; at least that’s what everyone thought. They abandoned me. If it weren’t for the Underground, I’d still be stuck in Gießen. Thank God for Tiger.”

Saunders said, “Tiger? You saw Tiger? How is she?”

Hogan said, “Well. She doesn’t like your team.”

Saunders said, “At the moment, I don’t think I like them either. Depending on your point of view, they’re either the best soldiers or the worst soldiers. Every war has that type. Every military organization has that type. They’re the elite. They do the nasty work and they’re good at it. Tell me what happened.”

Hogan did, and he surprised himself with the attention to detail. He saw a glimmer of recognition when he mentioned Schmitt’s name. There was no such hint when he mentioned the Jaegers. Perhaps he underestimated Saunders. She was a walking little black book of espionage and saboteur contacts. She knew Schmitt was formerly a police officer.

It confirmed Hogan’s theory that Brody used him as bait. As to what he wanted, neither Hogan nor Saunders could determine Brody’s true intentions. It seemed irrelevant as the team suffered losses. Brody’s arrogance and reputation led to his downfall.

Carter entered excitedly and said, “Colonel, you’re never going to guess who just arrived.”

Hogan sternly said, “Who?”

Carter said, “Colonel Crittendon.”

Hogan smacked his right hand against his forehead and said, “Not that idiot.”

Saunders said, “I specialize in distracting idiots.”

Carter said, “Really? That sure would be swell. I mean, gosh, you’re so pretty and…”

“Down Carter,” said Hogan. “Where is he?”

“In with Klink,” replied Carter.

Hogan said, “I hope this is temporary.”

“Kinch is on it,” said Carter.

As Hogan walked to the barracks, Carter and Saunders followed him. Wilson looked slightly relieved as he stood on the compound. He decided to follow as well. Clearly, work in the infirmary was considered complete for the moment. Hogan found the men anxiously listening in on the conversation.

Hogan snapped, “Report.”

Kinchloe said, “The dear colonel was picked up by our good friend Colonel Wagner. He flew the coop from Stalag 9.”

Hogan said, “I’m sure that it’s a complete coincidence that he decided to head to our neck of the woods.” The men laughed.

Saunders said, “He sounds British.”

Newkirk said, “I’m ashamed to confirm that astute analysis.”

Hogan was uncertain if Newkirk made mockery of Saunders or Crittendon. He said, “He’s actually a group captain but the Krauts keep calling him colonel. We just go with the flow.”

“That’s terrible,” said Saunders.

As Hogan listened he said, “That’s good. Klink’s only keeping him a couple of days until he can get him back to Stalag 9. All right, we don’t want him interfering. For those of you who don’t know him, he’s a jinx. Strange things happen when he’s around.” The men laughed, recalling some of the tricks they played on Crittendon.

Olsen entered the doorway and said, “Schultz is coming.”

As Hogan put away the coffee pot, the men dispersed. He entered the main room and saw Newkirk started the shell game. He gave his usual advice to remember how much money they put in so they could get it back after Schultz left.

As Schultz entered he cried, “Roust!”

Hogan sighed, “Roll call? Isn’t it a little early? You know, that’s the trouble with you Germans. You run things on a schedule that a man can set his watch to and then you change your minds.”

“Jolly jokers,” said Schultz. “Colonel Hogan, gambling is forbidden.”

“We’re conducting experiments in ESP,” teased Hogan.

Schultz sighed, “Not again. Roust!”

There were the typical protests but Hogan ordered his men out of the barracks. They lined up with the usual tomfoolery, switching places to make Schultz restart the count. Hogan saw Crittendon exit the office with Klink, who gestured for the man to join ranks with Hogan.

As Crittendon approached, he smiled, “Well, I must say, this is most unusual.”

Saunders smiled, “You can stand next to me if you’d like.”

Hogan said, “Colonel Rodney Crittendon, meet Lieutenant Colonel Maria Saunders.”

“A must unusual pleasure,” said Crittendon as he took his place in the rank. “Whatever is a woman doing here?”

Saunders said, “My plane was shot down a couple of weeks ago. I’m a flight nurse.”

Schultz laughed, “That’s a good one. The Gestapo thinks you are an American Mata Hari.”

Hogan said, “Schultzie, don’t be rude. She still outranks you.” Schultz laughed boisterously until Klink demanded a report.

Schultz said, “All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant.”

“Excellent,” said Klink. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why this special roll call. The Fuhrer will be making a very important announcement and the High Command has granted permission for all prisoners to listen to it. We shall broadcast it over the public address in an hour. I expect your full attention.”

Several men rendered the traditional raspberry, which upset Klink. Hogan once explained it was actually a Bronx cheer, leaving out the sarcastic meaning of the phrase. For a while, Klink accepted it as a good thing but had difficulty appreciating the sound. He grew tired of it and demanded a more proper gesture. Then he dismissed the men and returned to his office.

Saunders said, “Group Captain, if I may be so forward, I have some tea in my barracks. Would you care to join me?”

“Yes,” said Crittendon. He offered his arm. Hogan was impressed that Saunders rose to the challenge of occupying the man’s interest. It allowed him the freedom to find out information concerning the Fuhrer’s speech.

Yet it seemed a day of failures. Hogan did not find out about the planned speech before its presentation. He settled for the rendition broadcast over the address system. It was in German. As the men stood in formation, Klink rendered interpretations. He continued merrily as a staff car arrived – Burkhalter.

While the general usually considered Klink an idiot, he seemed mildly impressed with his interpretations of the Fuhrer’s speech. Burkhalter was almost proud. Klink had an excellent command of the English language, a rare talent the Kommandant displayed that suggested he might not be an idiot.

There was nothing special about the speech. Hogan tried to glean some reason for the High Command’s orders for prisoners to listen. It ended and Klink boisterously praised the Fuhrer with Burkhalter wholeheartedly supporting the effort. Then he dismissed the men. Hogan watched as the two entered the Kommandantur. He scrambled inside to eavesdrop.

Burkhalter said, “Well done! There is hope for you yet, Klink.”

“Thank you, Herr General,” said Klink.

Burkhalter said, “I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here.”

Klink said, “I am a little curious but you go where you must, Herr General.”

Burkhalter said, “We’ve made an interesting breakthrough concerning a group of saboteurs operating within the Fatherland.”

Klink said, “Really? How dare they!”

Burkhalter said, “It’s been taken care of. We managed to capture a general and a major.”

Klink said, “A general? Why would England send in a general to conduct sabotage?”

Burkhalter said, “He’s American. He’s a most unusual general. We had a double agent infiltrate the 82nd Airborne. They’ve been operating a sabotage and espionage ring for quite some time. He’s the reason you have the fraulein. Hauptmann Mueller managed to escape the plane before our fighters destroyed it.”

Klink said, “But that doesn’t make sense. If we had an agent on board, why would our fighters want to destroy it? I saw it explode. It was nasty business.”

Burkhalter said, “It was a lucky shot and they were carrying a large shipment of thermite explosives. The fraulein knows more than she’s saying. There’s a reason we left her here instead of moving her to Ravensbruck. We wanted her unit to try a rescue. We underestimated the Americans. They tried capturing Mueller. They very nearly succeeded.”

Klink said, “But they didn’t.”

Burkhalter said, “No. They did catch him but we were aware of their plans. The SS moved in. There was a nasty firefight. Two of the Americans were killed in the attack. Unfortunately, so was Mueller. The Americans saw to that.”

Klink asked, “What’s this got to do with Stalag 13?”

Burkhalter said, “The Americans escaped. I think they’ll make an attempt to rescue the fraulein.”

Klink said, “They’re coming here?”

Burkhalter said, “We can’t be sure. They have a policy of not leaving behind their men. I rather doubt they’d leave behind a woman.”

Klink said, “I’ll double the guard.”

“No,” said Burkhalter.

Klink said, “No?”

Burkhalter said, “Colonel Wagner is combing the woods as we speak. I heard he found an Englander earlier today.”

Klink shrugged, “It’s only Colonel Crittendon. I’m sending him back to Stalag 9. He fancies himself an escape artist and he tries in the most bizarre ways. He’s a buffoon.”

Burkhalter said, “I see. I want these two Americans. It’s one thing to kill a man in the heat of battle. They outright killed Mueller in the back of the head. They are assassins and must be dealt with accordingly. In order to get the fraulein, they have to break in here first…unless that Englander is helping them. Colonel Wagner captured him so easily.”

Klink said, “I’ll have Schultz keep an eye on him.”

“Her,” said Burkhalter. “She’s the bait.”

Hogan listened for another moment as Burkhalter discussed some trivial matters before excusing himself to leave. He waited for confirmation that the general left. He indulged in a quiet laugh recalling Klink’s comment about Crittendon being a buffoon. Then he thought about what Burkhalter said.

Could it be possible? Not that Crittendon would have been sent out on such a task on orders, but he constantly attempted escape. If he did succeed and Brody perchance ran into him, he might consider it. Yet Crittendon seemed genuinely shocked to find a woman in camp. Hogan decided he should make an inquiry.

Hogan asked his men, “Has anyone seen Crittendon lately?”

LeBeau said, “Barracks 3. Officers have ALL the luck.”

“That’s why we’re officers,” said Hogan as he exited the barracks. He had to make sure. He saw Schultz talking with Langenscheidt and remembered Klink intended the guard to look over Saunders. He hurried to Barracks 3. As he entered, he saw Crittendon and Saunders playing cribbage.

Crittendon cheered, “Ah, another player!”

Hogan sat at the table and said, “I’m here on business. When you were in the woods, did you run into any Americans?”

“My word no,” said Crittendon. “The woods are crawling with Jerry.”

Hogan said, “So you just happened to be coming my way.”

“As a matter of fact yes,” said Crittendon.

Hogan looked at Saunders and said, “He knows about our operation.”

Saunders said, “I see. Well, I’m terribly sorry they caught you. It’s rotten luck.”

Crittendon donned a look of acceptance and said, “There will be another opportunity.” Then he returned to a more chipper tone and said, “We’ve got to get you out of here. Hogan has the tunnels. Once Jerry calms down, he can easily away with you.”

Saunders said, “Once you’re assigned here, whether by London design or German command, there is no escape. I can’t just walk out. It jeopardizes his operation.”

Hogan said, “Trust me, I want her out of here. Once this business with her unit is over, I’ll start working on it.”

Crittendon asked, “Don’t they have a special camp for women?”

Hogan said, “Life is cheap there. One false move and they’ll shoot. Klink is many things but at least he’s trying to be decent with her. Burkhalter thinks your men will try to rescue you. Two of them are on the lam. That’s why he’s keeping you here.”

“I’m the bait,” said Saunders.

Hogan said, “Yes. The time will come – just not now.”

Schultz entered with his usual excitement, personally selected by the Kommandant to guard the fraulein. He did not object to the company, but Hogan had other matters needing his attention. If Brody and his man were on their way to the camp, they were brazen enough to enter through the emergency tunnel.

Brody’s plan could not have been going the way he intended. He lost two men. He eliminated his target but he remained in country. Why did a general take charge of the operation? It made little sense. The man had thousands of troops under his command. Hogan felt a headache.


	9. Denouement

## Chapter 9: Denouement

Hogan lay in his bunk. He heard Crittendon snoring from the other bunk. With all the activity occurring outside of camp, he had Kinchloe radio London a temporary cessation of operations. London was distressed. Sometimes they forgot they dealt with prisoners of war inside a camp. If ever there was a time Hogan wanted to go out and blow up something, tonight was the night.

Usually, Hogan did not feel the need to post guards inside of the tunnel system. Baker often staffed the radio at night. With the operations shut down, Hogan asked the sergeant to monitor the different frequencies. Hogan worried, as a commanding officer should. He wanted the emergency tunnel exit locked but made the decision against it. If Brody and Collins made it, he needed them to enter quickly lest they expose the tunnel to the enemy.

Hogan did not want the two men wandering about the tunnel system. Yes, he wanted Saunders out of his camp. She simply did not belong. If she just disappeared, the Krauts would tear apart every board inside Barracks 3 looking for her escape path. They knew she had not been around long enough to dig a tunnel system. There was too much activity outside the camp to bring in the emergency plane.

Damn those hotshots! Why did that plane have to go down near his camp? Hogan could not sleep. When he managed to doze, the slightest unusual noise stirred him back to consciousness. Even the camp dogs seemed restless, barking at strange hours. The air raid siren blew. Hogan knew the process. All of the searchlights would be turned off and the guards would mobilize to secure the inside perimeter.

Hogan was not privy to all air operations over the region. If something was targeted nearby, London informed him as a matter of courtesy. More than likely the raiding party targeted Dusseldorf or another city within the military district.

Hogan sat up: the guards would turn off the searchlights. He grabbed his robe and stumbled in the darkness. Kinchloe was tired but got out of bed so Hogan could enter the tunnel. Sensing trouble, Newkirk and Carter followed. The tunnels were pitch black. Hogan saw a few of the fat lamps lit. Baker was making the rounds with a flashlight. Hogan took the flashlight and made his way to the tunnel exit. He pressed his finger to his lips and the men understood. He turned off the flashlight.

Nothing. After a few moments, the lights turned on indicating the air raid danger passed. Hogan inspected the tunnel exit. Everything was safe and secure. Hogan shook his head. Maybe Brody was not coming. Was he overreacting?

Newkirk said, “Bloody hell, mate, you’ve got the jitters.”

Hogan said, “Back to bed.” Maybe he did have the jitters. He returned to his room and tried sleeping. It was no use. His adrenalin pumped. Skilled operatives knew how to operate in the dark. He often seized the opportunity when the searchlights went off during air raids. Maybe they broke in a different way. Maybe they were not even coming tonight.

London did not tell him Brody was coming. Hogan feared it because Burkhalter believed it. What if the general was wrong? Hogan was usually a good judge of character. Burkhalter believed it enough that he enlisted the aid of the local infantry to patrol the woods.

Sleep finally came. Hogan did not know how long he slept when the gunshots erupted. They were nearby. The barracks came alive as men wondered what was happening. It sounded like an entire company engaged in a fight. As suddenly as it started, it stopped and all was quiet. Then began the confused shouts of the guards coupled with sounds of frantic running and a truck in motion.

LeBeau manned the sink periscope as Crittendon entered the main room. Hogan went back into his room and set up the coffee pot. Kinchloe stood in the doorway. Carter nervously flitted about while Crittendon told him to stay put.

Kinchloe said, “Doesn’t sound like anyone’s in Klink’s office.”

LeBeau said, “Klink’s on the compound. So is Burkhalter.”

Hogan asked, “What are they wearing?”

“Nightclothes,” said LeBeau. “Klink’s trying to button his coat.”

As Hogan put away the coffee pot he said, “Damn. What the hell is going on out there?”

Carter said, “I think someone wants up from the tunnel.”

Hogan scrambled to the main room as Kinchloe activated the ladder. Baker hastily climbed up and said, “We’ve got company.”

“Everybody except Baker stay put,” snapped Hogan as he started down into the tunnel. His heart raced. Baker led Hogan down the escape tunnel. He saw Wilson rendering first aid to Brody, who was lying on the floor barely conscious. Collins stood nervously, trying to catch his breath.

Baker said, “We secured the exit.”

“Back into the tunnels,” Hogan snapped. “Move it! We can’t stay here.” Was he compromised? He snapped, “Start filling in the tunnel.” The men reacted best to clear, concise orders. Filling in the tunnel was a precaution. Brody groaned as men hastily carried him. Hogan dare not bring the two men into the barracks.

“They’ll pay for this,” hissed Collins.

Hogan threw Collins against the wall and said, “You idiots are compromising my men’s lives and countless others who rely on our operation. What the hell are you doing?”

Brody weakly said, “I’m not leaving without her.”

Hogan said, “Right now you’re not going anywhere. You’re an ass. Wilson, do what you can for him.” He hurried back to the barracks and sent down additional men to help fill the tunnel. He paced the room.

Crittendon said, “Bad show tonight?”

Hogan sat at the table and said, “I’ve got a wounded general and an arrogant major down in the tunnels. I’ve no idea if the Krauts found the entrance.”

LeBeau said, “They’re all still running around out there, Colonel.”

Kinchloe said, “Colonel, what’s the next step?”

“An officer always knows the next step,” laughed Hogan. “We’re in big trouble, Kinch. For now, we stay put.”

Crittendon said, “Jerry might not know.”

Hogan said, “But then again he might know everything. Two hundred lives are counting on what happens tonight.”

Crittendon said, “Hogan, all it takes is one moment of doubt at the wrong junction. Then you find yourself stuck behind a desk for twelve years, unable to get back what you once had no matter how hard you try. I may outrank you but this time I will not interfere. You need to solve this little puzzle and I know you can.”

Hogan looked at Crittendon, the buffoon, the idiot, the man suddenly giving sage advice as a father gives a son. Something stalled Crittendon’s advancement through the ranks. Hogan always assumed it was because the man was a joke. The British advanced officers on a schedule, earlier if the man proved meritorious. They also retained a man at rank if he suffered a humiliation. Even the longest in tooth remained at rank. Crittendon should have been an air commodore or possibly even an air marshal by now. Crittendon returned to the small office.

Kinchloe said, “He tasks you.”

Hogan stood and said, “We’re not wallowing around in pity. We play this to the end. Radio London; send a message to Bulldog. I want a propaganda air raid, no live eggs. I want the message to say we’ll be back. See if they’ll toss in drawings of the 82nd logo too.”

Kinchloe nodded his head and said, “Right-o, Group Captain.”

#HH#

Morning roll call – Hogan almost did not think he and his men would survive the night. The woods crawled with Wagner’s men. The camp guards remained on heightened alert. Hogan stopped his men from the tunnel filling assignment. They only managed fifty feet but he hoped that was enough if the entrance was discovered.

Collins remained in the tunnel with Brody, who suffered an abdominal wound. Both men were out of the game – physically as well as mentally. Hogan wished he had a camp doctor. Klink brought one in from time to time to conduct the various physicals as required by the Red Cross. Wilson did his best but conceded he needed assistance.

Hogan allowed Saunders to go to the tunnels, a calculated risk. These men were her team and chain of command. She owed no loyalty to Hogan. Yet she had been a combat nurse for twenty five years. She managed to remove the bullet and did some surgical sewing, but dressed the wound so that a surgeon could go back in and do a proper job.

There was no tomfoolery at roll call, something that Schultz appreciated. He was tired but had fallen asleep while guarding the nurse. Hogan politely reminded Schultz of the count when the guard seemed to stumble on his own accord. Then Klink emerged from his office demanding a report.

“All present,” said Schultz.

“Very good,” said Klink. “Fraulein Oberst, it might be of interest to you that your unit is somewhere out in the woods attempting a rescue.”

Saunders scoffed, “They don’t know the meaning of the word fail. I highly doubt they’re out there. I think you’re chasing ghosts and goblins.”

Klink looked at Hogan and said, “Someone was outside the perimeter.”

Hogan said, “Wasn’t me. I would have kept going.” The comment evoked nervous laughter.

Klink said, “Whoever it was, the man was injured.”

Saunders said, “Oh, well then yes, you may be right. They won’t think of it as a failure to evacuate an injured man, just a temporary postponement of the mission. They’ll be back.” Klink looked at her. She continued, “I can bide my time.”

Hogan said, “Sure. They sound like a swell bunch of guys. What about the rest of us?”

Saunders said, “Oh relax. You can come too. There’s room for everybody.”

Klink snapped, “Enough!” Then he said, “Hogan, you would like to fantasize about such a gallant rescue but you are not a princess and those men are not knights in shining armor. No one escapes Stalag 13. No one!”

Saunders said, “I’m the Princess of Maryland. Bow down before me!”

Hogan shrugged his shoulders and said, “Well, princess outranks baron, isn’t that right Baron von Klink?”

“Ha, ha,” Klink sarcastically said. “You are all confined to the barracks. Have a nice day.”

Crittendon said, “You are denying the men breakfast?”

“Consider it a temporary postponement,” Klink teased. Then he said, “You don’t want to be in the compound when the shooting starts again. Dismissed!”

Not that breakfast was a serious loss but Hogan knew he was going to have to make it up to the guys. He had food stores in the tunnels but LeBeau did not have the time or resources to cook for two hundred men. The men grumbled but knew they could manage.

There was nothing to do but wait. Hogan received word London agreed to the propaganda mission. He needed to get those two men out of his tunnels. He listened by way of coffee pot. Wagner’s men had been spooked when several mannequins dropped out of trees after someone stepped on a tripwire. They knew someone was in the woods playing games.

Hogan rolled his eyes as Klink boasted that the Americans just could not pull it off but Burkhalter disagreed. These particular Americans were tenacious and cunning. The two listened to the various radio reports from Wagner. There was nothing. It was as if the men simply disappeared.

The air raid siren blew. Hogan hoped it was his requested raid. He used the periscope to look outside and smiled. He said, “It’s raining leaflets.”

Carter said, “Aw, we’re gonna have to clean that all up, you know.”

Hogan said, “Tell it to your shop steward.”

Saunders said, “I trust this will wrap up things nicely.”

Hogan said, “The sooner we get those men out of camp, the better. I really want to blow up something. How’s the Bad Kissingen Bridge looking these days?”

Carter said, “I think they’re almost finished rebuilding it.”

Newkirk said, “There’s that new munitions factory. It isn’t fully operational yet.”

Wilson came up from the tunnel and said, “Colonel, I think the general isn’t doing so well. He’s burning up.”

Both Hogan and Saunders said, “Damn.” Then Saunders said, “Maybe you should have asked for a medical drop of penicillin.” Hogan said nothing as she went into the tunnel.

LeBeau said, “Maybe Schnitzer can get his hands on some.”

“He won’t be here for two days,” said Hogan. “It won’t be much longer. Once things cool down out there, we’ll make a run to the hospital.”

Newkirk said, “And just how are we supposed to get in?”

“I’m sure we can figure out a way,” said Hogan.

#HH#

Finally released from the barracks, Schultz ordered the men to clean the camp. Hogan read one of the leaflets. It was simple with a picture of the double A symbol representing 82nd Airborne with a message, “We’ll be back.” Another leaflet had a message, “Death from above.” Another leaflet showed a picture of Brody near a British landmark holding a copy of the day’s newspaper. Hogan thought that was a nice touch. It was enough for Burkhalter to suspend operations in the area.

Everything was falling into place. He detailed men to dig out the tunnel. Now he needed a way to get out those men. Hogan understood that fever meant infection. Antibiotics proved scarce. Stalag 13 had a minimal infirmary. Red Cross POW medical kits did not contain such things.

Hogan decided it was time to pay the friendly Kommandant a visit. With Burkhalter out of the camp, Klink would be more accommodating. As Schultz distracted Klink, Hogan carefully stole a cigar in his usual manner. Yes, things returned to normal.

Klink said, “This recent nonsense has put me behind schedule. What do you want?”

Hogan said, “A certain nurse is upset.”

Klink said, “Bah. Her unit failed. Colonel Wagner chased them away. What a waste of time. They’ve been in London for hours.”

Hogan said, “I’m sure you’ll be reminding her about that for a long time to come.”

Klink said, “I am not a cruel man. I like the fraulein. I’m even growing accustomed to her presence. Did you know that Colonel Wagner respects her unit for trying to rescue her? While he didn’t capture them, he did stop them.”

Hogan said, “Well now I have to put up with her tantrums about the lack of medical supplies.”

Klink said, “She’s just acting out because they failed despite her earlier confidence.”

Hogan said, “You haven’t had to put up with it yet.”

As Klink laughed, Saunders stormed angrily into the office despite Langenscheidt trying to keep her out and she slammed a piece of paper onto Klink’s desk. She snapped, “I expect you to fill this requisition. I’ll not tolerate a shabby medical operation under MY watch.”

Hogan said in a singsong manner, “I told you so.”

Klink said, “Now see here, Fraulein. I’m in charge of this camp, not you.” Hogan looked at Saunders’ face. Was she going to cry? Klink continued, “I, uh, oh come now! This is most unbecoming!” Hogan tried very hard not to snicker. Klink said, “I see no harm in a few of these things.”

Hogan said, “They’ll be back. Death from above, you know.”

As Saunders stood at attention she said, “Thank you.” She left, with Langenscheidt looking very puzzled.

Klink sighed, “They were so close. They won’t be back. This camp is just too tough. Schultz, go to the hospital and see what you can manage. Really, now, penicillin! They won’t let us have that I’m sure. Bandages, fine, medical scissors, acetylsalicylic acid?”

Hogan said, “Aspirin.”

“I know that,” Klink growled. “I suppose you want to go too.”

Hogan said, “Send Wilson. He’s the medic – unless you want Schultz to take out the fraulein for a lovely afternoon car ride.”

“Don’t get funny,” said Klink. “Schultz, take Wilson.”

Schultz said, “I’d rather take the fraulein.”

“Now!”

Hogan smiled. He was back in command. He returned to the compound and watched the staff car pull around to the front. With a little tomfoolery, Newkirk easily managed to get inside the boot with his bundle. Schultz made Wilson get in the back seat. Then he watched as the staff car left camp.

Saunders approached him and said, “I hope this works.”

“Newkirk’s good,” said Hogan. “He’ll get the penicillin.”

Saunders said, “I need to get back to him.”

Hogan looked at her and said, “I understand. Come on.”

Whatever animosity Hogan had with the strange Merry Men, it faded quickly. The men suffered defeat. Brody suffered the fever and Collins looked crestfallen. Saunders made do with the makeshift bed and what little medical supplies the prisoners managed. There was nothing more to be said, or so he thought.

As he tried to return to the barracks, Collins followed him. Something bothered the man. Hogan asked, “Something on your mind, Major?”

Collins said, “We lost two men. Now it appears that the general isn’t going to make it.”

Hogan said, “Do you know what your problem is? You don’t play well with others. You’re effectively neutralized at the moment. Now that I can do my job without your interference, I can do something about the situation. I have a man going into town to get penicillin. The Underground is arranging to get you and General Brody out of here – alive. Maybe in the future you’ll better appreciate cooperation.”

Collins shook his head and said, “Fair enough. There will be a next time for me. As for the general, well, I’m sure General Bradley will rein him in. This isn’t the end of the Merry Men.”

Hogan said, “Just a temporary suspension of operations.” Maybe some good came out of this situation after all. He asked, “Did General Bradley really sign her orders attaching her to your unit?”

Collins laughed, “Yes, but don’t make too much out of it. General Brody orchestrated the entire thing. It gives her an added sense of importance. She’s fearless, Colonel Hogan. She’s nursed men in trenches and covered patients when the enemy launched artillery barrages. She can get into places with the flash of a smile.”

Hogan said, “You love her.”

Collins said, “I can’t.”

“Then the general,” said Hogan.

“He can’t,” said Collins.

Kinchloe arrived and stood briefly before Hogan asked for a report. A staff car arrived for Crittendon. Hogan nearly forgot the man was still in camp. He returned to the barracks and walked with Crittendon to the car.

Crittendon said, “I take it things are going well.”

Hogan said, “Yes.”

Crittendon said, “A good commanding officer knows when to let his subordinates do their job. Take care, Colonel Hogan.”

Hogan said, “You too, Group Captain Crittendon.”

He stood and watched as the car departed camp. LeBeau said, “At least he didn’t cause any trouble this time.”

Hogan said, “No. I think I may have underestimated him.”


	10. Back in the Saddle Again

## Chapter 10: Back in the Saddle Again

Newkirk was a professional. While changing clothes inside the boot of a car by torch proved cumbersome, he managed well enough. He felt relief. The past several days proved chaotic and frenzied. Knowing Hogan seized control of the situation reassured him. He hated being a prisoner but he loved serving his country.

He silently cursed as Schultz managed to hit every pothole in the road. Newkirk easily ascertained they were close when the car traveled on well-maintained roads, a practicality near hospitals. When the car stopped, he waited for Wilson’s signal before emerging from the boot as a medical officer.

The disguise worked. Newkirk easily fooled the staff. No one questioned the forged supply requisition. As he walked about with a medic, he discreetly picked up a few handy items. Once in the supply room, he looked about for anything he should grab.

The medic said, “Penicillin is scarce. I don’t have much.”

“Even just a little bit,” said Newkirk. “We have a sick man.”

“You should bring him to the hospital,” said the medic.

Newkirk said, “His fever is too high. I did not want to risk it.”

The medic said, “Of course, Herr Doctor. I cannot give you a case but here is a carton.” He handed Newkirk a small box.

Newkirk knew enough to read the box. Penizillin. He sighed, “I wish I could have some more but this should do for now.” As the two left the supply room, Newkirk turned his head so Schultz would not see his face. Newkirk had an easier time getting his requisition filled because it was for a Jerry unit.

Schultz said, “This is most kind of you.”

The orderly said, “Bah! Prisoners of war would steal milk from babies if they could!”

Newkirk kept moving. He had several small boxes including the penicillin. It was not a large or greedy order. He stowed the supplies in the boot of the car and covered them with a blanket. He wrapped the penicillin carton in a cloth and set it in the backseat. He had to wait for Schultz and Wilson. He saw a young nurse walking, looking somewhat tired.

“Guten tag,” smiled Newkirk.

The nurse tried a smile and said, “Guten tag. Forgive me, Herr Doctor. It’s been a long day.”

“You deserve a good rest,” said Newkirk. “I shall not hold you up but I would like to see you again, perhaps next time I am in town getting supplies.”

The nurse smiled and said, “My husband might not approve.”

Newkirk said, “Ah, what rotten luck on my part. He is a lucky man. I might like to meet him too.”

“He is very busy,” said the nurse. “His unit is away but my uncle looks after me.”

Newkirk said, “I can see why. Oh, you’ve nothing to fear from me. Enjoy your day.” He watched as the nurse resumed her walk. What a lovely bird. He heard a cough and saw Wilson at the boot of the car. Schultz started herding Wilson into the back seat. Newkirk quickly managed his way inside the boot.

That was too close, thought Newkirk. He should have paid better attention to the situation. Another moment and he could have been stranded. He found it extremely difficult changing back into his uniform in the now crowded boot. He was a professional. He was accustomed to quick costume changes from his days on the stage. He knew how to escape from the vanishing cabinet, a tight squeeze. He managed to do both within the boot of that car.

When he heard the familiar camp sounds and tomfoolery, Newkirk prepared to emerge from the boot. The blinding light shortly disoriented him but someone helped him out and his eyes readjusted. Schultz allowed the men to move the boxes into the infirmary, unaware that he had more parcels than what he loaded.

Wilson passed the carton of penicillin to Newkirk, who flew to the barracks. He handed it off to Hogan, who went down into the tunnel. He followed because he had to see it through. He was a good soldier and loyal subject to the king.

The two men stopped. Saunders was crying uncontrollably and Collins held her. Baker quietly said, “The general didn’t make it.”

Hogan snapped, “Damn it! We were this close!”

“Bloody hell,” swore Newkirk. “It can’t end like this.”

Hogan said, “You did a good job, Newkirk. We just didn’t have enough time.”

Kinchloe arrived and looked at the strange scene. He said, “Colonel, the Kommandant wants to see you.”

Hogan said, “Okay. As soon as it gets dark, I want a burial.”

Newkirk watched as Hogan left. Their team did many impossible missions. Events did not turn out as hoped on this rare occasion. He was angry. He knew it was not their fault. Even though Hogan turned the tide and seized control of the situation, it was too late.

#HH#

As Hogan supervised the burial, he remembered the last one when Hercules did not survive. Another man assumed identity as Hercules while the real one lay buried in an anonymous grave. Hogan did not want a private graveyard. He wanted victory. He could not afford a lavish funeral scene in the woods. It had to be quick and with as much respect as possible considering the environment.

The Underground waited for instructions. Hogan opted to send out Collins with the changing of the dogs. As he quietly returned to camp, he reflected on life choices. He chose this life. He was a good commanding officer. Hogan would not tolerate another unit acting rogue and arrogant in his area of operations.

Everybody was exhausted and Hogan put everyone in for the evening. No operations anticipated or planned, Hogan went to bed. Even London did not bother with assignments. It was a rare thing for him to shut down the radio. Resistance and Underground units regularly shut down but he always managed to have someone man the radio just in case.

In the morning, Hogan and his men put on their best faces. Brody was not his man but was his responsibility. Hogan saw hundreds of men safely escape out of the country. He was in command.

At roll call, he saw Saunders trying to feign a casual look. Hogan noticed she tried to hide the puffy eyes. He had to get her out of the country. She was not Tiger. Despite what Collins said about her, she mourned the loss of her commanding officer. If Klink noticed, Hogan could easily pass it off as being upset at the lack of rescue.

When roll call concluded, the men went about usual business. It was unusually cold. Hogan sat in the main room while several played cards. It was all in fun, as Hogan did not allow the men to play for money when Newkirk sat at the table.

Newkirk said, “I throw down the queen of diamonds and the three of hearts, and you picked up the three.”

Saunders said, “Sorry, my mind isn’t in this game today.”

LeBeau cheerfully said, “Who wants some strudel?” The warm aroma was invigorating. Carter passed out some plates and LeBeau merrily doled out portions to the men.

Hogan said, “This is really good.”

Schultz arrived, a matter of excellent timing. His eyes widened and he said, “Strudel.”

“Have a piece,” said LeBeau.

“Danke,” said Schultz. “Oh Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant wants to see you.”

Hogan said, “Can’t you see I’m eating?”

Schultz said, “The Red Cross sent in a Christmas shipment. The truck arrives in a couple of hours.”

Christmas – Hogan forgot about the yule season. He said, “I hope your boys at the depot didn’t raid the packages.”

Schultz shrugged, “I’m sure they’re too busy enjoying gluhwein.”

Hogan went to see Klink. He saw Hilda setting up some decorations around her desk, which betrayed the usual military decorum of the office. She smiled at him and he briefly felt weak in the knees. He loved playing the kissing game with her.

Klink was in an especially good mood. He smiled, “Come in, Hogan. Would you care for a cigar?”

“You’re in a good mood,” said Hogan.

Klink said, “Ah, but the goose is getting quite fat as we speak. I have a small favor to ask of you.”

Hogan said, “If the Red Cross packages haven’t been tampered with, I’ll ask LeBeau to cook that fat goose for you.”

Klink said, “That blabbermouth. Very good.”

Hogan asked, “Who’s coming to dinner?”

Klink said, “Just us, my dear Hogan. General Burkhalter will be with his family. Colonel Wagner might stop by for some herring salad on the eve but he wishes to be with his men. It is a difficult time for soldiers. I almost felt ashamed for inviting him.”

Hogan asked, “Did he forgive you?”

Klink said, “Yes. I know there are differences between the infantry and Luftwaffe. I admire him.”

Hogan felt an overwhelming sense of desire to disgrace Wagner, a professional soldier who had a hand in Brody’s demise. He could not let that feeling interrupt his dealings with Klink. He said, “I’m sure we’ll all manage to make a merry Christmas.”

Klink said, “That’s the spirit!”

Hogan sighed, “Christmas pudding, presents under the tree, colorful lights – maybe we’ll even see Santa Claus come down the chimney.”

Klink said, “I know. We are unable to see our families. Together, we shall make the best of it. I suppose we can suspend certain hostilities.”

Hogan said, “You mean not try and escape.”

Klink said, “Many a man has tried it on the eve. Perhaps you will arrange something to keep their minds off it?”

“It’s a little short notice,” said Hogan. “I’ll let the men know.”

Klink said, “That is all, Hogan.”

As Hogan left, he realized the holiday meant other troubles besides escape. Some men became so despondent with their imprisonment they took their own lives. He did not think that a concern at his camp. His men fully supported the mission. He decided some type of activity would be prudent.

Then he saw Schnitzer arrive. He knew his men had everything under control. Hogan knew how to get men in and out of the country. He hoped he had a new ally. He tried visualizing mannequins falling out of trees spooking the infantrymen. That was a clever trick.

Hogan returned to the barracks and saw Kinchloe playing rummy with Saunders. He said, “The Kommandant wants us to do something to celebrate the holiday.”

Kinchloe said, “Ah yes, the annual Christmas show. I had forgotten about that. At least now we have a soprano for the Glee Club.”

“You’ll regret it,” said Saunders. “I’m not a very good singer.”

Hogan said, “You haven’t heard the Glee Club.”

Kinchloe said, “LeBeau can carry a tune.”

Hogan laughed. That was true. LeBeau had a wonderful mix of different talents. He also had his limitations. LeBeau constantly suffered from the cold and was claustrophobic. Having been a prisoner the longest, the Frenchman should have suffered the worst of depression but instead he was an energetic man. Hogan admired his passion, fighting for a free France.

“He also has a pair of hands,” said Saunders.

Hogan said, “We’ve been prisoners a while, my dear Colonel.”

Saunders said, “I see. Well, I’m sure it’s all for the greater good so count me in.”

As the team entered, Carter said, “The bird is away.”

Newkirk said, “Blimey, she’s sitting right at the table.”

“I meant that major,” said Carter. “Sheesh!”

Hogan said, “We’re putting together a Christmas show. Can I count on the Glee Club?” There was some hemming and hawing at the notion. Hogan teased, “Too bad. I found a soprano.” The tones changed to excited affirmations.

LeBeau asked, “Do you know La Marseillaise?”

“Allons enfants de la Patrie, le jour de gloire est arrivé…”

For a moment, Hogan saw happy men. Not everyone knew the words but the enthusiasm was contagious. The singing became too boisterous as Schultz entered and cried, “That is verboten!” It failed to stop the singing.

Hogan said, “The Glee Club is warming up.”

“Colonel Hogan, I beg of you, not this song,” pled Schultz.

“Let them finish the chorus,” smiled Hogan. He knew Schultz was following orders. The men needed to relax. He needed to relax without lowering his guard. He did not want to orchestrate a Christmas truce such as the famous one of 1914, but at least he could offer his men something decent. LeBeau led a rousing cheer.

Schultz said, “That’s better. Colonel Hogan, the Red Cross truck is here.”

The men excitedly rushed out of the barracks. Hogan knew the procedure. The men formed up in ranks, anxiously awaiting their names to be called. A Red Cross representative stood calmly recording the transactions. The ranks slowly thinned until just a handful remained. Hogan set his package by the barracks door. He had to make sure everyone received a package. One person remained standing, but the guards raised the tailgate of the truck.

Hogan approached the Red Cross representative and said, “What about Colonel Saunders?”

The representative said, “I do not have him on the list.”

“She’s a she,” said Hogan as he gestured towards Saunders.

The representative lowered his head and said, “I am sorry. We did not know. She is American?”

“Yes,” said Hogan.

The representative said, “I see. I shall make certain to inform my supervisor and send a wire to the authorities. Regrettably, I only have enough packages for the names on the list. She is new here?”

“Yes,” said Hogan.

“This is an unusual place for a woman,” said the representative. “I may be able to bring a package if there are extras, but you realize what that means.”

Hogan nodded his head. Extra packages meant someone died. It also meant that it contained men’s supplemental garments. He gestured for Saunders to approach and said, “The Red Cross didn’t know you were here. There’s nothing for you.”

Saunders said, “I understand sir. Did we receive any medical care packages?”

The representative said, “Not today. This was a special shipment for the holidays.”

Saunders said, “I see. Well, we do need additional medical supplies. I run a professional medical operation. Whatever you can manage would be greatly appreciated.”

The representative said, “I am sorry, Fraulein.”

Saunders said, “There will be a next time. Merry Christmas.”

The representative said, “Froehlich Weihnachten.”

Hogan watched as Saunders returned to her barracks. He retrieved his package and headed to Barracks 3. Schultz almost made a protest, knowing the Kommandant did not want men inside the women’s barracks, but let it go.

As Hogan entered he said, “They don’t know you’re here yet. It’ll be alright.”

Saunders said, “You don’t have to give up your package. I’m sure the men will share chocolates and coffee.”

Hogan said, “Keep it. I’d rather they not shower you with chocolates and coffee.” Saunders laughed and Hogan felt good. He added, “LeBeau is an excellent chef. I’ll make do.”

Saunders asked, “Do you want the cigarettes?”

Hogan said, “I thought you’d rather have them.”

Saunders said, “It’s an indulgence but I’ve no right…”

“Think nothing of it,” said Hogan. “You’re here for a while. I’ll make you as comfortable as I can and I’ll keep you safe.”

“You’re a decent man,” said Saunders.

Hogan stood and said, “You haven’t seen the kissing game with Fraulein Hilda.” He left and went to Barracks 2. As he entered, the men stared at him. He said, “What’s going on?”

LeBeau said, “You don’t have your package. Bravo.”

Hogan said, “There’ll be another.” The men watched as he entered his room and closed the door.

Carter said, “He’s always thinking of us.”

LeBeau said, “Oui. He is a good man.”

Newkirk said, “We’ll just have to do something nice for him.”

Carter excitedly said, “I know! Let’s blow up the Bad Kissingen Bridge!”

Newkirk said, “Don’t be daft. They’re not done rebuilding it.”

Kinchloe said, “Alright, let’s start a collection of things. Louis, I’m sure you’d love to cook up something special for the Colonel. Peter, see what the gang’s willing to donate. Andrew, start making some bombs. We’ll find something to blow up.”

“Now you’re talking,” said Carter.

#HH#

Hogan wondered what troubled the Kommandant enough to summon him after lights out. It was highly unusual. He entered the office and saw Klink practically slumped in his chair with defeat. He asked, “Is something troubling you?”

“Frau Linkmeyer is on her way,” sighed Klink. “Ooh, that…”

Hogan said, “Eh, it could be worse.”

Klink said with exasperation, “How could it get any worse?”

“You could be going to the Russian front,” jabbed Hogan.

Klink shook his head and said, “That’s looking pretty good to me right now.”

Hogan said, “Cheer up. The Glee Club is warming up for the Christmas show.”

Klink said, “I heard they were singing La Marseilles. I’ll overlook the transgression for now but be warned. If they so much as start a note, I’ll cancel the show.”

“Fair enough,” said Hogan. “What do you intend to do about Frau Linkmeyer?”

Klink said, “I don’t know.”

Hogan said, “You could get lucky.” Klink looked confused. Hogan continued, “Her car could get hit during an air raid.” Hogan saw the look change on Klink’s face to a broad smile. Yes, he was fantasizing it. Hogan added, “You could just marry her and be done with it.”

“You’re a terrible man,” said Klink.

Hogan said, “Your only other option is to find another girl.”

Klink said, “Where am I going to find another girl?”

Hogan said, “Fraulein Hilda.”

Klink said, “That’s entirely out of the question.” Hogan feigned a look of confusion. Klink said, “She’s going to a party. I think she has her eye on some officer in town.”

Hogan said, “Well, you better think of something. You’re getting ready to go into battle. You need a game plan. Just tell her how you really feel.”

Klink started pacing and said, “It’s not that simple. She’s Burkhalter’s sister.”

Hogan said, “Too bad Colonel Wagner is so busy. Maybe he’d like to meet her.”

Klink said, “He has too much good taste for that. Besides, he’s spending the holiday with his men.” His tone softened, “He’s spending the holiday with his men – as should I.”

Hogan said, “Now you’re talking.”

Klink said, “You may go.”

“Glad to be of help,” said Hogan.

Knowing Frau Linkmeyer was coming, Hogan understood the circumstances. Klink would be unbalanced the duration of her visit. For some reason, she fancied Klink. Burkhalter introduced her to several officers but she preferred returning to Stalag 13. This was a time of year to be with family, not out trying to seduce an unmarried officer. He entered the barracks and saw his men abed.

Kinchloe asked, “Trouble?”

“Frau Linkmeyer is coming.”

Kinchloe laughed, “Good. We have orders.”

“Not so good,” said Hogan. “She has a nasty habit of doubling the guards.”

Kinchloe said, “London says the Underground is bringing in a defector. We just have to hide him a few days.”

Hogan said, “We can manage that. Any idea who’s defecting?”

Kinchloe said, “Not yet.”

“It’s always a fun time with London,” Hogan sighed. “When’s he due?”

Kinchloe said, “Midnight at the Hofbrau.”

“I could use a beer,” said Hogan.

Several men volunteered to accompany Hogan. He decided to keep it simple and chose Newkirk. Hogan did not want to arouse undue suspicion. At such a late hour of the evening, military personnel would be tucked away for the night in barracks. He decided civilian attire was more appropriate. The two men would go as factory workers ending a late shift. Hogan carefully glued his fake mustache into place.

The Hofbrau was not too far from camp, fortunately, as Hogan did not have an opportunity to requisition a car earlier in the day. It was cold but not snowing. The two men quickly made their way to the Hofbrau and bided their time over a beer. Hogan saw the local Underground contact Eckhart enter the bar with a nervous man in civilian attire wearing glasses and carrying a satchel. Eckhart saw Hogan and approached.

“Please join us,” said Hogan.

“Danke,” said Eckhart. The agent sat without any trouble but his passenger stumbled into the chair.

Hogan said, “It is a good night to rest.”

Eckhart said, “Such is the season.”

Hogan did not need the code phrase but was reassured by it nonetheless. He said, “What can I do for you tonight?”

“This is Doctor Fredrick Eichmann,” said Eckhart. “He has been conducting research and wishes certain persons to benefit from it.”

Hogan said, “I see. We’re happy to oblige.”

“Good,” said Eckhart. He turned to Eichmann and said, “You can trust these men with your life.”

Eichmann said, “I hope so.”

Eckhart stood and cried, “The hour! My wife is going to kill me. Guten abend.”

“Guten abend,” said Hogan. He watched as Eckhart left. Then he looked at Eichmann. The man was a nervous fellow.

Eichmann asked, “What next?”

Hogan calmly said, “We’ll take care of things. Relax. We do this all the time.”

Leaving proved interesting. Hogan realized Eichmann was a klutz and hoped he was an exceptional scientist worth taking such a risk. The three men made their way through the woods.

Eichmann asked, “Where are we going?”

Hogan said, “We have a unique operation, Herr Doctor. What kind of research do you specialize in?”

Eichmann said, “Atomic.”

Hogan was impressed. The man had to be a genius. He said, “That’s interesting. Shh, we’re getting close.”

As the trio neared the camp, Hogan saw flurry of activity within the compound. Something alerted the guards. Then he heard the dogs barking. Had someone escaped?


	11. I Warned You...No Funny Business

## Chapter 11: I Warned You…No Funny Business

Eichmann said, “This is our destination?”

“Come on,” hissed Hogan.

The three men made their way to the tree stump. Hogan easily dismissed the friendly dogs. The men entered the tunnels. There was no one around and the radio unmanned. Hogan silently swore. Klink must have assembled roll call. He and Newkirk were the escaped prisoners.

Newkirk said in English, “Blimey, we’re in trouble.”

“Englanders,” said Eichmann.

Hogan said in English, “He’s the Englander. I’m the American.”

As the two men changed into uniforms, Eichmann nervously stood with eyes growing wider by the second. He finally said in German, “You’re prisoners.”

Hogan said, “Don’t remind me.”

Eichmann asked, “Why did you return?”

Hogan said, “This is home. Relax. We get people out of the country all the time.” As soon as he was dressed, he led Eichmann to the guest room. It was not luxurious. It was small and cramped but had a bed. He said, “Stay here. You’ll be safe.”

Eichmann asked, “What about you?”

Hogan said, “We’ll be fine. Try to get some rest. If the lights go, there’s a fat lamp on the table.”

Eichmann said, “The lights?”

“Jerry cuts the power when there’s an air raid,” said Newkirk. “You’ve nothing to worry about. Our side doesn’t bomb POW camps.”

Hogan led Newkirk away through the maze of tunnels. He did not like leaving a new arrival alone but had to make it topside without alerting the guards. He was uncertain if he could trust Eichmann just yet and did not want the man to see other tunnel entrances.

Hogan decided to enter Barracks 3. Seeing that it was empty confirmed Klink had assembled roll call. He descended into the tunnel and headed towards the motor pool. He carefully spied the area but quickly shut the trap. Guards were preparing to send out the truck. Then he headed towards the cooler. It was empty. The two men entered and stood near one of the stoves, not for warmth, as the stoves were unlit.

Newkirk asked, “What’s the plan?”

Hogan said, “We’ll make a run for the barracks like we’re trying to blend in with the men but someone’s got to get caught.”

Newkirk said, “A halted escape?”

“I’ll try to keep you out of the cooler,” said Hogan.

Newkirk grumbled, “Thanks a lot, Governor.”

The two men carefully made their way out of the cooler. Guards continued running about and Hogan saw the men in formation. Without hesitation, Newkirk made a run for it but stumbled near a guard. He cried, “Don’t shoot!”

Hogan stood from his position and said, “Don’t shoot.”

Guards excitedly uttered reports and Klink arrived with Schultz. He looked at the two men and said, “I warned you, Hogan. You wanted me to think that you were helping me but instead you decided to make a run for it.”

Hogan heard a familiar shrill voice. “What is going on here?” He saw Frau Linkmeyer approach. She said, “Ah, good. You caught them, Wilhelm. Now we can get back to business.” Klink shuddered.

Hogan said, “There’s no need for concern. I’ll take care of Newkirk.”

“Thirty days in the cooler,” said Klink.

Frau Linkmeyer playfully said, “Ooh, so commanding. Come, come, dear Wilhelm. Let’s return to our conversation.”

Klink said, “In a moment. You go ahead. It’s cold out here.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Frau Linkmeyer coyly said.

Once she left Hogan said, “Kommandant, thirty days is very harsh. We never left the camp.”

“I was going to,” said Newkirk. “Bloody hell, can’t get out of this place.”

Klink feathered like a peacock and said, “No one escapes Stalag 13.”

Hogan said, “Newkirk was thinking about it but you’re just too efficient. I was trying to get him back to the barracks.”

“Ten days,” said Klink.

Hogan said, “It’s Christmastime.”

Klink said, “Very well. I’m a decent man. Schultz! Keep an eye on the Englander. Get them in formation.”

Hogan silently sighed in relief. Klink managed to look tough for Frau Linkmeyer but demonstrated leniency for Hogan. He and Newkirk joined the formation outside of Barracks 2. The men were cold, wrapped in blankets to help combat the nighttime chill.

“The men are going to catch pneumonia,” said Saunders. Hogan saw her shivering despite robe and blanket.

Klink said, “No one escapes Stalag 13. In the spirit of the Yule, I’ll forgive this irrational indiscretion. Dismissed!”

The men returned to the barracks. Once the door closed Hogan said, “What happened?”

Kinchloe said, “Klink sent one of the guards for you.”

“Damn,” said Hogan. “I shouldn’t have gone. With Frau Linkmeyer here, he’s going to be a nervous wreck. Eichmann!”

Carter asked, “Who’s that?”

“Our passenger,” said Hogan. He activated the tunnel ladder and descended, followed by Newkirk and Kinchloe. He found Eichmann sitting nervously on the guest bed. Hogan said, “Kinch, light the stove. Herr Doctor, everything is fine. Try to get some rest.”

“Amerikaner,” said Eichmann.

Hogan reverted to German and asked, “Do you speak English?”

“No,” said Eichmann.

Hogan repeated his phrase in German; everything was fine and to get some rest. Kinchloe also spoke in German in reassuring tones. Eichmann looked confused and scared. Hogan told him he would arrange breakfast and toileting in the morning. The scientist thanked him.

Hogan decided to keep a couple of men in the tunnels just in case. Baker had the night radio duty. Jennings agreed to the first watch. Hogan did not like nervous passengers. They had a bad habit of doing stupid things. He returned to the barracks with Newkirk and Kinchloe.

Kinchloe said, “He’s an odd one.”

“Scientist,” said Hogan. “He’s a bit too odd. He says he doesn’t speak English but exercise caution anyway.”

Newkirk said, “Thanks for keeping me out of the cooler, Governor.”

Hogan said, “No problem. Kinch, better contact London and let them know we have the package.”

“Right-o, Governor,” teased Kinchloe.

Hogan drily said, “Hah, hah.”

#HH#

It was difficult to get into the Christmas spirit. Hogan knew those with families would send presents that might arrive sometime in the future. Red Cross parcels had priorities. While the Red Cross parcels were not inspected, (sometimes pilfered but according to the arrangement were standard allowable items) private parcels were subject to scrutiny.

Hogan was surprised to see the Red Cross truck return. He had Carter get Saunders. Perhaps the representative managed something for her, or at the very least brought medical parcels. He escorted her to the truck.

“Guten tag,” said the representative. “Ah, you did not expect to see me so soon.”

Klink exited his office with Frau Linkmeyer, who seemed curious as to the events. She looked at Saunders and said, “Who is this?”

Klink said, “Where are my manners? Frau Linkmeyer, this is Oberst Maria Saunders. She is an American prisoner.”

“Krankenschwester?”

Klink said, “Yes.”

The representative said, “Herr Kommandant, I felt compelled to return. We were unaware that the fraulein was here and did not bring her a package yesterday. I have one for her along with some medical parcels. If you will permit me, my supervisor has asked me to give her some uniforms and a few articles of, well, things the fraulein might appreciate.”

“I need to inspect these articles,” said Klink.

“Of course,” said the inspector. “They are not standard items but I can assure you they come from the Red Cross and you can trust us.”

Hogan summoned Wilson and Carter to take the medical parcels to the infirmary. He helped the representative bring into Klink’s office two unsealed boxes of atypical marking. It quickly became crowded in the office.

The representative opened one box and pulled out a Red Cross nurse’s uniform. He explained the blue blousing with the white pinafore and cap with Red Cross symbol. While he did not have black shoes, he promised to bring some on his next visit, as he did not know Saunders’ shoe size. He had five uniforms and hoped they would fit.

Of course, Klink had to permit the wearing of a different uniform, as it was not her military’s uniform. His supervisor understood the Convention. To appease any German authority questioning the courtesy, he sewed red triangle badges (uninverted to designate prisoner of war) on the blousing over the heart. Hogan could not tell if this appeased or offended Klink, as the badge was a symbol used in concentration camps.

The representative opened the next box. It contained various undergarments along with stockings and socks. The representative seemed slightly embarrassed but promised on his next visit that he would have a nurse accompany him to assist with measurements as needed. He also brought an array of makeup and hair care items. He pulled out an atomizer and sprayed a mist of perfume to show it was harmless.

Saunders smiled, “Perfume.”

The representative said, “We expect the fraulein will be treated in due consideration of her gender.”

“You have my word,” said Klink. “She may have these items. Thank you for your generosity.”

The representative turned to Saunders and asked, “Do you have any patients at the moment?”

Saunders said, “Not at the moment. We did a couple of weeks ago. There was a forest fire. Some of the men suffered burns and smoke inhalation.”

Klink said, “Yes. She took excellent care of all.”

The representative said, “Prisoners?”

Klink said, “Not just prisoners. It was a combined effort.”

“Very good,” said the representative. “We shall see what we can do to help you keep your hospital supplied.” With that, the representative took his leave.

Hogan helped Saunders with her parcels to Barracks 3 and said, “He’s a nice guy.”

Saunders sulked, “The red triangle. It’s insulting. The Krauts tried making me wear one at Ravensbruck. I was in uniform. That should have sufficed.”

Hogan said, “Just go along with it. I know it’s insulting but think of it like this. If I ever need to take you out on a mission, I can do so with you as a Red Cross nurse. Just unstitch the triangle.”

As Saunders entered the barracks she said, “Take me out on a mission – I thought you didn’t trust me.”

Hogan said, “I’m not holding anything against you for what the Merry Men did. In case you forgot, London assigned you to this command.”

Saunders said, “I didn’t forget. He’s a curious little man. Are you sure he isn’t an agent?”

Hogan said, “If he is, he’s playing it cool. Aw, you just don’t know the Red Cross types. They’re neutral. He’s Swiss. I think he just felt bad. We don’t get women here.”

Saunders laughed, “He thinks we have a hospital. If you’re lucky, maybe we’ll get a doctor. Even I can only do so much.”

Hogan said, “I’m sorry you’re stuck here. We’ll make the best of it. The Red Cross knows you’re here and that’s a good thing.”

“Thank you,” said Saunders.

Hogan left, not wanting to linger too long. Part of him liked the idea of a woman at camp but his command sense indicated it was an inherently bad idea. For now, everyone was on best behavior. He just had to keep her safe. Klink had his orders and Burkhalter wanted her in camp. Hogan did not know much about Ravensbruck except that it housed primarily Polish women and children. It was a camp exclusively for women and maintained aufseherin.

His thoughts returned to Tiger. If she were ever captured, she would end up in that place. Hogan dreaded the thought of Tiger suffering at the hands of the SS. Yet Tiger chose her life as a Resistance leader. He more than admired her for it. He loved her, and not in the same manner in which he loved women in general with kissing and seduction plans. Hilda wanted a diamond engagement ring. Even if Hogan could manage such a feat, he knew Hilda was not the one for him.

Schultz said, “You look troubled, Colonel Hogan.”

Hogan said, “Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.”

Schultz said, “The Kommandant does not want herren in the frauen barracks.”

Hogan said, “I know but I need the ability to check on her and discuss things privately. I wasn’t in there too long.”

Schultz laughed, “I know that. Who knows? Maybe we get more frauen?”

Hogan said, “In this God forsaken place? I hope not.”

Schultz said, “It is not so terrible. I keep an eye on her too. Oh, not like that, Colonel. If she has to be a prisoner somewhere, it may as well be here. We will treat her nice. Remember, no funny business Colonel Hogan.”

“Right,” said Hogan.

Hogan returned to Barracks 2. He had a passenger to look after and he took the reports. Eichmann was very skittish. At one point, he tried one of the ladders to climb out of the tunnel but Olsen stopped him. Was he claustrophobic? LeBeau managed in the tunnels. Hogan prided himself on the tunnels. He remembered the beginning days when they just had the one tunnel and radio room. Currently, he had a complete system underneath the entire camp.

There was little Hogan could do. The man was too skittish; otherwise, he would send out Olsen and let Eichmann take his place. Schultz would not care as long as the count was correct. A skittish man was too much of a risk. He had to get the man out of camp. Schnitzer was not due for a week.

Hogan carefully said, “Kinch, send a message to London. Let them know the package is too hot to handle. See if they can get in someone tomorrow.”

Carter chimed in, “I don’t think he’ll make it.”

Hogan said, “He’d better make it. I don’t want our operation going under because the man lacks nerves.”

Newkirk asked, “What did the bird get from the Red Cross?”

Hogan laughed, “Things of little interest to you.” Sobering his tone he said, “They brought her Red Cross nurses’ uniforms. It might come in handy. I think the guy went out and bought the other stuff.”

LeBeau asked, “Like what?”

Hogan said, “Hair cleaners, soaps, perfumes, makeup – you know, stuff for women.”

LeBeau scoffed, “As long as it’s not from Schueller, that collaborator! I don’t care if it those things are from France. Schueller is Vichy.”

Hogan said, “Let’s concentrate on the problem at hand. Eichmann is extremely skittish. He can come up for air if it’s all clear. I don’t want him wandering around the camp.”

LeBeau said, “Time for Glee Club practice.” Hogan watched the great egress. He sighed.

Olsen said, “Yeah, that went well.”

Hogan said, “I have got to get that woman out of camp.”

Wilson said, “I don’t know, Colonel. We finally have a decent batch of medical supplies. It still ain’t enough but maybe London can fill a few requisitions too.”

Hogan sighed heavily. He lit a cigarette and realized he had to go easy. He gave up his parcel. He said, “Look after Eichmann.”

#HH#

Hogan decided to walk about camp to check up on things. It was strange. Frau Linkmeyer kept Klink extremely busy. What little Hogan observed, the woman kept digging her claws into the Kommandant. Hogan almost felt sorry for the man. She seemed intent on pressuring Klink into marriage. Hogan had no advice for the man. He tried in the past to dissuade the woman from pursuing a marriage proposal.

One time, Hogan suggested that Klink volunteered for the Eastern Front. That worked for a while, but Klink never volunteered nor went. Hogan would do almost anything to keep Klink at camp. Klink had a perfect record, and that was why the High Command rejected the application (so Frau Linkmeyer was told).

Hogan sat down for second dinner. First dinner was the traditional thin soup and black bread. Second dinner was tartiflette, a casserole made with bacon, potatoes, and soft cheese. LeBeau complained he did not have reblochon cheese but he managed to get his hands on a fontina cheese.

With the coast clear, Hogan invited Eichmann into the barracks for dinner and explained if needed the man had to return quickly to the tunnels. Eichmann smelled the wonderful aromas and reluctantly agreed. The men enjoyed the meal despite LeBeau’s complaint about the cheese. Hogan appreciated the gesture. LeBeau made every effort to make the men happy with his cooking.

Olsen stood by the window maintaining watch. He said, “Looks like Florence is coming.”

LeBeau said, “Good thing I saved some.”

“You’re a gentleman,” said Newkirk. “Better make room for the bird.”

Hogan saw Eichmann’s confused look but he reassured the man in German all was well. His men enjoyed second dinner. Other barracks managed using parcel items and commissary purchases. Sometimes, Hogan felt selfish having a French chef.

Saunders entered and said, “Hello.”

Eichmann immediately grabbed a knife and stood. He had a wild look about him. He began speaking in English despite his earlier claim of not knowing the language. He said, “I congratulate you, Colonel Hogan. You had me convinced you did not know who I really am.”

Hogan looked at the stare down between passenger and nurse. He said, “Well things just got interesting. Just put down the knife and we’ll sort this out. I don’t know who you are.”

Eichmann said, “Hello, Monster Grimm.”

Saunders said, “The Crimson Crossbow!”

Carter exclaimed, “The who?”


	12. Agents and Double Agents

## Chapter 12: Agents and Double Agents

Hogan sat still, not wanting to alert Eichmann to Wilson and Jennings cautiously approaching from behind him. He said, “I don’t know what’s going on here but clearly I’m in the middle of something that I haven’t got a clue.”

Eichmann said, “I see. This is her operation. I should have guessed.”

Saunders said, “Hardly my operation. If I had known you were here, well, let’s just say things would have ended up differently.”

Hogan asked, “Who are you really?” Eichmann said nothing.

Saunders said, “Germany’s second best assassin.”

“Soon to be the best assassin,” said Eichmann.

Hogan asked, “Who’s your target? Henderson? Bradley? Churchill?”

“I am getting out of here,” said Eichmann. He turned slightly to the advancing men and said, “Back away.”

Hogan said, “Ingenious. You pretend to be a defector. We get you out of Germany and then you try to assassinate one of our leaders. You failed.”

Eichmann started maneuvering toward the tunnel entrance. He told Kinchloe, “Step away carefully.”

“Be cool,” said Kinchloe. He started inching away from Eichmann. With a sudden and unexpected ferocity, Kinchloe decked him with a left hook. Eichmann fell hard and Wilson grabbed him.

Hogan said, “Let’s hear it for the Golden Gloves champion of Detroit!”

Saunders said, “Can I eat now? I am positively starved.”

Hogan shook his head and said, “Take him down the tunnel and tie him up good. Kinch, radio London that Eichmann is really Crimson Crossbow.”

“Yes sir,” said Kinchloe.

Hogan watched as the men took Eichmann into the tunnel. He counted on Kinchloe for a great many things. He said, “That was a great left hook.” Several of the men laughed. As Saunders sat, Hogan continued, “How do you know that man?”

LeBeau served Saunders some tartiflette. She said, “Thank you Louis. Mm, this smells wonderful. Oh, the Crimson Crossbow, well, he once contacted an agent and claimed he was going to take out Hitler but needed some assistance. In we went. Colonel O’Neil never trusted him. We made it all the way to Berchtesgaden but Hitler wasn’t there. That’s when the little fink turned on us. He took out two men and injured Colonel O’Neil. I almost lost him.”

Newkirk said, “He sure had us fooled.”

Saunders said, “He was using the name Roland Schuler. I don’t think anyone knows his real name. You should put a bullet in him and be done with him.”

Hogan said, “That’s not how I operate.”

Saunders said, “Please exercise extreme caution with that man. He’s dangerous and unpredictable. He’s seen your operation. You need to make sure whatever you do that he doesn’t get away. Just friendly advice, of course.”

“Duly noted,” Hogan sarcastically said. He saw Eichmann’s satchel on the floor. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a bunch of papers. As he took out the papers, he realized they were blank. Then he held one near the stove. Letters started to appear. He said, “I’ll be damned.”

LeBeau said, “Spy.”

Hogan said, “Take these down to Kinch.”

“Oui, Mon Colonel.”

#HH#

Hogan quietly fumed in his room. London wanted him to sit on Eichmann. They were sending in operatives to recover the assassin. London congratulated him on capturing such a dangerous man. It happened entirely by accident. If that woman had not walked into the room…

Hogan had a certain amount of freedom considering his operation but he did not travel to places like Berchtesgaden. Adding insult to injury, Eichmann had the audacity to suggest it was that woman’s operation! He lay down for bed. Why did he feel so angry?

He had to wait for operatives the following night. He had to make sure Eichmann did not escape. He had to make sure his men somehow enjoyed Christmas. Hogan knew many things but he had an operative in his camp who also knew many things. Power is knowledge, he thought, but also selfish. It had to be a team effort.

As he lay in bed, Hogan decided he needed to know things. Saunders’ unit used different codes. He needed those codes, especially if he was stuck with her indefinitely. Then he had an epiphany. Maybe he deserved to be angry with her, but he should also be angry at the Underground. After all, they shuttled around Eichmann. Where was their security? Eckhart was usually reliable but he was not the first stop.

Things would look better in the morning. Yes, that lie helped Hogan fall asleep. As morning came, he did feel better. His team caught Eichmann. Kinchloe threw the left hook so expertly that it caught the assassin completely off guard. If he could, he would promote the man. The others respected him.

Hogan never concerned himself with skin color until he landed in a POW camp. While born in Bridgeport, he considered Cleveland his hometown. He treated everyone as he or she deserved to be treated. Klink gave it no thought but Burkhalter adopted the fanaticism of the Third Reich. Battling Bruno had to win, lest Kinchloe pay the price.

He took care of immediate needs and checked on his prisoner. Eichmann looked miserable tied to the chair. Hogan thought carefully before he spoke. He said, “I don’t know what you’re up to but it isn’t in the best interest of the Allies.”

“I need a toilet,” said Eichmann.

Hogan said, “Oh no, you’re far too dangerous to untie.”

Eichmann said, “So this is how prisoners treat a prisoner.”

Hogan said, “You tried leaving the tunnels. I think you were going to report us.”

“The Gestapo doesn’t trust me,” said Eichmann. “Neither does the SS.”

Hogan said, “We took you in good faith.”

“That is your weakness,” said Eichmann.

_You should put a bullet in him and be done with him._ At the time, it seemed an extremely callous thing for a nurse to say. Hogan was starting to see Eichmann’s true colors. He played the nervous wreck well but now that Hogan knew his identity, Eichmann became bold and taunting.

Hogan said, “I see. You want me to distrust every future passenger, possibly even shut down my operation. That way, you win. Carter! Come here! I hear you’ve been making bombs.”

Carter said, “Oh boy, have I! Lots of ‘em too. I sure wish the Krauts would hurry up and finish that bridge so we can blow it up again.”

“Saboteurs,” said Eichmann.

Hogan said, “We’re a multi-faceted multi-talented organization.”

Eichmann said, “You are no assassin. You are no executioner.”

Hogan said, “Then I expect you won’t be pleading for your life.”

“No,” said Eichmann.

Hogan said, “We’ve been reading your papers. You have lists of various agents and Underground persons. You even indexed us. Were you really going to England?” Eichmann just laughed.

Hogan walked away. If the Gestapo and SS truly did not trust him, why did the man bother recording the names? Hogan decided the man was playing games. Hogan knew a number of names on the lists. Others he did not know.

LeBeau quietly said, “Roll call.”

Hogan shook his head and said, “Jennings, stay with him.”

LeBeau said, “That will put us a man short.”

Hogan said, “If we’re lucky, Schultz won’t notice.”

It was a calculated risk. Hogan was not going to leave Eichmann unattended. He joined the assembly for roll call and hastily relayed his instructions. Schultz was coming. The men engaged in their usual tomfoolery but this time with a purpose to disguise a missing man. Then he noticed a subtle perfume and saw Saunders arrive.

Schultz smiled, “Guten Morgen Fraulein Oberst.”

Saunders said, “You are in a delightful mood this morning, Sergeant Schultz.”

Hogan started singing and the men joined in.

_Over hill, over dale,_   
_We will hit the dusty trail,_   
_And those Caissons go rolling along._   
_Up and down, in and out,_   
_Countermarch and left about,_   
_And those Caissons go rolling along._

_For it’s high, high, he,_   
_In the Field Artillery,_   
_Shout out your numbers loud and strong,_   
_For where’er we go,_   
_You will always know,_   
_That those Caissons go rolling along._

“Report!” Klink approached, looking somewhat angry at the display.

Hogan said to Schultz, “All present.”

Schultz took his position and said, “All present, Herr Kommandant.”

“Excellent,” said Klink. “My, we are in an energetic mood this morning. Perhaps a work detail is in order to burn off some of this enthusiasm.”

Hogan said, “Just warming up the Glee Club. You are coming tonight?”

Klink shuddered, “The Glee Club.”

Saunders indignantly said, “Well! If that’s what he thinks of the Glee Club then maybe I…”

“Don’t get your knickers in a knot,” said Hogan. “Do you really care what the enemy thinks? Just sing your little heart out and have some fun.”

Klink smiled, “Oh, the fraulein is going to sing tonight. Well, that should be interesting. Perhaps I’ll take a moment.”

Hogan quietly smiled. Operatives arriving tonight, Klink distracted with the performance, now all he had to do was keep Eichmann secure. Klink dismissed the men and returned to his office. Schultz lingered with the men.

Saunders said, “I know another song. Sergeant Baker, I believe you know it too.”

Hogan looked at Baker who joined Saunders with the 82nd Airborne Division Song.

_Put on your boots, boots, boots_   
_Then your parachutes, chutes, chutes_   
_We’re going up, up, up_   
_And then coming down, down, down._

_We’re All American and proud to be_   
_For we’re the soldiers of liberty._   
_Some ride their gliders to the enemy,_   
_Others are sky paratroopers._

_We’re All American and fight we will,_   
_‘Til all the guns of the foe are still._   
_Airborne from skies of blue,_   
_We’re coming through – Let’s Go!_

_Put on your boots, your parachutes,_   
_Get those gliders ready to attack today._   
_For we’ll be gone into the dawn,_   
_To fight them all the 82 nd way – Hey!_

Schultz said, “You’re supposed to be signing Christmas carols.”

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly…”

Hogan said, “Take it to the Rec Hall.” He watched as the Glee Club made its way to the Rec Hall. He said to Schultz, “They might even have a chance at a record label.”

Schultz said, “I don’t remember the Glee Club being that big.”

Hogan said, “You know, neither do I. Oh well, it’ll provide a richer harmony.”

With that, Schultz seemed satisfied and decided to go about his business. Hogan returned to the tunnel to check on his prisoner. Yes, things were going his way again. He needed to bide his time until the courier arrived.

#HH#

Hochstetter meant trouble. When the friendly neighborhood Gestapo arrived, Hogan played it cool. He went into his office to listen in by coffee pot.

“Who is this woman?”

Klink said, “Frau Linkmeyer, this is Major Hochstetter.”

“I don’t care who he is! No one talks to me like that,” snapped Frau Linkmeyer.

Klink said, “She is General Burkhalter’s sister.”

Hochstetter said, “I don’t care. I have important business to discuss. Leave.”

Frau Linkmeyer said, “Albert will hear of this and deal with you.” Hogan heard the sound of a door slam.

Klink asked, “What can I do for you today?”

Hochstetter said, “British commandos are in the region. They parachuted in almost two hours ago. We think they intend a last minute hurrah for Churchill before Christmas.”

Klink said, “Interesting. We’ll keep our eyes open.”

Hochstetter said, “Parachutists reminded me of the fraulein. Has she said anything yet?”

“Nothing,” said Klink.

Hochstetter teased, “How’s the romancing going?”

Klink sighed, “Frau Linkmeyer is determined.”

“I don’t care about that woman!”

Klink said, “Of course not!”

Hochstetter said, “I still think it is a mistake to keep her here.”

Klink said, “General Burkhalter arranged it with the High Command. The Red Cross was here yesterday and brought her parcels.”

Hochstetter said, “Isn’t that a bit unusual?”

Klink said, “Well, yes, but they came the day prior with the Christmas parcels for the prisoners and the man felt so bad he had nothing for the fraulein that he made a special trip.”

“Bah,” said Hochstetter. “Sooner or later you’ll be begging me to take her off your hands. Stay alert. Commandos are dangerous. I’m not sure why they’re in the area. The Underground keeps blowing up important resources.”

Klink said, “Perhaps the Bad Kissingen Bridge?”

Hochstetter said, “Bah. They always wait until we finish rebuilding it and then boom!”

Klink laughed, “How would commandos know such a thing?”

Hochstetter said, “You idiot. They regularly communicate with each other. Our radio detection truck is sweeping the city as we speak.”

Klink said, “I see. Well, the Underground is your problem. I have other concerns.”

Hochstetter asked, “Like what?”

Klink said, “Prisoners wanting to escape to get home by Christmas. I’m doubling the guard tonight. My men aren’t too happy but it’s a necessity.”

“I see,” said Hochstetter.

Klink said, “They’re doing a Christmas show tonight. That should keep them occupied for a while.”

Hochstetter said, “Perhaps the show is a diversion.”

Klink said, “Funny you should say that. Frau Linkmeyer said the same thing. I don’t agree.”

“But you doubled the guards anyway,” said Hochstetter.

Klink said, “It’s a Christmas tradition.”

Hochstetter said, “I’ll be on my way. There’s hope for you yet, Klink.”

Hogan sighed. Klink doubled the guards. Hochstetter was alerted to commandos in the area. He needed a vacation. No, he needed to blow up something. It was Christmas Eve. The Bad Kissingen Bridge was not finished but the workers would not linger. Well, it was ahead of schedule, but worth the distraction.

Carter relished the idea of blowing up the bridge. He had timers. It was an easy job. Hogan wanted to go but after the incident the other night, he dared not risk it. Klink was too unsettled with Frau Linkmeyer in camp. He dispatched Carter and Newkirk. Hogan needed Kinchloe at the radio.

Then he thought about the singing. Hogan knew songs were an important part of morale. Soldiers needed that lift. That was why certain songs bothered Klink. The Kommandant wanted the men defeated. As long as the men did not overdo it, Hogan saw no harm. He knew other POW camps regularly conducted parade. Crittendon once criticized him for not parading the troops.

Hogan had too many things occurring to have the men constantly on parade. They kept fit with football games and tunnel digging. At times, he did parade the men. A small group of dedicated cadre conducted the bulk of the sabotage operations. The remainder of the men went along with it, not escaping so Hogan could conduct his missions. He managed to provide certain rewards and luxuries.

“It’s all set,” said Carter as he came up from the tunnel.

“Beautiful,” said Hogan.

Kinchloe came up from the tunnel and said, “Sir, the commandos will arrive eighteen hundred.”

Hogan said, “Excellent. It’ll be dark then. That’s winter hours for you.”

Saunders entered the barracks carrying a Red Cross parcel. She said, “Ah, Colonel Hogan, I’m glad you’re here.”

Hogan said, “That’s your parcel.”

Saunders said, “Perhaps but you did give me your parcel when it appeared there wasn’t one for me.” She set the box on the table and continued, “You’re a good man, Colonel Hogan. Thank you.”

Hogan watched as she left the barracks. He said, “Funny. I thought she didn’t trust me.”

Newkirk said, “What bird in her right mind should?” The men laughed.

Hogan said, “I think I found a volunteer.”

“Bloody hell,” said Newkirk. “It’s getting cold outside.”

Olsen said, “I’ll take care of it. I can’t sing anyway.”

Hogan said, “Neither can Newkirk.” More laughter. Hogan continued, “Alright, since you’re volunteering. I wonder what LeBeau is making tonight?”

Yes, things were going very well. Hogan knew not to get cocky. He could relax after Eichmann was away. His operation must do more than survive – it had to thrive. He knew if he were careless, he would face a firing squad. He could try to bargain for his men’s lives to be spared but if he were dead, he had to rely on a dreaded enemy to honor such a bargain.

At the appointed time, Hogan joined the exodus of men. He saw the Gestapo staff car arrive. Hochstetter got out and Klink rushed to greet him. Then he noticed the two men heading in the direction of the Rec Hall. Frau Linkmeyer quickly joined them, somewhat irritated that Klink neglected her. Well, there was no harm in Hochstetter attending the show. It meant he would not be snooping around the camp.

Hogan was always impressed with the array of talents his men possessed. It would not be a show without the tacky men in hula skirts and coconut bras. A string quartet played a boisterous hoe down. The Glee Club stole the show with the Christmas carols, inviting everyone to sing along in solidarity.

For a moment, Hogan forgot the war. Then he heard the thunderous detonations that indicated the disintegration of the Bad Kissingen Bridge. He listened as Klink hurled insults concerning the barbarians that dared attack on such a night. Klink ordered everyone back to the barracks. Hogan briefly considered snatching up Hochstetter in the frenzy but decided against it.

Once outside, Hogan saw the glowing fire in the distance. He said, “Looks like they got the Bad Kissingen Bridge again. I thought the Underground usually waited until it was finished.”

“Hogan,” Klink glared.

Frau Linkmeyer hissed, “Totally barbaric. Albert shall hear of this too!”

Schultz continued rousting the men to the barracks. Hogan was eager to comply. He wanted to make sure Eichmann was away. He found Olsen casually laying on his bunk. That was a good sign.

Hogan asked, “How’d it go?”

“Splendidly,” said Olsen. “Those commandos were much obliged. They even overlooked Eichmann soiling himself.”

Hogan laughed. Yes, a good day indeed for the Allies. He did not want a page in the history books. His men deserved one, but Hogan longed for the chance to see Berlin from the air. This crazy war cannot last forever, he thought. However, he could do all within his power to hasten victory.


	13. Christmas

## Chapter 13: Christmas

The men sat around the table making Christmas decorations. Hogan enjoyed a cup of coffee. Schultz entered, pleased at the activity. He commented that he had been worried no one made an effort.

Hogan said, “Well, it’s been a busy time. Maybe you’d let us go out and cut down a tree.”

Schultz laughed, “And upset the forstmeister? He would never forgive me. Nein. Maybe next Christmas.”

Hogan said, “Okay. We’ll help with the planting this spring.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” said Schultz. “Oh LeBeau, I’m supposed to tell you not to bother cooking for the Kommandant.”

LeBeau said, “Why not?”

Schultz said, “Frau Linkmeyer is cooking his goose.” The men erupted in laughter. Schultz asked, “What’s so funny?”

Hogan said, “It’s an idiom. When someone’s goose is cooked, that means someone is in trouble.”

Schultz laughed and said, “Oh, she is trying to marry him!”

LeBeau said, “That means I can concentrate on our dinner.”

Schultz said, “I’m sure your dinner will be better than hers – but don’t tell the Kommandant I said that.”

Hogan said, “He might agree with you.”

LeBeau said, “Joyeux Noel.”

Schultz said, “Frohe Weihnachten.”

“Merry Christmas,” said Hogan.

“Stay out of trouble today,” said Schultz before leaving.

Carter said, “I wonder why Schultz didn’t go home. After all, he can.”

The statement had the effect of making the men reflect. Hogan knew it was a precarious topic. They could not go home. They had a job to do. Hogan understood how the men felt but the holidays were tough. He wanted to go home too.

Olsen said, “A truck just arrived. Hey, it’s the SS.”

Hogan walked over to the window and said, “SS? What are they doing here?” He saw a truck immediately proceeded and followed by cars. “They must have a prisoner.

Hogan decided to step outside to observe. No one ordered the men to return to barracks. He stood casually with his team. He watched the banter between the SS captain and Klink. Then he saw Klink point to Barracks 3. Hogan’s heart began to race.

Two of the SS guards lowered the truck gate. Hogan saw women climbing out of the truck. They were thin and pale. Several were aged. They did not look in good health. Then he noticed the hissing from the radiator. Coolant began spewing. He saw the women lined up and the guards acted with ferocity. In total, there were twenty women of varying ages.

Hogan was disgusted with the display but he could not interfere. He watched as the guards led the women to Barracks 3. He tried to approach but one of the SS guards warned him away. Klink hurried to Hogan and said, “It’s better if you don’t, Hogan.”

Hogan asked, “What’s going on?”

“Their truck needs repair,” said Klink. “It’s only for a few hours.”

Hogan watched as the truck pulled around to the motor pool. He asked, “Who are they?”

Klink had a hard time saying it but finally managed. “Jews. They’re on their way to Nuremburg.”

Hogan asked, “What about Colonel Saunders?”

Klink said, “I hope they don’t inconvenience her. Hogan, don’t try going to that barracks. The SS will be guarding it.”

#HH#

Saunders said nothing as the SS herded the women into the barracks. She looked at the concentration camp uniforms and saw the Star of David symbols. The women were thin and cold. Their hair had been shaved. They had gaunt faces. The captain gave her a stern look. Saunders stood and approached, staring back at the man with cold determination.

“Krankenschwester,” said the captain. “Mind your status. There is always room for one more on the truck.”

Saunders said, “Take it up with the High Command. Oh, and it is Oberstleutnant Krankenschwester.” The captain laughed before leaving.

Saunders looked around and saw terrified women. She said, “I don’t have much to offer but please be comfortable.” She helped one elderly woman sit in a chair. Then she added wood to the stove. “I have some coffee. I don’t have too many cups but if you’re willing to take turns we can make do.”

Klink entered with the SS captain. The women started cowering. Klink turned pale. He said nothing as Saunders started pouring coffee for the women.

The captain said, “You will spoil them. They are already no good to me.”

Saunders said, “It’s Christmas. Show a little compassion.” The captain spit on the floor before leaving with Klink in tow.

“Christmas?”

Saunders turned and saw a young woman raised an eyebrow in question. She said, “Yes, it’s Christmas. I know you don’t celebrate it but for me it is a holy day.”

“They never leave us alone,” said another woman.

Saunders said, “I’m sure they’re guarding this barracks. Please relax. As long as you’re here, you’re safe. The Kommandant is tough but he won’t allow the SS to brutalize you within this camp.”

While the women could not entirely relax, they did begin to feel a little at ease. Saunders wished she had more dishes. She heard rumbling stomachs. She knew the women were hungry. She did not have much food. She expected dinner later that afternoon. When did these women next expect to eat?

Saunders went to her cupboard and started pulling out food items from the Red Cross parcel. She was almost besieged but one woman said, “Dignity.” The women backed away. Saunders realized this woman had some authority as a respected leader. She handed the woman the package of cookies, only ten in the pack, and watched as the women split the cookies in two and shared. They did the same with the chocolate and biscuits.

She handed off the one-pound bag of raisins, which the women duly shared. The cheese and oleo were quickly enjoyed. The peanut butter proved difficult considering they had already eaten the biscuits.

Someone returned with rinsed out cups and Saunders handed out the package of cubed sugar. The coffee was exhausted but one of the women offered to make more so she handed her the can. Saunders only had the one can of powdered milk. The small cans of salmon and corned beef were not enough, but she saw the women share. Saunders had a pot and began heating the vegetable soup on the stove. It was concentrate but she was afraid to water it down too much.

“You are kind,” said one woman.

Saunders said, “I’m sorry for your troubles. We’re going to win this war. I’m sorry. I don’t have any more food items here.”

Another woman asked, “What will you do?”

Saunders said, “I’ll manage. We get thin soup and black bread twice day.”

Another woman cried, “Twice a day!”

Saunders said, “We’re prisoners of war here. Kommandant Klink must abide by the Geneva Convention.”

“That means nothing to us,” said another woman.

Saunders shook her head. These women were not guilty of anything. They suffered brutal conditions and torments. She saw a glimpse of that during her brief stay at Ravensbruck. Most of the women there were Polish. These women were German. How could a government treat its citizenry with such disregard?

“No one will remember us,” said the elderly woman.

Saunders said, “I will.”

The leader said, “What if they shoot you?”

Saunders said, “Then we’ll meet again in heaven.”

“I want to be beautiful,” said a young woman.

The elderly woman smiled, “You already are beautiful.”

Another woman said, “I like your toilets.” This caused the women to laugh.

The leader said, “Not so loud. If they hear, the captain will come in and he’ll be furious. He’ll make sure we don’t eat tonight.” The women heeded the warning.

Saunders took out the journal provided by the Red Cross. She had not intended to use it considering the delicate operations that Hogan ran at camp. She asked the women permission to record their names and, if so inclined, a brief history. She listened with interest.

One woman used to work in a toy factory until it closed and retooled as a war plant. Another woman owned a flower shop with her husband, who she had not seen since the authorities arrested them. Yet another was engaged to be married and she was labeled a race defiler, even though she remained chaste.

These women were ordinary and extraordinary in their strength and courage. They were housewives, businesswomen, mothers, and daughters. They were separated from the men. One woman lost her child to sickness in the camp. The SS removed young children not old enough to work.

This particular group of women worked in a factory making socks for soldiers. One boasted how they tampered with the machine so the heels would not be woven extra heavy. This way the feet would prematurely wear out and affect the soldiers. They were caught. Now they were on their way to the main camp.

“It will not end well for us,” said the leader.

Saunders managed to slide the journal into her pocket as the door opened. The SS captain ordered the women out of the barracks. He looked around the room. Saunders said, “There’s some coffee left.”

“I smell cooking,” said the captain.

Saunders said, “Canned vegetable soup. It’s positively disgusting. Well, when we win the war…”

The captain pulled out his pistol and trained it straight at her. He said, “Merry Christmas.” He left the barracks.

Saunders hurried outside and saw the guards loading the women onto the truck. She went to Hogan and said, “You’ve got to do something.”

Hogan said, “There’s nothing I can do.”

Saunders said, “They’re being taken to Nuremberg. They’re marked for execution. Please. You’ve got to try.”

“No promises,” Hogan snapped.

Saunders said, “No promises.”

Frau Linkmeyer came out from the office. She started hurling insults at the women. Klink looked at her in disbelief. Then he looked at the women. He almost looked ashamed at the scene.

#HH#

Hogan had no time for intrinsic planning. He hastily assembled a team. They moved quickly through the woods. He had the advantage of a straight line whereas the SS had a curved road to negotiate. He knew the speed limits required of military vehicles. As his team arrived at the junction out of breath, he swore. The SS already passed through and continued to Nuremberg. He lowered his head and sat on the ground.

Kinchloe said, “They’re making up for lost time.”

“I know,” said Hogan.

Newkirk asked, “What’s wrong, Colonel?”

Hogan sighed, “Colonel Saunders was with those women for several hours. She says they’re going to be executed. Damn it! They got away.”

Kinchloe said, “We need to get back to camp.”

Hogan dreaded the idea of returning to camp. He knew Kinchloe was right. As the group silently returned, Hogan felt deep remorse. He knew inhumanities occurred within the concentration camps. He dealt with military missions and acts of sabotage. He helped a few escape arrest who were marked for internment. He did nothing for those already interned.

What could he do? Once back at the barracks, he sat at the table in disgust. This was a despicable war. When Saunders entered, Hogan just looked at her. He knew she understood. She sat at the table and held his hand.

Hogan said, “I’m not some miracle worker.”

Saunders said, “I know. I have a small favor to ask.”

Hogan said, “Yes?”

Saunders pulled out the journal and handed it to Hogan. She said, “Next courier to London, ask them to bring this.”

Hogan asked, “What is it?”

Saunders said, “Their names, their stories, and their contribution to the war effort. Colonel Hogan, we can’t save everyone. God, for a brief moment I hoped we could at least save them. They liked our toilets. They liked that God awful vegetable soup. One girl said she wanted to be beautiful again. Another woman told her she already was beautiful.”

As Saunders started bawling, Newkirk held her. The men knew horrors of war. They did not truly know the horrors of the concentration camps. They were rarely touched by it, and today was such a day.

#HH#

Hogan sat across from the Kommandant in his office. Klink was unusually distressed. He finally asked, “What’s on your mind, Kommandant?”

“Frau Linkmeyer,” said Klink.

Hogan said, “You just don’t like strong women.”

Klink said, “I saw a dark side of her today.”

Hogan said, “Tell her how you feel.”

Klink said, “I can’t do that. She’ll tell Albert.”

Hogan nodded his head. He said, “I have no advice.” Klink looked shocked. Hogan said, “Colonel Saunders talked to those women. She was deeply moved by their plight.”

Klink said, “She is allowed to care because she is American, same as you Hogan.”

Hogan said, “Alright. Just tell her to pack her bags and go. Tell her you’re not interested. Who cares if she tells Albert? If you give in to her demand of marriage, she’ll be telling Albert everything. Sometimes you just have to make a stand.”

Klink exclaimed, “Hogan!”

Hogan said, “You can come and go as you please. I’m a prisoner. I’m stuck here for the duration of the war. For God’s sake, it’s Christmas! I have two hundred men wanting to get the hell out of here.”

Klink said, “I see.”

Hogan stood and said, “No, you don’t Kommandant. I can’t help you with Frau Linkmeyer, not this time. My men are trying to pull together a decent Christmas.”

Klink said, “You wish to be with your men. That’s the same thing Colonel Wagner wants.”

Hogan said, “It’s the burden of command. Sure, we have our privileges as commanding officers but we also have our duties and responsibilities. Damn it, you’re not the type of man to marry a woman like Frau Linkmeyer. Now if you’ll excuse me, LeBeau is putting together a little something. Oh, and I hope there won’t be any trouble for Colonel Saunders. It’s already getting dark and I don’t want to hear any complaining that she’s in our barracks past curfew.”

Klink said, “Agreed.” Hogan started walking to the door. Klink said, “Thank you, Hogan. I can always depend on your honesty.”

“No problem,” said Hogan as he left. He looked around the secretarial station. Hilda was already gone. Langenscheidt took care of paperwork. Hogan sighed. He returned to the barracks and saw LeBeau setting up a feast.

Hogan said, “Smells wonderful.”

“No one better ask for any ketchup,” said LeBeau.

Carter asked, “Why not?” Newkirk took off his hat and hit him across the head. Carter said, “Sorry!”

Olsen said, “Schultz is coming. He’s with Florence.”

Hogan said, “Must be her escort. The Kommandant agreed she could be here past dark.” The comment generated a series of cheers and catcalls. Hogan snapped, “Knock it off. She’s an officer.”

Wilson said, “But not a gentleman!”

“Somebody hit him,” sighed Hogan.

The two entered the barracks and Schultz stared in wonder. He said, “Cockroach, you have outdone yourself tonight.”

LeBeau said, “It wasn’t easy.”

Schultz said to Hogan in a singsong manner, “I know something you don’t know.”

Hogan said, “That betrays the usual I know nothing.”

Schultz said, “If I tell you, can I have some?”

LeBeau said, “A man willing to betray his country for a piece of strudel.”

Schultz said, “Jolly jokers. Maybe I won’t tell you that the frauen escaped.”

Hogan stood and walked next to Schultz. He said, “Go on.”

Schultz said, “Someone ambushed the truck. The SS said it was the Underground. The frauen got away. The SS were all tied up. They could not do a thing about it.”

Hogan said, “Really? You think it was the Underground.”

Schultz said, “Who else could it be? I’m glad they got away. One of the frauen looked like someone who used to work for me.”

Hogan said, “At the Schatzi Toy Factory.”

Saunders said, “Toy factory?” Hogan looked at her. She said, “One of the women used to work at a toy factory before it closed and retooled for war.”

Schultz proudly said, “What an interesting coincidence.”

Hogan smiled, “Boys, make room for Schultz.”

Schultz laughed, “Ah, danke.”

Hogan said, “I hope those women make it. They were on their way to a firing squad.”

Schultz said, “I hope they make it too, but don’t tell Klink I said so.”

Hogan sat and LeBeau began serving with help from Carter. At times, Schultz looked the other way, which allowed Hogan to run his operation. Hogan even used him unwittingly in his plots and schemes. He knew Schultz did not care much for the current regime; instead, he often reminisced about the days of life with a Kaiser.

Yet Hogan never suspected Schultz was capable of orchestrating such a feat. If he was behind it, he had time to organize a rescue. Maybe he knew someone willing to take a risk, perhaps another former employee or even his wife. Hogan underestimated the man.

Hogan said, “LeBeau, I hope you have some wine.”

LeBeau said, “I didn’t have time to go shopping. We’ll have to make do with this.”

Schultz looked at the bottle and said, “Kommandant Klink has a bottle just like that.”

LeBeau said in a singsong manner, “Not anymore.”

It was an unusual assemblage – American, English, French, and German. Hogan looked around the room and saw the perfect team. He silently prayed for a quick end to the war. While he and his men managed to have a few good times, he knew others were not fortunate. He did his best as commanding officer. He hoped it was good enough to keep his men safe.


	14. After Christmas

## Chapter 14: After Christmas

Surveying the compound, Hogan smiled. All was in order. Christmas turned out all right, which was saying something considering the location and circumstances. Snow arrived a day late and only one or two inches. It did not concern Hogan. Heavy snows followed by warm weather meant potential tunnel flooding.

Several men played football. Newkirk tried getting in the game but kicked the ball instead of passing it. Carter scraped up snow and made a ‘garden’ of snowmen ranging in size from five inches to one foot. He loved a heavy snow when he could build a real snowman. LeBeau remained inside the barracks, tending to his cooking. Baker started a snowball fight, all in good fun.

Hogan wryly said, “Don’t hit the guards.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Hogan turned around and said, “Ach! Guten morgen, Fraulein Oberst!”

“Quit that,” said Saunders. Then she teased, “Jolly jokers!”

Hogan laughed, “It’s good to see the men laughing and having some fun. It’s been a little tense around here lately.”

Saunders said, “Tell me about it. How are you holding up?”

Hogan sighed, “Pretty well.” Sobering his tone he said, “Kommandant at five o’clock.”

“Hogan!” Klink snapped, “What is this foolishness? Snowball fights?”

Hogan said, “What’s the harm?”

Klink said, “Grown men behaving like children! It’s positively juvenile.”

Hogan said, “At least they’re not tossing grenades.

Klink sarcastically said, “Hah, hah.”

Hogan asked, “What’s on your mind?”

Klink said, “Frau Linkmeyer.”

Saunders said, “You can do better than her.”

Klink’s face contorted into a question and he said, “Oh?”

Saunders said, “Sure! You’re an illustrious officer with an impeccable record as camp Kommandant, you’re a pilot so we know you’re fearless, and you’re a distinguished looking man. You’re firm but fair, reasonable most of the times, and slow to anger.”

Klink smiled, “All true.”

Hogan said, “Frau Linkmeyer is relentless.”

Saunders said, “I’m sure one of your war buddies is looking for a wife. Steer her in that direction.”

Klink said, “Bah! I wouldn’t wish her on my worst enemy! Still…my friend Oberst Heinrich Schroder isn’t married.”

Saunders cried, “Horsies!”

Klink said, “Well, looks like Colonel Wagner is here to pay a visit. Excuse me.”

As Klink walked away Hogan said, “Horsies?”

Saunders said, “What? I’m a girl. I’d rather have a unicorn but you don’t see any of them running around.”

Hogan sarcastically asked, “Why not?”

Saunders said, “They were late getting to the Ark so Noah took off without them.”

Hogan rolled his eyes and said, “You were laying it on a little thick a minute ago.”

Saunders said, “Hey, he’s supposed to be trying to romance me to squeeze information out of me. He hasn’t exactly tried. It could be fun.”

“Don’t ruin it with the Kommandant,” warned Hogan. “We have a good operation. You don’t belong here.”

Saunders said, “I see. You’d prefer me in Ravensbruck.”

Hogan said, “I’d prefer it if Burkhalter changed the orders so they did send you to Ravensbruck. A little planning, stop the truck, spring you free, get you out of the country.”

“Aw,” said Saunders. “You’re so sweet.”

Hogan sighed, “How did you ever get to be a colonel?”

“Twenty five years as an army nurse,” said Saunders. “You’re a pilot. You advanced quickly because skilled pilots always do. I’ll never pilot a plane and you’ll never conduct trench surgery. I do want to go home. Maybe I’m too old for this game.”

Hogan asked, “Why’d you sign up for this?”

Saunders said, “I’m in the Army. I go where the Army tells me to go. General Bradley specially picked me and signed the orders. You’re right, Colonel Hogan. This is no place for a woman. I shouldn’t be here. I should be in a nice, clean, hospital taking care of the injured. Sometimes, I wonder if going in with cover as a flight nurse somehow jeopardizes it for those who go in really as flight nurses.”

Hogan said, “But you are really a nurse.”

Saunders said, “Yes, and a damn good one. However, I am too old to be gallivanting around the continent trying to play Mata Hari. I’m not that person. They said I’d be carrying messages, not airdropping behind enemy lines. You got the better deal. You knew what you were getting into.”

Hogan said, “Well, you’re right – you’re stuck here for now. I’ll keep working on it.”

Saunders said, “Despite London’s orders?”

Hogan thought very carefully. Someone in London wanted Saunders in his camp. He knew Brody was against it. Perhaps with the general’s death, London might reconsider. If he arranged her transfer without permission, Hogan would someday suffer the consequences. If Burkhalter arranged it, London might suspect Hogan manipulated the situation.

Hogan said, “I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Very good,” said Saunders. “It’s freezing out here. I don’t know how you can stand it. I’ll see you and the men at the dinner.”

Hogan nodded his head. In a way, he started feeling sorry for the sad sack routine. Then he remembered that Brody chose her for a reason. Hogan knew how to manipulate people. Maybe her method was simply a more subtle approach. It could also be true that she was done with it.

If one of his men had second thoughts, Hogan undoubtedly would act differently. Not all the men under him command volunteered for the assignment but they all accepted the conditions once at Stalag 13. Reasons varied: some wanted to continue contributing to the war effort while others wanted to sit out the war.

Hogan made his way to his office. Wagner was a concern. For some reason, the cavalry officer did not see Klink’s ineptitude. He was still too new to the area. If he heard the rumors, at least he was offering Klink a chance to prove those rumors false. It took a special breed of warrior to fight in the cavalry, but modern mechanization made it impractical. Horses needed more than grass to survive.

Sometimes Hogan wished he were in Klink’s office able to see facial expressions. Eavesdropping by coffee pot limited his ability to gain a true sense of certain conversations. Wagner was a professional officer. He understood the differences between a unit such as his and a POW camp run by the Luftwaffe. He accepted Burkhalter’s orders as a member of the Heer general staff. Yet he accepted Klink as a peer.

It seemed a casual conversation, in part Wagner reminiscing about the good old days of charging into battle. Klink was always good for exaggerated stories, but he toned down the usual windy boasts. Perhaps Klink wanted Wagner to accept him as an equal.

Frau Linkmeyer arrived and Klink made introductions. Hogan continued listening. He knew the story of Otto missing on the Russian front. Frau Linkmeyer reluctantly accepted the fact that Otto must be dead. Wagner told some of his stories, which greatly interested Frau Linkmeyer. For a moment, Hogan thought she might abandon Klink in pursuit of Wagner.

“Bored?”

Hogan looked up and saw Kinchloe. He said, “Wagner concerns me but this conversation is insightful, not tactical.”

Kinchloe said, “There’s a new Robin Hood.”

Hogan shook his head, “Great.” He unplugged the coffee pot.

Kinchloe said, “This one uses our codes.”

Hogan said, “That’s interesting.”

Kinchloe said, “A courier’s coming in tonight at twenty three hundred, usual drop point. Here’s the code phrases.”

Hogan asked, “Any idea about the mission?”

Kinchloe said, “It’s a briefing.”

Hogan said, “I see. It sounds like London is reorganizing the SOE military section again.”

Kinchloe said, “It makes sense. You know how London likes everything neat and tidy.”

Hogan said, “Sometimes I don’t think they get it.”

Kinchloe said, “You may be right. Do you want me to take care of it?’

Hogan said, “You and Newkirk. We’ve had some rotten luck lately. I want two sets of eyes out there tonight. If Frau Linkmeyer leaves, maybe I’ll go.”

Kinchloe said, “Albert is coming tomorrow to fetch her. He’s getting a little annoyed with her complaints and swears he won’t let her come alone ever again.”

Hogan laughed, “I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. She’s giving Klink a run for his money. I think she’s testing Colonel Wagner.”

Kinchloe said, “She’ll never go for him.” Hogan raised an eyebrow. Kinchloe said, “He has a spine.”

The two men shared a laugh.

#HH#

Kinchloe pressed his finger against his lips as Newkirk swore. The waning gibbous moon offered some light but not enough to appease the Englishman. As the two made their way to the drop point, Kinchloe nearly regretted volunteering for the mission. It was cold and the snow dangerous. It had warmed up enough earlier in the day to start melting, but as soon as the sun set the top layer froze into a slick sheet of ice. Sometimes the ice broke, causing the men to tread through slush. It was slick, wet, and noisy.

Further compounding their troubles, they wore burlap bags over their shoes. The bags disguised their boot tracks but collected icy slush. The bags were a necessary precaution in the snow, particularly in the woods where snow often lingered under the shade of the trees. Some of the branches became heavy with the wet snow that refroze. The weight caused several branches to break away.

“We’re good,” whispered Kinchloe.

“About bloody hell time,” said Newkirk. “Me feet are frozen solid.”

“Shh,” said Kinchloe. “If someone’s out here, they’ll hear us.”

The two men did not have to wait long. The plane arrived on schedule. Kinchloe signaled it with the flashlight. The parachutist emerged and descended into the small clearing. Newkirk scurried to the man and led him to the woods.

Newkirk was about to render the code phrase but said, “Blimey, it’s you.”

Collins said, “I thought you guys were a professional operation.” He drew his weapon when he heard a rustling.

Newkirk said, “Don’t shoot Kinch.”

As Kinchloe neared he said, “Major Collins?”

Collins said, “It’s Lieutenant Colonel Collins.”

Newkirk said, “Bloody hell. I suppose it don’t really matter.”

Collins said, “It does to me.”

Kinchloe said, “Come on. I’m freezing my tailbone out here. Oh, put these on.” He handed two burlap bags to Collins. “They disguise the boot tracks so the Krauts don’t make ‘em out as American.”

“Or British,” said Newkirk.

Kinchloe smiled, “Right-o.”

“Clowns,” said Collins as he tied on the bags. “It’s a wonder you guys get anything done.”

“Come on,” said Kinchloe.

The three men made their way to the tree stump. As soon as the searchlight passed, they descended into the tunnels. Newkirk immediately ripped off the burlap bags and said, “More ice than burlap.”

Kinchloe said, “The stove’s nice and hot. Come on.”

The three men made their way into the barracks amid light protests over the noise. Hogan immediately got over his shock at seeing Collins and ushered the men into his room. He passed out towels and blankets as the men huddled near the stove. Then he poured hot cocoa and silently thanked the Red Cross.

Collins said, “We need to talk.”

Hogan said, “I know.” After a pause, Hogan said, “Kinch is my chief of operations and Newkirk a key cadre member of the team.”

Collins said, “Okay.” He pulled out some papers from his jacket and said, “London is restructuring the SOE. There have been a number of losses and replacements. You need to know the operatives.”

Hogan started reading down the list of code names. He said, “You’re not Robin Hood?”

Collins said, “Nah. Some English major is Robin Hood. We’re reformulating a new team.”

Hogan continued reading down the list and said, “You’re Monster Grimm.”

“Yeah but don’t tell Florence,” said Collins. “She’s now Rapunzel.”

Kinchloe said, “And he called us clowns.”

Hogan said, “Oh joy, I’m still Papa Bear.”

Collins said, “It’ll take a few days before all operatives know their updated handles. The Underground has suffered several problems lately. A double agent riding the railroad compromised a unit in Kaiserslautern. Eichmann almost got you. Gestapo shut down a unit in Stuttgart and we still don’t know exactly what happened. Someone in Dusseldorf got cold feet and betrayed his unit.”

Hogan asked, “Any idea who’s behind the breach?”

Collins said, “We don’t know exactly how much Mueller told his superiors. We know he wasn’t the only double who managed to lay their hands on our intelligence. Colonel, I know you’re a cautious man.”

Hogan said, “I have to be. If things go south, I have two hundred men to look after and we all won’t fit on the submarine.”

Collins said, “London strongly encourages Morse code transmissions. There’s been consideration for using code talkers but Hitler sent anthropologists to the States to try to learn some of the indigenous languages. We have a few men who speak Comanche. You might get assigned a man but there’s talk against it.”

Hogan asked, “Why not?”

Collins said, “If the Germans figure it out, you’ll have to take care of the problem the same way they do in the Pacific.”

Hogan asked, “And that is?”

“Kill the man,” Collins flatly said.

Hogan said, “Not my style.”

Collins said, “Didn’t think so. Look, things are going badly with the SOE. Trust is a big issue right now. That document is worth more than all the gold in Fort Knox. Take good care of it.”

Newkirk said, “I think I can feel my toes again.”

Hogan said, “We will. When’s your pick up?”

“Oh six hundred at the drop point,” said Collins.

Newkirk said, “I was wrong.”

Hogan said, “That’s not much time.”

“I’ll make do,” said Collins. “Hogan, things are changing in London. Don’t get me wrong. General Brody was a great man. Some of his tactics were unconventional. He knew how to get things done. Sometimes, you need men to do the _really_ dirty work. We’ll never get medals for it. They’ll thank us someday but what we do will remain hidden from public scrutiny. We don’t even do a tenth of the stuff the Krauts do, but we’re branded as evil men.”

Hogan said, “I know what I signed up for.”

Collins said, “Do you? I volunteered for this line of work. You were recruited into it after you were shot down. I know it’s not gentlemen’s work. London doesn’t want to see you cross that line.”

Hogan asked, “What about you?”

Collins shrugged his shoulders and said, “They know it’s too late for me. Oh, and take care of Florence. She comes across as a hard-boiled egg sometimes because she’s used to malingerers or stubborn men who won’t stay in hospital when they should. She might have been recruited but General Brody did a lot of manipulation. He taught her well but he never put her in command of a team.”

Hogan shook his head. He understood the implication of Collins’ statement. The British had a sense of war acting within pre-established rules and conventions. In the world of espionage and sabotage, those rules had to go out the window. They wanted to be gentlemen but knew the enemy did not hold to that ideal. Men like Collins accepted such a role.

Not everyone was suited for such work. Somehow, Hogan managed to succeed without sinking to a certain level. He was no assassin but he had been called to do assassin’s work on occasion. His men understood the risks. To date, they suffered from the cruelty of the enemy but luck spared that enemy from shooting at point blank range. At some point, the tide would turn.

Hogan said, “It’s dirty work but someone’s got to do it, so it may as well be us.”

Collins said, “I know. We’re not innocent, Hogan. At some point, we’ll have to meet our maker. I can only hope that the good outweighs the evil within us all.”

Kinchloe gently coughed and Hogan remembered it was late. He suggested sleep for all. Tonight they had good fortune to be warm and relatively safe. How many times had they been forced to sleep in trucks or abandoned houses? How many times did they operate on the coldest of nights? If a POW camp seemed a luxury, Hogan’s priorities were misaligned.

It seemed an interesting change of heart. Hogan did not appreciate his first introduction with Collins, but the death of Brody changed the man. The promotion probably helped as well. Mueller was dead, but at what price? He hoped he had a new ally that he could count on for any situation. He knew if it concerned Airborne, the man had passion. That included a certain nurse.

In the morning, Hogan saw to it that Collins made it away. He did notice a change. Collins was young but command forced a man to be a man. Airborne officers advanced the ranks quickly if they survived. The same held true with pilots.

After roll call, Hogan assembled his men in the common room. He watched the usual tomfoolery when Saunders arrived. As he looked at her, he realized she had a few grey hairs. How old was she again? Forty-three, he remembered, born in 1899. How did Brody convince her to jump out of airplanes?

Hogan briefly explained the updated codes. Most of the men did not use the codes. It primarily affected himself along with Kinchloe and Baker. He saw no reason to announce delicately the new Monster Grimm.

Hogan said, “Lieutenant Colonel Collins is the new Monster Grimm. He’ll be working in our sector from time to time.”

“He finally earned his silver oak leaf,” said Saunders.

Hogan said, “I thought you’d be upset knowing someone else has your handle.”

Saunders said, “They recycle those things every few months. If I know London, I’m once again Rapunzel.”

Hogan frowned. He understood why Brody chose this particular nurse. She had a sharp wit and keen memory. He said, “That’s right.”

Hogan decided to return to the business at hand. They did not have new orders. He wanted the tunnel underneath the infirmary shored up and expanded. With a qualified nurse, he anticipated the local Underground taking advantage of the situation. Wilson slightly objected, having taken care of the men for so long.

Newkirk said, “What we need is a doctor. If someone gets shot, we can’t hope it’s just a flesh wound.”

Hogan was reminded of Brody. They did the best they could for him with the tools at hand but the man did not survive. He said, “Wilson, I think it’s time we did a little shopping at that hospital.”

Saunders said, “We do need a doctor. I realize Sergeant Wilson is a third year medical student and has damn good qualifications for looking after the men. I can manage certain things too, but in your line of work, you might need more. This is a small camp so we don’t qualify for a POW hospital. Maybe London could arrange to airdrop in a doctor willing to be captured.”

Hogan said, “The Krauts won’t put him here. In fact, I’m surprised they put you here.”

Carter said, “She’s Airborne. That counts.”

Newkirk slapped his hat against Carter’s head and said, “Blimey, Andrew, grow up.”

Hogan said, “I’ll get the Underground working on something. In the meantime…”

Olsen turned his head from the window and said, “New prisoner.”

The men understood the procedure. The entire barracks could not exit the front door but some men took to the back door. Hogan went out the front and saw the new prisoner was an Air Corps colonel. He hoped this was just a temporary layover for the man. Most officers went to the Oflag. Stalag 13 was a work camp and primarily housed enlisted but did maintain a few officers intended to oversee the good discipline of the men.

“Keep an ear on things,” Hogan said to Kinchloe.

“Yes sir,” said Kinchloe before returning to the barracks.

Olsen said, “Another candidate for the traveler’s aid society?”

“Maybe,” said Hogan.

Saunders said, “Well, I can see I’m not needed here, so I’ll be about my business.”

Hogan said, “I’ll send him over to the infirmary if I need you to watch him.”

“Usually it works the other way around,” teased Saunders.

Hogan shook his head. It was Saunders’ way of reminding Hogan that she was a she. Despite her age, men took interest. Only two women walked about the camp, and one was due for a kiss. He took a deep breath before approaching the Kommandant’s office. Hilda smiled and Hogan briefly felt flushed.

Hogan asked, “Klink summon me yet?”

“Not yet,” said Hilda in a coy fashion. Then came the expected bellows from Klink’s office. She said, “Ach! He ruins it every time.”

Hogan said, “Rotten timing.” Strangely, Hogan felt a sense of relief. He knew Hilda wanted more than kisses and nylons. As much as he exploited her for information, even used her in a few of his ruses, she fancied herself a loyal German citizen. One day she might truly turn but not today.

Hogan boldly entered Klink’s office and said, “You wanted to see me, Herr Kommandant?”

“Oh,” said Klink in a slightly amused tone. “I was just thinking about how I should redecorate the office.”

Hogan said, “Sure – a new coat of paint, get rid of that shabby desk, let people know you’re a man of business!”

Klink said, “Sarcasm will get you shot, Hogan.”

Hogan looked at the new prisoner and said, “Name, rank, and serial number.”

Klink said, “We’ve already been through that. Colonel Robert Hogan, meet Colonel Donald Mulvey. For now, he’s temporary. Give me a reason and I’ll make it permanent.”

Hogan said, “I see. Well, then, I’ll make him as comfortable as possible considering the state of things in this camp.”

Klink said, “Unh, unh, ah…no funny business. I rather like Colonel Mulvey. Perhaps you would do him the courtesy to show him to a bunk.”

Hogan said, “After delousing.”

Klink said, “He has no bugs. He just came from Stalag 5.”

Hogan said, “Oh, got caught escaping. They’re always getting away from Kommandant Hester. That’s what you mean by temporary.”

“Dismissed,” said Klink.

As Hogan escorted the new man, he knew something was afoul. Klink acted like the Cheshire Cat. He asked, “What brings you to our happy home?”

“That’s the dumbest question I ever heard,” said Mulvey. “This is also the strangest camp I’ve ever seen.”

Hogan led the man into Barracks 2 and said, “LeBeau is there any coffee left?”

“Oui,” said LeBeau. He poured two cups as the colonels sat at the table.

“Thanks LeBeau,” said Hogan. “Welcome to Chez Stalag 13.”

“You’re going to interrogate me,” said Mulvey. “You want to know if I can be trusted. That is very wise. You won’t know me until I know you know who I am.”

Hogan looked at the man. He remembered that phrase. Saunders said it to him when he first met her. He said, “Cryptic.”

“I don’t trust you,” said Mulvey. “No wonder the Kommandant is thinking of sending you away.”

Hogan said, “Well, that’s his prerogative you know. Okay, boys, spread the word. Colonel Mulvey is not to be trusted.”

Mulvey said, “Good. Oh and Hogan, I do have seniority.”

Hogan looked at the strange man who seemed to know certain things. His dark eyes hinted at nothing. His five o’clock shadow demonstrated lack of regards with the shaving regulations. The man did not keep his hair at regulation trim.

Hogan finally said, “Tell you what. You didn’t like the idea of delousing. How about you head over to the infirmary and get your feet checked out?”

Mulvey raised an eyebrow, “My feet?”

Hogan said, “At least one of them is up your ass and the other one is in your mouth.”

Mulvey stood and said, “I see you’re a renegade. Very well. Perhaps I should see about making this permanent. No escapes? Tsk, tsk – someone isn’t doing his job.”

Hogan said, “Sergeant Carter will show you to the infirmary.”

“This way sir,” said Carter.

Hogan watched as the men left. He said, “Wow, he’s a character.”

Kinchloe said, “It all seemed perfectly normal in the Kommandant’s office.”

LeBeau said, “He’s a spy.”

Hogan thought carefully. _You won’t know me until I know you know who I am._ Was that an Airborne calling card? Yet in the compound, Saunders gave no indication that she recognized the man. He knew Mulvey was trouble.

A few moments later Carter excitedly entered the barracks and said, “We’ve got trouble!”

Hogan stood and snapped, “What is it?”

“Florence just KO’d the new guy,” said Carter.

Hogan was half running to the infirmary with the men in tow. He asked, “What happened?”

Carter said, “Colonel Mulvey said that strange phrase you won’t know me until I know you know who I am, and then, pow! She clocked him good.”

As Hogan entered the infirmary, he saw Mulvey laying on the floor barely conscious. Saunders started pouring a pitcher of water onto his face. Hogan snapped, “What’s going on?”

“We have a mouse in the cheese factory,” said Saunders.

Mulvey suddenly sat up and exploded in anger. He stood and looked ready to hit something but the arrival of the men now surrounding him made him reconsider. He said, “You treacherous female!”

Hogan said, “Knock it off! The Krauts will be along any minute.”

“I see that I am needed here,” said Mulvey.

Saunders said, “Oh really? Kommandant Klink won’t react well to finding out about grabby, grabby, touchy, touchy.”

Mulvey said, “I did no such thing!”

Hogan said, “Thank you, Colonel Saunders, I can handle this. There are far worse things than Klink.”

Schultz barged into the room accompanied by Langenscheidt. The sergeant seemed slightly out of breath. He found his voice, “Was ist denn hier los? What’s going on here?”

Mulvey said, “A slight misunderstanding with the nurse.”

Schultz said, “Naughty, naughty. The Kommandant will put you in the cooler for such misunderstandings. That’s a nice fat lip you have!”

Hogan said, “We’ll take care of this.”

Schultz said, “I must report this to the Kommandant.”

Hogan said, “Let me handle this. I’m sure the new guy learned his lesson.”

Schultz said, “Something tells me he didn’t but you’re going to reteach it. Come along, Karl. If we see nothing, we know nothing.”

Hogan waited until the two guards left. He folded his arms across his chest and said, “This is a fun day. Maybe you’d like to go outside and play a little football?”

Mulvey said, “Something tells me it’s not a friendly game.”

Kinchloe sarcastically said, “Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner.”

Mulvey said, “You’ll regret this day – all of you.”

Hogan said, “I see. Okay, have it your way. Take him to delousing. Make sure to scrub him clean.”

Mulvey said, “I don’t have lice.”

Hogan said, “I’m sure Colonel Saunders is more than willing to tell the Kommandant you do.”

With a simple nod, his men understood. They escorted Mulvey out of the infirmary. Hogan nodded to Wilson, who begrudgingly left. He sat in a chair and said, “What the hell is wrong with you? Striking a superior officer is a serious offense.”

Saunders folded her arms and said, “He’s just higher ranking.”

“Don’t smart mouth me,” snapped Hogan as he stood.

Saunders said, “He tried baiting me with an Airborne code right in front of Sergeant Wilson.”

Hogan said, “You won’t know me until I know you know who I am.”

Saunders said, “That’s right.”

Hogan said, “He said the same thing in Barracks 2.”

Saunders asked, “Privately?”

Hogan said, “No, he said it in a roomful of men.”

Saunders said, “That’s not a phrase one goes bandying about lightly. After all, loose lips sink ships. One doesn’t render it publicly, Colonel Hogan. One doesn’t go running around saying it to every Tom, Dick, and Harry that he meets. I don’t trust him.”

Hogan said, “I don’t trust him either. That’s why I sent him here – to keep him out of the way for a while. He’s pushing everyone’s buttons. You certainly know how to ruin things. If he is a plant, he’s on to you knowing that code.”

“Plants try to fit in with the men,” said Saunders. “Of course, you already know that. He’s up to something.”

Hogan asked, “Is he from your old unit?”

Saunders said, “Never met him before.”

“You wouldn’t lie to me if you thought he was your knight in shining armor,” said Hogan.

Saunders said, “I don’t like it here, that’s true. I don’t like London telling me to suck in my gut and carry on here. I am not stupid enough to go running off with some stranger acting like an amateur. I wish Frank were still alive. He had a sense about such things.”

Hogan nodded his head. Something was off about Mulvey. He acted as if he wanted Hogan out of camp. Yet he antagonized the men at the same time. He said, “He’s got to go.”

Saunders said, “Sure. Might I suggest you find out what he’s up to?”

Hogan said, “Clearly, he’s up to no good. I think I’ll have a little chat with the Kommandant.”

As he headed to Klink’s office, Hogan wondered what was wrong with this new colonel. He remembered General Tillman Walters, also known as Corporal Walter Tillman. The man did everything he could not to fit in until he had a moment to speak with Hogan about his orders. Was Mulvey up to the same?


	15. Something Rotten in Hammelburg

## Chapter 15: Something Rotten in Hammelburg

Hogan approached Klink, now standing on the porch leading to his office. Klink was observing the men leading Mulvey to delousing. Hogan said, “Apparently Stalag 5 does have bugs.”

Klink glared, “Hogan, what is going on?”

Hogan said, “He went to the infirmary to check in and they found lice. Oh, he’s not too happy about it. Officers don’t get lice.”

Klink said, “Oh really? Is that all?”

Hogan realized Klink was trying to set him up for something. He said, “For the moment.”

Klink said, “Hogan, you are up to something.”

“Probably,” joked Hogan. He saw Klink turn beet red and then returned to the barracks. He sat down to drink some coffee.

When Newkirk returned he said, “I think the new guy doesn’t like us.”

Hogan said, “Hand it over.”

Newkirk produced a wallet. Hogan started going through the contents. It seemed perfectly normal with military identity card, a mixture of American and British currency, and a picture of a woman with two small children. The background of the picture was nondescript and could have been taken anywhere.

Newkirk said, “Maybe he’s legit.”

Hogan said, “Remember General Walters?”

Newkirk said, “The world’s oldest corporal.”

Hogan said, “We didn’t like him. He turned out to be a good guy.” Hogan sighed, “Return the wallet. You did check his clothes for secret compartments, right?”

Newkirk laughed, “I know me job, sir.”

Hogan said, “Alright, get going.” He watched as Newkirk left and Kinchloe returned.

Kinchloe said, “He is mad as a hornet.”

Hogan said, “Eh that just tells me the welcoming committee is doing its job. Are you sure the conversation in Klink’s office was normal?”

Kinchloe said, “Basic stuff, you know, name, rank, serial number, and nothing else.”

Hogan said, “Klink said he liked the man. He said for now he’s temporary but give him a reason and he’ll make it permanent. What prisoner doesn’t go through delousing? It’s standard procedure. Klink was all smiles.”

Kinchloe said, “Sounds like if he is a plant then he passed something off to the Kommandant.”

“That assumes he thinks the office is bugged,” said Hogan. “Still, a cautious man might make that assumption.”

Kinchloe said, “Colonel, we all know there’s something wrong with this guy. He’s got to go.”

Hogan said, “The Underground has been infiltrated. I need to know exactly what’s wrong with this guy before I send him away.”

Kinchloe asked, “How do you plan on sending him away?”

“In a pine box if I have to,” said Hogan. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Right-o,” said Kinchloe.

Hogan said, “Kinch, when he’s done being deloused, take him over to Barracks 9. He can bunk with Captain Green.”

“The chaplain?”

Hogan said, “He’s not very good at keeping secrets.”

Kinchloe said, “He also ain’t Catholic.”

Hogan snapped his fingers and said, “I keep forgetting that.”

They had to keep Mulvey away from the central operations of the unit. Hogan usually sent certain men to Barracks 9 who could not be trusted and Green accepted his role as confidant. Such men did not remain long in Stalag 13. Hogan never bothered with a tunnel entrance to Barracks 9 because it was the unofficial holding area for untrustworthy persons. That backfired on him when he needed tunnel access out of Barracks 9. Since its installation, no one used that particular access except in extreme emergencies.

The men slowly returned to the barracks, somewhat agitated. In order to give Mulvey _the treatment_ meant they had to endure the cold showers of the delousing station. However, they felt it was worth it. Hogan made certain to pass out the cocoa for their efforts.

Wilson said, “If he’s legit, we’re all in a lot of trouble.”

LeBeau said, “If he’s legit, I’m Hitler’s mustache.”

Hogan sighed, “Yeah, he needs to go but I need to know what he knows. He must have handed Klink something before I arrived. Tonight, we raid the office.”

#HH#

Newkirk stealthily crept around in the dark office. He knew his profession. Klink only had so many hiding places for documents, assuming he did not burn whatever Mulvey passed to him. Newkirk was convinced the man was an agent. He checked the desk: nothing. Then he went over to the safe. He did not even have to listen to the tumblers; having broken into the safe so many times, he memorized the combination.

Reading German was not his forte despite his years as a Jerry guest. Newkirk did not have to steal the right document. He simply had to photograph everything in the safe. He went about his business quickly and secured the safe. Then he made his way back to the tunnels. Most of the men slept so the tunnels were empty with a handful of exceptions.

Kinchloe said, “Right on schedule, old bean.”

“Leave the accents to me,” said Newkirk.

Hogan said, “Thompson, let’s develop a few pictures. Newkirk, did anything jump out at you?”

Newkirk said, “There was a weird piece of paper in the safe not on military stationery.”

Hogan felt a sense of accomplishment. It seemed unlikely that he captured lightning in a bottle but he certainly had hopes. His enemy was too intelligent lately. Hogan wanted his operation to succeed. He waited patiently for Thompson to develop the pictures. Even though he told Newkirk to get some shuteye, the corporal chose to remain to see the fruits of his labors.

When Thompson finished his work, Hogan started looking at the photos. Kinchloe took a keen interest as well, both familiar and fluent in written German. They came across the strange document Newkirk mentioned.

_Gestapo believes Corporal Karl Langenscheidt fraternizing with the enemy. Intelligence suggests he is responsible for sabotage activities in your vicinity. May be under the influence of recent arriver known as Monster Grimm. Cooperation mandatory or face the firing squad. Accommodate agent presenting this document. Contact Major Hochstetter twenty-four hours post receipt of document for additional orders._

Newkirk said, “Her cover’s blown.”

“Not necessarily,” said Hogan. “Hochstetter wants her. Burkhalter has her. Klink watches her.”

Kinchloe said, “But why push everyone’s buttons? If it’s his intent to infiltrate, he’s not doing a very good job of it.”

Hogan said, “Maybe he’s not here to infiltrate.”

Newkirk asked, “An assassin?”

Hogan said, “Above ground. We’re going to Barracks 9.”

Newkirk asked, “Not the tunnel?”

Hogan said, “I don’t want him to see the tunnel entrance.”

The three men made their way through camp, dodging searchlights. They knew the timing of the lights. They quickly entered the barracks. Hogan began rousing men looking for Mulvey. While the usual occupants understood, they slightly objected to the intrusion at the hour. A quick skirmish and Mulvey was detained.

Hogan asked, “How long have you been working for the Gestapo?”

The question caused the usual occupants to take notice and sit up in beds. A couple even stood, offering reinforcements to the core men. Mulvey looked around and said, “I’m not Gestapo.”

“SS,” said Hogan.

“Not SS,” said Mulvey. “I’m just like you, a prisoner of war. You’ve gone too far, Hogan.”

Hogan said, “I see. Looks like you’re going to be Klink’s first escape from this camp. It’ll tarnish his good record but one successful escape compared to over two hundred failed escapes, well, Burkhalter won’t demote him for that.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Mulvey. “London will hear about this.”

“Down the tunnel,” said Hogan.

“Not the tunnel,” Mulvey sarcastically said. He changed his tone as the men revealed the tunnel entrance underneath one of the sinks. It was a dangerous move but one Hogan had to execute. If the man truly were an operative, Klink would think nothing of his disappearance.

“Make sure those ropes are tight,” said Hogan. “Kinch, this is too good not to tell London.”

Mulvey said, “You’re making a big mistake Papa Bear.”

Hogan said, “What makes you think I’m Papa Bear?”

Mulvey said, “What makes you think I’m Gestapo?”

Hogan said, “You’ve given me every reason to think you’re Gestapo. I could be wrong. You could be SS.”

“Major Collins sent me,” said Mulvey.

Hogan said, “Sure, a major sent a colonel out on a mission. Why do I have trouble believing that?”

Mulvey said, “I’m here to get Monster Grimm out of the tower.”

“Gag him,” snapped Hogan. “Kinch, use the emergency frequency.”

That cinched it for Hogan. Whoever the man truly was, Hogan understood the Krauts were aware of recent communications. Mulvey was unaware of Collins’ recent promotion, yet Hogan unwilling to tip his hand. London instructed Hogan to keep Saunders _in the tower_ when she first arrived. Mulvey also carelessly cited a code phrase, enough to upset Saunders.

Hogan then decided to demonstrate his prowess at obtaining information. He read the document in German to Mulvey:

_Gestapo glaubt Unteroffizier Karl Langenscheidt mit dem Feind verbrüdert. Intelligenz schlägt er für Sabotage-Aktivitäten in Ihrer Nähe zuständig ist. Unter dem Einfluss der letzten Ankömmling als Monster Grimm bekannt sein kann. Zusammenarbeit obligatorisch oder stehen vor dem Erschießungskommando. Zubringen Mittel dieses Dokument vor. Kontakt Kriminalrat Hochstetter 24 Stunden schreiben Empfang von Dokumenten für zusätzliche Aufträge._

Even if Mulvey wanted to say something, the gag prevented him. Hogan carefully watched the man’s eyes. He played it very cool. Hogan ended up pacing the tunnels, waiting for Kinchloe to establish contact. Sometimes he had a good signal and other times it was poor. Hogan rather understood it had to do with atmospheric conditions.

It seemed an eternity before Kinchloe established contact. The clicking codes made little sense to Hogan. He understood Morse code but Kinchloe was rapid with his clicks, as was his counterpart in England. Buried within the Morse code was the coding provided by London. He read over the radioman’s shoulders as he transcribed the message.

_Mulvey presumed dead, shot down six months prior. No reports of activity or attempts at repatriation of remains. No requests for Red Cross parcels or correspondence. Treat with utmost of caution. Possible attempt at infiltrator._

Hogan returned to the captive and removed the gag. He said, “You’re supposed to be dead. London is unaware of your existence.”

“You need to talk to Robin Hood,” said Mulvey. “Or are you afraid of his Merry Men?”

Hogan said, “Robin Hood is dead.” He saw Mulvey’s eyes grew wide. He continued, “There are a number of things you don’t seem to know for someone who’s supposed to be rescuing a certain nurse.”

Mulvey just started laughing.

#HH#

Hogan took a big risk not having Mulvey at roll call or even a plausible excuse while the man was absent. Upon hearing there was a missing man, Klink immediately confined prisoners to the barracks. The entire camp went on alert. Hogan listened to the activities in Klink’s office by coffeepot and had Kinchloe monitor the switchboard. He abandoned the coffeepot when Schultz arrived to oversee the prisoners.

Hogan asked, “What’s going on?”

“I know nothing!”

LeBeau said, “You always say that.”

Schultz said, “The Kommandant does not always tell me everything.”

Hogan said, “Okay, Schultz, but we all know a man went over the wire. Why the secrecy?”

Schultz said, “Jolly jokers! How could this man possibly escape?”

Newkirk said, “He made it out of Stalag 5.”

“Stalag 5? He was never at Stalag 5,” said Schultz.

Hogan leaned closer to Schultz and said, “That’s what he told us.”

“Oh! Stalag 5! Now I remember,” said Schultz.

Hogan folded his arms across his chest and said, “He’s Gestapo, isn’t he.” It was a statement, not a question.

Schultz shrugged, “Nobody tells me anything.”

LeBeau said, “Since we’re confined to the barracks, I think I’ll make some strudel. Do we have any apples?”

Schultz’s eyes widened and he said, “Apfelstrudel!”

Hogan heard the subtle knock. Kinchloe must have a report. Hogan said, “Why not go over to Barracks 3 and invite the fraulein? She’s probably bored to tears sitting all alone over there.”

Schultz said, “Ach! I forgot about the fraulein. I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Schultz left, Hogan activated the tunnel ladder. Kinchloe came up and said, “Something weird is going on.”

Hogan said, “Spill it.”

Kinchloe said, “Klink called Hochstetter complaining about how _his_ man ruined his perfect escape record. Hochstetter didn’t seem to know anything about a man in camp.”

Hogan said, “Just great! We have either a rogue or someone from some other Gestapo unit. Get on the radio to Eckhart. I need a man in here to cover for Mulvey.”

“Schultz is coming,” said Carter.

“Wilco,” said Kinchloe as he scurried back into the tunnels.

Hogan trusted Kinchloe to expand on his order to the Underground. If Kinchloe were white, he would have been field promoted to lieutenant. He possessed great intelligence as well as an inner strength. Hogan never cared for the Southern mentalities that polluted mainstream military thinking.

Saunders said, “Hello everyone.”

Schultz said, “LeBeau wants to make Apfelstrudel.”

LeBeau cheerfully said, “Already on it.”

There was nothing more to be done. With Schultz in the room, Hogan had to wait it out until Klink tired of the search. He breathed a sigh of relief when Langenscheidt arrived and told Schultz that Klink wanted to see him. He hurried to his office to listen in to the conversation.

Klink said, “Sergeant Schultz, someone is playing tricks with us.”

Schultz said, “I know nothing!”

Klink said, “Ach! I’m tired of hearing that! Major Hochstetter is coming to camp. We have a missing Gestapo agent. And to make matters worse, it’s not one of Hochstetter’s men.”

“It’s not?”

Klink said, “He came down from Berlin.”

Schultz said, “Oh, it’s a sad day when the Gestapo doesn’t trust itself!”

Klink said, “He tricked me! Of all the nerve!”

Hogan looked up as Kinchloe entered the room. He asked, “What’s wrong?”

Kinchloe said, “The agent’s real name is Karl Gerber. Berlin’s trying to plant him as a double agent. Klink was beside himself.”

“He still is,” said Hogan.

While Klink continued ranting and raving, Kinchloe continued briefing Hogan on the telephone call. The Gestapo managed to shut down a number of Underground units in the country but someone was on to their scheme. Instead of the Underground completely falling apart, known key leaders disappeared without a trace. Several Gestapo agents were found murdered.

Berlin blamed it on several key units. Hammelburg was a notorious hotspot of Underground activity, so Berlin was not surprised that the unit managed to evade capture. Yet the disappearance of an agent inside a POW camp aroused suspicions. Hochstetter had orders to start the initial investigation but Berlin was sending a specialist.

Hogan sighed, “The place will be crawling with Krauts.”

Kinchloe said, “I canceled the orders to Eckhart.”

“Good thinking,” said Hogan. He put away the coffee pot, knowing he was in a jam. He needed resolution. Mulvey – not Mulvey, Gerber – had to go in such a way that the Gestapo believed it possible. Otherwise, Hogan might as well close up his operation.

Hogan decided to pay the agent a little visit. He descended into the tunnels and saw the agent sitting in the chair. He said, “Karl Gerber, I presume.”

“You have an excellent operation here,” said Gerber. “I commend you. I could really use a toilet.”

Hogan said, “Sure. We’ll just untie you and wait for you to try to run free like a bird so you can go singing to your superiors in Berlin. We made you right away.”

Gerber said, “I see. What gave me away?”

“You didn’t try to fit in,” said Hogan.

“You knew the code phrase,” said Gerber. “That should have been sufficient.”

Hogan said, “It was how you delivered it.”

“Pity,” said Gerber. “I’ll have to remember that for next time.”

Hogan walked away. He had to figure a way out of this particular dilemma. With the Berlin Gestapo coming, things became more complicated. He needed a solution. He kept London informed by way of the emergency frequency, fearing his regular frequency compromised.

In the common room, he and his men tried brainstorming different ideas. Then he received a radio message that changed everything. _Monster Grimm still in vicinity and able to assist. Awaiting your instructions._ Hogan smiled broadly.

#HH#

Olsen said from the window post, “Looks like Hochstetter is early.”

Hogan said, “Doesn’t he know that he’s early?” He turned around and said, “How’s it going, Wilson?”

“Cold shower hasn’t woken him up,” said Wilson. “I need a different job. I didn’t sign up to give grown men baths.”

“It’s all for the cause,” said Hogan. “Newkirk, is that uniform ready?”

“Ready enough for that bloke,” muttered Newkirk.

LeBeau said, “Ah, ah, ah – if it’s wrong, they’ll know it.”

Newkirk said, “I still don’t understand how we’re supposed to sell the idea that he had a uniform in his duffle, especially when he didn’t come into camp with a duffle.”

Hogan said, “Say it at least three times, and it must be true. Schultz will be the first to swear by it and that’s all we need.”

LeBeau said, “At least we had those knock out pills.”

Wilson said, “He’s clean enough. Somebody help me.”

Carter said, “Maybe we should start letting those guys use a toilet in the tunnels.”

“Thanks for volunteering,” said Hogan.

“Aw shucks!” Carter begrudgingly went to the shower stalls.

Hogan listened as the two men debated who should dry what area of the body, as neither wanted anything to do with a certain sector. After a couple of moments of listening to the complaints, Hogan finally said, “Hurry it up in there.”

Once Gerber was dressed in Gestapo uniform, Hogan and his men carried him through the tunnels to the cooler. Still unconscious, they laid him on the floor face down instead of the bed. The nearly empty bottle of wine was placed within arm’s reach, uncorked. The men hurried back to the barracks.

Olsen said, “There’s another Gestapo staff car.”

Hogan took to the periscope and quietly observed. Good, it was Collins in Gestapo attire. He recognized Eckhart but not the two men acting as corporals. He went into his office to eavesdrop and was not disappointed.

#HH#

Hochstetter said, “Agents do not simply go missing.”

Klink said, “Well, I have no idea where he is. We’ve looked everywhere.”

Langenscheidt announced the new arrivals. Klink immediately became flustered while Hochstetter looked slightly confused. He said, “Herr Oberst, I can handle this situation.”

Collins snapped, “My man is missing. It is my situation to handle. When was Gerber last seen?”

Klink said, “Last night at roll call.”

Collins started pacing the room. He said, “I should have known better than to use him. He is a coward. He wanted one chance to disprove that.”

Eckhart said, “Coward is putting it mildly.”

“Mind your tongue,” said Collins.

Hochstetter said, “Ah, I see.”

Collins stood inches away from Hochstetter and asked, “What do you see, Herr Kriminalrat?”

Hochstetter gulped but finally said, “We once had a coward. He was fonder of the drink than anything else.”

Eckhart said, “Forgive me, Herr Oberst, but he may be right. You tried to make a man out of him.”

Collins vocalized the checklist of where Gerber might be if he had indeed returned to the bottle. It had to be somewhere quiet and free of activity. Various locations were considered. Silent during the conversation, Schultz finally said, “I know! The cooler!”

Collins asked, “Are there any prisoners in the cooler?”

Klink said, “Why no, not at the moment.”

Hochstetter snarled, “Does anyone else see a problem with that?” The remark was intended as a slight against Klink, who looked extremely dejected.

Collins said, “Follow me.”

The strange entourage went to the cooler and began the search. When they found Gerber, he was still unconscious. Collins picked up the wine bottle and handed it to Klink. Then he spat on the floor in disgust.

Klink said, “This is from my wine cellar.”

Hochstetter asked, “Why is he in uniform?”

Collins sighed, “A last attempt at dignity, perhaps.”

Klink asked, “But how did he get it in here? He didn’t have any bags when he arrived.”

Schultz said, “Of course he did, Herr Kommandant. He had a duffle bag. I saw it with my very own eyes!”

Collins said, “Very well. Take him to the car.”

Hochstetter said, “I am sorry, Herr Oberst.”

Collins sternly said, “Never apologize. This man will suffer the consequences.”

#HH#

Olsen said, “They’re taking Gerber to the car. He’s still out like a light.”

“Good,” said Hogan. “Carter! Newkirk! Into the tunnel!”

The two men knew their roles and hurried through the tunnel systems. They had to meet Collins at the intersection. Dressed in the familiar black garb, the two men raced through the woods. They knew what to find, but still gasped at the sight. The car from Berlin was wrecked against a tree and its occupants dead from gunshot wounds.

“Those guys don’t mess around,” said Carter.

Newkirk said, “Get on with it and plant the bomb. She has to blow before Hochstetter arrives.”

“Right,” said Carter.

If war was hell, what was espionage and sabotage? Carter rationed it must be the lowest form of the afterlife. He had a job to do and Hogan counted on him to do it well. He hurried as Newkirk signaled the approaching car.

Collins said, “Thanks for inviting me to your tea party. I really enjoyed the crumpets.”

“Anytime Governor,” said Newkirk.

Carter said, “She’s ready to blow.”

Eckhart and one of his men loaded Gerber into the wrecked vehicle. They backed away. All stood as Collins fired his sidearm. He said, “Car’s coming. Move out! Carter! Blow this carriage.”

Carter and Newkirk took cover while Collins and the local Underground sped away. Carter detonated the explosives and the wrecked car lit up brighter than an exploding artillery shell. The two men watched as Hochstetter’s car pulled to the side of the road. Hochstetter and his man exited the car but stood helpless. The smell of burning flesh infused the air.

The man asked, “What should we do, Herr Kriminalrat?”

Hochstetter sighed, “There is nothing we can do for them except return to headquarters and send a recovery team.”

Newkirk and Carter waited until the staff car left. Newkirk said, “Time to go home.”

“To England?”

Newkirk hit Carter on the head with his hat and said, “No, we’ll swim across the pond and head to the old colonies. Back to camp.”

As Carter followed Newkirk he said, “Wait a minute. I outrank you.”

Newkirk said, “Just figuring that out Andrew?”

The two men hurried back to camp and rendered a report to Hogan, who listened intently. He knew war was ugly. While Newkirk and Carter debated who killed the original Gestapo team, Hogan decided that it did not really matter. The Underground had stake. Collins wanted Gerber for impersonating an American officer.

LeBeau said, “Who wants some strudel?”

Hogan said, “Be sure to save some for Schultz.”

“But of course,” said LeBeau. “What do we want in return?”

Hogan said, “He’s done his part – unwittingly, but he helped sell the idea. He can have this one on the house.”

The men assembled at the table and LeBeau passed around strudel. Carter and Newkirk quickly changed into their normal uniforms and joined the men. Hogan looked around and saw the best team a commanding officer could hope for, so he felt renewed determination to keep them out of the hands of the Gestapo.


	16. Should Auld Acquaintance...

## Chapter 16: Should Auld Acquaintance…

The year 1943 quickly approached. Winter finally found its way to Stalag 13 in earnest. A foot of snow fell in one evening. While a drop in the bucket as far as some parts of Germany was concerned, it was enough to make the POW’s miserable. The guards with the misfortune of duty during the storm suffered the brunt of the Snow Queen. Hogan’s men were tasked with snow removal duties.

Klink was in no mood for an extended roll call. Satisfied all prisoners were present, he hastily dismissed the men. Stalag 13 possessed one truck with a plow, a 120-horsepower Bussing-NAG, which labored to clear a path for the vehicles. Hogan watched as it piled snow in the middle of the compound rather than near fencing. He knew such trucks proved useful to the Nazis as they helped clear supply lines and allowed for easy troop transport in snow-burdened regions.

When all was said and done, the prisoners took to various activities including king of the mountain and snowmen building contests. Hogan laughed in spite of himself at the playfulness. Even if he did parade the troops, he certainly would not on a day such as this one.

The arrival of the New Year had a way of signaling the onset of additional depression. It meant another year without a decisive defeat. It meant another year stuck behind barbed wire. It also meant Hogan had to work harder. Kinchloe arrived, which (hopefully) meant new orders. Hogan was not disappointed.

London confirmed a Heer general named Albert Strohkirch had vital battle plans to relay. Strohkirch did not support Hitler but also failed to go public with his true feelings. He had been feeding information to the Allies for several months – information that proved extremely reliable. Strohkirch was currently traveling and due in Hammelburg. He was scheduled to check into the Schloss Saaleck Hotel in town.

Hogan said, “Well, looks like Klink needs to hold one of his famous parties.”

“A party? He has the worst parties,” said Kinchloe. “Besides, why would Strohkirch come?”

Hogan said, “Good thought. I don’t want Burkhalter extending an invitation either. He might just hop in a car and come down.”

Schultz excitedly approached the two men shouting, “Colonel Hogan! Colonel Hogan! The Kommandant wants to see you right away.”

Hogan said, “We’re busy. We’re planning a New Year’s party.”

Schultz said, “What a coincidence! That’s what he wants you to do for him.”

Hogan slyly asked, “Why should I help him?”

Schultz teased, “Mister Big Shot wants to impress his old friend. They used to be classmates a long time ago but now his friend is going to the Russian Front.”

Hogan said, “And that’s supposed to be a good thing?”

Schultz said, “I understand his friend volunteered.”

“I see,” said Hogan. “I take it Frau Linkmeyer met him.”

Schultz said, “Naughty, naughty.”

Hogan said, “I couldn’t resist.” He flashed his famous smile and headed to Klink’s office. He suspected it was too late to book a party at the Schloss Saaleck Hotel but decided it was worth a shot. The hotel was an old establishment and originally built as a castle centuries ago. Hogan entered Klink’s office and sat while the Kommandant finished a telephone call.

Listening in on the conversation yielded little information. Hogan felt slight concern that Klink invited General Burkhalter to the gathering. The last thing Hogan needed was the Heer officer attending a party where Hogan had to collect information. He had done it before but Burkhalter was no fool.

Klink hung up the phone and smiled, “Ah, Hogan! Just the man I want to see.”

Hogan said, “Something tells me I’m not going to like this.”

Klink said, “I putting together a little party for New Year’s. I want a few of your men to work as waiters. They’ll receive wages, of course.”

Hogan laughed, “You’ve got to be kidding.”

Klink said, “Really! You don’t seem to have a problem attending my little parties.”

Hogan said, “No guarantees. What’s up with this last minute party?”

Klink said, “Well, Hogan, since you asked, my old classmate is coming to town. He’s visiting his father before he heads off to the Russian Front.”

Hogan teased, “What did he do?”

“Do? He didn’t do anything,” said Klink. “He actually volunteered to go. He wants to excite the war effort on the east. I want to show him a good time.”

Hogan said, “So you’re bringing him here? Why not hold the party in town?”

Klink said, “I’ve already taken care of that. I’m holding it at the Schloss Saaleck Hotel.”

Hogan took note of the location. It was too much of a coincidence. He asked, “Who is this friend of yours?”

Klink said, “He’s a very dear friend of mine, General Albert Strohkirch. We were best of friends. We’ve managed to stay in touch over the years. He’s a very brave infantry officer. I’ve already invited Colonel Wagner. He is most eager to meet Albert. Hilda is inviting some of her friends too.”

Hogan thought it was incredible good fortune that the man he had to meet was Klink’s old friend. Klink pulled out an old photo album and began showing Hogan pictures from his days at school. Klink pointed out Kronman but did not linger on the subject considering what happened to his old classmate. He also pointed out Stofle, another former classmate with a misfortunate situation.

Then he pointed out Strohkirch, a man opposite in Klink in every way imaginable. Strohkirch was large and athletically built as well as the typical blonde haired blue-eyed warrior. Klink recounted some of the legends that surrounded the man. Klink was sparing no expense for the party.

Hogan said, “Alright, since it means so much to you, I’ll ask the men.”

Hogan returned to the barracks and found the men playing cards. He discussed the mission including the fortuitousness of Klink’s party to honor his friend General Albert Strohkirch. Given the recent string of misfortunes, there was a certain amount of doubt. Hogan considered that as well, but Klink showed him pictures of Strohkirch.

The men agreed to help, of course, as it was a rare opportunity for a paying job. Usually, they traded services for needed goods or information gathering purposes. Perhaps it was just incredibly good luck. LeBeau was happy he did not have to do the cooking.

Carter said, “Just think of it! Pretty girls!”

Saunders said, “Hey! What about me?”

Carter said, “Well, you’re a girl, just not a _girl_ girl.”

Saunders said, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Hogan warned, “Careful, Carter.”

Carter said, “You’re not a girl like Fraulein Hilda.”

Saunders bellowed, “Oh really?” Several of the men let out whistles mimicking bombs dropping and then simulated the explosion sounds.

Carter said, “Uh, I think I have to build a snowman.”

Newkirk slapped Carter across the head with his hat and said, “Blimey, Andrew, just take the coward’s way out of this one, why don’t you?”

Hogan said, “She’s still a colonel.”

“Girl rank doesn’t count like men’s rank,” said Carter. The men repeated the whistling and explosion sounds.

Saunders calmly said, “I see. Well, Technical Sergeant Carter, remember this little fact. Women know how to get even. And we can hold onto things for a long time until we find that sweet, perfect moment to do just that. It might be a day, a week, a year, five years later, but we do it.”

Hogan snapped, “Carter, apologize.”

Carter said, “For what?”

As Saunders suddenly stood, Carter bolted out the door. Hogan said nothing as the nurse gave merry chase. Kinchloe said, “He’s in a world of hurt.”

LeBeau asked, “Why didn’t Klink invite her?”

Hogan said, “Even Klink isn’t that stupid. Burkhalter is convinced she’s some kind of Mata Hari. Don’t get me wrong. Klink likes having her around but he isn’t going to let her out of camp. Even _I_ don’t trust her. The first opportunity she sees ka-ching! She’s out the door.”

Baker said, “I think you’re wrong, Colonel.” Hogan looked at him incredulously. Baker continued, “She could escape camp anytime she wants just by using the tunnels but doesn’t for the sake of our operation. I think you can trust her to a certain extent.”

Hogan nodded his head, “Fair enough.”

Newkirk asked, “What’s the plan? How do we establish contact with Strohkirch?”

Hogan said, “Basic code phrase situation. Is it teatime in Berlin? Only when it’s not in London.”

Newkirk said, “Bloody hell. Who came up with that? Must have been some yank.”

Carter rushed into the room and exclaimed, “Saved by Schultz!”

Hogan said, “It’s not nice to upset the fraulein.”

Carter sat at the table and said, “One of the guards took a spill coming down from the tower. They think he broke his ankle. Florence is taking a look at it.”

Hogan said, “Carter, it doesn’t sound the same when you call her Florence.”

The notion of one of the guards being hurt slightly concerned Hogan. He knew the schedule. Guards assigned to new tasks often proved extra vigilant until they settled into the new routine. Hogan did not have any men outside of the camp now; if he did, such vigilance could be detrimental to him.

Older men staffed POW camps. Occasionally, younger men were assigned but the High Command preferred to send such men to the front lines. While the older men had experience, they also had issues associated with their age. Some refused to accept the fact they needed glasses, so they were not the best of shots or able to distinguish blurs in the woods.

The notion of a guard taking a bad fall descending a tower did not surprise Hogan. Wondering who might replace the man proved more concerning. Klink was due for a rotation of guards fairly soon. The enemy rationale believed it a prudent measure to prevent the guards from becoming too friendly with the prisoners. It was always in groups of ten and averaged once every three months.

There were exceptions to the schedule, such as a man who suffered an injury that prevented him from continuing as a guard. Once, Klink sent a man to the Russian Front for defying his orders. Schultz tried to prevent such transfers to the east and cautioned his men accordingly. Certain men avoided the rotation, proven as reliable and deemed unlikely to form associations with the Allied soldiers.

Schultz entered and said, “Ah, Sergeant Wilson, you are needed in the infirmary.”

Hogan said, “We don’t provide medical services to guards.”

Schultz said, “You’re not required to but it is a nice gesture. I’ll see to it he’s compensated.”

Hogan asked, “What about the fraulein?”

“She is already there and the Kommandant appreciates it,” Schultz said in a prideful manner.

Hogan said, “I see. He really likes the fraulein.”

Schultz said, “Maybe.”

Hogan nodded to Wilson who left with Schultz. The idea of Klink having an interest in Saunders was a concern. Klink was born in 1894, if Hogan recalled correctly, so he was forty-eight years of age. Hogan was almost thirty-seven, his birthday approaching in three weeks. While it seemed unlikely the forty-three year old nurse would reciprocate such an interest, Hogan felt she might exploit it in her own effort to escape without endangering the operation.

There could be only one Kommandant and it had to be Klink. Anyone else and the operation would not enjoy the success that it did. Hogan decided he should investigate events in the infirmary, especially if Klink were present.

Yet he found his concerns unwarranted. Hogan watched as Saunders and Wilson splinted the guard’s right leg. Schultz kept a careful eye on exactly what eluded Hogan. As sergeant of the guard, of course he had concern for one of his men. Lacking a camp doctor, the guards relied on medics. The Americans proved more skilled. The camp medic observed the procedure, a younger man who did not have such ability.

Hogan teased, “Giving aid and comfort to the enemy?”

Saunders said, “Is the price too big to justify requisitions for medical supplies for our men? All right, Sergeant Schultz. You may load him for transport to the hospital. If the hospital is so inclined, maybe they can send us some more supplies.”

“It would be easier if we had a doctor on staff,” said Schultz. “I’ll see what I can manage.”

Hogan waited until Schultz and the guards left. He said, “Schultz says Kommandant Klink is interested in you.”

Saunders scoffed, “Hah! He’s the enemy. Don’t give me that look. I know you like him and he’s more of an asset to you.”

Hogan said, “Don’t ruin that asset.”

“Not to worry,” said Saunders. “Why must you assume that I _must_ be some kind of femme fatale?”

Hogan said, “You’re in the espionage business and you’re not married.”

Saunders said, “I see. The Army frowns upon its nurses getting married. If you got married, your wife _must_ accompany you as you move from post to post. If I were to get married, there is an expectation that I _must_ remain with my husband, so I am no longer fit for service. I love being a nurse. The marriage offers don’t come in like they used to, but one day I will settle down.”

Hogan said, “I see.”

Saunders said, “I will not do anything to jeopardize your operation. You have my word on that.”

Satisfied, Hogan left. He needed to concentrate on Strohkirch. The man was headed to the Russian Front and possessed vital battle plans. As someone who regularly provided information to the Allies, Hogan did not understand why Strohkirch willingly accepted such an assignment. Perhaps his fellow officers suspected. Russia was no place to invade.

The weather turned mild despite the snow. Hogan noted the locations of the snow piles. While he did not like freezing temperatures, he could ill afford a rapid melting. Camp cleaning remained important. He returned to the barracks and saw men warming up after their wintry antics.

Newkirk said, “We’re running low on wood. I’d better get some more from the shed.”

Hogan said, “Assuming they’ll let you have some.”

Kinchloe said, “Ever since that fire, we’re not able to con Klink into cutting details like we normally could.”

Hogan said, “Just keep stealing wood from his stove. The forstmeister will just have more work for us in the spring.”

Kinchloe said, “Sooner or later someone’s going to get it in his head to start pilfering from the tunnels.”

Hogan said, “Make sure no one does. We need those tunnels. I can’t afford a cave in. The tunnels can handle a gradual melt but rapid melts are dangerous.”

No matter what, Hogan had to ensure his men had a way to vacate rapidly the premises. If his operation faltered, he would do all he could to save his men. London would send the plane, of course, but it would take time. Hiding two hundred men in the woods simply was impractical.

As for the party, Hogan had his concerns. Things lined up too perfectly. He preferred planning but sometimes relied on luck. He had to ensure things went smoothly.

#HH#

Hogan had seen the Schloss Saaleck Hotel but never conducted business at the old establishment. The old castle had ivied walls that attempted to soften the harsh exterior. Inside, the owners did everything possible to create an inviting environment. Hogan was impressed with the dining hall Klink managed to secure for the party. A local ensemble played traditional music.

The guest list proved enviable for a man such as Klink. General Albert Strohkirch had a reputation as a cunning soldier and leader. Burkhalter ingratiated himself on the man, even though he must have met him on prior occasions in dealing with the High Command. Klink was enjoying his association with his old friend.

Wagner arrived and approached Hogan. He said, “This is unexpected. What brings you here?”

“Camp detail,” said Hogan. He pointed out his men serving drinks to the assorted guests.

Wagner said, “You are not wearing a waiter’s uniform.”

Hogan said, “I’m sure the Kommandant is trying to loosen my tongue with alcohol.”

Wagner gave a hearty laugh before making his way towards Strohkirch. Hogan realized it would be difficult to approach the general considering the attention others sought. He decided to bide his time with a fraulein, who seemed amused at the sight of an Allied pilot at such an event. Then he noticed Hochstetter’s arrival in uniform accompanied by several men. Hogan decided to dance with the young lady.

Hochstetter calmly surveyed the crowd. No one seemed interested in the Gestapo’s arrival, but the guests were primarily military men held in high regard. He noticed Hogan and made a direct beeline. Then he bellowed, “What is this man doing here?”

Hogan slyly said, “Dancing with the pretty fraulein. No cutting in.” He smiled as he saw the vein in Hochstetter’s forehead start bulging. If anyone needed a vacation, it was Hochstetter.

As Klink arrived he smiled, “Ah, welcome!” Hogan realized Klink was benefitting from the champagne. Klink said, “Always a pleasure!”

Hochstetter said, “Is it your habit to allow prisoners of war to attend parties outside of camp?”

Klink said, “His men are on a detail.”

Strohkirch approached with Burkhalter and said, “So this is the terrorist you spoke of. I see he has good taste in frauen. Ah, but I must know more about this man!”

Burkhalter said, “I’m certain the fraulein will indulge me in a dance.” Perhaps the fraulein had other targets in mind but to decline a general was in poor taste. She went with Burkhalter.

Klink said, “Well, then, Colonel Hogan, be on your best behavior.” He left and Strohkirch began walking with Hogan by his side. It took Hochstetter a moment before he continued walking about the room.

Strohkirch said, “Wilhelm likes you.”

Hogan said, “He has his moments.” He paused, looked around, and then quietly said, “Is it teatime in Berlin?”

Strohkirch said, “Only when it’s not in London.”

Hogan said, “Interesting.”

Strohkirch said, “Wilhelm is not the best of officers but he is loyal. He would not understand. How is it that you are Papa Bear?”

Hogan said, “Very long story. You have something for me?”

Strohkirch said, “It is no coincidence the Gestapo is here.”

Hogan said, “I take it you didn’t volunteer for the Russian Front.”

Strohkirch said, “Point of fact is I did. There are rumors of a traitor. I need to get out of Germany. I may be compromised.”

Hogan said, “I see. There’s been a lot of that lately.”

Strohkirch said, “There is an agent in London. I know his real name. I’ve even met him. I don’t know his cover but he threatens us. I must stop him.”

Hogan said, “I see. So the battle plans?”

“All in my head,” said Strohkirch. “How can you, a mere prisoner of war, help me escape?”

Hogan said, “I have ways.”

Strohkirch said, “Good. I am in town a few days.”

Hogan said, “I’ll be in touch.” He watched as Strohkirch resumed mingling with the crowd.

LeBeau approached and quietly asked, “Is everything good, Mon Colonel?”

Hogan took a fresh glass of champagne and quietly responded, “He wants to defect. He has the battle plans in his head. He claims there is an agent in London he can identify on sight.”

LeBeau said, “We’re not prepared to help him escape.”

Hogan said, “Not tonight but we need a plan.” Then his eyes noticed a peculiar sight. He saw Collins enter with two men, wearing Gestapo attire. He quietly said, “Looks like we have company.”

LeBeau hissed, “What are they doing here?”

Hogan said, “Ruining everything I’m sure. I’ll handle this.”

Why was Collins still in the country? Hogan expected the man returned to London but for some reason remained in the area within his command operation’s purview. He calmly approached the man and said, “Interesting.”

“What is this man doing here?”

For a moment, Hogan thought Collins might be making mockery of Hochstetter. He said, “Enjoying the party. How about you?”

Collins quietly said, “Hochstetter’s onto Strohkirch.”

Hogan responded in kind, “He wants out of the country. I can’t get him out of here tonight.”

As Hochstetter approached, Collins said, “You are a cunning man and Klink is a fool to allow you at such an affair. Ah! I see you are curious about this as well.”

Hochstetter said, “This man is a nuisance.”

Hogan protested, “Hey!” Then he said, “This is really good champagne. You should try some.” Unceremoniously, he took a large swallow of the champagne.

Collins said, “Tell me more about this gonculator.”

Hogan smiled, “Not much to tell. It’s only good for catching rabbits.”

Collins said, “I see.”

Hogan watched as Collins and Hochstetter began conversing. Hochstetter truly believed Collins was a Gestapo officer. He was perfect. Collins somehow inserted himself into the local community as a visiting officer on an inspection. Hochstetter did not like the intrusion but respected Collins in his delicate handling of the situation. Collins led away Hochstetter, not wishing to discuss certain matters in front of a mere prisoner. It was so authentically rendered that Hogan felt genuinely hurt by the comment.

The disadvantage to a party inside of an old fortress revealed itself as the air raid sirens blew. Hogan had no idea how many planes were in the vicinity. Lights dimmed and hotel staff lowered blackout curtains. Military men took it in stride while civilians grew concerned. Hogan managed to exchange a glance with Collins. Neither knew of any intended raids on Hammelburg. The danger quickly passed. The bomber squadron did not linger.

The lights went completely out, causing confusion in the room. It was unnecessary as the raid passed. When the lights came back on, Hogan focused. He looked around and saw the party slowly resume. He realized Strohkirch was gone as well as the Merry Men. The party did not immediately notice the absence of the guest of honor.

As midnight loomed, some noted Strohkirch was no longer in attendance. This alarmed Hochstetter, who immediately ordered a search. Hogan had to play it cool. Partygoers had mixed reactions. The clock continued ticking and midnight arrived. The initial reaction seemed stilted, but then the mood favored the celebration.

Briefly, there was a period of joyous dancing and carousing. Hogan hoped the Gestapo moved on to another concentrated area to search for Strohkirch. He sighed in relief as the party began to disperse. Military men had duties in the morning. Hogan sat on a couch and watched as his team helped the hotel staff with the cleaning. He casually listened as Burkhalter and Klink talked.

Burkhalter said, “Strange that General Strohkirch would leave before midnight.”

Klink said, “I don’t understand it. Everyone was having such a good time.”

Burkhalter said, “I know. Klink, you did a good job tonight. Pity that it ended in such a manner.”

Klink said, “It’s not like Albert to leave.”

Burkhalter shrugged his shoulders, “Perhaps he found a pretty fraulein.” Then he said, “Hadn’t you better get the prisoners back to camp?”

Klink sighed, “Of course, Herr General. It was a good party.”

Hogan saw Wagner approach the two officers. Wagner said, “Ah, what an interesting evening. To think that General Strohkirch could have been abducted!”

Klink said, “Abducted?”

Wagner said, “He was last seen entering his room with a fraulein. The Gestapo found it in complete disarray. He’s missing. It appears as if there was a struggle.”

Burkhalter said, “Damn that Underground!”

Klink said, “I don’t understand it. Albert was always so capable.”

Burkhalter said, “The Gestapo is greatly feared but what have they done to justify such a fear? They were here and the Underground still managed to abduct General Strohkirch. Klink, there’s nothing more that can be done here. Better get back to camp.”

Klink said, “Yes, Herr General. Please keep me informed. Albert is a good friend. Oh, he’s managed very well. What will become of his plans?”

Burkhalter said, “We carry on, of course. I think I will remain in Hammelburg and keep an eye on things. I don’t trust the local Gestapo.”

Wagner laughed, “You are a brave man, Herr General, to say such a thing.”

Schultz began collecting prisoners. Hogan realized the guard was strangely absent most of the evening. He seemed tired. The men made light mockery as Schultz did his usual counting. There were only four prisoners to account for, which made it particularly amusing. Then he paraded the men to the waiting truck.

It was a cold ride back to camp. The men said little, tired from their exploits. Schultz hurried them to the barracks. As Hogan entered the barracks with his men, he saw the others sound asleep. The four men made their way quietly. Hogan nearly jumped in fright when Kinchloe called his name. Hogan said, “What is it Kinch?”

Kinchloe said, “We have a guest.”

Hogan said, “Show me.” Somehow, Hogan did not need to see it to believe it. Kinchloe led him into the tunnels to Strohkirch. He said, “We meet again.”

“I did not know you had friends in the Gestapo,” said Strohkirch.

Hogan said, “We’re a diverse organization. I’m sorry the accommodations aren’t as nice as the Schloss Saaleck Hotel.”

Strohkirch said, “I am accustomed to hardship.”

Hogan said, “I’m curious. What is it about you and Klink?”

Strohkirch said, “He may not be the best of officers but he has always proved himself a true friend. Does he know about all of this?”

Hogan said, “No. We like to keep him in the dark. No one escapes from Stalag 13 but in reality they do it all the time.”

Strohkirch laughed, “I see. I shall miss Wilhelm.” Hogan raised an eyebrow. Strohkirch continued, “He does not hold to the radical politics poisoning our people. I know he has settled with the idea of surviving the war. Pity, really, for he always underestimated himself. Ah, but he is a patriot.”

Hogan asked, “How so?”

Strohkirch replied, “He loves his country. He simply lacks the backbone to take action such as me.”

Hogan said, “Get some rest. We’ll make the arrangements.” He led Strohkirch to the unofficial hotel room inside the tunnels. Wood was sparse but he made sure to light the stove. Seeing that the general readied for bed, Hogan walked with Kinchloe to the radio. Baker manned the station but made way for Kinchloe.

Hogan asked, “How’d he get here?”

Kinchloe replied, “The Merry Men. They couldn’t stay. Colonel Collins is going to do some things to throw Hochstetter off the trail. He did say he trusted you to take care of things from this point forward.”

Hogan laughed, “I see. Better contact London and see if it’s teatime.”

“Wilco,” said Kinchloe.


	17. Off to a Good Start

## Chapter 17: Off to a Good Start

Klink sat slumped in his chair as Hogan entered. Hogan wondered what bothered the Kommandant but Klink quickly revealed his concerns regarding the abduction of his friend. Hogan almost regretted it. Klink was becoming isolated, his friends dead, defecting, or rejecting his efforts at maintaining friendships.

Hogan modestly said, “I’ll be your friend.”

Klink sighed, “With enemies like you, who needs friends?”

Hogan said, “Cheer up. The Gestapo will find him and make the Underground pay.”

Klink said, “I hope so, Hogan. Albert is a great man.”

Hogan returned to the barracks, anxious to learn Strohkirch’s fate. Hogan always worried for the passengers on his network. Strohkirch made it safely to the submarine, which departed on schedule but ran into trouble. London feared for its safety when it reported an engagement with a U-boat. However, the submarine arrived three days late and in need of repairs. The crew and passenger remained in high spirits.

It meant no submarine for a while but Hogan had other ways of getting people out of the country. At least Strohkirch provided London with valuable information. As he sat at the table enjoying a cup of coffee, he looked around the room. The men were pleased that the mission was a success.

“I wish I could have been there,” sighed Saunders. “I really do good field work.”

Hogan said, “Hochstetter was there. Remember: Klink is an asset, you’re a potential liability.”

LeBeau said, “Cheer up, Mademoiselle. I have strudel.”

Hogan said, “Just in time. I wouldn’t want to go to dinner hungry.”

The men laughed. Sometimes Hogan just wanted regular white bread. LeBeau managed whenever he laid his hands on yeast and flour. The commissary did not offer such items. Black bread and thin soup grew tiresome when served daily. The occasional treats offered for services rendered came sparingly.

Carter said, “The guys in Barracks 9 are having a dance competition in the Rec Hall after supper. We’ll need our strength.”

Saunders said, “Dance competition? That sounds like fun.”

Carter said, “Boy, it sure will be swell. I’d love to take you. It’d be just like back home.”

Saunders smiled, “Really?”

“Sure,” said Carter. “I always took my mother to the town dances.”

As Saunders stood, so did Hogan. He grabbed her from behind making sure he did so by her arms. He dare not risk wrapping his arms around her midsection as he would restraining one of the men. Saunders snapped, “Let me at him!”

Carter said, “I don’t get it. Mary Jane always thought it was sweet of me to bring mom along so she wouldn’t be lonely.” The men let out whistles followed by the simulated exploding bombs.

Hogan snapped, “Sit down, and that’s an order.” Saunders begrudgingly complied. Hogan snapped, “Carter, my office, now!” The men rendered a mock funeral dirge as Hogan and Carter entered the office.

Hogan closed the door and said, “What’s wrong with you?”

Carter said, “I don’t get it.”

Hogan said, “For the past several days you’ve been harping on the colonel about her age. It’s rude and clearly upsetting her.”

Carter said, “I don’t mean to. I’m trying to be nice. If she goes to that dance, well, you know some of the men would try to take advantage. I like her too much to see someone get fresh with her.”

Hogan said, “You’re going about it all wrong. Women like to be complimented. Tell her how pretty she is. Stop comparing her with your mother. She’s not that old. Try whistling at her when she enters the room.”

“Well that’s just disrespectful,” said Carter.

Hogan said, “Really? Asking her to the dance because that’s what you did back home with your mother?”

Carter hemmed and hawed, “I guess I see your point.”

Hogan said, “It’s okay to tell her that she’s pretty. It’s not okay to harp about her age.”

Carter said, “I think I see your point.”

Hogan said, “Try to be nice.”

“Yes sir,” said Carter.

Hogan nodded his head and Carter left the room. He sighed and shook his head. Then he returned to the common room and listened as LeBeau showered Saunders with false flattery. Newkirk tried to outdo the Frenchman. Kinchloe kept laughing at the scene. Yes, Hogan maintained the peace.

After dinner, Hogan decided to check out the dance competition. The Tommy Dorsey records suffered wear and tear from repeated use. It was no typical dance hall. Tables and benches were pushed to the side. Men danced with other men. Sergeant Steel occasionally pointed out two men doing an exceptional dance.

Hogan noticed Saunders dancing with Baker. He saw the two having a good time. Newkirk managed to cut in for a few minutes. The earlier transgression with Carter seemed forgotten as she danced with the sergeant.

“What is going on here?” Someone retracted the needle from the record player and all eyes turned to Klink. He bellowed, “It is past lights out. Schultz!”

Hogan said, “Sorry, Kommandant. We’re just having a dance competition and lost track of the time, that’s all.”

Schultz came running, half out of breath. He said, “Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered.”

Klink snapped, “Get these prisoners back to their barracks! Dance competition, bah! Hogan, you’re up to something.”

Hogan calmly said, “For once, I’m not.”

Klink menacingly asked, “What do you mean by that?”

Hogan said, “Well, it’s too cold to dig tunnels, and dancing just sounded like so much fun.”

“Lights out!”

Hogan said, “You heard the Kommandant. Sergeant Steel will announce the winners in the morning.”

There were the usual groans of complaint as the men exited the Rec Hall. Guards continued arriving, making sure the men made their way back to the barracks. Klink ordered Hogan to accompany him to his office. Hogan was somewhat curious but expected Klink was going to close the Rec Hall as punishment.

As Hogan sat in the chair he said, “I thought it was lights out.”

Klink said, “No foolishness from you tonight. Your men are up to something. I can feel it. Dance competitions? Bah. You’re planning an escape.”

Hogan said, “I’ll let the Escape Committee know your concerns.”

“I should smash all of your Tommy Dorsey records,” said Klink.

Hogan carefully asked, “What’s on your mind?”

Klink stood and began pacing. He said, “My friend Albert is in England. They say he’s a traitor to the Third Reich. They say he’s telling the Allies everything.”

Hogan said, “I thought the Underground abducted him.”

Klink said, “That’s what everyone thought. We have it on good authority that he planned his escape. He used me.”

Hogan said, “So that’s why you’re upset with my men.”

Klink returned to his chair and said, “The Gestapo knew and they said nothing. They were going to arrest him but he got away.”

Hogan said, “Then you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, just go to bed!”

As Hogan stood he said, “Alright. It’s been an interesting chat.”

Hogan returned to the barracks. Funny, Klink did not take away the Rec Hall privileges. Something bothered the Kommandant. Just as curious, Hogan wondered how Klink learned that Strohkirch was cooperating with the Allies. It reminded him there were still issues within the Underground and possibly even within the SOE.

#HH#

“Nein,” said Schultz as he tried counting the men at roll call.

Newkirk asked, “Is that nein as in no or nine as in the number?”

“Jolly jokers,” scoffed Schultz.

Hogan carefully surveyed the scene. The water truck replenished the tower. Schnitzer was late. Two staff cars parked outside of the Kommandant’s office. The guards appeared extra vigilant. The waft of perfume indicated the arrival of the nurse and the men responded in kind.

Schultz said, “Ah, what a vision of loveliness on such a day!”

Hogan said, “Careful, Schultz, you’re a married man.”

Schultz sternly said, “Don’t remind me.”

Hogan asked, “What’s going on?”

Schultz said, “Oh, the Kommandant is getting ready to greet the Red Cross.”

LeBeau exclaimed, “The Red Cross is coming?”

Schultz said, “Time for the medical inspections.”

Hogan said, “Wow, the doctors are coming. Why wasn’t I notified?”

Carter said, “Do you think they’ll bring nurses this time?” Hogan shot a warning glance at Carter.

Schultz said, “I don’t think so.”

As Klink entered the compound he bellowed, “Report!”

Hogan quietly said, “All present.”

Schultz did an about face, saluted Klink, and said, “All present, Herr Kommandant.”

Klink returned the salute and said, “At ease. Colonel Hogan, the Red Cross is coming today for a medical inspection in accordance with Article 15 of the Geneva Convention.”

Hogan said, “Aren’t those supposed to happen once a month?”

Klink said, “No funny business. True, they are long overdue, but they wish to examine all the men. Fraulein Oberst, I trust you will make yourself available to assist as requested. I am prepared to compensate you.”

“It is my privilege to take care of my compatriots and allies,” said Saunders.

Klink said, “Good. Replenishment medical supplies have already been brought to the infirmary. I trust all will be in order.”

Hogan said, “Hedging your bets?”

Klink said, “Colonel Hogan, I am tough but I am fair. I am happy to comply with the Geneva Convention.”

Hogan said, “Of course you are. What’s for dinner tonight?”

“Hogan,” growled Klink. “No funny business. Remember, there will be two Red Cross doctors accompanied by a Heer doctor, in compliance with Articles 69 and 70. I hope no one tries anything stupid like an accident trying to break a leg or some other self-inflicted wound. Dismissed!”

Hogan watched as Klink scurried back to his office. He ordered Wilson to accompany Saunders to the infirmary. Then he returned to the barracks to talk with the men. The Red Cross was supposed to conduct medical inspections once a month but such visits proved unreliable. Stalag 13 missed routine inspections in favor of the larger camps.

Newkirk said, “Well it’s about ruddy time.”

Hogan said, “Klink wants to make a good impression. I’m impressed he was able to cite accurately the articles.”

Kinchloe said, “Yeah, he did do that.”

Hogan said, “Spread the word. I don’t want any accidents. That’s the one thing that will prevent any repatriation.”

LeBeau asked, “What about Mademoiselle?”

Newkirk said, “Blimey, he’s right. You can use this to get her out of the country.”

Hogan thought about it. Yes, it was an excellent opportunity, but if he arranged it, he was in defiance of London’s orders. He decided to contact London. What was the worst that could happen? Kinchloe descended into the tunnels and returned half an hour later.

“They said no,” said Kinchloe.

Hogan said, “No?”

Kinchloe said, “Rapunzel on standby for mission with Monster Grimm.”

Hogan slammed his fist against the table. The men slowly backed away. Hogan snapped, “What is wrong with those people?”

Kinchloe said, “We should have anticipated this considering they gave her a new codename.”

Hogan said, “Damn. All right, we’ll manage. Oh, and Carter, remember what I said.”

Carter thought carefully, shook his head yes, and said, “Don’t say anything that makes it sound like she’s old, compliment her, be nice.”

“Very good,” said Hogan. “If we’re lucky, the Red Cross might think she should be repatriated anyway.”

#HH#

There were advantages to Red Cross medical inspections. Schultz organized distribution of new bedding. The commissary was replenished with a variety of foodstuffs that the prisoners could purchase. Klink afforded hot showers and provided clean towels. There were disadvantages. The men had work details to spruce up the camp.

Hogan took note of the Heer officers on site. Clearly, they advised Klink on preparing for the visit. While subordinate to Klink, the Kommandant did everything they ‘suggested’ for the sake of the inspection. Stalag 13 was not in perfect condition but it fared better than other camps. Hogan considered himself lucky that he was not placed in an Oflag. Too many competing egos as officers understood rank but also did not work well without the backbone of the military.

When the Red Cross arrived, Hogan noted the representative who delivered the parcels. He conversed with his Swiss compatriots. He remembered the strange little man. Then he saw a Red Cross nurse accompanying the detail. She was an older woman in her late thirties and wore the standard Red Cross uniform.

The representative cried, “Fraulein Oberst! Ach! It is good to see you again. May I present Frau Carla Brant?”

Saunders said, “Hello, Sister.”

“Krankenschwester, guten Tag,” said Frau Brant.

“Herr Brandenburg,” said the Heer doctor. “We appreciate your interest but we do have a tight schedule.”

“Of course,” said the representative.

Hogan thought it was too late in the day to inspect the entire camp. Something delayed the team. If they were rushed, his men would have no opportunity to benefit from a doctor’s visit. He did not have any sick men, but men had a way of hiding things like foot fungus. Men worked through illness until practically on death’s door.

Klink provided the answer as he led the team to guest quarters. He was all smiles and especially welcoming. Schultz hastily summoned LeBeau to prepare a dinner. It seemed as if Klink went to extra effort to make a good impression on the inspection team.

As Hogan sat at the table drinking the dregs of the coffee, Kinchloe came up from the tunnels. Hogan always knew when something was up by the look on the sergeant’s face. He recognized the expression _we have a mission_.

“Out with it,” said Hogan.

Kinchloe said, “New weapons factory in our location, sir. It’s at that old vacuum cleaner factory. It’s been retooled. It’s supposed to go operational in one week.”

“Sabotage,” said Carter with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Down Carter,” said Hogan. “I think tonight’s a good night.”

Newkirk exclaimed, “With the Red Cross here?”

Hogan said, “They won’t be wandering around the camp at night. When Hochstetter arrives in the morning, he’ll be on best behavior.”

Newkirk beamed, “Bloody brilliant!”

Hogan said, “I’ll have to stay behind in case Klink gets the heebie jeebies. Kinch, take Carter and Newkirk.”

Newkirk said, “This time I’ll climb up the tree when Carter loses the compass.”

“You carry the compass,” said Hogan. “I don’t think we’re ready for Kommandant Schultz again.” It felt strange to laugh again while planning missions. He allowed himself a brief moment lost in thought.

_Hogan’s posting to the operation was incidental. After he was shot down at Hamburg, he felt a certain melancholy take hold of him. Biedenbender gloated over the situation. As he was loaded onto the truck destined for Stalag 13, a drunken civilian bumped into him. The Gestapo pushed away the man, but Hogan realized the drunkard palmed a small piece of paper into his hand._

_Hogan read the note when the Gestapo was not looking. It said_ Papa Bear _. At the time, Hogan had no idea what it meant. When he arrived at Stalag 13, he met the new Kommandant. Hogan was expected to take charge of the prisoners and act as a liaison. He thought Klink was an idiot. After his visit, Kinchloe escorted him to Barracks 2. The camp was a dump but at least the barracks appeared clean._

_As soon as the door closed Kinchloe said, “We’ve been expecting you, Papa Bear.”_

_Hogan asked, “What are you talking about?”_

_LeBeau said, “Uh oh, London didn’t give him the message.”_

_Newkirk said, “I told you we don’t need some ruddy officer coming in here to take charge.”_

_Hogan suspiciously asked, “Take charge of what?”_

_“I think I should show you,” said Kinchloe._

_Kinchloe showed Hogan the lone tunnel that housed a radio room. It did not make sense to Hogan at the time but he knew he had to exploit fully the situation. He eventually received his orders in full and began the famous traveler’s aid society. His men constructed more tunnels and expanded their operations to include counterfeiting, forgeries, costume making, and bombs. In three months, he achieved the impossible._

Hogan understood the risks. He took pride in that effort. He had numerous successes and only a handful of failures. Recent events almost made him want to surrender to doubt. His overall determination prevented such a surrender. In the air, he dropped his eggs and pressed forward. On the ground, it was not so simple.

Hogan had no interest in attending dinner, nor was he invited. Even to the Red Cross, such an invitation suggested improprieties. He dressed for bed but sat at his desk. He worried for his men. He looked at his watch: 10:53 p.m. It was too soon for their return. He started pacing the room for what felt like an eternity. He looked at his watch again: 10:54 p.m.

He heard the telltale signs of someone entering the barracks. He went into the common area and saw LeBeau. He quietly asked, “How was dinner?”

LeBeau said, “Very tiring. Klink really needs a better wine cellar.”

Hogan softly chuckled, “I see.”

Olsen grumbled, “Oy, it’s late.”

Hogan said, “Yes, and we have men out on a mission.”

Olsen said, “Sorry, Colonel.”

Hogan returned to his room and LeBeau followed. He looked at his watch: 10:59 p.m. He sat at his desk.

LeBeau asked, “What’s wrong?”

Hogan said, “Oh, nothing. I always worry when I send out men.”

LeBeau proceeded to tell Hogan about dinner. Klink was his typical awkward self, trying to be a good host but failing at the small conversation. The Red Cross doctors seemed interested in camp operations. The Heer general kept giving Klink stern looks, which Klink heeded. Brandenburg reverted to his usual quiet demeanor. Frau Brant seemed disinterested. As a married woman, the men extended no efforts at flirtations.

Hogan finally heard the thunderous sound he had been eagerly anticipating. It was distant but unmistakable. He smiled and looked at his watch: 11:17 p.m. Given the timer settings, the men should return within the next half hour. The air raid sirens blared. Wait – was he mistaken? No, it was merely a precautionary measure in reaction to the explosion. The alert quickly ended.

As he started pacing again, Hogan told LeBeau to get some rest. It would not bode well to have exhausted men undergo physical examinations. Hogan was tempted to take a knock out pill but he had to wait for his team’s successful return. The minute hand on his watch crawled slowly across the face. Why was tonight more agonizing than usual? Hogan could not afford an incident.

Midnight – still no sign of the team. Something went wrong. Had they been captured? Was someone injured? Was Wagner ruthlessly patrolling the woods as part of his training drills? Hogan sometimes respected the old cavalryman but also knew Wagner was a dangerous adversary. Hogan resented the idea of Wagner calling him a terrorist. Hitler was the true terrorist.

Then Hogan heard the telltale signs of the tunnel ladder. He entered the common area with a flashlight and saw three exhausted men struggling with the ascent. He said, “I was getting worried.”

Kinchloe gasped, “The woods are crawling with Krauts.”

Hogan defiantly shook his head and said, “Wagner.”

Newkirk said, “Not unless he up and joined the SS.”

Hogan said, “SS? What are they doing here?”

Carter said, “Beats me. I thought they were gonna get us but Kinch found a cave and we managed to hide a bit.”

Hogan’s mind raced. The SS did not routinely conduct operations in the area. He felt that sense of dread return. Was his unit compromised? It was too much of a coincidence. He received orders and fulfilled those orders. Were the SS hoping to catch his men in the act?

Hogan said, “Get some sleep. We’re getting physicals in the morning.” He stood in the doorway leading to his room and watched the three men ready for bed. Hogan had the best team. He finally entered his room and went to bed.


	18. Bull in a China Shop

## Chapter 18: Bull in a China Shop

It was no ordinary roll call. Schultz did not typically have extra guards inspect the men. One guard went nose to nose with Newkirk, who attempted the usual tomfoolery. Hogan snapped, “Ease up.”

Schultz sternly said, “The Englander looks a little dirty. Clean him up.”

Hogan shook his head, “I see. You’re to make a good impression on the Red Cross.”

“A clean camp is a happy camp,” boasted Schultz. He continued, “The Kommandant does not wish to be embarrassed. For once, make your men behave.”

Hogan magnanimously said, “Your wish is my command.” For Klink, it was all about good ratings and reviews. Hogan knew well enough to allow the Kommandant an average review but nothing over the top. His success depended on Klink remaining in command. The last thing he needed was Klink earning a promotion or transfer.

“Ach! Lovely as the weiße rose!”

Saunders said, “You’re very kind, Sergeant.”

Hogan quietly said, “All present.”

“I know that,” Schultz sternly said. He managed an about face as Klink approached the formation demanding his report. Schultz proudly said, “All present, Herr Kommandant.”

“Excellent,” said Klink.

As Hogan listened to Klink’s speech, he thought about the medical inspection. First, the team planned to inspect the general cleanliness of the camp. Once satisfied, the team would then conduct physicals. Ordinarily, the team only concentrated on sick or wounded, but as it had been long overdue, the two Swiss doctors wanted to examine all of the prisoners. The Heer doctor had no objection, as it was a small camp of two hundred prisoners. Klink expected Hogan to accompany the team around the camp.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” quipped Hogan.

Klink growled, “Hogan!”

“I can’t smile if my teeth aren’t brushed,” said Hogan.

“Dismissed!”

As much as Hogan enjoyed a quick prank with the Kommandant, he needed a moment with his men. The barracks had to be clean. As well, the men had to take great care with the tunnel entrances. While the Swiss doctors would not look for unusual wood floor patterns that belied traditional tongue and groove placement, the Heer general might.

The barracks had to be presentable. There was a slight smell of mothballs emitting from the new blankets. Hogan hoped his men could keep the blankets after the Red Cross departed. His men were due. Other camps collected the new blankets immediately after Red Cross inspections. His men took great care of what they had.

Hogan managed to accompany the inspection team under the thinly veiled guise of Article 86. He suggested to Klink that his men would see to repairs of defects found by the inspection team as long as Klink provided the materials. Fortunately, the camp was in good shape and the team found few issues. They were satisfied with the infirmary and decided to start the physicals.

Hogan did not need to remain for the physicals. Once his was completed, he returned to the barracks to keep an eye on things. He expected Hochstetter’s arrival. It was unlike the Gestapo to disregard Stalag 13 in his investigation of a destroyed factory. When he saw the staff car arrive, he smiled yet also felt concern. Hochstetter stormed out of the car and saw Hogan watching. He raised an angry fist before heading into the Kommandant’s office.

Kinchloe said, “That man sure doesn’t like you.”

Hogan said, “The feeling is mutual.”

Kinchloe asked, “Coffeepot?”

Hogan said, “Nah. I’d rather he make an ass of himself while the Red Cross is still here. I think I’ll go throw some gasoline on the fire. Oh look, there’s that Heer general. This should be interesting.”

Not wanting to arouse too much suspicion, Hogan approached the general and asked, “How are my men?”

The general replied, “Astonishingly good health, but I would have been surprised if we had not found any funguses at all. Even I must agree with my colleagues that more bleach is needed for the latrine areas.”

Hogan said, “Well, you know, Kommandant Klink is on a budget.”

The general said, “I will arrange for additional salicylic ointment until the Red Cross can arrange additional medical parcels.”

Hogan said, “That’s very decent.”

The general laughed, “I think your fraulein would have my head on a platter if I did not.”

Hogan laughed, “She’s a handful.”

The general said, “You are fortunate to have her.”

Hogan said, “Let’s see the Kommandant. I’m sure he’ll be happy to cooperate with the bleach.”

The general said, “We shall see. Even I know that certain cleaning chemicals can be combined to make certain noxious devices. That is probably the real reason that he rations it.”

So, the general was not ignorant, thought Hogan. He walked with the general into the Kommandantur. Hilda immediately blocked their efforts to enter Klink’s office. The men heard the angry shouts from within.

The general said, “Fraulein, bitte.” Hogan nodded reassuringly and Hilda stepped aside. The two men entered Klink’s office. Hochstetter was in full anger. Klink maintained a worried look on his face while Schultz looked as if he wanted to crawl out of the room like a mouse.

Hogan cheerfully said, “Hi.”

Hochstetter snapped, “What is this man doing here?” The vein on his forehead pulsed. Then he noticed the general and said, “Who are you?”

The general said, “Is that how you address a superior officer?”

Hochstetter said, “The Gestapo will address you as we see fit!” Hogan stifled a laugh. This was too good. He continued, “Colonel Hogan, you are a spy and saboteur.”

Hogan asked in astonishment, “Me? What did I do?” He briefly turned and saw the Red Cross doctors enter the room.

Hochstetter said, “Last night, saboteurs blew up a factory. I know it was you!”

Klink weakly said, “Ridiculous.”

Hochstetter said, “Ridiculous? Ever since this man set foot in this district, there have been many strange occurrences. I know he is Papa Bear.”

One Red Cross doctor said, “I seriously doubt that a prisoner of war would escape confinement, blow up a factory, and then return to his confinement.”

Hochstetter snapped, “Who are these people?” The vein in his forehead practically tripled in size and pounded furiously.

The general said, “Red Cross.”

“Hide behind that pathetic Convention,” snapped Hochstetter as he pointed an accusatory finger at Hogan. “I’ll be back.” Hochstetter stormed out of the office. Klink sighed and buried his face in the palm of his hand.

Hogan nonchalantly said, “There goes the friendly neighborhood Gestapo.”

Klink looked at Hogan and said, “I really hate that man. Where does he get such ideas? Really! The absurdity of it all.”

The Red Cross doctor said, “We are finished here and must be on our way.”

Klink said, “Forgive me. I’m sorry you had to see that display. Are you certain you can’t stay for dinner?”

The Heer general said, “We must go to Oflag 13. I do have a recommendation. Arrange more bleach for the prisoners. They need to better scrub the latrine areas. There is much foot fungus. I will have the hospital send salicylic ointments to aid the recovery.”

“Agreed,” said Klink.

Hogan had his brief moment of fun. While the general might overlook Hochstetter’s tantrum, the Red Cross made note of it. He helped Klink escort the men to the cars. Brandenburg arrived with the nurse, who spoke highly of Saunders’ professionalism. Overall, the Red Cross seemed pleased with the visit.

As Saunders approached Brandenburg said, “Fraulein, you are a credit to your profession!”

Saunders said, “Thank you, Herr Brandenburg. I look forward to your next visit. Sister, will you return?”

“As often as I can,” said Frau Brant. “Take good care of your patients.”

Klink remained smiles until the inspection team departed the gates. Then he said, “The nerve of Hochstetter! I’m sure I’ll suffer several demerits because of his tirade.”

Saunders said, “Hochstetter?”

Hogan said, “Cheer up, Kommandant. Just give General Burkhalter a call and give him a heads up. You did very well.”

“I did,” smiled Klink.

Saunders said, “I haven’t seen so much foot fungus since Verdun. Herr Kommandant, will you please allocate more bleach for barracks cleaning?”

Klink said, “Of course, Fraulein. If you will excuse me, bitte.”

The two watched as Klink returned to his office. Hogan said, “Yeah, he’s calling Burkhalter.”

Saunders said, “I trust that Hochstetter made an ass of himself in front of the Red Cross.”

Hogan laughed, “He sure did. I thought his forehead vein was going to rupture.”

Saunders said, “I’ll be scrubbing the floors in the infirmary. You know, a little hard work could do you some good.” Hogan started whistling and headed into Barracks 2. Saunders shook her head and returned to the infirmary.

Hogan thought the day overall went very well. He sat in the common room and listened to Kinchloe’s report regarding Klink’s telephone call with Burkhalter. He admired the sergeant, who relished adding the Prussian accent to simulate Klink’s side of the telephone conversation and the nasally tones to simulate Burkhalter. The men enjoyed a good laugh.

Burkhalter already received a report from the inspection team. He was displeased with Hochstetter’s performance. However, he was extremely pleased with the reviews Stalag 13 received. He intended a visit and prepared to take the Berlin Express.

Hogan said, “That’ll get him here in just a couple of hours.”

Newkirk said, “Bloody hell. He’ll be staying the night.”

Wilson entered the barracks and immediately flopped onto his bunk. He moaned, “Oh, that woman. Permission to mutiny, sir?”

Hogan asked, “What’s wrong?”

Wilson said, “Too much damn foot fungus! Ugh, I know it had to be done, but that floor is so clean you can eat off of it!”

Newkirk said, “Who would want to?”

As the men laughed, Wilson said, “Very funny. I almost killed her. If I hear one more story about Verdun, I think I will kill her.”

Hogan said, “I take it she made you scrub the floors.”

Wilson sat up and said, “Oh, she got down on her hands and knees too. When Langenscheidt arrived, she put his ass to work too. I almost felt sorry for the kid. First, I heard about Verdun in English. Then I heard it all over again in German.”

Hogan said, “Kommandant Klink is giving us extra bleach for the latrines.”

Wilson lay back down and said, “Good. Thank God, Klink summoned her. Poor Langenscheidt was so afraid to disobey her order that he started cleaning. Then Schultz arrived.”

Hogan said, “She’s with Klink?”

“Not at first,” said Wilson. “She tried getting old Schultz to scrub. You know him. He ran back to the Kommandant. The third time he showed up, he said it was worth his life and she had to accompany him.”

Hogan frowned, “Yeah, thanks Wilson. Coffeepot.”

After setting up the coffeepot, Hogan listened in on the conversation. He realized it was another one of Klink’s vain attempts to interrogate a prisoner. He started out praising Saunders for her diligence but started pressing about her mission in Germany. She, of course, reverted to name, rank, and serial number.

Carter said, “Doesn’t he ever give up? It’s been what, fifteen minutes of name, rank, and serial number?”

Hogan laughed, “Oh, he’s changing his approach. He’s offering her schnapps.”

Newkirk said, “No wonder Wilson wants to mutiny. She’s a stubborn bird.”

To a certain degree, it almost felt wrong to listen in on the conversation. Hogan did not suspect the nurse would reveal anything important even under the influence of alcohol. It was embarrassing listening to Klink attempt a more friendly approach.

It seemed that Klink enjoyed the schnapps more, benefiting from the alcoholic influence. Hogan tried not to roll his eyes as Klink attempted to impress Saunders with his military prowess in the air. Sometimes, he wished he had a periscope that could see directly into Klink’s office. When Klink lost a button, Hogan did not even attempt to hide his laughter. He sobered his thoughts when Olsen reported Burkhalter arrived with Hochstetter.

#HH#

“Oh, now you’ve lost a button from your jacket,” said Saunders.

Klink said, “I’ll fix it later.”

Saunders said, “That really won’t do. Lucky for you I always carry a small sewing kit. Come on; let me help you out of your jacket.”

As she removed Klink’s jacket he said, “My dear, I am a soldier.”

Saunders said, “You’re also an officer. You can’t be running around with a button missing.” She sat back down in the chair and pulled out her sewing kit. As she threaded the needed, she noticed Klink was blushing.

Klink said, “You are very kind.”

Saunders said, “Oh, this is just a small courtesy. I’m curious. What are your plans for after the war?”

Klink said, “After the war?”

Saunders said, “Everyone has plans for after the war. Perhaps you’ll become a commercial pilot?”

Klink sighed, “I think not. My vision, you see. I hadn’t really thought about it.”

Saunders said, “Well, there are a number of other things that a man with your qualifications could do.” She watched as Klink started blushing again.

Klink said, “Absolutely. More schnapps?”

“Please,” Saunders said. “I’m not usually big on the drink, but the company is agreeable.”

Klink smiled, “Indeed!” He went to his bar service and poured two more schnapps. Someone knocked on the door. Klink said, “Not now Schultz!”

Burkhalter entered anyway and said, “It isn’t Schultz.” Hochstetter followed him into the office. Burkhalter continued, “What is going on here?”

Klink said, “Well, I was interrogating the prisoner and a button came off my jacket. She is fixing it for me.”

Hochstetter said, “Do you normally serve your prisoners schnapps.”

Saunders said, “Oh, don’t be mean. He’s just trying to be civilized.” She cut the thread with her teeth and said, “Here we go – good as new.”

As she helped Klink on with the jacket he smiled, “Danke.”

Saunders coyly said, “Bitte.” She returned to the other side of the desk but remained standing. Burkhalter appeared pleased with the display.

Hochstetter snapped, “Is this how you interrogate prisoners? Let ME show you how it’s done!” With one fluid motion, Hochstetter forced Saunders against the wall and trained his pistol against the underneath of her chin. He relished her hysterical cries and said, “Tell me everything!”

Burkhalter calmly drew his pistol and trained it against Hochstetter’s temple. He said, “Fraulein, you are dismissed.”

Saunders was too terrified to move. Hochstetter slowly lowered his pistol and she slid against the wall to escape his grip. Klink was horrified to see the look of sheer terror on her face. She ran out the door sobbing uncontrollably.

Burkhalter lowered his pistol and said, “If you ever do that again, I will shoot you. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes,” said Hochstetter.

Burkhalter said, “Yes, what?”

Hochstetter said, “Yes, Herr General.”

“Klink has orders to establish a certain friendship with the fraulein,” said Burkhalter as he holstered his pistol. “It seems that he is starting to succeed. Then you come along and interfere. She will never tell you anything. Now then, let’s discuss what happened earlier today with the Red Cross.”

#HH#

Hogan snapped, “Where’s Florence?”

Olsen said, “Ran straight to her barracks.”

Hogan swore, “Damn it!” He grabbed his crush cap and said, “Don’t wait up for me.” He quickly made his way to Barracks 3. The confused guard said nothing as Hogan walked past and entered. He heard running water and found Saunders at a sink washing her face.

“I’m fine,” said Saunders. “Just give me the Academy Award and I’ll be on my way.”

Hogan snapped, “Are you sure?”

Saunders gave him a hard look and said, “Don’t you know that women can turn on the waterworks in the blink of an eye? It sure does a number on the makeup though.”

Hogan could not control himself. He started laughing. Then he said, “I thought he was going to shoot you.”

Saunders said, “In front of the general? Even Hochstetter isn’t that stupid. Oh, I think I’m going to be sick. How can you stand those schnapps?”

Hogan said, “Be careful with Hochstetter. He’s a stark, raving lunatic. For that matter, take it easy on Klink. It was starting to sound a little cozy.”

Saunders said, “I’ve no interest in Klink, except as pertains to the success of your operation. Was it too much?”

Hogan mocked, “I’m not usually big on the drink, but the company is agreeable.”

Saunders said, “Serves you right for eavesdropping.”

Hogan said, “It’s my job to know what goes on around here. As long as I’m stuck with you, I have to see to your safety.”

Saunders said, “Klink is harmless.”

Hogan snapped, “Hochstetter is not.”

Saunders lowered her eyes and said, “I’ll be careful. Part of me wishes that you would get me out of here. Part of me wants to remain.” She looked up at Hogan, who raised an eyebrow. She said, “You need qualified medical assistance. It’s more than just foot fungus.”

Hogan sighed, “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Thank you sir,” said Saunders. She watched as he left the barracks. To no one she said, “I should get an Academy Award for _that_ performance. Careful, old girl.”

#HH#

As the men milled about the compound awaiting the impending final roll call, ad hoc formations loosely assembled. No one sensed anything amiss. The guards did not yet find it necessary to roust the men for the ritual count. Klink atypically addressed the men by way of the public address system.

“Guten tag,” Klink cheerfully announced. “For your enjoyment, I shall now play for you a simple violin solo.”

Hogan cringed, knowing that the men regardless of nationality shared in his opinion. The strangulation of the catgut began. Men groaned in misery as Klink started _The Flight of the Valkyries_ as his simple solo. Oh what cruel and unusual punishment!

Hogan watched as Saunders flew out of Barracks 3 straight into the Kommandant’s office. The violin playing abruptly ceased after sounds of a minor scuffle. Saunders triumphantly declared, “Is that how you Germans play the violin? Let me show you how Americans play the fiddle!”

Klink snapped, “Now see here, Fraulein!”

An animated hoe down played over the public address, drowning Klink’s protests. While not the performance of a classically trained first violinist, notes played accurately and with excitement. Men danced in mock square dance.

“SCHULTZ!”

Hogan laughed despite himself. He watched as Schultz hurried to the Kommandantur. With the completion of the piece, no one thought to turn off the public address system.

Klink snapped, “Cooler! Now!”

“It’s definitely worth it,” Saunders defiantly said.

Klink cried, “My violin!”

“My fiddle,” Saunders said.

Hogan decided he should intervene. As the trio emerged from the Kommandantur, he watched as Klink followed Schultz who led Saunders toward the cooler. She continued holding the violin. He approached the group and asked, “Is the cooler really necessary? Just let it go.”

Klink cried, “My violin!”

Hogan snapped, “Colonel Saunders! Return the Kommandant’s violin.”

Saunders stopped and said, “Yes sir.” She begrudgingly returned the violin.

Klink said, “You are confined to quarters until further notice.”

“Gladly,” said Saunders. She marched to Barracks 3 and slammed the door behind her.

Klink turned to Hogan and asked, “Are all American women so quick-tempered?”

Hogan shrugged, “Just about. I guess we just found our new first violin for the camp orchestra, though.”

“You can HAVE her,” Klink snapped. He angrily stormed away to his office.

Schultz laughed, “You shouldn’t have told her to give back the Kommandant’s violin.”

Hogan asked, “Does this meet the criteria of final roll call?”

Schultz shrugged.


	19. Got You!

## Chapter 19: Got You!

Hogan normally prided himself on knowing everything important concerning the camp. He felt dumbstruck as a new officer arrived with orders to assume command. Colonel Rudolf Kruger was an unknown quantity, but outward appearances suggested a man not easy to manipulate. Hogan had Kinchloe conduct research on the man.

Little was known. Kruger was almost as non-descript as Klink in terms of a military career. He was ten years younger and somewhat ambitious. He used a walking cane, but it appeared more so as an affectation rather than an assistance to any medical need. Perhaps it was the glasses. Kinchloe learned Kruger was shot down over France and suffered an injury. He jumped too late but trees caught his parachute, saving his life.

It made no sense to Hogan that Burkhalter wanted Klink replaced. Things had been going well. The Red Cross inspection was a success, the forest fire was successfully handled, and even Christmas was somewhat pleasant. Why now? He stood drinking his coffee while most of the men sat at the common room table.

Kinchloe said, “Maybe we made him look too good.”

Hogan said, “Well, Kruger can’t stay. When does Klink leave?”

“He’s packing right now,” said LeBeau.

Hogan said, “That soon. What are his orders?”

Kinchloe said, “Not the Russian Front. He’s being reassigned to Berlin.”

Hogan asked, “What’s Berlin got that we don’t?”

Kinchloe smiled, “Frauen.”

Newkirk said, “Don’t say that when the bird’s around.”

Kinchloe sobered and said, “They’re putting him behind a desk overseeing training.”

Hogan said thoughtfully, “That could be an Allied advantage.”

LeBeau said, “But we need him here.”

Hogan said, “Let’s not be selfish.”

Selfish – how quickly that sentiment changed during the roll call when Kruger snapped harsh instructions. The tall man was the epitome of Aryan looks with blond hair, blue eyes, and strong Nordic features. He carefully eyed the men.

Kruger said, “Officers belong in an Oflag.”

Klink said, “Colonel Hogan is the liaison.”

Kruger said, “Frauen belong in Ravensbruck.”

Klink said, “She is just a nurse. General Burkhalter wishes her to remain here.”

Kruger said, “I see. I shall talk with the general.”

While Hogan did not care if Kruger arranged for Saunders’ transfer, he did object to the idea of his transfer to an Oflag. Hogan had the best possible team at Stalag 13. Officers ordered about the enlisted because the enlisted had skills they lacked. How many officers could understand the basic concepts of building a radio, let alone sending/receiving coded messages?

Hogan said, “You’re just marking your territory.”

Kruger ignored the remark. As he casually walked toward the Kommandantur he said, “Dismissed.” Hogan felt angry at the utter disregard and contempt. He decided Kruger had to go.

“What a piece of work,” said Kinchloe.

As Hogan returned to the barracks, he had to think. He decided he needed a display to counter Kruger’s contemptuous attitude. He sent Newkirk to round up the men for parade. Then he summoned Saunders.

Hogan said, “Be sure to sing La Marseilles.”

Saunders said, “But Klink hates that.”

Hogan said, “Kruger’s in charge now. I want to see his reaction to parade.”

Saunders said, “You’re either going to get me transferred or shot.”

Hogan smiled, “Hopefully transferred.”

“You’re so mean,” said Saunders as she exited the barracks.

Hogan exited the barracks and observed the usual ritual. The only reason the men complied with the formation was on his order. Exuberant parades irritated the guards as well as Klink. He noted Kruger’s calm demeanor while Klink cursed the dreaded song. Then he noted Kruger studying him. This officer understood something that eluded Klink.

Kruger made no effort to stop the activity. He even motioned for Klink to quiet. He observed. A thinking Kraut – that was the last thing Hogan needed. He waited until the formation disbanded. Then he snapped, “Sergeant Schultz, escort the fraulein to the cooler.”

Hogan shouted, “Now wait a minute!”

Kruger said, “Feeling sorry that she is being punished for your arrogance? You cannot fool me, Colonel Hogan. This little demonstration was your idea. You are testing the waters, no?”

“No,” said Hogan. He watched as Schultz escorted Saunders to the cooler.

Kruger said, “I am arranging her transfer to Ravensbruck. The SS will use extra precautions considering her skills at wearing aufseherin uniforms. They will tattoo her forearm. It might not be enough. Perhaps they should tattoo her cheek. Good day, Colonel Hogan.”

The man had to go. Hogan knew assassination was not an option. He begrudgingly returned to the barracks. His men remained visibly upset and concerned. Olsen reported from his window post that Klink loaded his bags into a staff car. Langenscheidt was driving.

LeBeau said, “He’s going to turn this place into a real Stalag!”

Hogan said, “We need Klink. All right, fellas, here’s the plan. I need twenty volunteers.”

Carter exclaimed, “Twenty!”

Hogan said, “Twenty men are going to escape. And they’re all going to surrender at the right time. I don’t want Kruger shooting anybody.”

Newkirk said, “With that many escapees, Kruger will definitely get the boot.”

“That’s the point,” said Hogan. “Kinch, once Kruger figures it out, I want an anonymous tip to Burkhalter in Berlin. You might have to move without my direct say so depending on the situation. Use your judgment.”

“Right,” said Kinchloe.

Hogan said, “I’ll clear the escapees. Morning roll call will be twenty men short.”

It seemed a simple enough plan. Hogan took care to select men he could count on to make it out and follow his orders with a return. He had several hiding places in mind including the old abandoned farmhouse and the remnants of a couple burnt out factories. There were also the caves. His men must be found in those locations.

While it proved a cold night, it was not bitter cold. The region returned to all the signs of a mild winter. It was early and dark as Hogan started sending men out the emergency tunnel. He made sure everyone had foodstuffs and was dressed warm enough for the weather. He patted Carter on the shoulder before sending him out along with Newkirk. Olsen quickly made his way.

LeBeau said, “Thank you for not sending me.”

Hogan said, “I want a decent breakfast.”

LeBeau laughed, “Officers!”

Hogan returned to the barracks and patiently waited. Schultz eventually came with his usual morning orders. Hogan and his men assembled. Schultz kept counting the men. He had a worried look on his face.

Hogan said, “Newkirk, Carter, and Olsen are missing.”

Schultz exclaimed, “That cannot be!”

Hogan calmly said, “They’re not the only ones.”

Guards attending to other formations of men began sounding the alarm. Schultz stared incredulously at Hogan. For a moment, Hogan sensed that Schultz felt betrayed. He realized Kruger might take it out on the sergeant of the guard. This particular camp only had a handful of staff officers on assignment. Kruger would blame the senior enlisted first. He displayed irritation as he went down the line taking the various reports. He confined all prisoners to barracks and then dispatched search teams to recover the missing men.

Hogan had Kinchloe make the anonymous telephone call to Burkhalter in Berlin. Such as act was not unexpected. Burkhalter would suspect an officer or enlisted man loyal to Klink would easily betray a new commanding officer. There was nothing to do but wait for events to unfold. Kinchloe returned with a big smile on his face. Burkhalter and Klink were getting ready to return to the area.

Hogan said, “Now we just have to sit tight.”

That was all Hogan could do. It would take several hours for Burkhalter and Klink to arrive. He frowned when a truck arrived. The guards located three prisoners. That did not bode well. Hogan did not want any found until Klink returned. He had to see it through to the end.

Wilson reported from the window post, “Colonel, the friendly SS just arrived.”

“SS?” Hogan hastily moved to the window. He barely caught a glimpse of two SS men as they entered the Kommandantur. They arrived in a staff car. He immediately went to his room to set up the coffee pot.

While he missed the initial conversation, Hogan quickly caught up with it. He had forgotten Kruger’s threat to transfer Saunders. He wanted her out of camp but did not have a rescue plan set up to get her out of Germany. Wilson kept reporting on events in the compound. Two guards escorted Saunders from the cooler to the barracks. A few moments later, they escorted her to the waiting SS men at the staff car.

Hogan tried observing the events. He watched as Saunders slapped Kruger. This greatly amused the two SS men. The steadfast officer lost his temper and grabbed Saunders, but the SS quickly intervened and separated the two. Was she pocketing something? Hogan could not be certain. One of the SS men tossed her duffle into the back seat of the staff car and half shoved her into it. The other one entered the front and started the car.

LeBeau said, “At least now she has a chance to escape.”

Hogan said, “I hope so.”

Kinchloe said, “We can always stop that car.”

“Too many Krauts in the woods,” said Hogan. He decided to take a chance and used the periscope. Then he said, “I think she stole Kruger’s pistol.”

LeBeau dreamily said, “Ah, I shall miss mademoiselle!”

The car pulled away as Hogan retracted the periscope. He realized he was going to miss that particular thorn in his side. Stalag 13 was no place for a woman. Was Ravensbruck any better? If she did manage to steal Kruger’s sidearm, she had half a chance.

#HH#

Saunders asked, “Where are we going?”

“Ravensbruck,” said the officer in the backseat.

Saunders asked, “Are we there yet?”

The officer looked at her incredulously. She repeated the question. His eyes widened. Then she kept saying it repeatedly in the most annoying manner possible.

The officer snapped, “Stop the car!” The car abruptly halted. He fumbled for his pistol and realized it was missing.

“Looking for this?” Saunders produced a pistol and aimed it at the officer. He held up his arms in surrender. She continued, “Thank you for getting me out of that place. Klink made it impossible to escape but Kruger was easy to manipulate. I knew he would arrange my transfer. Out of the car.”

Saunders carefully eased out the back of the car. She knew the driver remained armed and had to exercise caution. She ordered him to drop his pistol as well as the car keys and step away. Making sure the other officer did not try to come at her from behind, she retrieved the discarded pistol.

“Very good,” said Saunders. “I should prefer not to shoot you but if I must, I must. Start walking to the camp.”

The officer snapped, “You won’t get away with this.”

Saunders said, “Thanks to Colonel Kruger, I am getting away.” She fired a warning shot and the two SS officers began walking towards Stalag 13. Saunders had to time it just right. She waited until they were far enough away before scrambling into the driver seat. As she expected, the men attempted doubling back but she managed to start the car and sped away.

Well, Hogan did not exactly sanction this escape. Saunders decided to play into the shenanigans. She knew Hogan had others escape in an effort to discredit Kruger. She hoped her efforts would further that purpose. After driving a short bit, she saw the Hofbrau. Well, no one would begrudge her making a slight scene. She parked the car and grabbed her duffle.

Saunders entered the Hofbrau and saw several older civilians. She brandished the pistol and said in English, “Don’t do anything stupid and we’ll all have a great time.”

The bartender asked in broken English, “What do you want?”

Saunders casually said, “I’m escaping. I do want to try a beer. Sergeant Schultz says Germans make the best beer.” She approached the bar and said, “Oh, you need some money.” She pulled out Kruger’s wallet and said, “Good, here’s a note with a five on it. That should cover it.”

All she had to do was sit and wait for the inevitable. The bartender served her a beer and she took a hearty gulp, which the patrons encouraged. She noticed the waitress making a telephone call but said nothing. It was a daring move.

As she was halfway through the beer, Saunders saw Wagner enter with one of his officers. He was startled to see her there. She trained her pistol at him and said, “Hello, Herr Oberst! Fancy meeting you here.”

Wagner asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m escaping,” said Saunders. “There’s a new Kommandant. The woods are crawling with Allied soldiers escaping that godforsaken place.” She took a swig of beer.

Wagner teased, “Is that how Americans drink beer? My five year old nephew can do better than that!”

“Oh really?” Saunders realized it was going to be a very enjoyable afternoon. She said, “Not too close. I don’t trust you.” She kept her pistol trained on him and he seemed to indulge the moment. He ordered a beer and drank it.

Saunders said, “I see how it is.” She worked on the rest of her beer to the encouragement of the patrons. Yes, it was a game. She said, “I think I’ll have another.”

“Please do,” said Wagner.

As Saunders pulled out some more money from the wallet, she also pulled out Kruger’s ID and tossed it to Wagner. She said, “That’s the new Kommandant.”

“You stole his wallet,” smiled Wagner.

Saunders bragged, “It was too easy. I won’t miss Kommandant Klink. He made it impossible to escape.”

Wagner said, “Don’t let your beer get cold.” He paid for another beer and quickly downed it. Saunders smiled and attempted the same feat, but she could not manage it. The patrons continued with the goading at the insistence of Wagner’s fellow officer.

Saunders said, “Whoa, that’s a beer.”

Wagner said, “It’s nothing like the sugar water you Americans drink. Ein Bier, bitte.”

“Oh, so it’s going to be like that,” said Saunders. “Okay, I’ll have another too.” This greatly amused the patrons. She knew she could not keep up with Wagner, who drank beer as if it were water. She was definitely starting to feel the effects, which was Wagner’s intention.

Hochstetter and a couple of associates barged into the Hofbrau. He trained his pistol on Saunders and said, “Arms up!”

Saunders trained her pistol on Hochstetter. She set the half-empty glass on the bar and pulled out a second pistol. She said, “I’ve got two pistols!” Then she started laughing.

Wagner started laughing, encouraging the entire bar to erupt in laughter. Saunders realized she lost her footing. Wagner quickly stepped in and grabbed both pistols. He said, “You are my prisoner!”

Saunders just started laughing. Then she said, “At least let me finish the beer.” The patrons cheered as Wagner allowed her to finish the beer.

Hochstetter said, “I’ll take it from here.”

Wagner said, “I said she is my prisoner.”

Hochstetter snapped, “And what are you going to do?”

Wagner said, “I intend to meet this idiot named Kruger.”

Well, at least Wagner is bringing me back to camp, thought Saunders. She said, “Aw, couldn’t you just let me go?”

Wagner said, “Come along, Fraulein. I must do my duty.”

“I’ll drive,” said Saunders as she pulled out the keys to the SS staff car.

The comment generated intense laughter, even from the Gestapo. Wagner took the keys.

#HH#

Wilson said, “There are Burkhalter and Klink.”

Hogan said, “It’s about time.”

Burkhalter was not pleased. Even Hogan could hear the words as the general berated Kruger. Then he saw Schultz hurry to Barracks 2. Hogan said, “More fun, round two.”

Schultz entered and said, “Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant wants to see you.”

Hogan said, “I don’t want to see Kruger.”

Schultz said, “He’s not the Kommandant anymore.”

Hogan smiled as he exited the barracks. Burkhalter continued berating Kruger. Klink approached him and said, “Colonel Hogan, there are still seventeen missing men. What do you know about this?”

Hogan said, “I know nothing.”

Klink said, “Hogan, I’m warning you.”

Hogan of course gave Klink the hiding locations of the men. Klink issued a series of orders to the search teams. Kruger looked at Hogan, who smiled and gave a little wave. They he looked at the arriving staff car. Was it the SS? No, this was a different staff car. Burkhalter took notice as Wagner exited the car.

Wagner said, “Ah, Colonel Klink. I thought you were no longer here.”

Burkhalter grumbled, “He’s back. What business do you have?”

Wagner pulled out a wallet and handed it to Burkhalter. He said, “I found this.” His officer opened the back passenger door. Wagner continued, “I also found this.” He went to the open door and pulled out Saunders.

Saunders sulked, “Aw, you brought me back. I thought we were escaping to America.” Hogan tried stifling a laugh. She saw Klink and immediately tried hiding behind Wagner. She said, “You’re supposed to be gone.”

Klink said, “Fraulein, you’re drunk.”

Saunders said, “I’m not as escaped as you drunk I think.” Hogan could no longer contain himself and started laughing.

Wagner sternly said, “She apparently stole Kruger’s pistol along with his wallet.”

Burkhalter flatly said, “I already heard about that.”

Wagner said, “Fortunately, I found her at the Hofbrau having a celebratory beer before making her way.”

Saunders slurred, “You cheated somehow.”

Wagner shrugged his shoulders, “Americans can’t hold their beer. It was very amusing.”

Klink said, “Cooler, thirty days.”

Hogan said, “Now that’s not fair. She simply took advantage of Kruger’s stupidity.”

Klink said, “Oh, very well. Fraulein, you’re confined to your barracks until further notice.”

Before Saunders could say anything, Hogan gave her a warning look. She grabbed her duffle and said, “Yes, Herr Kommandant.” Then she slightly staggered to Barracks 3.

Burkhalter said, “Thank you for returning her.”

Wagner asked, “Is it true she manipulated him to get herself transferred out of here?”

Burkhalter said, “She has a way of escaping the clutches of the SS. That is why I feel this is the best place to keep her prisoner.”

Wagner said, “Very good. If you’ll excuse me, I’m sure my date is wondering where I am.”

“Of course,” said Burkhalter.

Wagner said, “Oberst Klink, keep an eye on her. She’s a clever girl.”

Klink said, “She is.”

While Hogan found it somewhat amusing, he realized that Saunders sabotaged her efforts to escape Germany. The effort made Klink look very good. She stole Kruger’s wallet and pistol, then the staff car from the SS. She could have easily connected with the Underground and made her way out of Germany.

A truck arrived with five recovered escapees. Burkhalter was definitely pleased with Klink’s recovery efforts. Kruger tried to remain stoic but found it increasingly difficult. Hogan nodded as Carter and Newkirk climbed out of the truck. Schultz escorted the men to the cooler. Hogan had to get his men freed but not at the moment.

Burkhalter said, “Kruger, hadn’t you best be on your way?”

Kruger stiffly said, “Of course, Herr General.”

Hogan said, “Better luck next time, Colonel Kruger.”

Kruger looked at Hogan and said, “If I didn’t know any better, one would think you wanted Klink back here.”

Hogan shrugged his shoulders, “I’d rather you stay. This is the first time in months anyone’s managed to escape.”

Kruger said, “You’ve no idea what you’ve done.”

Burkhalter said, “We’re rounding up your men as we speak.”

Kruger said nothing as he returned to the Kommandantur.

#HH#

Hogan bided his time inside the barracks. Klink was unwilling to release immediately the twenty escaped prisoners from the cooler. Hogan slowly ate dinner prepared by LeBeau. It had been a narrow escape losing Klink. His operation relied too much on Klink remaining in command. If he could count on lightning striking twice, Hogan might consider a new Kommandant. Kruger was simply too Nazi for his liking.

Kinchloe brought Hogan orders from London. Hogan had to meet with an operative named Orion at the Gastof Hotel Zum Engel. London insisted it had to be Hogan. He had to comply despite not wanting to leave the camp after the day’s adventures. The agent had to give the recognition code: could you give me a ride to Marburg in the morning? Hogan had to respond: after the rooster crows. If Newkirk were not in the cooler, he undoubtedly would complain about the recognition codes. London came up with some doozies at times.

Hogan decided on civilian attire and donned a fake mustache. He made his way through the tunnel and out the tree trunk. Despite the bomber’s moon, he eluded the guards and managed his way through the woods. It was cold but not bitter. He wished he had a car but did not have time to ‘requisition’ one from the motor pool.

Hammelburg was a charming town and did not suffer the constant barrages of air raids. Hogan made his way through the winding streets until he found the Gastof. He had no idea who to expect. He never met Orion. He surmised Orion would somehow know him. As he entered the bar, he realized his choice of civilian attire was appropriate. The hotel bar catered to civilians and the patrons were likely guests.

Hogan found a table along a wall. It was not busy and a waitress happily filled his order. He sat casually, listening to the classic folk music playing from a radio. Then his eye caught someone and he turned his head. What was _he_ doing here? Undoubtedly, Hogan had been spotted as the man in civilian attire made a beeline.

Kruger sat at the table and said, “Could you give me a ride to Marburg in the morning?”

Hogan sighed, “After the rooster crows.”

Kruger said, “Come now. It isn’t all that bad. We could have made an excellent team. London failed to inform you of my arrival and you took appropriate action.”

Hogan skeptically asked, “You’re not here to arrest me?”

Kruger said, “I’m Orion. The plan was to assume command of Stalag 13 and expand the operations.”

Hogan said, “I see.”

Kruger said, “You certainly know how to neutralize potential threats.”

Hogan asked, “What happens now?”

Kruger said, “I’m leaving, of course. I have no choice. The general is most upset.”

Hogan said, “London usually sends notification before agents arrive.”

Kruger said, “I won’t attempt to assume why they failed. It is regrettable.”

Hogan asked, “Why didn’t you try to make contact?”

Kruger said, “I was going to in the morning. I wanted to be sure that the men understood Klink was truly gone. You implemented another plan. I had to play my part. London will not attempt another insertion.”

Hogan drank his beer and said, “I didn’t know.”

Kruger laughed, “You are a cunning man.”

Hogan asked, “What about Saunders? Were you under orders to get her out of there?”

Kruger said, “No. She had the perfect opportunity to escape. Then that cavalryman had to capture her and get her drunk. Little John is fuming about it.”

Hogan did not correct Kruger’s use of Collins’ former codename. He did not entirely trust the situation, but Kruger seemed more legitimate. He allowed himself a quiet indulgence in the fantasy of having a Kommandant fully aware of the operations. Hogan could easily triple his business. Then reality set in; so much activity would draw the full attention and wrath of the Gestapo and the SS.

Hogan said, “Well, it’s been interesting, but I must be going.”

Kruger said, “We may meet again. Good luck.” Hogan merely nodded.

The two men exited the bar and went their separate ways. Hogan remained unsettled. What if it was an elaborate trick? He hurried back to camp and found everything normal. He changed and went to bed. Could it have worked? Was he too hasty?


	20. The Sad Sack

## Chapter 20: The Sad Sack

Nothing like normal roll call, thought Hogan. It took a couple of days before Klink agreed to release all of the men from the cooler. Klink remained upset that Hogan’s men took advantage of a new Kommandant. Klink had been looking forward to his new assignment. He saw it as an opportunity to advance and get that promotion he felt he deserved.

Hogan had misgivings as well. London failed to notify him of the staff change. If he had known, he would not have acted so hastily in arranging Kruger’s dismissal. He did consider the pros and cons of having a Kommandant as part of the operation. He decided against the idea. Hogan had enough troubles with the Gestapo considering his current level of activity.

When Kruger mentioned Collins that set off alarms as far as Hogan was concerned. He did not entirely trust the unit operating outside of camp. Why did 82nd Airborne feel compelled to operate a unit in his vicinity? They had a reputation that the Underground did not appreciate. Collins made contact with Kruger, which meant he received word of the transfer. Hogan should have been first to know.

Then there was the unsatisfactory debriefing of Saunders. She had the perfect opportunity to escape without blemishing Klink’s record. London did not authorize or condone it. She explained she sensed Hogan’s intentions of discrediting Kruger, which she played a small minor part with the pickpocketing of the wallet and pistol. Hogan was furious, told her if (a mighty big if at that) another opportunity presented itself, she should clear out, and keep going.

He tried to make sense of it. Was she afraid to return to England? Hogan remembered Saunders had been captured once before and escaped, yet she was required to continue on missions with the 82nd Airborne. He remembered when she first arrived as well as her demeanor. She was done. Maybe she inherently understood that 82nd Airborne was going to get her killed. They were loose cannons. Hogan hoped Collins would exercise better judgment after Brody’s death. For now, the operative played it cool.

Hogan quietly said, “All present, Schultz.”

Schultz said, “I know that. I can count.”

LeBeau said, “Cheer up. I’ll make some strudel today.”

Schultz turned around, snapped to attention, and said, “All present, Herr Kommandant!”

“Very good,” said Klink. “Colonel Hogan, there are too many potholes in the road. I require a detail of your men. I shall issue shovels and I expect them all returned at the end of the day.”

Hogan said, “Basic rate of pay?”

Klink said, “No. I expect cooperation in exchange for releasing your men early from the cooler.”

Hogan said, “Fair enough. We’ll give you this one.”

Klink said, “No parade today. Fraulein, not a single syllable in French today or I’ll send you to the cooler. I mean it.”

Hogan said, “You’re in a mood.”

“Dismissed!”

Something troubled Klink. He started toward his office when Saunders started singing _La vie en rose_. He turned and pointed to the cooler but then his face saddened and he lowered his hand. He turned again and entered the Kommandantur.

Hogan said, “Something’s bothering Klink.”

LeBeau said, “Mademoiselle that was beautiful! You are a chanteuse.”

Schultz said, “Colonel Hogan, the detail.”

Hogan asked, “What’s wrong with Klink?”

Schultz shrugged his shoulders and said, “They were going to promote him to general, I think. Come along, we have a road to fix.”

Hogan said, “Alright Schultz.”

Knowing that Klink was despondent bothered Hogan. He was responsible for the welfare of his men, but he had to look out for Klink’s welfare for the benefit of the operation. The notion of Klink possibly being promoted to general seemed outrageous. If Klink believed it, that might explain his moodiness. Any job in Berlin had its benefits.

As Schultz and several guards led the men out of camp, Hogan realized it was a fair day. It would not be so bad working on the road. As an officer, he merely had to supervise. His men still appreciated his presence. He kept thinking about Klink.

The men worked diligently on one section of road. Hogan heard strange noises from the tree line. Then he saw Wagner approach at full gallop. It seemed as if the officer intended to ram into the work detail. Men flattened against the road as Wagner’s horse jumped over the detail. The guards attempted not to look foolish. Infantry from both sides of the road began revealing their positions as Wagner doubled back to the detail.

Wagner cried, “You are still prisoners of the Third Reich!”

As Hogan stood he said, “Yeah, we get that.”

Schultz started dusting himself off and said, “Very naughty. They could have scattered.”

Wagner said, “Impossible. With all the men I have in the woods, they would not have gotten far.”

Hogan said, “You’ve had your fun.”

Wagner said, “At this moment, it is perhaps fun. We are not like the camp guards. Your recent brazen escape reminds us to maintain constant vigilance. Enjoy your day.”

Hogan watched with contempt as Wagner and his men departed. That man was proving an irritation. He had a strange sense of humor. While the prisoners were under the authority of the Luftwaffe, Wagner saw it as a personal duty to harass them. Hogan did not have a meeting today with members of the Underground, but if he did in the future, Wagner could cause problems.

It took several moments for his train of thought to return to Klink. Hogan needed Klink. If the man suffered disappointment at losing his Berlin assignment, Hogan had to boost his morale but not overinflate the ego.

Then Hogan saw an irritating distraction. Wagner trotted down the road with several of his men. It took him a moment before he realized Wagner’s men found someone in the woods. Hogan scratched his head. He was not expecting any travelers today. As the men grew near, Hogan placed the palm of his hand over his face.

Newkirk said, “Bloody hell. Tell me it isn’t him.”

Schultz asked, “What is going on?”

Wagner proudly said, “Looks like I caught an escaping prisoner.”

Hogan sighed, “He’s not from our camp.”

Crittendon said, “Well hello. Jolly good to see you chaps again, though I must say the circumstances are unfortunate.”

Hogan asked, “When did you get out of Stalag 9?”

Crittendon said, “Just a couple of days ago. My word! Looks like you chaps have your hands full.”

Schultz said, “He is not one of ours but Herr Oberst we always have room for one more.”

Wagner said, “I see. Very interesting. Come along.”

As much as Hogan despised Crittendon, he did not like the idea of Wagner’s men leading him about. He watched as the men continued along the road towards camp.

Kinchloe calmly said, “There goes the neighborhood.”

Newkirk said, “I hope Klink gets rid of him.”

Hogan said, “Casanova Klink won’t be too happy if…” He stopped. He remembered how Saunders took Crittendon. He was practically smitten with her. Klink was somewhat fancied by her as well.

Kinchloe said, “When he smiles like that, he’s got a plan.”

Schultz said, “Back to work.”

#HH#

The detail team felt tired but Hogan knew Klink was somewhat appeased by the effort. He was not surprised to see Crittendon’s bag in his room. Olsen reported that Crittendon was with Saunders in Barracks 3, and Langenscheidt acted as chaperone. That thought alone made Hogan smile. He decided to check on the two.

As Hogan entered Barracks 3, Crittendon said, “Well done! That’s a big straight.”

Saunders asked, “How many points is that worth?”

“Thirty,” said Crittendon. “Ah, Colonel Hogan! Hello. Would you care to join us in the next game?”

Hogan suspiciously asked, “What are you playing?”

Crittendon said, “Just a friendly game of Yacht.”

Hogan said, “Maybe later.” He looked at Langenscheidt, who seemed extremely bored. Then he watched as Crittendon picked up five dice and threw them. He noticed the tea and some powdered milk.

Saunders said, “Wow, that’s four of a kind, and you got it on the first roll.”

“That is incredibly lucky,” said Crittendon. “Four sixes – that’s twenty four points for me.”

Hogan said, “I see you’re getting along nicely.”

Crittendon said, “Yes. The Kommandant is in a foul mood. Did you chaps really break out?”

Hogan said, “They brought in a temporary Kommandant so yes, twenty jumped the wire.”

“Good show,” said Crittendon.

Hogan said, “Klink came back and everyone was recaptured.”

“Bad luck,” said Crittendon.

Hogan asked, “How long are you with us?”

Crittendon said, “Well, not very. The Kommandant is sending me off first thing in the morning.”

Hogan said, “I see. Well, LeBeau is just about ready with dinner.”

Saunders cried, “I have a boat!”

Crittendon said, “Marvelous! That’s called yacht, my dear.”

Hogan was uncertain if Saunders was acting dumb or really was dumb. He appreciated that she took it upon herself to keep Crittendon distracted. Hogan did not want Crittendon interfering with his activities, even though there were currently no missions. He had no use for a femme fatale. Then he remembered when he first met her. That was not something she did.

Klink barged in accompanied by Schultz. His eyes grew so wide that his monocle nearly fell out of its place. He snapped, “Nur fur frauen!”

Hogan smiled, “Gesundheit.”

Klink snapped, “Out! You too, Langenscheidt.”

Hogan, Crittendon, and Langenscheidt left Barracks 3. Hogan loitered, noticing Klink did not emerge. Whatever troubled him, perhaps he intended to discuss it with the nurse.

As Saunders started straightening up the table, she said, “Something is troubling you.”

“Bah,” said Klink. “You know the rules. It is entirely inappropriate to have the men in here.”

Saunders said, “I see. Herr Kommandant, you are a fair man – tough, but fair.”

Klink weakly smiled, “Yes, I suppose.”

Saunders said, “Oberst Kruger was cruel but he was also sloppy. That’s why the men decided to bail. Did you know he made me stay the entire night in the cooler?”

“He didn’t,” said Klink.

Saunders said, “I’m sure wherever he is now, he isn’t in high favor with his superiors. You, on the other hand, well, you have your reputation. It was enough for General Burkhalter to recall you to Stalag 13. Now then, it must be suppertime. I understand the cook has added some cabbage to the soup.”

Klink sighed, “Very well, Fraulein.”

Hogan watched as the two exited the barracks. Klink immediately said he wanted to see him in his office. Maybe now he might get some answers. It meant he would miss LeBeau’s dinner but Klink was broken and needed fixing. He took his usual chair while Klink sat behind his desk.

Hogan said, “What’s on your mind, Kommandant?”

Klink said, “Hogan, I had an excellent opportunity in Berlin. Did you know that General Burkhalter was unaware of the transfer?”

Hogan said, “No.”

Klink said, “That’s correct. That’s why he was so quick to bring me back here.”

Hogan said, “But you didn’t want to leave in the first place.”

“That’s true,” said Klink. “That’s beside the point. I’m not a young man anymore, Hogan. Promotion opportunities don’t come along every day.”

Hogan realized it was a pity party. He listened as Klink rehashed his not-so-glamorous career. Just when he thought he earned something, it disappeared in a puff of magician’s smoke. He despised Kruger’s incompetence. He was so close to getting his promotion.

Hogan said, “Hey, I’d like to have Kruger back too. He was fun. Men were jumping the wire; the Escape Committee was making all kinds of plans…”

Klink said, “That’s not funny, Hogan. I like Colonel Wagner. I heard what he did to subdue the fraulein. He got her drunk in less than twenty minutes. Can you believe that?”

Hogan asked, “Did he do something?”

Klink said, “Never! He’s too honorable for that sort of thing. However, it was mere luck that he was the one who found her.”

Hogan said, “I see.”

Klink said, “You and your men are a lot of trouble. Yes, I must watch you closely.”

Hogan said, “You do that very well.”

Klink said, “Yes, I do. Dismissed, Hogan.”

Hogan left Klink’s office, feeling somewhat dissatisfied with the conversation. He decided he had to do something to cheer up Klink. What a time for Klink to become ambitious, he thought. Kinchloe crossed the compound and approached. Hogan recognized the look on the man’s face.

Kinchloe said, “Underground is bringing in an airman. He’s badly injured.”

“Damn,” said Hogan. “What kind of injuries?”

“Gunshot wound to the thigh,” said Kinchloe. “The connection in Hammelburg went badly. The Gestapo went a little trigger-happy. They’re trying to get here but they’re on the run.”

Hogan said, “Alright. I want Newkirk ready to go at a moment’s notice. Have Wilson start prepping the tunnel infirmary. I’ll get Florence.”

“Yes sir,” said Kinchloe.

Hogan did not like pulling anyone out of the mess hall. Several eyes noticed him approach Saunders, who was sitting with Crittendon. The soup was not as thin as normal given the cabbage but still hardly a fitting meal. The bread was unusually hard. Rumors abounded that the Krauts mixed sawdust in with the flour. Hogan had no idea of knowing whether it was true but he badgered Klink frequently.

As Hogan approached Saunders, he quietly said, “Incoming gunshot victim. Not yet here but Wilson is prepping.”

Saunders asked, “Above or below?”

“Below,” replied Hogan.

Saunders turned to Crittendon and said, “If you’ll pardon me, Group Captain, but duty calls.”

“Of course my dear,” Crittendon graciously said as he stood.

As Hogan and Saunders departed the mess hall she said, “Colonel, we don’t have blood transfusion kits or dried plasma. Is it at all possible to have something shipped? Otherwise, we’ll need to borrow some from the local hospital.”

Hogan stopped and asked, “Is that all you’re worried about?”

Saunders said, “Well, if they want to airdrop a surgeon that would be superb.”

Hogan sighed, “I’ll see what I can arrange. Can you do a transfusion?”

“Sure,” said Saunders. “I’ve done hundreds of them. Hell, even Sergeant Wilson can do it. It’s the surgical aspect that’s most problematic.”

Hogan said, “Alright. You’d better get going.”

“Yes sir,” said Saunders.

Hogan watched as the nurse headed to Barracks 3. He had a serious problem. London was unlikely to drop in a surgeon. London might drop in medical supplies but that would take time. He had no idea what condition the airman was in but understood blood loss as a serious issue. He needed a local doctor.

It was Hogan’s job to worry. Lately, the Underground proved sloppy. This was not a business to be careless. Men’s lives were on the line. Hogan provided both creative and miraculous solutions on numerous occasions. He needed a vacation. Belay that; he needed to fix the Underground.

Hogan returned to Barracks 2. He descended into the tunnels. Newkirk stood in his usual uniform. Hogan dare not send him out in a disguise. He did not want the Underground to panic if they chanced upon a man who was dressed as a Wehrmacht soldier. Kinchloe lost contact with the Underground. It was a risk to send out Newkirk without knowing particulars. Yet he had a wounded airman in need of rescue.

Newkirk finally asked, “Well, Governor?”

Hogan reluctantly shook his head. He accompanied Newkirk through the emergency tunnel and said nothing. _Rank hath its privileges_. That old saying proved wrong in this moment of time. _Rank hath its responsibilities_. Officers often ordered men to their deaths for the greater good. He understood Newkirk. The clever Englishman achieved many feats for the good of the team.

When the two men arrived at the emergency exit, Hogan put his arm on Newkirk’s shoulder. He said, “If it gets too hot out there, come back. Good luck.”

Newkirk donned a fake smile and said, “No worries, Governor.” He made his way up the ladder and quickly hurried into the woods.


	21. Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread

## Chapter 21: Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread

_Alexander Pope, 1711, “An Essay on Criticism”_

_I am such a liar_ , thought Newkirk. No worries, indeed! He scaled a tree hoping to catch a glimpse of something beneficial to his assignment. He tried reasoning. If he were carrying a wounded man, which path would he take to get to camp? The gentlest path, if that was an option, but the Underground was on the run.

Wait – he heard rustling noises. Someone was moving fast paced. It was difficult to see. Someone tripped. Another person complained. Someone protested. Newkirk made his way out of the tree. He stepped on a fallen stick and the snapping sound seemed to reverberate throughout the entire woods. He stood frozen.

“You are British,” said a male voice behind him. Newkirk raised up his arms as he felt the barrel of a gun press into his back. The voice demanded, “Answer me.”

Newkirk said, “It’s better than being a bloody Jerry, I’ll tell you that much.”

“We’re not all that bad,” said the man. “I have a wounded man.”

Newkirk waited for the gun to lower before turning around to see the man. He was older, perhaps in his mid-fifties. A younger man tried carrying a wounded airman. Newkirk said, “Blimey hell. Lay him down.”

Newkirk was not a medic. However, he knew the airman was in trouble. Someone applied a pressure bandage but it was completely soaked. The airman was a young corporal and frightfully pale due to the loss of blood. His breathing was shallow and his eyes glazed.

The older man said, “We failed this young man.”

Newkirk sighed, “Alright, let’s go. Maybe there’s still time.” He only had a simple handkerchief, which he added to the bandaging. He knew it was more of an act to make himself feel a little better. Then he carried the wounded airman and led the other two to the tunnel.

Newkirk understood the risks. The airman could die. The two men could be Gestapo using the wounded man as a trick to find Papa Bear. He once brought a Gestapo agent into the camp, betrayed by her beauty and apparent passion for the cause. Yet Newkirk had a responsibility to the wounded man.

It was getting darker. Newkirk knew the way but the two strangers did not, so he tried hurrying. If he lost them, so much the better, as that would prevent issues later if they were Gestapo. However, carrying a wounded man was no easy task. He only started to slow as they approached the camp.

The younger man exclaimed, “Here?”

“Shh,” said Newkirk.

“Pierre,” said LeBeau.

“Here, mate,” said Newkirk. He felt relieved at having a friendly helping hand. The airman was unconscious but Newkirk did not smell death. As much as he wanted to get the wounded man into the tunnel first, he knew he had to get the two from the Underground in first. If they were Gestapo, he could not afford for them to make a scene if LeBeau helped Newkirk in first.

Then it was Newkirk’s turn. He did not want to carry the man over his shoulder as he climbed down the ladder but had little choice. He almost stumbled on a rung. Then he felt helping hands remove the airman. He climbed back up enough to let LeBeau know it was clear.

At the bottom of the ladder, Newkirk watched as Wilson and Saunders loaded the airman onto a blanket as stretcher. He saw Hogan look at the two men from the Underground. Newkirk said, “I’m sorry, sir.”

Hogan smiled, “Jack Frost – it’s good to see you again.”

Newkirk breathed a sigh of relief, perhaps a bit too loudly as several sets of eyes landed on him. He finally said, “I wasn’t sure! I didn’t have time to be sure. I had to get that man to safety.”

The older man smiled, “Ah, so you did think that perhaps I was the Gestapo trying to trick you. Papa Bear, I like this man.”

Hogan laughed, “So do I.”

Newkirk asked, “Will he be alright?”

Hogan said, “I don’t know. London is sending in an emergency airdrop of medical supplies. We’ll have to see.”

Newkirk stood at attention and said, “I volunteer to recover the drop.”

Hogan smiled, “Thanks, Newkirk.”

LeBeau said, “Come on, Pierre. I have some nice supper for you.”

“I didn’t do this for some nice supper,” said Newkirk.

LeBeau said, “I know.”

After getting a nod from Hogan, Newkirk decided to accompany LeBeau. He was uncertain if he had an appetite. He worried about the wounded man. The team rarely suffered casualties. He hoped the stranger survived. He did not want this unit to maintain its own private cemetery in the middle of the woods.

#HH#

Hogan paced. He knew Wilson and Saunders were doing their best to help the wounded airman. They managed to extract the bullet and stop the bleeding. Thanks to efforts to increase medical stock, they had penicillin. They lacked any serious painkillers. The airman needed more than a couple of aspirins to survive.

Hogan watched as Saunders took a cloth to the man’s forehead to wipe away the sweat and grime. Wilson stood pensively. Hogan finally asked, “Well?”

Saunders said, “We’ve done all that we can. He’s dangerously low on blood.”

Wilson said, “Maybe I can get to that hospital and borrow some.”

Hogan said, “Carter and Newkirk are out to retrieve the airdrop.”

Wilson said, “Good. Colonel Hogan – a word.”

Hogan sensed something bothered the medic. He walked with the man through the tunnels before Wilson stopped. He asked, “Something wrong?”

Wilson hemmed and hawed a moment before finally saying, “I don’t want to kill her. Okay, she’s a pain in the ass in the infirmary, always wanting to scrub everything three times and all that. She sewed him up real good, though. I never saw stitching like that before.”

Hogan said, “Maybe that’s why her unit made her a part of their team.”

Wilson sighed, “I guess so. I’m afraid to admit this but I couldn’t have done it.”

Hogan said, “You have battlefront experience.”

Wilson said, “Yeah, but she has worked with doctors in a surgical theater.”

Hogan said, “What this man needs now is care. We all know you’re good.”

Wilson said, “I just thought you should know.”

Hogan said, “It’s alright. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Learn what you can. I think we all know that sooner or later the Krauts are going to ship her off to Ravensbruck.”

Wilson said, “I hope not.” Hogan raised an eyebrow. Wilson continued, “This isn’t a place for a woman. What makes you think that place is any better?”

Hogan merely shook his head in agreement. It revived the challenge that he suffered. If she stayed, he could look after her. Klink was an idiot but at least had some respect. As long as she was here, she could not escape. However, if the Krauts did decide to send her away, she had a chance to escape without exposing his operation.

It took a strange dedication to remain willingly as a prisoner of war. Hogan and his men managed, but as men, they were expected to endure. He watched as Wilson headed in the direction of the infirmary. Wilson was like a majority of the men stuck at the camp. Hogan was assigned. His core team volunteered. The others accepted remaining behind for the betterment of the overall cause but that did not mean they liked the situation.

There were always hardships. The food was deplorable except on rare occasions when the Krauts decided they wanted to offer a small reward. Hogan supplemented whenever possible. It was cold. They all suffered lack of family. While Hogan often thought of the men around him as a surrogate family, he knew once the war ended they would go their separate ways.

That was dangerous thinking for an officer. They were not family. Hogan cared for his men but he had to send them off on assignments, any one of which could result in someone being caught or killed. Hogan took many risks.

Baker distracted his thoughts. Schultz and the other camp guards were mobilizing for bed checks. While Hogan could easily trick the guard into believing Carter, Newkirk and Wilson were already asleep, Saunders was a different matter. She had to return to her barracks long enough to satisfy the bed check. Wilson did not mind remaining with the patient.

With so much happening, Hogan forgot Crittendon shared his room. He appreciated the fact that the Englishman went out of his way to allow Hogan to remain in command. This contradicted past visits where Crittendon imposed his authority as senior officer. Klink intended to ship out the officer in the morning. It proved too easy to fool Schultz that three men were missing. Hogan acted as casually as possible considering the circumstances.

As soon as the guard left, Hogan returned to the tunnels. He said nothing as Crittendon followed. Hogan saw the wounded airman wincing in pain. Wilson sat in a chair trying to take the man’s pulse.

Crittendon said, “He’s terribly young.”

Hogan said, “I know.”

Wilson said, “I hope Carter and Newkirk get here soon.”

“I’ll take the first watch,” said Saunders as she returned.

Wilson said, “I can’t leave.”

Saunders said, “I know. Once he gets a plasma infusion, we’ll both feel a lot better. Colonel, we’ll need some healthy broths for the next couple of days. I’m not sure how to ask Corporal LeBeau. I mean, his cooking is very exquisite, but I wouldn’t want to insult him.”

Hogan said, “LeBeau will understand. I’ll speak with him.”

“Thank you,” said Saunders. She sat next to her patient and held his hand. Was she humming a lullaby?

Hogan realized he admired the dedication of his medical staff. Yes, he had medical staff. He wanted a doctor. He knew London would never risk airdropping a doctor for capture. Stalag 13 was small and merely had an infirmary. The Krauts would send a doctor to a larger camp. He wanted the Underground to work on it.

Crittendon said, “I think they have things under control.”

Hogan said, “I still have two men outside the fence.”

Crittendon said, “Hogan, you have an excellent operation. When I return to Stalag 9, I will replicate there what you have done here.”

Hogan asked, “Can you handle _not_ escaping?”

Crittendon laughed, “I’ll arrange the occasional furlough.” Sobering his tone he continued, “Ah, you’re fortunate to have on hand an angel of mercy. How long will it last?”

Hogan started walking through the tunnel. He did not want Saunders to hear. He said, “I’m not sure. She shouldn’t even be here in the first place. Sooner or later Herman will move her to Ravensbruck.”

Crittendon said, “That’s bad.”

Hogan said, “Once she’s outside the fence, then I can help her escape.”

Crittendon said, “That’s good.”

Hogan said, “Only if I succeed.”

Crittendon said, “For her sake, I trust that you will.”

Briefly, Hogan attempted to analyze the comment. Could it be that Crittendon was actually falling in love with the nurse? While he felt Crittendon came off as an oaf and therefore required neutralization from interfering with the operations, he did not want Crittendon falling in love. He knew Saunders was merely doing as he ordered, keeping Crittendon distracted so he would not disrupt the organization.

Hogan finally said, “I would do just about anything in my power to get her out of here safely and back to England.”

“Good show,” said Crittendon.

As the Englishman headed to the barracks, Hogan decided not to broach the subject in conversation. He was an army officer, not a den chief. Crittendon was mature enough to handle his own personal matters. Saunders was pretty but she was also an older woman closer in age to Crittendon as well as Klink.

Hogan kept pacing the tunnel. Where were Carter and Newkirk? He looked at his watch. The second hand slowly swept across the face. He sighed. Hogan knew staring at his watch was a bad habit. He often suffered lack of sleep when his men were out on a mission. Then he heard the familiar sounds indicating his men’s return from the assignment.

Carter said, “Boy that Colonel Wagner sure doesn’t make it easy!”

Newkirk gasped, “For a second there I thought he had us.”

Hogan said, “Wagner’s out and about tonight.”

Carter said, “Is he ever!”

Hogan said, “Alright, we’ll discuss it in a few minutes. Florence needs this stuff.”

“Right,” said Newkirk.

The small crate looked in good condition. Newkirk easily carried it through the tunnel. Wilson eagerly accepted the crate. He was anxious to open it. He pulled out a couple of silver canisters and said, “What is this?”

Saunders replied, “British dried plasma kits. The keys should be on top of the canisters.”

Newkirk nervously said, “He’s getting British blood.”

Saunders casually said, “There wasn’t any time to get some from America.”

Hogan watched as Wilson reconstituted the plasma from dried state to liquid using the sterile water in the kit. He dare not look away as Saunders assembled the intravenous line. While not normally a squeamish man, something about needles bothered Hogan.

Saunders said, “This is good. How many kits did they send?”

“Six,” replied Wilson.

“I’d love more just because,” said Saunders.

Hogan asked, “Is it enough?”

Saunders replied, “Up to two units may be administered in a battlefield environment. If we were at a hospital, a physician could recommend up to four units. I don’t believe we should exceed four units. I take it London wasn’t willing to drop in a physician.”

Hogan said, “We asked.”

Wilson said, “We can manage.”

Saunders said, “Yes, as long as we’re careful. If he’s reinfused too quickly that can cause other problems. Colonel Hogan, I don’t know how you managed it, but thank you. The corporal has a fighting chance.”

“All in a day’s work,” Hogan teased. “Come on, fellows. Our work is done here.”

Carter said, “Boy is it ever!”

Newkirk said, “It would be awfully bloody convenient if we had Wagner’s training schedule.”

Hogan started walking and the two men followed. He said, “I take it he’s in high spirits tonight.”

Newkirk said, “Jerry is crawling the woods. He’s on the other side of the highway but still it was bad.”

Hogan said, “That man has got to go.”

Carter said, “I have lots of dynamite.”

Hogan said, “It may come to that. You two go on up. Good job, men.”

Newkirk said, “We’ll know it’s a good job if he pulls through.”

“Right,” said Hogan.

As he headed to the radio room, Hogan appreciated Newkirk’s comment. It was a team effort. Everyone on his team had an area of expertise vital to the operation. He appreciated their talents. He saw Baker at the radio and directed a message to London confirming receipt of the package. Then he headed up to bed.

#HH#

Someone ordered fair weather for morning roll call. It was at least forty degrees and the sky a pale blue instead of the obscured gray clouds typical of the season. Hogan watched as a semi-frantic nurse ran to the formation, trying to beat Klink so she would not be late.

“Cutting it a little close?”

Saunders said, “My alarm clock didn’t go off.”

Instead of calling for his usual report Klink said, “Fraulein! I’m surprised by your tardiness. Why are you late?”

Saunders sarcastically said, “Women’s prerogative.”

Klink snapped, “Report!” His face started turning red, regretting the question. Hogan managed to keep a straight face.

Schultz said, “All present, Herr Kommandant.”

“Very good,” said Klink as he regained his composure.

It proved the standard morning announcements. Hogan needed to take care of business. He still had two members of the Underground in the tunnel who needed to escape. He also had to make sure Crittendon was put on a truck back to Stalag 9.

While Klink merely prattled for five moments, it felt like an eternity to Hogan. He relished the dismissal. Men filed into the barracks. LeBeau busied himself with breakfast preparations.

Newkirk asked, “How’s our friend?”

Saunders said, “Resting comfortably. He looks much better.”

Hogan asked, “How much sleep did you get?”

“Enough,” said Saunders.

Hogan said, “I’m not Klink.”

Saunders said, “Fair enough. Two hours, sir.”

Hogan asked, “And Wilson?”

Saunders said, “At least four. Colonel, it’s all right. Our patient is greatly improved. As soon as I eat something, I’ll relieve Sergeant Wilson so he can eat.”

“Mademoiselle,” LeBeau graciously said as he set down a plate of food.

Saunders smiled, “Thank you, Louis.”

Despite the fresh make up and uniform, Hogan sensed the nurse was exhausted. The tunnels were cold, especially at night. He did not like the idea of a wounded man suffering from the effects. He watched as Saunders ate.

LeBeau asked, “Can the patient eat?”

Saunders said, “We’ll try something when he’s awake but it has to be very light at first.”

Hogan said, “LeBeau makes a wonderful beef broth.” He saw her smile and continued, “Eat. You’ve had a long night.”

As Olsen stood by the window he said, “Uh oh, we’ve got company.”

Hogan asked, “What kind?”

“Hochstetter,” said Olsen.

Damn, thought Hogan. He said, “Either it’s about our guests in the tunnel or the parachute drop.”

Olsen said, “He’s going straight into the Kommandant’s office.”

Hogan said, “Florence, back to your patient. We’ll cover for you. Kinch, coffee.”

Ah, the friendly neighborhood Gestapo! Hochstetter was a career man. The SS oversaw the Gestapo. While some held concurrent positions in the two organizations, the majority of Gestapo proved competent and skilled police, a tribute to their original recruitment from the old Weimar police forces. Hochstetter was no exception to that heritage. He was unusually ardent in his efforts, perhaps hoping for a permanent position within the SS.

Hogan and his men listened in on the conversation in Klink’s office. It was a minor relief the visit did not concern the parachute drop. The Gestapo lost the trail of the Underground. Hochstetter sneered in contempt as Wagner’s training exercises halted his men. He was convinced Wagner supported the Underground.

Klink said, “Impossible! Oberst Wagner is a loyal officer!”

Hochstetter said, “And who vouches for you?”

Klink hesitatingly said, “General Burkhalter.”

Hochstetter said, “We know the Underground is operating in this vicinity. They do so with impunity. They utilize military precision. In other areas, the local bands manage part of a destroyed building or just a small section of railroad track. Here, they take down entire bridges.”

Klink asked, “Why tell me?”

Hochstetter said, “If you know anything, tell me now. If you suspect anything, tell me now.”

Klink said, “There’s nothing to tell. Why, I remember when Oberst Wagner first arrived. He went out of his way to make introductions. He is a humble warrior for the Fatherland.”

Hochstetter said, “We’ll see about that. Keep your men on alert. Somewhere in the forest, there are two Underground operatives with a U.S. Air Corps corporal. I find it suspicious that their trail ends in this area.”

Klink said, “You can count on me, Herr Kriminalrat.”

It made Hogan think. Hochstetter believed Wagner supported the Underground. How could he turn that to his advantage? He had two Underground men he needed to see make their way out of camp. The patient would not be traveling anytime soon due to his severe condition. Hogan had some respect for Wagner but understood the cavalryman was a danger.

Newkirk asked, “Now what?”

Hogan said, “Time to incriminate Colonel Wagner.”

Kinchloe asked, “For what?”

Hogan said, “Hochstetter thinks he supports the Underground. Let’s give him what he wants.”


	22. Chapter 22 Taking on the Cavalry

##  Chapter 22: Taking On the Cavalry

As he watched the Gestapo staff car leave, Hogan had a strange epiphany.  Over the last several months, Hochstetter seemed preoccupied that Hogan must be Papa Bear.  This was a rare occasion that someone else was suspect.  As long as Hochstetter concentrated his efforts on Wagner, Hogan had everything to gain. 

Hogan wanted Wagner neutralized.  The regular infantry stationed in the area conducted simple operations such as guarding important facilities.  Wagner led a training company and aggressively used the woods as proving grounds.  Newkirk was right; Hogan needed Wagner’s training schedule.

Then he watched as Schultz approached Barracks 2 while Langenscheidt pulled up front driving a truck.  It must be time for Crittendon to return to Stalag 9.  Hogan enjoyed Crittendon’s lack of interfering but definitely preferred his departure.  The longer the man remained the more potential trouble he might cause.

Hogan casually asked, “Is someone leaving?”

Schultz laughed, “Ja.  The Kommandant wants Crittendon out of the camp.  Stalag 9 refused to send a truck.  For now, he’s going to Oflag 13.  They can’t refuse to accept an officer.”

Hogan laughed, “Want to bet on that?”

Schultz innocently asked, “You would rather he stay?”

Slightly exasperated, Hogan said, “That isn’t what I meant.”

“Then I go get him,” said Schultz.

What a time for Schultz not to grasp the English language, thought Hogan.  He watched as Schultz entered the barracks and then exited a moment later with the ersatz officer.  In gratitude for the man not interfering, Hogan stood at attention and saluted Crittendon.  The RAF officer returned the salute and gave a raucous laugh as he headed to the truck.

Schultz said, “I get the feeling we’ll see him again.”

Hogan asked, “Why is that?”

Schultz laughed, “He’s a lot of trouble, but this is one camp he can’t escape.”

Now would be a good time for a heart attack, thought Hogan.  There was a disadvantage to running an escape proof camp.  That was how he became stuck with the nurse.  No, that was why the Krauts chose to imprison her here.  He could violate London’s orders and send her away, once the patient recovered and was on his way.  Yes, he planned the argument in his head.  The patient needed nursing.

As soon as the truck departed, Hogan returned to the barracks and descended into the tunnels.  He saw Jack Frost and the younger man eating some breakfast.  Sometimes not knowing names was better.  Maybe a night’s rest focused Hogan.  He noticed the men had similar features.  He asked, “Your son?”

Jack replied, “Ja.”

Hogan said, “I’m surprised he wasn’t drafted into the Wehrmacht.”

Jack said, “Willie had to leave Universität München when the Gestapo started rounding up members of die Weiße Rose.  Ah, to be young and idealistic!  That’s what you get for going public with your views.  I will face a firing squad for what I am doing.  I fear the Gestapo will do far worse to you.”

“No one dares speak out against the party,” said Willie.  “We tried.  We wrote pamphlets.”

Jack said, “This is not the same but I am proud of you for working with me.”

Hogan said, “For now, you’re safe.  As soon as we can, we’ll get you out of here.  The question is where do you want to go?”

Jack said, “I am fighting for my country.  I will go to Gießen.”

“As will I,” said Willie.

Hogan shook his head in agreement.  He said, “We’ll see what we can do.”  He left the two men.  The son was a dissident in the eyes of the Gestapo.  Hogan did not know much about the White Rose Movement.  As a military man, he staged tactical operations.  Trying to sway opinions among a firmly embedded doctrine was a different line of work.  The students went about it in such as manner as to invite the anger of the Gestapo.

As Hogan approached the underground infirmary, he saw Saunders with the patient.  She had him propped up on some pillows and helped him with his broth.  Hogan asked, “How are things?”

“Good,” said Saunders.  “Corporal Walter Sharp, meet Colonel Robert Hogan.  Don’t try to salute.”

“Good morning sir,” said Sharp.  “Thank you.”

“It’s all part of the five star service,” said Hogan.  “You look a hell of a lot better.”

Sharp said, “I feel better.”

Hogan said, “Good.  I’m sorry the accommodations are unusual but we’ll look after you.  As soon as we can, we’ll get you on your way to England.”

Sharp asked, “Is it true we’re underneath a POW camp?”

“It’s disgusting but we call it home,” replied Hogan.  “Normally we’d swap you in for another man but even I can’t explain a gunshot victim to the Krauts.  The Gestapo has already been sniffing around the camp.  You’re safe.  They’ll never find the tunnels.”

Sharp said, “I don’t mean to be a burden, sir.”

Hogan teased, “Burden?  Hardly!  You have no idea how many guys are jealous right now that you’re getting all of her time and attention.”

Saunders said, “Now don’t start that.”

Hogan said, “Just get better – and that’s an order.”

“Yes sir,” said Sharp as he managed a weak smile.

Somehow, Hogan managed the impossible.  This man was going to make it.  He needed to work on the escape but had to wait until Sharp recovered enough for transport.  He might be able to get him out with Schnitzer in the truck using a litter.  As he returned to the barracks, his mind worked on the problem.  It would be days before Sharp could travel.

Hogan’s mind returned to the task of discrediting Wagner.  The man was a career officer.  He served the Fatherland, a distinction from serving The Third Reich.  To him, country was more important than politics.  That did not mean he lacked politics.  He had a sense of honor and duty.  He scoffed the Gestapo.

Many Germans gave appearances to prevent imprisonment at the growing number of concentration camps.  Some like Jack Frost openly did what was expected but he also secretly operated a cell.  His son became involved in a rare open movement in defiance to the regime and became a wanted man.  Klink often boasted support of The Third Reich but usually in vain attempts to endear himself with superior officers.

There was something calculating about Wagner.  Every man has a weakness.  Hogan remembered when the man brought Saunders back to camp.  He was amused at how easily he subdued her with the beer.  For a cavalryman, such hubris made sense.  Wagner was accustomed to moving through rugged terrain.  The cavalry went where ground troops could not, but modern warfare created new mechanisms that antiquated the horseman.

As long as Wagner remained in the vicinity conducting his training exercises, Hogan’s operation felt impacted.  Hogan tried to ascertain the training routine.  The Third Reich embraced rigid timetables.  Did Wagner hold to the same inflexibility or had twenty plus years taught him variance?

“Colonel,” said Kinchloe as he stood at the office doorway.  “I think you need a vacation.”

Hogan said, “Oh, sorry.  I’m working on the Wagner problem.”

Kinchloe said, “You know the rules for a gunfight.  Bring at least one gun; two guns are even better.  Bring all of your friends who have guns.”

Hogan laughed, “In his case, bring your swords and yell charge.”

It was a daunting task.  Hogan had to eliminate the cavalry threat.  Wagner was good – too good, and interfering with his operations.  If he could not sell the Gestapo that Wagner was Papa Bear, then he had to dispatch otherwise the man.  Wagner might even enjoy the Eastern Front.

Newkirk stood at the doorway and asked, “Begging your pardon sir, but hadn’t we better get those Underground blokes away?”

Hogan replied, “Wait until dusk.  Make sure they’re comfortable and fed.”

“Yes sir,” said Newkirk.

A thought struck as quick as lightning.  Hogan smiled.  Yes, when Hochstetter set his eyes on a target, the man proved ruthless.  A couple of telephone calls, seemingly accidentally made statements, and some interesting manipulated situations in town could work.

#HH#

Business was too good.  Hogan saw off his two guests, still holding the small piece of paper in his hand that he read three times so far.  Now, his third guest rested comfortably under the watchful eye of his staff.  He could not evacuate Sharp until the young man recovered.  He unfolded the piece of paper and reread it.

Carter asked, “What’s the mission?”

Hogan sighed, “Impossible.  Once again, London forgets that we’re prisoners.”

Carter said, “Well sir, that’s probably because we spend a lot of time outside the wire.”

Hogan said, “Blowing up stuff is easy.  This one takes the cake.”

Carter said, “Boy, uh, sir, we’ve taken plenty of cake too.”

Hogan said, “Upstairs.”  He made his way into the barracks.  Soft groans expressed irritation at being roused as he assembled his cadre into his office.  He knew the men were tired.  Kinchloe understood the dilemma, having been the one who received London’s message, but a professional and not sharing it with the team.

As Newkirk rubbed his eyes he asked, “What’s wrong, Governor?”

Hogan sat on the edge of his bed and responded, “London wants us to shut down.”  He saw the shocked looks and allowed the brief protests.  He said, “Pipe down, will you?  Goldilocks is concerned because of all the recent betrayals.  We’re to shut down and await evacuation orders.”

Carter cried, “But they can’t do that!”

LeBeau scoffed, “Of course they can!  Andre, do you really want to stay?”

Carter said, “Yes – no – I mean, who wouldn’t want to go home.  Sure beats a firing squad – and let me tell you, we all know that’s how it’s going to end for us, but who cares?  This war can’t last forever.”

Newkirk said, “Of course it’s got to end that way if we go numpty.  Me?  I ain’t about to abandon me mates.”

Kinchloe said, “Colonel, we’d all like to go home but the fact is we’re here, we’re good, and we’re making a difference.  Okay, so we shut down for a few days or even a month if that’s what it takes.  You know Crittendon is all talk.  He’ll never set up anything like we’ve got here.”

Newkirk cried, “Him?  Do you mean to tell me London wants him to do what we’re doing here?”

Hogan sighed, “We know he can’t.  Oh, maybe he can get some guys out of Germany but the truth is our little paradise has been invaded by an antiquated glue rider who happens to be very good at shooting.  We can handle the camp guards.  We used to be able to navigate around that old training site.  Wagner’s made that difficult, and worse!  He’s entering our perimeter.”

LeBeau said, “Colonel, Hochstetter thinks le cavalier is Papa Bear.  Maybe if we do things wherever he’s in the vicinity that would convince the Gestapo that Wagner is a traitor.  He goes away, the bosche put some loser in charge of that camp again, and we’re back in business.”

“He’s too good,” said Kinchloe.  “The Krauts stuck him here for a reason.”

Hogan considered the situation.  Wagner survived the Russian front, something few men managed.  Even if the career officer refused to give up his horse, the High Command should have a different post other than a training camp in the middle of Germany.  Wagner wanted to fight.  The man took his current duties with extreme severity.

Wagner must have done or said something that merited elimination.  Whoever sent him to the Russian front did not expect him to return alive.  He could have gone to Africa.  German regiments still utilized horses as well as camels to a limited extent.  The man lacked connections in the current regime but someone remained unprepared to falsify charges leading to a firing squad.  All that person needed was something credible.

Shutting down the Stalag 13 operation left a bad taste in Hogan’s mouth.  He wanted back in the air.  He arrived early for the war as an American advisor with Royal Air Force and met the commander of Eagle Squadron Number 71.  At first, he felt a slight sense of disgust with the notion of men abandoning their citizenship to join the RAF.  The men did not have college degrees and some had 20/40 vision corrected with glasses.  Few had actual prior flight experience.  He thought them misfits.

Sooner rather than later, Hogan realized he was wrong.  Only a small handful washed out of the program.  The rest proved valiant warriors, demonstrating courage as well as cunning.  They enjoyed wins and suffered losses.  He taught them the book but they taught him determination in the face of insurmountable odds.

Hogan finally said, “Kinch, see if you can get a hold of Danzig.  Arrange a meeting for tomorrow night at the Hofbrau.”

“Yes sir,” said Kinchloe before he left the room.

Newkirk asked, “What’s the plan?”

Hogan said, “I’m not sure.  Wagner is our problem.  We have to take him out.  I want it done in such a way that it doesn’t send Hochstetter after our people.”

#HH#

Working with Underground units often proved tricky business.  If they have to clear out, it could take days before they set up a new base of operations.  Sometimes, they just disappeared without a trace.  Hogan did not get his meeting with Danzig.  At least he knew the man remained alive but was unavailable due to another assignment.

Olsen casually said, “Yee-haw.”

Saunders laid her cards on the table and said, “Gin.”  Instead of collecting winning or tabulating points, she headed for the door.  Hogan intercepted and grabbed her wrist.  She asked, “I just want to see the horsy.”

Hogan looked at her in deep thought and said, “Yes, look at the horsy – I mean horse.  Do me a favor.  Ask Wagner if he has a message for you.  Make sure someone else hears you ask.”  He released the nurse’s wrist.

Saunders said, “That could get him shot.”

Hogan raised an eyebrow, “Do you object?”

Saunders scoffed, “I doubt he has the right saddle for me but I’ll make do.”

After the nurse left, Hogan and his men casually strolled outside and waited by the barracks.  Wagner was still by his horse, securing the rein to the post that supported the overhang of the Kommandantur post.  The man eyed the smiling nurse, cooing over the horse.

Carter said, “I don’t like it.  She ought not to be so friendly with him.”

LeBeau said, “She’s just trying to get the horse.”

Hogan said, “That’s a lot of steak tartare right there.”

“Oui,” said LeBeau.  “Oh, I have several exquisite recipes!”

Hogan watched the curious exchange.  He was too far away to eavesdrop.  He saw the mouthing of the question and then the subsequent hardy laugh from the horseman.  Langenscheidt seemed keen to eavesdrop, not something the corporal usually fancied, but timing proved fortuitous to the man.  Hilda exited the Kommandantur and took interest in Wagner.

Carter asked, “What is it with women and horses?”

“Time to break up this little party,” said Hogan as he started walking towards the Kommandantur.  Only two women in camp and both chose to fawn over the four legged beast.  He stopped when he realized a staff car arrived and approached the building.  Upon stopping, a very angry Hochstetter exited the vehicle.

“There you are,” snapped Hochstetter as he pointed a finger at Wagner.  “I’m keeping an eye on you.  Making friends with the prisoner?”

Wagner said, “I believe your car is illegally parked.  Why don’t you write yourself a ticket?”

“Bah!”

Hogan sidled up next to Hochstetter and said, “I think Herman’s got a point.  Why, I’d be willing to testify in a court of law that I saw you illegally parked.”

Hochstetter cried, “What is this man doing here?”

“Well,” shrugged Hogan, “I was just curious if the lady here was going to make good on her promise to steal that horse.  Guess since you’re here, she’ll have to wait another time.”

Saunders huffed, “Of all the nerve!  I can’t ride a horse using a man’s saddle!  It’s perfectly indecent!”

Softly chuckling at the performance, Hogan watched as the insulted nurse marched away to Barracks 3.  He folded his arms and said, “She’s just saying that, you know.”

“You seem unusually interested in her preoccupation with my horse,” said Wagner.

Hogan said, “No, just her preoccupation with you.”  Walking away from the scene, Hogan hoped he planted a seed.  Before entering Barracks 2, he surreptitiously glanced at the Kommandantur porch.  Hochstetter was speaking with Langenscheidt.  Wagner presumably entered with Hilda.  Hogan understood the cavalryman had an appeal.  He did not want to lose Hilda.  Setting up the coffeepot, he eavesdropped.

#HH#

“Herr Oberst, I’m glad to see you!”

Wagner said, “This is just a simple visit.  Perhaps it is a complicated visit.  General Burkhalter contacted me.”

Klink said, “Oh?  Well, he must have a good reason.”

“He wants me to meet his sister Gertrude,” said Wagner.

Klink shuddered, “My sincerest condolences.  You see, I have great respect and admiration for General Burkhalter, but his sister, well, he’s been trying to marry her off for some time.”

“Go on,” said Wagner.

Klink went to the bar, poured two schnapps, and said, “I don’t wish to speak ill of his sister.”  He handed one of the schnapps to Wagner and continued, “She’s not my type.  In fact, she’s not anyone’s type.  He tried marrying her off to Oberst Burmeister of Stalag 10 and Oberst Bussie of Stalag 19.”

Wagner asked, “What happened?”

“He sent them to a firing squad!”  Softening his tone, Klink continued, “Oh, not for refusing her advances, but they dared conspired to discredit the general by falsely accusing him of making the Kommandants give him forty percent of the prisoners’ food allowance.  Gertrude is a strong woman but definitely wants to wear the pants in the house.”

Wagner laughed, “I see.  Your secret is safe with me.”

Hochstetter barged into the office and snapped, “Herr Oberst!  Tell me why you’ve come to this dreary little pathetic pitiful excuse of a camp.”

“A quick visit,” said Wagner.

Hochstetter teased, “Are there no telephones at your camp?”

“My horse must be ridden daily so that he remains fit for duty,” replied Wagner.  “Besides, what concern of it is yours?  Shouldn’t you be searching for that despicable Underground?”

“I am,” snarled Hochstetter.

“Very well,” said Wagner.  Turning to Klink he said, “Thank you, Herr Oberst, for your hospitality.”  With military precision, Wagner took his leave.

Hochstetter said, “Klink, you are a fool to ally with him.”

Klink said, “Nonsense.”

Hochstetter said, “One of your own guards told me that the fraulein asked him if he had any messages for her.  By the way, Klink: why do you insist upon addressing her as fraulein?  It’s not appropriate considering her age.”

“General Burkhalter’s idea,” replied Klink.  “He believes it appropriate because the Americans address unmarried women of her age as miss.  He seems to think it would encourage her to be friendlier to our side.  Besides, what message could Oberst Wagner have for her?”

“That is precisely what I want to know,” said Hochstetter.  “We know a great deal about her.  She is a walking black book of Underground and Resistance contacts.  She knows many working as part of the Special Operations Executive.  Don’t you find it peculiar that he gets assigned to Hammelburg within a day of her capture?”

“Coincidence,” replied Klink.  “If he were an operative, which I find insulting, he wouldn’t be bringing me prisoners from other camps that escaped and he personally recaptured.”

“It may be an elaborate ruse,” said Hochstetter.

Hogan could not believe his ears.  He continued listening to the strange conversation.  He wanted Hochstetter thrown off the trail.  Klink was scared but unwilling to discredit a rare friend.  Hochstetter could not explain a rare Klink postulation: Papa Bear was rumored active in the area for months, while Wagner only recently returned from the Russian Front.  It was unexpectedly clever for the Kommandant.

Hochstetter started backing down from the idea that Wagner was Papa Bear, something that concerned Hogan.  Yet the police officer entertained the idea that Wagner was involved.  He speculated that maybe Wagner was a new Papa Bear.  Mueller provided some information but had not been properly debriefed before he was eliminated by American spies.

Wagner was supposed to apprehend the commandos sent in to rescue Saunders but the team escaped.  Briefly, Hogan felt anger.  Wagner killed Brody.  Klink demonstrated his cowardice by offering to report anything unusual.  It convinced the police officer that he won.  Hearing the traditional Heil Hitler, Hogan disconnected the coffeepot.

The next stage proved challenging.  With prisoners safely tucked away in bed for the night, Hogan donned a fake mustache and made his way to the Hofbrau in business attire.  He saw Herman tending bar.  A simple nod was all it took and Herman went into the supply room.  Hogan discreetly made his way.

Herman asked, “Colonel, what are you doing here?”

“I need a favor,” replied Hogan as he handed an envelope to Herman.  “After I leave, I want you to contact the Gestapo.”

Herman exclaimed, “The Gestapo?”

“Shh,” cautioned Hogan.  “We’re doing a little housecleaning.  Colonel Wagner’s been making life difficult for us lately.  He’s got to go.”

“That’s too bad,” shrugged Herman.  “He’s one of my best customers – always bringing in his men and pays cash.  If he’s got to go, he’s got to go.”

“We’ll make it up to you,” said Hogan.  “He’s already killed one of our friends and seriously wounded another.”

Herman asked, “What do you want me to do?”

“Call the Gestapo and tell them someone was here looking for Wagner,” replied Hogan.  “You thought they were acting strange, trying not to be noticed.  Tell them the man dropped this envelope.”

Herman asked, “Why can’t it be a woman?”

Hogan said, “Okay, fine, a woman; just make sure she’s a blonde not a brunette.”

Herman smiled, “Ja, a pretty fraulein.”

Hogan said, “Don’t get lost in the daydream.  Any idea how soon until Danzig is back in town?”

“Difficult to say,” replied Herman.  “He’s doing everything he can to reorganize the Underground.”

Hogan sighed, “I know.  It’s been bad lately.  Good luck.  Oh, one more thing.  If there’s any way that you can lay your hands on Wagner’s training schedule that would be much appreciated.”

Herman said, “I’ll see what I can do.”

With that, Hogan discreetly exited using the back door.  He hoped the ruse would work.  He was unafraid of dying but preferred to live.  Wagner was a true patriot.  Hogan understood that could be utilized to make the man switch sides.  Love of country sometimes proved stronger than desire to serve Hitler.  The man epitomized the zealous officer performing his duties as his country required.  Hogan could not ascertain if Wagner supported Hitler’s platform.

Then his thoughts turned to Sharp.  Hogan had to get out the man while he still had a chance.  Schnitzer could take care of the man providing Sharp was stable enough to transport.  Hogan refused to accept that his luck ran out.  It was a bad series of events and he was going to use all of his skill to change that situation.


	23. Chapter 23 Four Leaf Clover

##  Chapter 23: Four Leaf Clover

It was too quiet.  Hogan did not like idleness.  He refused relaxation until the stretcher was loaded into the truck.  LeBeau and Wilson had no trouble with Sharp.  The guards remained distracted with the overacted argument between Carter and Newkirk.  Once clear, Hogan nonchalantly broke through the crowd and ordered the two men to break it up.

Schultz heaved a great sigh, “Oh thank you Colonel Hogan.  I did not want to have to put them in the Cooler.”

Hogan said, “I think this place is starting to get to them.”

Schultz said, “Colonel Hogan, you know and I know that when this place starts to get to them that they start zip, zip, ZIP!  Thinking about going over the wire.  Please, I beg of you!  It would be worth my life.”

Hogan stared hard at Schultz.  It was an officer’s duty to escape and in the process harass and harangue the enemy as much as possible.  If London shut down the operation, Hogan had to evacuate the men.  He did not care what might happen to Klink, but he felt a pang of guilt as he looked at the overweight sergeant of the guard.  He said, “If we ever escape, we’ll take you with us.”

“Jolly joker,” said Schultz.  “Maybe I don’t want to go to England.”

Hogan said, “Alright, we’ll drop you off in Heidelberg so you can be with your wife and children.”

Schultz thoughtfully said, “I always did want to meet King George.”

Despite himself, Hogan laughed.  Schultz was a decent man.  Hogan felt another pang of guilt as he remembered several occasions where he used Schultz.  Then he remembered the Jewish women.  Schultz willingly revealed that he had a hand in their escape.  It was one thing to help fellow countrymen and another to help the sworn enemy.

Hogan said, “Well, I can’t promise King George but at least it’s a good thing LeBeau’s making strudel today.”

“Apfelstrudel!”

Hogan shrugged, “Depends what he can get.”

“Hogan!”  The officer looked over at the Kommandantur porch and saw Klink standing with his left middle finger pointing straight in the air.  Klink continued, “This is digitus impudicus!  This is the shameless, indecent, offensive finger.”

Hogan casually strolled toward the porch and asked, “So why are you using it?”

Klink lowered his hand and replied, “One of your men was walking just outside my window and used it.  Now I want that man found and confined to the Cooler at once.”

Hogan wryly asked, “How do you know it was one of my men?  It could have been one of yours.”

Klink descended the steps and snapped, “No loyal German soldier would even _think_ of such a childish thing!”

Hogan shrugged, “Maybe it was a disloyal German soldier.”

Klink clenched his fists, “I’m warning you, Hogan.  If the man is not found, I’ll take away your Rec Hall privileges for one week.  Then everybody suffers.  Dismissed!”

Once Klink withdrew to the building, Hogan turned to Schultz and asked, “What’s gotten into him?”

“Maybe it was Donnervetter,” suggested Schultz.  “He likes to do that and the Kommandant did take away his pass.”

Hogan did not need a broken Klink.  It was a fool’s errand to convince Klink that it was a guard.  Hogan knew several of his own men who would indulge in such a childish prank.  He made his way into the Kommandantur.  Hilda looked somewhat worried.  Hogan approached her and gently asked, “What’s wrong with Klink?”

“I honestly don’t know,” replied Hilda.  “Maybe he’s just tired.”

Stealing a quick kiss, Hogan removed the worry from Hilda’s face.  He approached Klink’s door, knocked, and unabashedly entered.  Klink slammed his hand on top of his desk.  Hogan felt it was more than the typical weariness of completing inane reports to satisfy regulations.  He said, “I’ve come at a bad time.”

Klink angrily stood and said, “Hogan, you are up to something.  I’m warning you – no funny business.”

Hogan folded his arms across his chest and asked, “Who’s coming that’s got you so rattled?”

Klink’s faced turned ashen as he slowly returned to his chair and replied, “General Burkhalter.”

“What?  Him?  He’s been here before,” said Hogan.  “Wait a minute – is he bringing his sister?”

“NO!”

Hogan asked, “Then what?”

Klink sighed, “I can’t tell you.”

While Hogan could usually suss out certain things, the conversation went downhill.  Klink remained closemouthed and bitter.  Hogan did not enjoy the satisfaction of stealing any cigars as Klink ordered him out of the office.  He looked at Hilda and said, “I wonder what Burkhalter said that has Klink so bent out of shape.”

Hilda said, “I don’t know.”

Hogan said, “Well, this will blow over, I’m sure.”  He stole another kiss before leaving.  Walking across the compound, he felt an icy gust of wind.  Looking at the sky, he saw darkening clouds rapidly moving.  The thought of another storm concerned him.  He hurried to the barracks and found an animated game of Old Maid in progress.  The Queen of Clubs rested in the fold of Newkirk’s wool service dress hat.

Kinchloe casually said, “Have a seat.  We’ll deal you in next round.”

“No thanks,” said Hogan as he poured a cup of coffee.  “Klink’s upset.  Burkhalter is coming.”

“I thought he was going over to Wagner’s neck of the woods,” said Kinchloe.

Hogan asked, “What do you know about it?”

“Well,” shrugged Kinchloe, “Burkhalter called Klink this morning and asked if Wagner was acting strange.  Seems like your plan to discredit him is working.  Hochstetter called Burkhalter about that note found at the Hofbrau.”

Hogan sipped his coffee then said, “Strange.  Wagner isn’t under Burkhalter’s authority.”  Kinchloe coughed as Saunders took a card from Carter’s hand and set down a pair of jacks.  Hogan said, “Oh, I see.”

Carter cried, “I’m the old maid!”  After a few seconds sporting a broad grin, Carter frowned and said, “Wait a minute!  I can’t be an old maid.”

Newkirk declared, “Well today you are!”

The last thing Hogan wanted was Burkhalter intervening on Wagner’s behalf.  Hindsight was 20/20; he should have realized using the nurse was a mistake.  The general went to unusual trouble to keep Saunders in camp.  Hogan was uncertain how much longer he could suffer words like horsy.

LeBeau said, “When I was growing up, we didn’t take out the Queen of Clubs.  We took out three jacks but left in the Jack of Spades, the vieux garçon.”

“Ah, the confirmed bachelor,” smiled Kinchloe.

Newkirk dealt the next round.  Pairs immediately were placed facing up on the table.  Then the game began.  No one wanted the Queen of Spades as long as the Queen of Clubs stared at the group from her tower in Newkirk’s hat.  Various feints were attempted, coercing players to take cards standing up from the hands, or choosing the cards in the lowest positions to break up potential pairs.

Olsen said, “I think we’ve got trouble.”

Hogan turned around and saw Olsen at the window.  He walked over and looked outside.  Standing next to a cabriolet was Collins dressed as a Gestapo colonel.  Hogan watched as the errant officer entered the Kommandantur.  He went into his office and immediately set up the coffeepot.

“Herr Kommandant, something strange is going on,” said Collins.

Klink asked, “Where?  Not here, I assure you.”

“Yes here but also not here,” said Collins.

“Herr Oberst, you’re not making sense,” said Klink.

Collins said, “Someone is trying to implicate Oberst Wagner as the mysterious Papa Bear.  I want you to know that is a falsehood.  He is a loyal officer.  I have sent Kriminalrat Hochstetter to Nuremberg to meet with an informant that has evidence to the contrary.”

Klink exclaimed, “That’s wonderful news!”

Hogan snapped, “That dirty fink!”

Collins said, “I want you to have this.”

Hogan heard the sound of rustling papers.  His heart pounded wildly.  Collins was selling him out.  The entire time everyone assumed Mueller worked alone while undercover with 82nd Airborne.  How long had Collins been a traitor?

Klink said with astonishment, “This is Oberst Wagner’s training schedules.  Herr Oberst, I don’t understand.  What would I need with this?”

Collins replied, “In case any of those filthy prisoners of yours get it in their thick heads to try and escape.  Your guards need to know when Oberst Wagner’s men are conducting night trainings and in what places.  They are not to pursue the escapees into those areas at those times.  Oberst Wagner will take care of the problem for you.  It is good training.”

“But his men likes to shoot first and then ask questions,” cried Klink.

Collins said, “You misunderstand, Herr Kommandant.  They shoot first and then bury the bodies.”

Hogan listened to an extremely sinister laugh that made the hairs on his neck stick out and sent chills down his spine.  Collins was evil incarnate, a dangerous man.  Heil Hitler, Hogan ran to the window and pushed Olsen aside.  He stared at the man exiting the Kommandantur.  Collins opened the driver door, looked at Hogan with an ice-cold stare, smiled, and entered the car.  After the car drove away, Hogan went back to his office and sat at the desk.

LeBeau asked, “What’s wrong?”

Reality returned to Hogan and he said, “Newkirk, see if you can get assigned to clean Klink’s office.  Collins left Wagner’s training schedule with the Kommandant.  We need it.”

“Right away, sir,” said Newkirk.  “Louis, Andrew, let’s go.”

Extreme dread returned to Hogan.  He rested his elbows on the desktop and pressed his palms to his forehead.  Collins was in the area, voided suspicion of Wagner, sent away Hochstetter, and obtained Wagner’s training schedule.  The man was supposed to be back in England.  Hogan wanted Wagner gone but Collins changed the situation.  At least Hochstetter was on a wild goose chase.  Soon, Hogan would have Wagner’s training schedule.  How did Collins know?

Hogan felt hands massaging his shoulders so he leaned back in his chair and said, “Thanks.  I needed that.”

Saunders said, “Tight muscles – you’ll get a headache too if you’re not careful.”

Hogan turned around and snapped, “Shouldn’t you be playing Old Maid?”

“They went to clean the Kommandant’s office,” replied Saunders.  “Something’s troubling you.”

“Your former unit,” said Hogan.  “Collins is parading around as a Gestapo colonel.  Someone told him what we were up to.  You?”

“I rather doubt that Sergeant Kinchloe would let me use his radio,” smiled Saunders.

Hogan said, “But you know how to use one.”

Saunders sported a wry smile, “Dot, dot, dot, dash, dash, dash, dot, dot, dot.”

“That’s not funny,” said Hogan.

Saunders said, “Sir, he’s good.  You’re upset because he laid his hands on Colonel Wagner’s training schedules when in fact you should be happy.”

Hogan shrugged, “Okay, but he did it without clearing it with me.”

Saunders said, “You know he doesn’t see it like that.  He could have done nothing, just wait for the plane to arrive and we’d all be out of here.  He’s made it possible for London to rescind the evacuation order.  You’ll get Colonel Wagner another day.”

Hogan said, “You’re damn right I will.  Of all people, Collins should have been jumping at the chance to take out that man after what he did.”  He watched as the pleasant smile disappeared and eyes began to water.  He stood and said, “Sorry.”

“I knew General Brody for a long time,” said Saunders.  “I still can’t believe he’s dead.  I always thought he was indestructible.  Excuse me.”

Hogan felt depressed as he watched Saunders half run out of the room.  He forgot to take into account her feelings with his hasty remark about Collins.  It was Wagner’s men who hunted down Brody and Collins in the woods and ultimately shot the general.  He genuinely liked girls; he simply was unaccustomed to dealing with them within a military capacity.

Secretaries and nurses performed important duties but were not held to the same standards as men.  No, strike that, thought Hogan.  Their work performance was to the same or higher standards.  It was other areas that superiors overlooked.  Platoons of men did not smile while on parade lest the commanding officer tear down the disrespectful man and then build him back up again through pushups and discipline.  No one objected to a platoon of women smiling as they marched or even offering the slightest wave to a passerby.

The idea that Hogan was jealous or upset that Collins obtained Wagner’s training schedules instead of him was ludicrous.  Hogan was a professional.  He did not object to Herman trying to get those schedules or one of the man’s contacts.  Lightning struck; Hogan asked Herman the bar owner if he could get his hands on the schedules, and now Collins delivered them.  The friendly bartender was easier to reconcile than the man acting as a vile creature as Collins did in the Kommandant’s office.  Tit-for-tat.

A smiling Newkirk entered the room and said, “Got it, Governor.”  He triumphantly placed the camera on Hogan’s desk as the other men entered.  He continued, “Old Klink is in a right foul mood but we managed it.”

Hogan smiled, “Get these developed.  Boys, we’re back in business.”

LeBeau asked, “What about le chevalier?”

Hogan replied, “We’ll get him – just not today.”

Carter grinned, “Revenge is best with three sticks of dynamite, boy, uh sir!”

Hogan said, “Think bigger.”  He had a score to settle with the cavalryman but for the moment had to bide his time.  He needed to reopen the store, assuming London remained interested.

#HH#

Arrivals of staff cars always interested Hogan.  Watching the large general emerge, Hogan stifled a laugh.  Food shortages were common during times of war but somehow Burkhalter did not get the memo.  Wagner remained in peak condition, a tribute to his dedication as a cavalry officer.  Horses did not like carrying fat men in addition to fifty pounds of equipment.  Hogan retreated to his office to listen.

Burkhalter noticed Klink’s professionalism as he entered the office with Wagner.  Usually, Klink seemed nervous with the general’s arrival.  Burkhalter looked at Wagner and remembered the discussion.  Wagner was somewhat impressed with Klink but did make small allowances considering the pilot was permanently grounded.  Someone had to tend the jail.  Wagner would not suffer such a humiliation but noted that Klink demonstrated honor on behalf of the Fatherland.

“At ease,” Burkhalter casually said.  “Klink, someone made false accusations about our friend here.  Trouble yourself not; it’s been taken care of.  Oberst Feldkamp saw through the lies.  I trust you met him.”

“Indeed I did sir,” responded Klink.

“Good,” said Burkhalter.  “I don’t like the Gestapo.  They presume authority they don’t have nor were ever given.  Kriminalrat Hochstetter epitomizes that arrogance completely.  Oberst Feldkamp made it perfectly clear that you immediately criticized the falsehoods and repugnant accusations made against Oberst Wagner.”

Klink said, “But he was being so unreasonable!  I couldn’t say nothing, Herr General.”

Burkhalter said, “No matter.  Oberst Feldkamp is remaining in Hammelburg as a training officer.  Hochstetter deals with saboteurs and political opponents but he’s forgotten how to be an investigative police officer.  His ordinates are extending him a rare opportunity to remain in charge.  Oberst Feldkamp will supervise and advise.  However, you will go to Hochstetter first because he is in charge.  Unless, of course, Hochstetter goes off on one of his wild tangents that loyal, dedicated, military officers are secretly saboteurs.  Oberst Feldkamp will look into such matters.”

Even Hogan heard the sigh of relief as Klink said, “Yes sir, thank you sir.”

Burkhalter said, “Very good.”

Wagner said, “Fraulein Krankenschwester is shrewd.  She understands Hochstetter very well.  She asked if I had any messages for her.  Somehow, I think she intended the Gestapo to hear of it.”

“I thought she liked you,” said Klink.

Burkhalter interrupted, “She is a known liaison officer with the Special Operations Executive.  We know her type.  She carries messages and knows contacts.  One minute she’s befriending Oberst Wagner in an attempt to sway him to help her escape and the next moment she’s trying to set him up with a firing squad.”

Wagner laughed, “It makes me like her even more.”

Klink frowned, “But you think she tried to have you executed.”

Wagner said, “We are enemies.  Oh, she is a good nurse and genuinely cares for her patients regardless of nationality or service but she is loyal to her country.”

Burkhalter said, “Agreed.  She is here because no one escapes Stalag 13.  She only managed it once and that was when you were in Berlin, but then, so did twenty others.  We want her to see that our side is the right side.  That doesn’t just happen in a single day.”

Wagner said, “I won’t forgive her.  I will confront her.”

Klink whimpered, “Must you?”

Wagner said, “Oh, she had to do it, Wilhelm.  Every officer’s duty is to escape places such as this.  She won’t be digging tunnels or making a run for the wire.”

Burkhalter said, “Correct.  She incapacitated an aufseherin, stole her uniform, and walked out the front gates at Ravensbruck.  Here – she can’t do that, so she’s desperately looking for other ways to escape.”

Klink sighed, “Perhaps you are right.  I’m getting too close.  Thank you.”

Wagner said, “Wilhelm, she may genuinely like you, but never lower your guard.”

Burkhalter said, “That’s right.  This little incident reminds us that she’s still loyal to the wrong cause.  Oberst Wagner, I’ll wait for you here.”

Hogan disconnected the amplifier.  He heard enough.  The Krauts had no idea that it was his order and his attempt to discredit Wagner.  The incident was not going to be overlooked but punishment temporarily spared.  Burkhalter wanted Saunders’ little black book of contacts.  That was the carrot in front of the horse that kept her at Stalag 13.  If the general felt all hope was lost, he would release his claim and send Saunders to the concentration camp.

They tried making her wear the winkel and Hogan remembered the tone in her voice.  Burkhalter knew Saunders was involved with the Special Operations Executive.  Whatever evidence he had was probably enough to get her shot.  It reminded Hogan that she could never be a part of his cadre.  He could use her sparingly and to a certain degree but only under certain conditions.

LeBeau’s supper proved more interesting than evening soup.  The tartiflette was appetizing yet served as a constant reminder that potatoes continued to be a main staple during the winter months.  Hogan listened to LeBeau’s shopping list and culinary intentions.  Then he debriefed Saunders on Wagner’s visit.  She likened it to a child being scolded and made no attempt to deny the allegation.  It was simply business.

Schultz arrived after all evidence of the supper was gone except the lingering aroma.  LeBeau demonstrated no shame as he described the perfect tartiflette to the guard.  Hogan noticed Schultz licking his lips.  French chefs could do that to a man such as Schultz.  It was almost cruel.  The prisoners could not afford to feed their favorite Kraut unless they needed something.

Evening roll call demonstrated no antics.  In addition to Klink, both Burkhalter and Wagner took interest in the ragtag assemblage.  Hogan remained keenly aware that Wagner watched him.  Once dismissed, Klink ordered Langenscheidt to escort Saunders to her barracks.  The men started entering Barracks 2.  Hogan stood as Wagner approached.

Wagner said, “I am honored that you consider me a worthy opponent.”

Hogan shrugged, “Can’t say that I agree with that assessment.”

“She didn’t say you gave the order but I suspect it nonetheless,” said Wagner.

Hogan feigned ignorance, “What order?”

Wagner let out a small laugh and replied, “We are both warriors.  I’ve heard a great deal about you.  Once, you were a fighter pilot.  Oh, don’t try to deny ordering her to do it.”

Hogan said, “I don’t know what’s going on except that you accused her of trying to get you shot by a firing squad.”

Wagner said, “It was a fair gambit, I’ll admit that.  The Gestapo believed it.  Curious, though, that she made a seemingly innocent remark yet later that evening someone went to all the trouble of accidentally dropping a note at the Hofbrau after supposedly looking for me.  I wonder…”

Hogan said, “Sounds complicated.  I’m just a simple prisoner of war.”

“There’s nothing simple about you,” said Wagner.  “Of course you’ll deny everything.  That’s to be expected.  Just remember that your expertise is in the air but mine is on the ground.  Good night, Colonel Hogan.”

Hogan watched as Wagner went to the staff car.  Burkhalter was already inside.  As Hogan folded his arms across his chest, Schultz urged him to return to the barracks.  Hogan stood patiently until the staff car departed.  He knew Wagner delivered a message.  The man did not trust Saunders.  He also believed she did not come up with the idea herself.

Entering the barracks, Hogan considered the situation.  Wagner was cunning and dangerous.  The man respected Burkhalter enough not to contradict the general with his theories, even supporting the idea that it was Saunders, but allowing himself the option that someone else was involved.  Of course Hogan issued the order!  The nurse understood the implications and obeyed.  Hogan failed to consider the consequences.  That made Wagner’s taunt more insidious.

LeBeau asked, “Mon Colonel, are you alright?”

“Sure,” said Hogan.  He turned to Kinchloe and said, “Check in with London.  See if they have any missions for us.”

Carter cried, “That bridge ought to be finished by now.”

Hogan laughed, “Give it another day or two.”

Yes, Hogan ran a good operation.  At the moment, he remained in business.  He wanted back in the air but fate placed him in a small Luftstalag outside of a town named Hammelburg.  Conceit convinced him he was the only man for the job but humility changed his mind when he remembered his team.  He went into his room and pulled down one of the maps from the secret compartment in the wall.

Without orders, Hogan often made do with self-determined missions of necessity.  He knew when it had to be simple and understood when it must be complex.  He learned not to underestimate the supposedly easy missions; anything could go wrong.  He was promised a plane for emergency evacuation.  Part of him understood he might not make such a plane.  The pilot never bails before his crew.


	24. Chapter 24 The Sugar Report

##  Chapter 24: The Sugar Report

The day happily started.  The men endured the cold winds while Brandenburg and his assistants distributed Red Cross packages.  Hogan appreciated the fact that the organization required prisoners of war to sign receipts for the parcels.  This was a rare occasion when the shipment was exclusively British parcels due to some minor calamity that delayed the American parcels. 

Hogan found the tin of Player’s Navy Cut cigarettes a welcome substitute.  Inside the tin were five packs of ten each cigarettes, totaling fifty.  American parcels typically contained five packs of twenty each Chesterfields, totaling one hundred.  Hogan would have to monitor his nicotine habit.  The dried eggs might prove interesting.  He remained undecided about the sardines.  Newkirk squealed in delight over the pudding, an unusual display.

Wilson and Saunders took charge of the medical parcels.  Any supplies were welcome.  In June of 1942, British medical parcels included more variety and specialized.  Hogan did not understand the difference between Medical 1 and Medical 2 but that exceeded his purview.  He lacked understanding in why Saunders asked for Medical 3 and Medical 4.  Brandenburg reassured her that the Red Cross was arranging additional medical supplies.

Hogan stowed his package before accompanying Brandenburg to Klink’s office.  He felt awkward when Saunders arrived.  Brandenburg went above and beyond duty, so to speak, as he opened a box specially prepared for the nurse.  There were no standard parcels for women prisoners of war.  Saunders was the first.  The Red Cross wanted to assist.  Special packages remained subject to inspection by the empowering authority.

Somehow, Hogan had the feeling that Brandenburg purchased most of the personal items.  The shoes were obviously intended as part of the Red Cross nurses’ uniforms he previously delivered.  The Hildebrand Scho-Ka-Kola round tin indicated Berlin, suggesting Brandenburg obtained it locally.  Schokolade–Kaffee–Kolanuss was a bittersweet dark chocolate that promoted energy, containing a mixture of cocoa, coffee and kola nut.  The red and white metal tins held two pieces sliced into eight sections.

Briefly, Klink considered the quantity of tins excessive.  Hogan stood silently and allowed Saunders to give her pleading look that softened the bald eagle.  Brandenburg apologized he did not have a selection of chocolates but promised to make arrangements in time for his next visit.  Hogan felt it; the man was smitten with Saunders.  He went beyond what was required and Saunders reciprocated with squeals of delight.

While the package was not heavy, Hogan wanted to talk to Saunders so he carried it to her barracks.  He felt he should not remind her that she was an Army officer and suggested she was overdoing it.  She threw down the gauntlet and suggested he work with London to import some supplies for her, especially medical.  He conceded that he deserved that.

Hogan asked, “Why haven’t you received packages from home?”

Saunders replied, “These things take time.  Besides, Red Cross packages have priority.”

Hogan said, “Nice dodge.  You should play baseball this spring.”

Saunders said, “I’m sure that’s true.  Most of my family is on active duty somewhere.  I’m sure mom will do the best she can.  I’m really too old to be relying on her help anyway, if you think about it.”

Hogan decided to abandon the topic.  Spinsters maintained a negative perception, regardless of how noble the Army nursing profession was.  Every mother eventually wanted grandchildren.  Hogan did not want to get too intimate.  He needed a professional relationship.  He crossed a line.  No, strike that.  Hogan knew about Newkirk’s sister Mavis and Carter’s sweetheart Mary Jane.

The flustered Schultz arrived, admonishing Hogan for being in the women’s barracks.  Hogan quickly assured the guard that he was simply helping Saunders with her package.  Schultz was simply following orders.  All men had to fall out for mail call.  Hogan smiled.  Lining up in formation, Hogan remembered the first postcard he received from his parents.  They were extremely relieved.  Eventually, letters came.

On more than one occasion, Hogan took one point under serious consideration: would his parents understand if he were executed by firing squad?  They did not know he operated a command.  In fact, his mother worried more when he was leading his flights into combat.  Hogan wanted the war ended.  He offered a unique contribution.

Garlotti cheered, “My dearest Angela!”  Hogan smiled as he watched the young private kiss the envelope.  The men wanted to go home.  It was a difficult thing to ask a man to remain willingly a prisoner.

Kinchloe teased, “Looks like another sugar report.”

“Speak bloody English,” cried Newkirk.

Carter looked at Newkirk with a furrowed brow and asked, “Don’t you ever get letters from your sweetheart?”

Newkirk looked suspicious and replied, “Which one?”

As the men laughed, Schultz grumbled, “It’s bad enough that I have to know English.  Now I have to know American!”

Mail delivered, men retreated to the barracks.  Hogan had letters from his mother and father.  LeBeau had at least three perfumed envelopes.  Carter always read Mary Jane’s letter first.  Despite a couple of letters from birds, Newkirk chose to read his sister Mavis’ letter first.

“Figlio di puttana!”

Several heads turned to Garlotti as Hogan exited his room to investigate the strange utterance.  Without apology, the private continued a series of exclamations that Hogan doubted were kind Italian words.  No one asked the matter.  It reeked of the Dear John letter syndrome.  It happened and that was another sacrifice the men made as part of staying in camp.

Carter asked, “What’s he saying?”

Kinchloe replied, “I don’t speak Italian.”

LeBeau casually said, “Fils de pute.”

“Now that I know,” said Kinchloe.  He turned to Garlotti and said, “Sorry, man.  She doesn’t deserve a guy like you.”

Carter asked, “What’s it mean?”

“You’re too nice a guy, Andre,” replied LeBeau.

Hogan said, “Alright, knock it off.  Sorry, Garlotti.  I truly am.”

Garlotti sighed, “It’s not your fault.  I’ve been dumped but never for a garbage man.”

Baker said, “Ouch.”

Hogan gave stern looks to his men.  The leading statement had to remain unchallenged.  The last thing he needed was the guys teasing Garlotti about garbage and dumps.  Typically, the men shared their sugar reports immediately after mail call, but had enough sensitivity to delay the stories whenever someone received a Dear John.

Schultz entered, looked around, saw Garlotti, and said, “Mm, his turn, eh?”

Hogan exclaimed, “Have a heart, big fellow.”

Schultz said, “I wish my wife would send me one of those letters.”

Newkirk said, “Keep dreaming, Schultzie.”

Hogan asked, “What’s up?”

“The big shot wants to see you,” replied Schultz.

Hogan sighed, “Alright.  Fellows, behave yourselves.”  He went back into his room long enough to set down his mother’s letter and retrieve his crush cap.  Once outside the barracks, he pulled up his jacket collar in reaction to the light snowfall.  He would not mind the winter so much if the Krauts supplied more wood for the stoves.  Ever since the forest fire, Klink remained reluctant to allow work details to cut down trees.

Entering the outer office, Hogan saw Hilda buttoning her coat.  Langenscheidt entered and announced the car was ready.  It was early for the secretary to leave.  Hogan speculated a storm was expected.  Schultz cautioned Langenscheidt to drive carefully.  Then the sergeant gently elbowed Hogan to the office door.

Whenever Klink was all smiles, Hogan had reason to be suspicious.  He suffered the tap dance on several occasions.  First, it was the offer of the cigar.  Next, it was the pouring of the schnapps.  Finally, the extreme false flattery.

Hogan said, “I smell a con job.  Out with it, Kommandant.”

“You don’t get it,” said Klink, almost hurt at the thought of perpetrating a scam.  “We’re enemies, but we’re friends, and friends like to help each other out you know.”

Hogan sternly asked, “What’s the job?”

“It does seem there is a job,” said Klink in false thoughtfulness.  “Ah, yes, there is something.”

“Out with it,” said Hogan.

“Alright, Hogan,” said Klink, softening his tone.  “There is something.  I don’t know quite how to put this.”

“You want to join the Allies,” Hogan teased.

Klink cried, “Never!”  He started pacing, “Oh, you can be so difficult at times.  Have you heard of General Norbert Melsbach?”

“No,” shrugged Hogan, “but that doesn’t mean anything.”

“He’s an old friend of General Burkhalter,” said Klink.  “He’s in town and he would be absolutely delighted to meet you.”

Not attempting to hide the suspicion in his voice Hogan asked, “Why me?”

Klink laughed, “I don’t know!  But General Burkhalter made it absolutely clear that you must cooperate or there would be consequences.”

“As in he’ll send you to the Russian Front,” Hogan retorted.

Klink snapped, “After he shoots you!”  Reverting back to the tone of false flattery, he continued, “Please, Colonel Hogan?”

Hogan stroked his chin and replied, “Oh, why not.  It seems I don’t really have a choice.  But tell me this: if it’s a matter of my cooperation or the firing squad, why are you being so nice about it?”

Klink teased, “Let’s just say that if the general likes what he hears, there will be good things to come.”

Hogan said, “Alright, so when’s he coming here?”

“He’s not coming here,” said Klink.

“No?”

Klink said, “Of course not!  He wants you to dine with him at the Schloss Saaleck Hotel.”

Hogan cried, “Why didn’t you tell me in the first place?”

With half a smirk across his face Klink replied, “I wanted you to work for this, Hogan.”  Changing to the stern dictatorial officer he said, “Now go get cleaned up.  I won’t tolerate you looking shabby in public.”

It had to be the most unusual request Klink asked of Hogan, who suspected subterfuge.  Generals did not invite prisoners to dinner at expensive restaurants.  The Krauts wanted something.  He asked Kinchloe to radio London to find out what they knew about Melsbach.  Then he went to his room to change his attire.  The Krauts never asked him why he had a dress uniform, something not typically carried on bombing missions.  If they ever found out London smuggled it in, they would have a song and a feast before his execution.

Kinchloe stood at the doorway and said, “Colonel, you’re not going to believe this.”

“Try me,” said Hogan as he did his tie.

“You’re not to go to that meeting,” said Kinchloe.

Hogan looked at his radio man and asked, “Why not?”

“London didn’t say,” replied Kinchloe.  “In fact, they wouldn’t even tell me who this General Norbert Melsbach is.”

“Colonel Hogan!”

Hogan quietly said to Kinchloe, “Tell them it’s too late.  By the time you received the message, the Krauts had already forced me to go.”

Kinchloe said, “I don’t like this.”

Schultz barreled his way into Hogan’s room and said, “Time to go, Cinderella.”

“That happens at midnight,” Hogan cracked.

“Jolly Joker,” muttered Schultz.  “Get in the car.”

Hogan finished buttoning his jacket.  He grabbed his hat and coat.  He was playing with fire and did not want to get burnt.  London wanted him to turn back but he was past the point of no return.  He followed Schultz to the car and entered.  Klink wanted him to go but London wanted him to stay.  It must be a trap.  It made a short ride last an eternity.  He dreaded entering the hotel restaurant.

The maître d'hôtel expected the unusual guests and escorted the two men to a table along the wall.  Melsbach would be joining them shortly but the maître d'hôtel sent a waiter to bring a bottle of wine.  Hogan tried relaxing.  The Krauts used wine-and-dine to recruit or condemn.  He noticed Collins entering the restaurant in Gestapo uniform.  What was he doing there?

A man walked onto the stage as musicians assembled and announced, “Damen und Herren, the Schloss Saaleck Hotel is proud to offer a musical treasure all the way from Rome.  Presenting Signorina Marcella Cecilia Bartoli.”

Along with the rest of the crowd, Hogan extended applause.  He saw a woman attired in a sequined gold evening dress walk onto the stage.  Her hair was intrinsically braided and her face showed slight sign of aging.  Something about her struck him as familiar.  When she began speaking in Italian, Hogan placed the voice.

Schultz dreamily said, “Ach, she is a lovely fraulein.”

So distracted by what he saw on stage, Hogan failed to notice Collins’ arrival.  A not so gentle cough brought him mentally back to the table.  Hogan said, “Something wrong?”

Collins turned to Schultz and hissed, “Why have you brought this American here?”

Schultz stammered, “General Burkhalter’s orders, Herr Oberst.”

Collins sat and said, “Curious.  Did you know that the Signorina has a brother who is a famous opera singer in Rome?  His name is Pietro Angelo Bartoli.  The Signorina is on a very tight time schedule.  She is here for one night only.”

Hogan quietly said, “And then she goes back to her assigned home.”

“Of course,” said Collins.  “Sergeant, this seems most unusual.  I will be keeping an eye on you.”

Schultz swallowed hard, “Jawohl, Herr Oberst.”

Both men sighed in relief when Collins left the table.  Schultz returned his attention to the stage, enjoying the sultry Italian song accompanied by subtle swaying hips.  Hogan silently cursed the situation.  He was about to meet a Kraut general in the middle of some half-baked Airborne espionage drama.  London obviously knew but chose not to inform him.  There was no excuse.  They could claim it was none of his business but the fact remained it involved a fellow camp prisoner, so that made it his business.

A diminutive Heer general wearing glasses sat at the table and said, “Ah, Colonel Hogan!  You don’t seem to be enjoying the show.”

Hogan donned a fake smile and said, “I suppose I was thinking of better days when Italy knew the right side of the war.  You must be General Melsbach.”

“Indeed,” said Melsbach.  “I’m sure you have many questions.  I shall endeavor to answer them.  I already know your first question.  Why this meeting?”

Hogan said, “It’s very peculiar.”

“Of course it is,” said Melsbach.  “It’s come to my attention that from time to time you express a certain understanding of our ideologies.  You seem content to remain a prisoner of war and apparently you’ve gone out of your way to convince your men not to escape.  Even now, you could make a run for it, but instead, you choose to follow through with this meeting.  Why?”

Hogan said, “Hitler is insane.  We’re going to destroy him.  You’re sadly misinformed.  It was either come to this meeting or face a firing squad in violation of the Geneva Convention.”

“Tsk, tsk,” said Melsbach.  “Oh, I get it.  Sergeant, you’re dismissed.”

Schultz eyes widened as he stammered, “But the prisoner – I must guard him.”

“He isn’t going anywhere, now do as you are told,” Melsbach sternly said.  The guard reluctantly left and Hogan understood he must be careful.  Melsbach continued, “You don’t trust me.”

“Why should I?  You’re friends with General Burkhalter,” said Hogan.  “Birds of a feather flock together, you know.”

Melsbach said, “What a lovely creature.”  He joined in the applause and seemed temporarily enamored with the Italian chanteuse.  Hogan applauded and looked around the room.  Collins darted his eyes between the stage and Hogan’s table.

Hogan sighed, “We don’t have this at camp.”

“Of course you do, Colonel Hogan,” said Melsbach.  “She thinks I’m carrying important battle plans.  I know how you got out of camp, but what about her?”

“I’m not Professor Quiz,” said Hogan.  “He knows everything and I seem to know nothing.”

“Pity,” said Melsbach.  He smiled as Saunders started another Italian song and began working her way through the tables.  He continued, “This is most amusing.  Are you certain you don’t know this woman?”

“I’ve never been to Italy,” said Hogan.

Melsbach said, “You’d never know that she is actually American.  Amazing!”

Hogan said, “This is fast becoming a letdown for me.  I thought you wanted to see me.”

“What is sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander,” said Melsbach.  “Tonight, I have both.  Look at Sergeant Schultz!”

It was the last thing Hogan wanted to do.  Saunders was at Schultz’s table and planted a kiss on his cheek.  Instead of looking flattered, the guard looked fearful.  Hogan saw that look on many occasions when Schultz saw things he should not see.  The instant realization hit the guard with the efficiency of a spider grasping the fly.

“He’s a happily married man,” defended Hogan.  “Are we just going to sit here drinking wine?  At least have the decency to order dinner.”

“There’s a war going on,” scoffed Melsbach.  “Why waste the food when you’re this close to getting shot?”

Hogan looked at the odd general and said, “You’re not really friends with General Burkhalter.”

“More like associates,” responded Melsbach.  “He’s held up his end of the bargain quite nicely.  You’re here.  There’s only one way she could have known I’d be here with battle plans and that loose end will be taken care of very soon.”

Saunders arrived at the table and did as she had other tables.  She planted a kiss on the general’s cheek and Melsbach impishly grinned.  She looked at Hogan and gently said, “Maiale Americano.”  Her index finger moved left to right as she walked away, confirming no kiss.  A few patrons laughed in appreciation of the slight towards Hogan.

Melsbach quietly said, “Very convincing.  No wonder she works for the Special Operations Executive.  She’s too refined for that disgusting OSS of yours.  Too bad Klink will never have a chance to seduce her.”

That struck a nerve with Hogan.  Burkhalter said Saunders worked for the SOE.  Collins was lying in wait, but for what?  London did not want Hogan there at all.  It hit him like lightning.  This was about eliminating the surviving members of the 82nd Airborne sabotage unit and Hogan was an added bonus.  Hogan grasped the edge of the table.

Melsbach calmly produced his pistol and said, “None of that, Colonel Hogan.  You’ll frighten her away.  Somewhere in this room is Major Collins.  She’s given no hint yet but seeing us together will force her to make a move.  Then it’s checkmate.”

Unaware or feigning not knowing of Collins’ promotion proved nothing.  For all Hogan knew, Melsbach was attempting to get him to point out Collins as further implication in complicity with sabotage operations.  Hogan said, “I guess you didn’t notice.”

Melsbach anxiously asked, “Notice what?”

“Gestapo,” replied Hogan.

“I’m a general,” Melsbach scoffed.  Hearing the applause he continued, “Show the colonel your appreciation.  Clap your hands.”  After Hogan complied, Melsbach said, “Very good.  I expect that she’ll come here.  Then I’ll have you both.”

The next song started, somewhat sultry and fiery.  The Air Corps never taught espionage.  Hogan learned on the fly, an interesting metaphor appropriate for a combat pilot.  He was desperate for a solution.  Melsbach continued taunting Hogan.  The sound of the air raid siren offered more hope than Gideon’s Trumpet as lights darkened.

Usually an organized operation, staff immediately lowered black out curtains.  The room was mostly dark except for a handful of small lit candles that barely revealed anything.  Some persons tried moving about in the darkness while others expressed sounds of panic.  Hogan ducked under the table.  Melsbach fired blindly, the flash of his pistol revealing very little.  Hogan remained crouched as Melsbach stood.  The man left the table, an unwise move considering the darkness and increased hysteria of the crowd.

The sirens blared, ending the blackout condition.  Someone switched on the lights and Hogan squinted as he stood.  He looked at the stage and saw Saunders pulling off a brunette wig to reveal blonde hair underneath a wig liner.  Melsbach stood by the stage, aimed his pistol at Saunders, and said, “This is for Albert.”

A single shot pealed but Melsbach was the one that fell.  Hogan looked around the room in confusion.  Saunders looked like she was about to faint, as did Schultz.  Then his eyes landed on Collins who stood with his pistol extended.  Collins said, “Garçon, call Gestapo Headquarters.  Tell Kriminalrat Hochstetter to have a squad here, on the double!”

“Jawohl, Herr Oberst,” a man nervously said as he scurried away.

Collins lowered his pistol, turned to Schultz and snapped, “Sergeant!  Take charge of that prisoner over there and return to that disgusting little camp of yours.”

Schultz nervously replied, “Jawohl, Herr Oberst.”  He started walking, headed back to the table to retrieve his rifle, then went to were Hogan stood.  He quietly asked, “Is that the fraulein?”

Hogan shrugged, “Sure does bear a striking resemblance when she’s wearing a brunette wig.”

While the guard accepted the statement, Hogan quietly fumed.  He was going to have some very strong words with a certain nurse, assuming she returned to camp.  For all he knew, it could have been an elaborate rescue attempt by her former unit.  That would explain why London did not want him on scene.  It would cause problems back at the merry Luftstalag.

The night proved cold but the light snowfall ended.  Schultz took care with the return trip to camp.  Neither felt interested in discussing the peculiar evening.  Hogan felt relief when returned to his barracks.  Once the guard was away, he turned on the lights, causing men to groan in frustration.  He saw Kinchloe in his bunk and said, “Get over to Barracks 3.  Tell Saunders to get her ass over here.”

“Yes sir,” said Kinchloe.  He grabbed his coat, donned it, and then activated the tunnel ladder.

Newkirk asked, “What’s going on, Governor?”

Hogan mocked, “Maiale Americano.”

Garlotti rubbed his eyes and said, “Oh, I don’t think you’re a pig.  Was she at least pretty?”

Hogan looked at Newkirk and said, “Send her straight to my room.  No jokes.”

“Yes sir,” Newkirk solemnly said.

Hogan started for his room but was distracted when Kinchloe started down the ladder yet immediately returned.  His anger fueled at the sight of Saunders exiting the tunnel, still attired as the lounge singer with the exception of her long hair brushed.  Some of the men let out low whistles.

“I can explain, Colonel,” said Saunders.

Hogan snapped, “What were you doing outside of camp?”

“On a mission,” replied Saunders.  She placed her hands on her hips and continued, “You weren’t supposed to be there.  Melsbach almost shot me, or did you forget that little fact?”

Hogan said, “I didn’t.  What was the mission?”

Saunders folded her arms and replied, “Capture Hauptmann Albert Mueller’s uncle.  He’s the one that trained that man to infiltrate my unit.  Thanks to you, Colonel Collins was forced to shoot him.”

Hogan’s head was spinning.  _This is for Albert_.  Those were Melsbach’s last words.  The man taunted about the goose and the gander.  How much did he know about the espionage operations inside of Germany?  What information did he know about the Underground or Resistance?  If a man could send in someone to infiltrate an American outfit, what else could he achieve?

Saunders continued, “I see the lightbulb just went click.”

Hogan angrily pointed to his room and Saunders obliged.  He almost died too but that fact did not seem to faze the nurse.  No, strike that; she was rallying sympathy for herself with the men.  He followed Saunders into his room, gestured for her to sit at the desk, and closed the door.  He said, “You left camp without saying a word.”

Saunders said, “I know.  I had my orders.”

Hogan asked, “How did you get those orders?”

Saunders squirmed, “Well, you may as well know, but first you have to promise no one gets in trouble for following London’s orders.”

Hogan folded his arms across his chest and said, “Someone else in camp helped you.”

“Well I can’t do this by myself,” said Saunders.  “It wasn’t my idea to keep you out of the loop.  You know that my unit suffered a serious blow.  I wanted to tell you.”

“Orders,” sighed Hogan.  “Who’s helping you?”

Saunders reluctantly replied, “Sergeant Baker.”  Seeing the look on Hogan’s face she continued, “He’s been entrusted with our codes.  He’s supposed to look out for me.”

“But he didn’t tell me you were going out,” said Hogan.

“Of course not,” said Saunders.  “He’s only supposed to tell you if something’s gone wrong.  Colonel, I can operate a radio but Sergeant Kinchloe is your man and overall responsible for your radio communications.”

“Why not him?”

“Because he is your man,” sighed Saunders.  “He would have disobeyed London’s orders and told you immediately what was going on, that’s how loyal he is to you.  Oh, don’t get me wrong.  Sergeant Baker is committed to your operation.  He didn’t want to hide this from you.  Colonel Collins can be very persuasive.”

Hogan shouted, “Kinch!  Baker!”  He was angry.  He needed men that he could trust.  Knowing that one of his men was recruited by another operating unit upset him.  He looked at the two radiomen and said, “Kinch, Baker doesn’t work the radio anymore.  Post a guard on it if you have to.”

Saunders said, “Don’t punish Sergeant Baker because of me.  He was following orders.”

Kinchloe asked, “Sir, what’s going on?”  He looked at Baker and asked, “What sort of trouble are you in?”

Hogan sighed, “He’s been relaying coded messages between Florence and her unit.”  He pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead and continued, “This is a Greek tragedy.”

Saunders said, “Of course it is.  So you relieve Sergeant Baker and then London orders Sergeant Kinchloe to do the same thing.  I don’t want this to become a problem about trust.  It’s important to you and it’s important to me.”

Hogan shook his head, “Alright.  Kinch, forget what I said about Baker.”  He turned to Saunders and said, “When London said you were posted here, they neglected to mention that you would be operating independent of our outfit.  This is how it’s going to work.  No more secrets.  The Gestapo’s got you marked and that’s a problem for us.  I’m the commanding officer here.  You will tell me your orders.  I will know every time you are out of camp and why.”

“Agreed,” said Saunders.

Kinchloe turned to Baker and said, “You didn’t tell me.”

Baker said, “I’m sorry.  I wasn’t allowed to.”

Hogan raised an eyebrow, “Baker has the airborne codes?”

Saunders replied, “Yes sir.  It’s not just for me.  Colonel Collins infiltrated the Gestapo.  If he gets into trouble, he has a way to contact us for help.  Sir, you would have found out eventually.  I suppose it’s better that you found out sooner.”

“And tonight’s mission?”

Saunders said, “We had orders to capture General Melsbach.  He’s been the one hunting down the Underground as well as the SOE.  London wanted to know what he knew.  He’s dead.”

Hogan said, “This should have been my assignment.”

“Airborne had a vested interest,” said Saunders.  “Mueller infiltrated our unit, not yours.  Don’t you get it?  Airborne is getting out of the espionage business and maybe you think that’s a good thing.  Meanwhile, I’m stuck here.”

Hogan asked, “What about Collins?”

Saunders replied, “I suppose if London ever ordered him to leave me behind, he’d refuse that order.  That’s not the Airborne way, you know.  He eliminated Melsbach.  They’ll probably keep him here.”

Hogan said, “Alright, everybody hit the sack.  Wait a minute.  Colonel, how’d you get out of camp?”

Saunders replied, “Fraulein Hilda left early tonight because her landlord informed her someone broke into her apartment.  Oh, nothing was taken, just a few things tossed around.  I snuck into the trunk of the staff car.”

Hogan nodded and the three others left his room.  Pilots flying in battle formation relied on communications to stay alive.  Spies suffered lack of regular communications for the same reason.  Somehow, he had to find a balance to make the current situation tolerable.  He did not like Saunders’ unit.  They were careless cowboys as far as he was concerned.

If Melsbach was the mastermind behind neutralizing Underground and SOE agents, he must have realized a coup with the chance to eliminate the Goldilocks and the Robin Hood networks.  Whatever secrets he knew, he took them to the grave.  Hogan wondered who else knew.  No wonder London wanted the man alive.


	25. Chapter 25 Business Goes Boom!

##  Chapter 25: Business Goes Boom!

The cold air did nothing to alleviate Hogan’s headache.  His mind raced out of control.  The prior night’s activities repeated in his mind like a bad penny arcade that refused to stop.  The men did not want morning roll call to last too long.  Schultz was stammering.  A certain fraulein was missing and that was something Klink would realize.  Yet the nurse exited her barracks and joined the formation.

“Fraulein, you were almost late,” said Schultz.

Saunders shrugged, “Sorry.  It was a late evening.”

As Schultz’s eyes widened, Hogan said, “It wasn’t all that late.  All I got for my trouble was one lousy glass of wine.”

Schultz stammered, “But Colonel Hogan, what about Signorina Marcella?”

Hogan said, “Well!  She called me maiale Americano.”

Garlotti said, “Oh boy.”

Carter asked, “What does that mean?”

Saunders replied, “American pig.”

Carter said, “Gee, I didn’t know you knew Italian.”

“Spend enough time in any Army hospital and you pick up a few things,” Saunders casually said.

Carter sported a broad grin and cried, “Figlio di puttana!”

As Saunders gasped, Garlotti went to Carter, smacked him on the head, and snapped, “Never say that in front of a lady!”

Carter asked, “What’s it mean?”

“Knock it off,” said Hogan.  “Schultz, big shot six o’clock.  All present.”

“I know how to count,” Schultz proudly said.  He quickly pointed his finger at the different men and smiled.  Turning around to greet the Kommandant, he cheerfully reported, “All present, Herr Kommandant.”

The men suffered the blusterous morning announcements and constant reminder that they were no longer participants in the war.  Hogan was not surprised that Klink wanted to see him after roll call.  Obviously, Klink knew Melsbach was dead.  Burkhalter must have received a report.  He followed Klink into his office and remained standing as Klink sat behind his desk.

Klink said, “Nobody tells me anything.  The Gestapo shot General Melsbach last night as a traitor to the Third Reich.  You knew about this but didn’t say anything.”

Hogan exclaimed, “What was I supposed to do?  He wanted me to help get him to England.  After that song and dance routine he did, he starts shooting wildly.”

Klink cried, “Ridiculous!  He was supposed to convince you that your side is wrong!”

Hogan posed, “Then why did the Gestapo shoot him?”

“General Burkhalter is furious,” said Klink.  “Hogan, you know more than what you’re telling me.”

Hogan said, “Trust me, I’m very confused.  I wish I hadn’t gone last night and that’s the truth.  If your side keeps killing its own generals this war will be over before you know it.  Ah, I can just picture those American tanks rolling into Berlin!”

“That’s not funny, Hogan,” Klink sternly said.  “Are you certain you don’t know anything else?”

Hogan said, “He wanted me to help him to England.  I said no.  He went nuts.  I thought he was going to shoot me.”

“Dismissed,” snapped Klink.

The meeting failed to satisfy Hogan’s curiosity.  Burkhalter’s involvement remained an unsolved puzzle.  The general orchestrated the meeting.  Hogan returned to the barracks and saw Newkirk had the Queen of Clubs tucked in the fold of his hat.  It was a strange game for the men to play.  Baker handed a piece of paper to Kinchloe, who read it and handed it to Hogan.

_Papa Bear: Regrettable you were forced into situation.  Outcome unfortunate but operational threat eliminated.  Advise London once unit ready to proceed with future assignments._

Hogan smiled, “Kinch, no, Baker: inform London Papa Bear standing by for next assignment.”

“Yes sir,” beamed Baker.

If Hogan were lucky, the Underground was free to resume normal operations without the constant dark cloud of instant betrayal that recently plagued all efforts.  No one liked the idea of such treachery but the notion of being aggressively hunted proved paralyzing.  At least one bridge must be fully repaired and in operation again.  Carter was not the only man craving a good explosion.

Hogan looked at Saunders and asked, “Where’d you learn to sing like that?”

Saunders shrugged, “Everyone thinks you sound wonderful even if you only have a fair voice as long as you flash the cleavage and wiggle the curves.”

Schultz entered but not on any special task.  He was simply checking on the barracks.  He watched the peculiar game.  Hogan said, “Boy that was some floorshow last night.”

Schultz’s face lit up with a smile, “Signorina Marcella Cecilia Bartoli!”

Hogan cocked his head and said, “Maybe she’ll give you a private audience.”

Schultz looked at Hogan, then Saunders, and then cried, “Fraulein!  That was you!”

“I’m too old to be a lounge singer,” Saunders nonchalantly said.

Carter declared, “That’s right.”

As Saunders laid down her hand of cards and started to stand, Hogan hastily moved to the table and snapped, “Stand fast!”

Newkirk said, “Hey look!  The bird has the Queen of Spades.”

Carter earnestly said, “I’m sorry.  You’re just too nice a girl to be wiggling her behind in front of a bunch of strangers.”

Saunders sat down and said, “Sergeant Carter, I understand.  Forgive my temper.”

Schultz shrugged, “I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear NOTHING!”  With the final moan of exasperation, the guard left the barracks.

Hogan said, “Signorina Marcella Cecilia Bartoli is on her way back to Italy.”

“Until she’s needed again,” said Saunders.  “Of course, you never know when Mademoiselle Adèle Juliane Paquet might favor a visit.”

LeBeau smiled, “I love duets.”

“Knock it off,” sighed Hogan.  The realization of having a woman constantly around proved irritating.  He still remained uncertain about the previous night.  He wanted a return to normalcy, as much as possible considering his assignment to Stalag 13.  Baker returned and confirmed London received the status update.

Schultz returned, encouraging the men to go outside for the exercise period.  Hogan had no reason to object.  If the men remained voluntarily confined for too long, they would miss out on any comings or goings at the strange hub known as Stalag 13.  It attracted unexpected visitors in part because it was a prisoner of war camp, a non-target of bombing missions.

It also attracted a curious neighbor who casually trotted to the Kommandantur.  Hogan wanted Wagner gone.  He rarely had difficulty with the previous infantry commander or his training operations.  The nurse loudly asked if Wagner had any messages for her, clearly having sport with his accusations.  Wagner simply laughed.

In addition to causing problems with operations in the woods, Hogan was concerned the affect Wagner was having on Klink.  The Kommandant changed character whenever Wagner was around.  Despite a sluggish career, Klink did have service medals.  He must have performed brave deeds at some point during his life.  Wagner elicited the best of Klink, and that was something Hogan could not afford.

The note carefully palmed in his hand, Hogan thanked Kinchloe.  London did have an assignment.  Doctor Wendell Hahn was arriving eighteen hundred hours and expected to remain a few days at a local hotel.  Hahn was a leading expert on synthetic fuels using coal as a primary ingredient.  Germany desperately needed synthetic fuels to maintain the war effort.  Tiger was on her way, which made Hogan smile.

The first time Tiger visited camp, Hogan did not immediately warm up to her.  He was too angry with London for sending in a woman to an all-male camp.  Her passion and dedication to the cause changed his perspective.  He trusted her.  London wanted Hahn to switch sides or suffer denouncement.  Hogan did not need Tiger’s assistance but appreciated it nonetheless.  He smiled as he considered a delightful daydream.

Newkirk asked, “What with him?”

Kinchloe smiled, “Tiger’s coming.”

Hogan snapped out of his daydreaming and said, “I thought you were playing football.”

“I fail to understand how an oversized egg that you’re not allowed to kick became a pastime in the colonies known as football,” Newkirk badgered.

Kinchloe left the two men, his task complete.  He sought out Baker and pulled him from the latest game of volleyball.  He was concerned because of recent events but not disappointed.  The younger man was a good soldier.  The two began walking about the camp without a planned itinerary.

Baker said, “You’re angry.”

“Nah, I’m not angry,” said Kinchloe.  “I know you had orders not to tell Colonel Hogan.”

Baker said, “I didn’t tell you.”

“I know,” sighed Kinchloe.  “Look, sometimes good men get caught in situations they don’t want to be in.”

Baker said, “Colonel Hogan almost pulled me.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t,” said Kinchloe.  “He’s angry that some out of control yahoo is interfering with our operations.  We’ve had bad luck before, but ever since that unit arrived in our front yard it’s been nothing _but_ bad luck.”

Baker shrugged, “Maybe I’m not good enough for all this.”

“They gave you their codes,” said Kinchloe.  “They think you’re good enough.  I know you’re good enough.  Stop doubting yourself.”

“They want me to look after her,” sighed Baker.

Kinchloe said, “And what’s wrong with that?  We all got to look out for each other here.  That idiot almost got her killed last night.  That’s not your fault.  Oh, he’ll put the blame on Colonel Hogan because he wasn’t supposed to be there and she’ll parrot it because she don’t know what else to do.  The point is you knew something was going down and kept your mouth shut instead of telling Colonel Hogan what was up.”

Baker said, “I get that now.”

Kinchloe said, “Look, the colonel don’t see us as coloreds.  He sees us as important members of his team.  I don’t know what went down with that Collins idiot but he played you, man.  I don’t want you kicking yourself in the ass.  You can always come to me.  Haven’t you noticed that whenever Collins is around people seem to die?”

Baker said, “I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

Kinchloe said, “Colonel Hogan knows it’s a risk and he takes chances but not foolish ones.  This ain’t the white army or the black army – it’s Hogan’s army.”

Baker smiled, “Thanks, Kinch.”

Kinchloe said, “Hey man, no problem.  Don’t be young and dumb.”

It had to be said and Kinchloe knew he had to be the one to say it.  Hogan was color blind yet failed to understand what men like himself and Baker went through as black men.  Kinchloe suffered discrimination his entire life.  Even in camp, he faced it daily, and not just from the Krauts.  Sometimes, he wondered why his country decried bigotry and hate overseas yet ignored it within its own borders.

#HH#

It felt good skulking around the woods.  Despite the snow, Newkirk relished the idea of meeting Tiger at the designated point.  The woods were deserted.  Part of him wanted to be with Carter, Kinchloe, and LeBeau planting dynamite on the bridge.  He found his place along the road and crouched behind some bushes.  The car should be along in a few minutes.

It was a crazy war.  Newkirk wanted it concluded.  He thought about violating orders and returning to England just so he could get back into the air.  He was not a coward.  He wanted to fight.  Some of his more endearing talents remained highly frowned upon in the RAF.  Strangely enough, those same talents made him an asset to Hogan’s team.

A lone car slowly approached with headlights flashing.  Newkirk signaled with his torch and the vehicle stopped.  He cautiously approached the passenger door and smiled when he saw Tiger.  Looking at the driver, he realized Danzig was back in town.  He said, “What a lovely sight.”

Tiger chided, “That’s not the recognition code.”

Newkirk smiled, “Who could forget a good looking bird like you?”

Danzig scoffed, “You’ve been a prisoner too long.”

“You’ll get no argument out of me on that,” retorted Newkirk.  “Come along, love.  The governor’s waiting.”  Newkirk opened the car door just as a distant explosion lit up a small portion of the sky.

Danzig asked, “What was that?”

Newkirk replied, “Oh, just the Adolf Hitler Bridge going up again.”

Tiger said, “Sometimes I think you are all a bunch of overgrown boy scouts.”

“We need our hobbies,” Newkirk sulked.  “Best be off.  Jerry will be running hounds looking for the fox.”

The two made their way through the woods.  Newkirk felt relief that no patrols crossed their path.  He hoped the other team could say the same.  The dark moon refused to offer any light on the woods.  Maybe that was why Wagner preferred training his men during the brightest phases of the moon.  Perhaps he hoped to encounter werewolves.

The camp looked normal, which was always a relief.  Newkirk led Tiger to the tree stump and saw her safely inside the tunnels.  He harbored no ill will as Hogan enjoyed a not so quick kiss with Tiger.  After politely coughing, he asked if the sabotage team returned.

Hogan said, “Not yet.”

“I’ll wait for them if you’d like,” Newkirk offered.  The small voice inside of his head berated the words.  He was the one that escorted in Tiger, not Hogan.  Officers have all the luck!  No, quit thinking like that.  There were plenty of times he went into town and had good luck with the birds.

“Thanks, Newkirk,” smiled Hogan.

Officers have all the ruddy luck…

#HH#

The best part of Carter’s job was pressing the plunger.  The three men cheered as the bridge blew just as the train reached center.  They quickly made their lam.  Carter’s heart raced with fervor.  It was one of the few times he cherished his Lakota heritage.  The Sioux tribes used to be nomadic until confined to reservations.  When Custer discovered gold on Sioux territory, the government attempted renting land from the Lakota.  Sitting Bull refused to yield.

Carter was stuck between two worlds: part white and part Lakota.  He found it easier to pass as white.  Many of his elders despised the boarding schools that forced assimilation into white Christian society.  Any efforts of practicing sacred traditions or even speaking the true language resulted in brutal punishment.  His grandfather once imparted to him that the one good thing about the boarding schools were that they taught him how to survive in the white world but he never forgot the Lakota way.

The cold rarely bothered Carter.  He had a strong spirit.  He embraced his Lakota family.  They loved him as a tribal member and did not care that he was part white.  His cousin refused to tolerate the word Indian.  It was offensive.  His cousin affirmed that it reeked of white stupidity.  _Hey Columbus!  You’re not in India!  That’s where you’ll find Indians.  You should have kept going._

Gunfire.  Something was wrong.  Carter looked for his friends.  Kinchloe and LeBeau were right behind him.  Carter was Little Deer Who Runs Swift And Sure Through Forest.  He knew these woods.  He was not going to let down his friends.  He found what he was looking for and diverted his friends into the small hole on the side of a mound.  He tucked himself in and the three made do with the tight squeeze, not saying a word as several pairs of legs ran past.  The trio had to make do silently lest they be found.

Patience was a virtue Carter lacked but he had to practice it now.  Hogan once cracked a sour joke about Krauts spraying the woods caused lead poisoning.  Carter needed a happier thought.  Yes, childhood – wrong, he thought.  Some of his friends wanted to play cowboys and Indians while others preferred wagon burners and pioneers.  He was always the Indian or the pioneer, depending on which group of children played.  Just once, he wanted to be the wagon burner.  He could not change the past; only do things that would affect the future.

Carter thought about his decision to join the Army.  The Lakota embraced strength, which was manifest in the hunt and warrior activities.  Strength required practice, patience, and perseverance.  His people understood cooperation and teamwork.  His uncle shared with him a meaningful proverb.  _It is observed that in any great endeavor, it is not enough for a person to depend solely on himself._

The men respected rank.  Carter earned his.  He remained humble enough to allow Kinchloe the dignity of being Hogan’s second in command.  If he subjected himself to the pettiness of demanding that position, he would lose all respect from the team.  Kinchloe was the best man.  It pained him when Newkirk forgot the respect.  Carter did not always understand as he straddled two worlds.  Newkirk came from yet another world, as did LeBeau.

Through their differences, each contributed valuable skills that made the team stronger than any one man.  Carter accepted that.  He knew in his heart the team made a difference in the worst of the wars.  The tap on his right shoulder returned him to the moment.

Kinchloe whispered, “All clear?”

Carter carefully exited the crowded cave.  Despite the lack of moon, he saw clearly.  His ears tuned to the forest vibrations.  He gently sniffed the air.  Somewhere nearby was a deer, quietly foraging.  He turned to Kinchloe and said, “Only a deer.”

LeBeau asked, “Boy or girl?”

“Even I can’t tell from this distance,” said Carter.

Kinchloe said, “Come on.  Colonel Hogan will be worried.”

Without another word, the three men continued their return.  Carter knew they were overdue by at least half an hour.  He suspected Hogan was in his room staring at his watch.  Carter valued his commanding officer’s care for the men.  He knew young officers who cared to the point of mental exhaustion and older officers who tallied the wounded and dead with seeming indifference.

At last they made it to the tree stump.  The camp revealed nothing out of the ordinary.  The three men descended into the familiar tunnel.  As soon as the hatch closed, they shared a collective sigh of relief.  Newkirk snapped, “Where have you been?  The governor’s worried sick to death!”

Kinchloe replied, “At ease, soldier.  We stopped to gaze at the stars.”

Newkirk griped, “That’s not funny, Kinch.”

Carter snapped, “Lay off.  The Krauts were spraying the woods.”

LeBeau said, “Yeah, they probably figured we’d hit the bridge as soon as it was finished but it went down and we got away.”

Newkirk apologized, “Sorry, guys.  You had us all worried.”

“Come on,” Kinchloe smiled.  “The Colonel’s waiting for a report.”

LeBeau shrugged, “Too bad we didn’t catch that deer.  I could have made Civet de Cerf.”

Carter asked, “What’s that?”

Kinchloe said, “Roughly translated, it means braised venison.”

Carter asked, “Is it any good?”

LeBeau said, “Please!  I’m a chef.  I wouldn’t offer to make it otherwise.  The bucks are especially delicious.”

The three men made their way into the barracks and, as Carter expected, Hogan immediately came out of his room to greet them at the tunnel stairs.  Kinchloe professionally rendered a report.  Hogan promised that next time they blow up the bridge, they would wait a few days longer.  The Krauts were wise to the routine.

It was a good day.  Carter silently thanked Wakan Tanka, the Great Spirit, for watching over him and his friends.  He promised to remember him more often.  He heard Kinchloe whispering a prayer thanking Jesus for taking care of his friends.  LeBeau was also whispering, but Carter did not know French.

A thought entered his mind.  Carter envisioned the deer in the woods.  _It was not a good day for me to die_.  A fawn came up alongside the deer, old enough that its spots faded away but too young to survive on its own.  The message must be for LeBeau, thought Carter.

**Author's Note:**

> The show took certain liberties and did focus on being a situation comedy. I chose to use more serious themes, which I felt more appropriate as a story that takes place during one of the worst wars suffered by mankind. I have taken some criticism for introducing a female OC. While female POW's were acknowledged in the Pacific Theater, they were not in the European Theater. Only one was formally acknowledged, and that was after many years of petitioning; she ended up in Stalag 9 working in the hospital until the Red Cross arranged her repatriation.
> 
> As to the rank of lieutenant colonel, there were five nurses during that time period known to have reached that rank. I chose to use an older woman, one ready to retire, rather than a second lieutenant fresh out of nursing school. This was deliberate to avoid certain issues with having "a young hot thing" in an inappropriate environment. While some might say it is a stretch, there is historical basis for the handful of flight nurses captured being placed in POW camps (segregated in hospital areas except one who did end up in a concentration camp). It is a shame the government did not grant recognition of POW status to these handful of women; unlike their sisters in the Pacific Theater.
> 
> I have made every effort to ensure my research was accurate, but if you find something that proves otherwise please feel free to drop a note. The show did have inaccuracies. Hochstetter wore the rank of a lieutenant colonel but was always addressed as major. A Kommandant would have a staff of officers at his disposal to run the camp, but the show was absent of such officers (with a handful of exceptions). Even the notion of an officer at a camp for enlisted was not done (senior NCO's acted as liaison).
> 
> Ultimately, the goal is not to recreate the series as it should have happened during the war, but rather, expand on the series. Whatever mistakes were in the original series will stand; perhaps with some added explanation.


End file.
